De Policias y Magos
by Yo canibal
Summary: Ying Yang.Luz y Oscuridad. ¿Cual es la diferencia? Ninguna, pero para darte cuenta de esto cada uno tiene que atravesar su propio infierno. Harry Potter esta a punto de descubrir que el infierno no siempre es un mal lugar.
1. Una propuesta interesante

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente nada de esto es mió y nunca lo será

Capitulo 1: Un encuentro policial

La noche caía en Privet Drive pero el habitante mas importante aun no había llegado. Eran las 9 de la noche y Harry recorría tranquilamente las calles de Surrey. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en una sola cosa: venganza. La dulce venganza que había hecho caer desde al mendigo mas pobre hasta al rey mas rico en la locura pero no a Harry. No. Por lo menos eso pensaba mientras vagaba por los callejones de Surrey.

Desde hace mucho conocía estos caminos y a sus habitantes. Todos lo conocían y lo dejaban puesto que no molestaba a nadie. Pero los pensamientos de Harry volvían con Sirius y su muerte y eso solo lo confundía más. No sabía que era lo que sentía., si se culpaba el o si culpaba a Voldemort o tal vez a Dumbledore, no lo sabía pero le importaba poco pero la vieja profecía lo confundió totalmente. El no se consideraba poderoso en ningún sentido pero tampoco débil y no dejaría que lo pisoteasen ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort ni nadie. Continúo por los callejones hasta llegar detrás de la fábrica abandonada. Escucho un ruido detrás de la reja de la fábrica. Se acerco pero se detuvo al escuchar las sirenas de un patrullero. Vio una sombra meterse a la fabrica y el fue detrás pero ocultándose entre las columnas. El lugar constaba de cientos de cajas llenas de telarañas por los años y sostenido por enormes columnas de acero al igual que el suelo.

Camino despacio hasta una columna para no ser oído por la figura.

Repentinamente las puertas se abrieron mostrando a unos policías que portaban linternas.

-ALTO AHÍ- gritaron al entrar y ver al ladrón correr hacia la puerta de atrás. Sacaron sus armas y dispararon pero la oscuridad les jugaba en contra y fallaron. Harry los vio imposibilitados de atrapar al ladrón. "Al demonio" pensó y se mando a perseguir al ladrón que pudo ver que era enorme y alto. Lo persiguió sin que este se diera cuenta por detrás hasta que vio su chance.

Las cajas forman un camino en zigzag hasta la puerta así que si iban por encima de las cajas podría emboscarlo. Salto en una caja y trepo hasta llegar encima de las cajas mientras el maleante creaba diferencia entre los dos pero si todo funcionaba el debería atrapar al ladrón antes de que escape. Lo siguió y lo igualo pero quedaba poco camino ya que se acercaban a la puerta y las cajas se terminaban 15 metros mas adelante.

"Calcule mal, maldito sea" el que hizo esta fabrica pero como si fuera un rayo, una idea llego a su mente. El estaba 4 metros encima del suelo así que era peligroso así que se decidió.

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BANZAI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- Salto desde las cajas y agarro por los hombros al ladrón justo cuando terminaban las cajas. Pero la caída fue unos 4 metros encima de una persona. Harry escucho su pierna izquierda y el dolor lo mordió. Pero para su placer también escucho como el ladrón gritaba pero la voz era conocida. Oyó como la policía se acercaba pero el no se dio cuenta. Lentamente le quito la mascara al ladrón. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y al reconocerlo Harry no podía creerlo.

Era Dudley. Si, increíble pero era la verdad. Sabía que Dudley tiraba piedras a los autos pero esos eran todos sus crímenes o tal vez no. Algo empezó a sentir Harry por dentro. Una emoción que nunca la había sentido tan fuerte en su vida. Venganza. Si la dulce venganza de ver a Dudley en grandes problemas llenaba la mente de Harry y una maniática sonrisa apareció en su moreno rostro. La policía apareció detrás de Harry mientras las luces se encendían. Un policía se acerco a Harry, o mas bien una policía. Era alta y delgada, con el cabello rubio y muy bien formada. Parecía tener poco más de 25 años. Se acerco y freno con la boca abierta a ver a Harry y a Dudley inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Tu lo atrapaste?- Pregunto sorprendida

- ¿Quien mas va a ser si no fui yo?- Respondió Harry confiado. No sabia por que estaba confiado pero no le importaba mucho. La mujer parecía sorprendida por la respuesta pero cuando iba a responder...

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto una nueva voz. Era el otro policía. Harry lo reconoció como el policía que cuidaba del parque que Harry frecuentaba.

-Alguien- Respondió Harry. Este policía era amigo de Dudley ya que este le solía dar cigarrillos al policía y este lo dejaba tirar piedras a los autos.

Este miro enojado a Harry y saco su revolver. El metal del revolver brillaba intensamente.

-Jonas detente- Protesto la mujer pero la queja no tuvo respuesta.

-Eres el chico Potter. Ahora entiendo por que te mandan a San Bruto. Eres un maldito ladrón ahora. Eh?- Acuso Jonas. Harry sintió la ira creciendo en su cuerpo.

-Tu eres el policía que hace trato con vagos por cigarrillos- Respondió enfurecido el Niño que vivió. Jonas se enojo y se acerco a Harry con el arma levantada.

-Estas bajo arresto intento de robo y hurto- Harry quedo momentáneamente paralizado por la estupidez del "hombre de azul" y observo como Jonas se acercaba pero recobro control sobre si mismo.

-Johansson. ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- Pregunto su compañera enojada.

-Haciendo mi trabajo-Fue la única respuesta mientras sacaba sus esposas.

-Yo vi. Como detenía al ladrón, así que suéltalo- espeto la mujer.

-Pero yo vi. Como se resistía a tu arresto y eso es un delito- Y con ese ultimo argumento le puso las esposas a un Harry paralizado por la idiotez del oficial y a Dudley.

-¡Maldición ¡ Te juro que no te saldrás con la tuya en esta Johansson- Grito con rabia la policía. Se dio vuelta y se fue. Harry escucho algo parecido a "mujeres idiotas" provenir de la boca de Johansson. Este empujo a Harry en dirección a la puerta de la fábrica.

-CAMINA- Bramo Jonas. Harry obedeció hasta que llego a la puerta y freno. Jonas se enfureció.

-¿QUE TE PASA AHORA MALDITO HIJO DE P...- Pero no pudo terminar ya que Harry giro sobre sus talones y le pego un cabezazo en la nariz y el oficial cayo de espaldas al suelo agarrándose la ahora fracturada nariz y empapándose las manos de sangre. A Harry le estaba hirviendo la sangre en las venas y con todo el control que tuvo no empezó a patearlo hasta matarlo.

- Primero que todo nunca insultes a mi madre, segundo ten seguro que me voy a vengar- Advirtió Harry con una voz fría que le hizo sentir escalofríos en la columna al corrupto oficial. Harry estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo pero le gusto. Le gusto mucho y dejo escapar una risa amarga mientras subía al patrullero. ¿Estaba siendo rebelde? Tal vez pero no le importaba mucho ir a la cárcel. No se dejaría pasar por nadie y mucho menos un estupido oficial de policía. Se sentó al lado de un Dudley todavía inconsciente. Y miro y vio por el espejo retrovisor a la otra oficial. Esta lo miro y los ojos verdes chocaron con esos grises.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste en el almacén- Dijo en un tono agradable.

-¿El atrapar al ladrón o golpear a tu compañero?- Pregunto sonriendo. No sabía por que pero la situación de ir a la cárcel todavía no le entraba en la cabeza.

-Ambas- Y Harry dejo escapar una risa que parecía un ladrido como si fuera la de Sirius.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestiono la oficial volviéndose seria aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Te lo dije antes- fue toda la respuesta de Potter

-No lo hiciste- Acuso la oficial seria

-Si lo hice, yo soy alguien o a veces me dicen nadie- Respondió enigmáticamente y la oficial se rió

-Eres raro- Comento como si fuera un hecho.

-Gracias por el cumplido- Y eso mando a la oficial en una sonora risa. Pero se callo al ver que Johansson se acercaba con la nariz empapada en sangre. Johansson se subió al auto irritado y la oficial arranco el auto rumbo a la calle Magnolia.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Johansson pregunto furioso mirando por el espejo a Harry.

-Alguien normalmente anormal- Contesto Harry simplemente y la oficial estallo en carcajadas y Johansson dejo escapar un bufido de irritación al ser superado verbalmente por un chico de alrededor de 16 años. Lentamente llegaron a la comisaría de Surrey. Era un gran edificio blanco y azul de cuatro pisos con una puerta giratoria en el frente. Bajaron y Harry fue directamente a la puerta y vio desde el pórtico como Johansson trataba de levantar a Dudley sin éxito y se decidió por arrastrarlo mientras su compañera reía al verlo. Harry se dio vuelta y miro la comisaría por primera vez. Era un gran cuarto con un escritorio al frente con varias recepcionistas tratando gente y policías sentados en escritorios detrás de las recepcionistas tomando café. Los oficiales levantaron la cabeza y miraron fijamente a Harry y a Johansson entrando por la puerta con Dudley y seguidos por la oficial... Eran un raro grupo pero Harry noto que Dudley estaba despierto y fingía estar dormido por que abría los ojos cada varios segundos. Johansson fue al mostrador y empezó hablar con la recepcionista mientras Harry fue rumbo a la oficial.

-¿Quien eres?- Pero esta vez la pregunta salio de la boca de Harry. La oficial pareció sorprendida por lo directo de la pregunta.

- Alice Esmeralda Guerrero, para servirte- Hizo una reverencia burlona

- ¿Ahora que hacemos? Digo estas esposas son cómodas y todo y este lugar es agradable pero preferiría irme- Pregunto con sarcasmo haciendo reír a Alice. Harry se sentía cómodo con esta mujer. Era agradable y Harry no había bromeado así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Johansson abrió la puerta de barrotes de una celda y en el momento que le quito las esposas a Dudley este golpeo a Jonas en el rostro y empezó a correr en dirección a la puerta en la que se encontraban Harry y Alice.

Dudley se acercaba a la puerta mientras otros oficiales intentaban alcanzarlo pero el entrenamiento intensivo de boxeo le había dado una stamina increíble. Iba a pasar la puerta cuando…

-¡Pum!-

Harry le había cruzado la pierna y Dudley salio disparado y su cabeza choco contra el vidrio astillándolo y Dudley quedo inconsciente por segunda vez en el día y por la misma persona. Alice abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver a Harry atrapar al ladrón por segunda ocasión pero su rostro le dio miedo. Si, a ella que se jactaba de haber sido torturada en un secuestro y no haber tenido ni la más mínima preocupación quedo paralizada por la falta de expresión en el rostro de su acompañante. Era como ver roca pero al llegar a sus ojos vio un brillo maniaco que le hizo correr un escalofrió en la espalda. Pero ese brillo se extinguió.

Johansson se acerco a Harry y lo miro y dejo escapar un gemido de irritación.

-¿Que ocurrió oficial? Se supone que los policías deben tener un estado físico alto- Comento burlonamente señalando hacia su cuerpo que pedía un descanso a gritos. Esto hizo enojar aun más a Jonás que se acerco y tomó a Harry y lo empujo contra la pared mientras este dejo escapar una risotada.

-¿Acaso lo ofendí? Disculpe si lo hice oficial pero usted me parece muy idiota- Y cuando dijo la ultima palabra le pego un violento cabezazo con la nuca en la, todavía sangrante, nariz de Johansson haciéndolo caer.

Harry observo a Alice a los ojos esperando su reacción y esta llego. Alice dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Agradezco ese gesto, hace mucho que quería hacerlo- dijo sinceramente.

-Es un placer- Respondí haciendo reír mas a Alice.

-¿Y ahora que?- Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Temo que debo arrestarte por una noche por golpear a un estupido que ni dios sabe como se convirtió en oficial- Explico como temerosa de su reacción. Este sonrió mientras jugaba con las esposas.

-Excelente- fue toda su respuesta.

Le quito las esposas a el pero no a Dudley y Harry lo acostó contra la pared mientras el se acostaba en la cama. Alice estaba a punto de irse cuando Harry hablo.

-Buenas noches-

-Adiós- Respondió sorprendida. Fue hasta su oficina y se dejo caer pesadamente en un sillón. Una loca idea recorrió su mente. Una propuesta que se le ocurrió en el instante que golpeo a su compañero. Pero era imposible saber si el chico aceptaría. Era un trabajo complicado pero el chico parecía ideal. Tendría que preguntárselo en la mañana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry despertó sorprendido de donde estaba y una energía vigorizante se extendió a través de el. "Me pregunto si la Orden sabrá de esto" Pero no les diría nada, solo por venganza de haberlo tratado como si fuera algo de cristal y les haría pagar uno por uno. La Profecía era otro eje del porque de su venganza pero se había determinado a que haría todo en su poder, que era bastante, para hacer sufrir a Voldemort lo que le hizo sufrir a el. Nada de matarlo "Por el bien del mundo mágico", no lo mataría por venganza.

Escucho como se abría la puerta de barrotes y vio la sonriente cara de Alice del otro lado. Esta le hizo señas de que la acompañara a su oficina. Y al entrar se recostó como una pared. Ella se sentó y Harry noto por primera vez su cara seria.

-Tengo una propuesta para hacerte, no se si la aceptaras o no pero serias útil si aceptaras- empezó Alice.

-¿Cuál es esa propuesta?- Pregunto Harry impaciente.

-¿Quieres convertirte en policía?- Y con eso los ojos de Harry se abrieron en total sorpresa.

**Fin del Capitulo 1**


	2. Como ser un policia

Capitulo 2: Como ser un policía

Harry no podía creer esas palabras. Lo habían arrestado hace menos de una hora y le estaban ofreciendo trabajo de ¡policía! La boca se le cayo al piso. Eso mando a Alice a reír como una loca.

-No tienes que decidir ahora, tomate tu tiempo y…- Empezó Alice.

-Acepto- Dijo Harry con seriedad en el rostro- Alice dejo de reír al instante y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Estas consciente de que esto no es un juego?- Replico con seriedad y firmeza la oficial.

-Créeme que lo se- Fue la única repuesta del moreno. Alice vio que el rostro perdió toda expresión amable y se volvió peligroso, como si recuerdos del pasado lo atormentasen.

-Entonces sígueme a la oficina del comisario- Exclamo la mujer y Harry fue tras ella al final del pasillo hasta una oficina de la que provenían unos gritos de discusiones. Se fueron acercando.

-…el maldito idiota me agarro y me pego un puñetazo en la nariz..-Explicaba Jonás pero fue interrumpido

-En realidad fue un cabezazo y si no cierras tu maldita boca no veras el amanecer- amenazo Harry con una voz tan fría que podría congelar al mismo infierno. Había entrado con Alice cuando identifico la voz de Jonás.

-!!!!¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?¡¡¡¡- Grito alguien detrás de Johansson. Este "alguien" era el comisario encargado de todo Surrey. Era una persona alta como de un 1,90 cm. de altura. De piel negra y ojos marrones casi oscuros. Era muy fornido y grande y tenia un cierto parecido a Mc Gonnagall por el tono de voz.

-Este es el delincuente que me golpeo y que me hace preguntar que hace fuera de su celda- Explico Johansson con una sonrisa malvada en dirección a Alice. Pero ella no se dejo intimidar.

-Primero: El chico paso el tiempo reglamentario de una noche en la cárcel. Segundo: El muchacho no debería habar pasado un segundo en una celda sino debería ser agradecido por atrapar a un ladrón- Replico la oficial con el rostro enfurecido. Incluso le temblaban las manos por la rabia. "Como una persona puede ser tan IDIOTA y corrupta" Pensaba la oficial mientras Harry parecía ahogarse en furia y tenia los puños cerrados y los nudillos blancos por la falta de sangre. Miro a Johansson con furia e hizo algo que pocos se atreverían a hacer.

Se acerco al oficial lo tomo del cuello y saco fuerzas de algún lugar para levantarlo y tirarlo contra la pared. Pero Jonás no era policía por nada y se recupero rápidamente y saco su revolver pero Harry le torció la mano y el Jonás dejo caer el arma.

-La próxima vez que me insultes no tendré piedad- y Johansson le creyó. Como no creerle si este hombre no tenia miedo ni consciencia. ¿Era esta persona capaz de matar? Harry no lo sabia pero Johansson estaba convencido que era capaz de hacerlo así que se dejo caer contra la pared con los abiertos como si acaba de ver a la muerte.

Y con eso Harry lo empujo fuera de la oficina y cerro la puerta tras el. El comisario y la oficial Guerrero lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como si hubiera hecho lo imposible.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Alice temerosa de la reacción del joven.

-Mejor que nunca- Respondió fríamente mirándola a los ojos.

-Déjame presentarte al comisario Raynold Martins- Rompió el hielo Alice pero Harry seguía con su mirada fría, su ojos escudriñaban al comisario con interés.

-Alice, ¿Qué fue el problema con Johansson?- Pregunto sin desviar la vista de los ojos verdes del joven.

-El maldito idiota arresto a este chico por haber atrapado otro ladrón cuando Jonás insulto a su familia y una cosa llevo a la otra y…- Dejo de hablar mientras miraba el duelo de miradas de los dos hombres.

-Eres la primera persona en haber mantenido la vista fija conmigo. Yo lo considero una pequeña prueba para los nuevos cadetes así que, ¿que dices, trabajaras con nosotros?- Inquirió el hombre con seguridad.

-Délo por hecho- Respondió y extendió su mano y la apretó con la del comisario.

-Alice, te dejo la tarea de enseñarle su trabajo- Y con esto la oficial y Potter se retiraron. Ya eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y Alice lo guió a su oficina y le ofreció un asiento.

-Primero deberás llenar las formas para ser aceptado- Aviso y le entrego una hoja con papeles que Harry empezó a completar. Pero dejo el vació el casillero del nombre. Harry devolvió las formas

-Tendrás que decirme tu nombre- Advirtió Alice

-No tengo nombre- Respondió secamente

-Entonces te llamaras Raven- y Raven asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Te comportaras así de frió todo el día?- Pregunto con temor en la voz. Raven levanto la cabeza y hablo:

-Tal vez- Respondió con una sonrisa y Alice sonrió feliz.

-Bueno, ahora que terminamos con el papelerito pasemos a lo divertido-Exclamo picadamente mientras tomo a Raven de su remera y lo arrastro por el pasillo hasta la puerta que decía: Campo de Tiro.

Raven sonrió al darse cuenta de que esto no era un sueño. El destino le ofrecía la chance de tomar el control y manejar su vida y el no la dejaría pasar. Ahora tendría su venganza y nadie lo detendría ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore y le hará sufrir a Voldemort todo el dolor que el había sufrido y después podría morir en paz.

En ese momento se acordó de Dudley y los Dursley. ¿Que estarían haciendo y que le habrá pasado a Dudley?

Llegaron al campo de tiro y Alice se acerco y le dejo un revolver en las manos. Era una Colt 9mm plateada y con cargador de 15 balas o eso le dijo Alice. Ella levanto su arma y disparo al blanco, que se encontraba a 50 metros de distancia, el tiro dio cerca del hombro izquierdo y disparo otros tres tiros que dieron en el pecho la garganta y los ojos.

Raven levanto su arma y disparo una ráfaga de 6 balas con toda su furia en ellas. 3 dieron en diferentes partes de la cabeza, una se fue fuera del blanco y las otras dos golpearon en el estomago y el hombro derecho. Alice estaba sorprendida. Ella era la mejor tiradora de Surrey y Raven había hecho los primeros y mejores 6 tiros que ella había visto.

-Bien hecho Raven- Lo felicito mientras el sonreía y por primera vez lo miro entero.

Raven era alto, con un cabello tan negro que rivalizaba con la noche y que caía pasando sus hombros. Tenia una barba "candado" y los ojos verdes pero apagados y se los veía llenos de furia dormida y por lo que había visto no quería estar ahí cuando se desencadenara esa rabia contenida. Era flaco pero se le notaba que tenia músculos suficiente como para tener la chica que quisiera. Su ropa se notaba vieja y destrozada por los años. Tenia una remera gris de manga larga que tenia manchas de sangre y la rodilla derecha tenia un agujero enorme del que salía sangre. Su piel era morena por mucho tiempo al sol y sus rasgos lo hacían parecer un rebelde.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Alice mirando sus heridas con preocupación

-Yo siempre estoy bien- Respondió con confianza.

-Eres bueno con las armas- Comento Alice mirando los resultados de sus disparos.

-Ya lo sabia- Respondió con arrogancia burlona haciendo reír a Alice. Harry cambio por otra arma y Alice no lo noto así que se guardo la Colt y una caja de cargadores cuando su amiga fue por café.

-Ahora el mundo vera de lo que soy capaz- Y el ultimo tiro entro en el medio del cabeza del blanco.

-Vamos, te mostrare donde vivirás- Aviso Alice y lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo al garaje

-A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto Raven extrañado. No sabia que le iban a ofrecer un lugar donde vivir.

Un hermoso auto negro estaba ahí. Tenia los espejos polarizados y la pintura no tenia un solo rasguño.

-¿Una belleza, no lo crees?- Pregunto con tono soñador mientras miraba el auto.

-Ciertamente- Respondió Harry pero su vista estaba fija en otra dirección. Ahí en el fondo del garaje se encontraba una desgastada y vieja motocicleta, la moto era enorme y la pintura estaba gastada como si no la hubieran usado en años. Pero lo mas importante para Raven era el pequeño símbolo de un perro negro en el frente. ¿Era la de Sirias?

-¿La quieres?- Pregunto Alice sonriendo por el repentino brillo en los ojos del joven policía.

-¿De verdad puedo quedármela?- Pregunto sonriendo

-Nadie nunca la quiso, y hace muchos años que esta en este lugar- Explico Alice

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Alice lo metió dentro del auto y lo llevo por las calles hasta llegar al parque y después de un par mas de cuadras llegaron a un edificio todo lleno de graffitis.

-Lindo lugar- Dijo Raven con sarcasmo

-Es lo mejor que nos queda- Se defendió la oficial.

-Entonces no quiero ver como es lo peor- Termino sonriendo. Alice lo golpeo burlonamente en el brazo.

Lo guió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta numero 93.

-Bienvenido a tu hogar- dijo Alice abriendo la puerta y mostrando un departamento con las paredes descascaradas con una habitación y una cocina y un baño.

-Hogar dulce hogar- fue todo lo que dijo.

Alice se había ido hace varias horas y Raven se sentó en su cama y se dedico hacer algo que no había hecho en todo el día: Pensar

La Orden debería estar buscándolo pero no lo encontrarían. ¿Por qué? Solo por que la suerte estaba de su lado y Raven pensaba que lo único que nunca le había fallado era la suerte.

Pero ahora Raven le mostraría al mundo que el podía cuidarse solo, sobrevivir. Por que eso era lo que había hecho en su vida. No luchar, no disfrutar, solamente sobrevivir.

**Fin Del Capitulo 2 **


	3. Primera experiencia

Capitulo 3: Primera Experiencia

Raven se levanto a las 5 de la mañana debido a pesadillas pero no era noticia nueva para el saber que las sufriría. Se levanto y por primera vez empezó a inspeccionar su "apartamento", si es que se podía llamar así a tal lugar. Las paredes mostraban las cañerias y la iluminación brillaba por su ausencia. "Voy a matar a Alice" penso Harry pero vivir con los Dursley te daba una resistencia dormir en cualquier lado. Se acerco al refrigerador y vio su contenido. El contenido consistía en una botella de leche y un poco de salsa. "Delicioso" Penso Harry con amargura. Un golpe sonó en la puerta y Harry fue a atender. Era Alice.

-Veo que eres madrugador- Dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y entrar.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí a las ¡¡¡¡¡¡5 DE LA MAÑANA!!!!!!?- Pregunto dejándose caer en la cama.

-Vine a ayudarte- Explico Alice riéndose de la cara de Harry

-¿En que?- Pregunto mientras buscaba ropa en los cajones.

-Te mostrare tus rondas y tendrás que elegir tu compañero...-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa con una intención.

-¿Quieres que te elija a ti?- Pregunto sacando una bolsa de basura de un cajón y abriéndola. Saco 4 pares de jeans negros, 8 remeras negras y algunas de manga larga y algunas sin manga, un par de anteojos negros sin marco, y un par de botas de color...negro.

-¿Lo harías?- Inquirió Alice con ojos de cachorro

-¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?- Pregunto mientras separaba la ropa que se pondría.

-Por que yo ODIO a Johansson- Respondió Alice entre los dientes

-Me parece razón suficiente- Contesto Raven con un tinte de satisfacción en la voz. Raven se saco la remera y dejo ver su "colección" de cicatrices. Tenia en su brazo la que Pettigrew le había hecho en el cementerio, la del basilisco y muchas mas y todas a lo largo de su torso y

brazos. Alice quedo horrorizada con las cicatrices de Raven mientras este se metió en el baño y se empezó a duchar.

-El pasado tiene que quedarse en el pasado pues no sirve vivir en recuerdos y olvidarse de vivir la vida- Dijo desde el baño y Alice tuvo que afirmarlo pero…¿Cuánto habrá sufrido Raven? ¿Tendrá alguien que lo quiera?

-Te espero abajo- Aviso Alice y no espero respuesta para irse al auto. Raven pensaba en lo que había dicho y se preguntaba si era verdad o si solo lo decía para convencerse a si mismo de que su vida valía la pena.

Se cambio y bajo a reunirse con Alice en el coche con el que había venido ayer. Cerro la puerta con fuerza y miro a Alice que lo miraba seriamente.

-Mas vale que cuides a mi bebe- Y cada palabra que decía golpeaba a Raven en la cabeza.

-Esta bien pero detente- y Alice se detuvo.

-¿Sabes que jamás conseguirás un novio si lo golpeas por cerrar la puerta de un auto?- y Alice lo volvió a golpear en la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hoy nos toca hacer ronda en la Cocina- Advirtió Alice seriamente

-¿Qué "Cocina"?- Inquirió Raven confundido

-La Cocina del Infierno es el barrio mas peligroso en todo Surrey y a nosotros nos toca vigilar el sureste de la Cocina y es la parte mas peligrosa- Explico la oficial con disgusto.

-¿Qué clase de gente hay ahí-¿ Pregunto Raven y su compañera estaba sorprendida que alguien haya preguntado en vez de maldecir, y temer lo que había ahí.

-Violadores, asesinos, simples ladrones y mafias e incluso triadas chinas-continuo Alice.

-La creme de la creme- Sintetizo Raven y ella afirmo con la cabeza. Se fueron acercando a una parte de la ciudad que parecía inhabitado. Pero algunos jóvenes escuchaban música en el frente de una casa mientras algunos fumaban en las esquinas.

-Adorable- Comento Raven irónicamente.

-Lo se- Respondió su compañera.

Siguieron hasta un pequeño parque donde estacionaron y bajaron.

-¿Y ahora?- Pregunto Raven ansioso.

-Ahora tenemos que tener cuidado y buscar a los criminales que hagan algo importante y ten cuidado, si ves grupos grandes no te acerques o saldrías herido o muerto- Dijo todo eso con una calma que asusto a Raven

-¿Están armados?- Pregunto Raven

-Mas que lo que nosotros estamos- Fue toda la respuesta que Raven recibió. Hablaron por horas y jugaron cartas hasta que paso. Dos hombres entraron a una tienda y minutos después el vidrio estallo en pedazos Raven estaba corriendo hacia ella mientras Alice le gritaba.

-VUELVE RAVEN- Grito Alice sacando su revolver mientras Raven se metía por la ventana rota. El lugar era una pequeña tienda con tres paredes de góndolas y una sola caja registradora. Raven se metió detrás de la ultima góndola cuando…

-PUM- y latas volaron de las góndolas por el tiro de una escopeta que uno de los ladrones tenia mientras que el otro tenia dos revólveres. Raven saco su arma y la recargo. Se movió del lugar cuando mas latas volaron por otro disparo. Harry estaba en un dilema.

1º: Ellos eran dos personas.

2º: Estaban mejor armados .

3º: Eran físicamente mas grande y fuertes que Raven.

Pero la otra opción era dejar que lo maten así que opto obviamente por la otra opción. Los hombres se acercaban lentamente hacia la ultima góndola y a Raven. Este se encontraba desesperado mientras pensaba en algo. Giro con su brazo para ver y choco con una lata de una pirámide de latas pero no la tiro.

Una idea surgió en la cabeza del policía. Tomo una lata y cuando el ladrón que venia pasando cerca de la pirámide se la tiro a la cabeza y rápidamente salio y se tiro encima de las latas derrumbándolas sobre el criminal.

Pero el otro no se quedo inactivo y disparo una ráfaga de tiros contra las latas y le acertó. Desafortunadamente para el ladrón, que estaba enterrado en la pirámide, recibió las balas en el brazo derecho.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- Grito agarrándose el brazo en dolor el caído. Pero el otro no encontraba al escurridizo oficial.

-Acaso tienes miedo, pequeño bebe- Grito el criminal apuntando con la escopeta. Esas eran las palabras que le había dicho Bellatrix a Harry en el Departamento de Misterios y eso hizo hervir la sangre a Raven y eso no era buena idea. Raven no veía un ladrón sino veía a Bellatrix y eso lo hizo perder la razón. La adrenalina apareció en el cuerpo de Raven y este solo tenia un pensamiento: Matar.

¿Era capaz de hacerlo? "Eso lo decidirá el destino" Fue el pensamiento del joven y este salto de su escondite. Miro al ladrón a los ojos, levanto el brazo, apunto, le sonrió al criminal y disparo hasta agotar el cargador entero en el cuerpo del ladrón, Todo esto sucedió en un solo segundo pero Raven solo vio desaparecer el cuerpo de Bellatrix y que había fallado en vengar a su padrino.

Su visión se aclaro y el contemplo su "obra". Los quejidos del hombre debajo de las latas estaban disminuyendo en ritmo. Pero Raven había matado a un hombre, pero no se esperaba este sentimiento en el. No era horror ni miedo pero sino algo mucho mas peligroso era... poder. El poder de quitar una vida ¿Era tan fácil? Un tiro y toda tu vida se iba (pues Raven estaba convencido de que lo había matado en el primer disparo) pero no sentía remordimientos.

Se quedo ahí, mirando la nada y perdido en sus pensamientos y miro por ultima vez el cuerpo sin vida del ladrón y oyó a Alice entrar y abrazarlo pero seguía ahí perdido en la nada. Miro el revolver y se quedo confundido. ¿Estaba bien matar para sobrevivir? ¿Cual seria su elección? Cualquiera que sea la elección debería elegirla rápidamente lo decidió MUY rápido.

Empujo a Alice y se lanzo sobre el cuerpo del muero mientras...

-PUM- Era el sonido del disparo del otro ladrón que olvidado por el policía se había arrastrado hasta su revolver y había apuntado pero Raven lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y levantando la escopeta, una maniaca sonrisa se dibujo en rostro del policía novato y disparo la escopeta terminando con la vida del ya no sobreviviente ladrón.

había decidido que valía la pena matar si la situación lo requería pero...¿valía la pena hacerlo por venganza? No lo sabia y tampoco sabia si lo quería descubrir pero era una decisión que no se podía demorar mucho tiempo.

Se dio cuenta que Alice le estaba hablando o mas bien le estaba gritando.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENO AHÍ DENTRO?¿QUERIAS MATARTE? ERES UN IDIOTA...- Pero Raven la corto

-Soy idiota y lo reconozco a mucha honra- Respondió Raven que volvía a ser el sarcástico amigo de Alice con un pasado oscuro para ella. Alice lo abrazo y Raven la levanto por encima del hombro y la llevo hasta el auto mientras Alice se quejaba. Ella lo miro dubitativa por un segundo.

-Tienes un bonito trasero Raven- Y eso mando a su amigo en una carcajada muy ruidosa. Si, definitivamente la vida valía la pena.

Raven se sentó y empezó a sentir las heridas que tenia aunque no sabia por que las había sentido recién ahora y no antes. Tenia el hombro derecho con moretones por tirar la pirámide y aunque los tiros de la escopeta no le habían pegado, si le habían rozado, "pelando" ligeramente la piel de su pecho y de su pierna derecha. Estaba exhausto y apunto de desmayarse por cansancio tanto mental como físico.

-Te dije que podrías salir herido- Reprendió Alice pero Raven se estaba mareando.

-Alice, necesito que me entrenes- Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer desmayado por el cansancio pero Alice sonrió y puso su chaqueta encima del cuerpo de Raven y condujo a la estación de policía y le beso la frente.

Este seria un verano que jamás olvidaría.


	4. La Muerte de un Vidente

Capitulo 4: La Muerte de un Vidente

Una figura voló por los aires de un gimnasio y termino en la colchoneta violentamente.

-Ouch- Fue todo lo que dijo Raven al ser tirado por quien-sabe-cuantas-veces al suelo por Alice en un movimiento muy simple para desarmar al oponente. Se levanto y se preparo una vez mas para luchar. Alice lo miro con ojos sorprendidos. Ella no lo podía creer. Lo había tirado al suelo de todas las formas e incluso le parece que le sacado de lugar el tobillo pero a el no parecía importarle. No tenia expresión y sus ojos parecían muertos, era algo inhumano pero se le podían ver brillos de determinación de vez en cuando. Raven había pedido entrenamiento y si entrenamiento quería eso es lo que le daría. Dice la leyenda que nadie había vuelto para una segunda sesión de entrenamiento con Alice pero Raven no era tan fácil de derrotar por el simple hecho que no se rendía.

"Increíble" Pensó la oficial cuando mando volando a Raven una vez mas pero este parecía inmutable y ella se estaba cansando. Raven se levanto por enésima vez, se acerco y ataco frontalmente y Alice se preparo para lanzarlo por encima de ella usando su espalda pero el se deslizo por el suelo con la pierna estirada y le barrio el pie de apoyo y ella cayo al piso con gran dolor pero Raven no tardo en sentarse encima de ella.

-¿Te rindes?-Pregunto con hielo en la voz y en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y Raven se levanto y parpadeo y sus ojos retomaron su vida, que no era mucha, y apareció esa sonrisa que pocas veces alegraba su rostro.

-Tengo que decirle esto a los demás- Comento Raven con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto confundida.

-Que derrote a la "invencible guerrera de Surrey"- Dijo riendo

-Tu no me venciste, yo te deje ganar- Replico Alice

-Seguro- Agrego con sarcasmo el joven y Alice lo golpeo detrás de la cabeza.

-Ouch- Dejo escapar Raven mientras se masajeaba la cabeza

-!!RAVEN¡¡- Era el grito de Martins. Su grito usual después de que Raven hiciera algo extremo y suicida. Un mes había pasado y ya era la primera semana de Agosto y un mes habai pasado de la pelea en la Cocina del Infierno y Martins se debatia entre elogiar al muchacho o matarlo por destruir medio edificio.

Muchas veces mas habian vuelto Raven y Alice a la Cocina y se corria la voz que Raven era el lider de esa zona y que nadie entraba sin su permiso y que manejaba a casi todos excepto a los Zuan-Tzu, la mas peligrosa triada china de Inglaterra..

Alice y Raven se dirigió a la oficina con una sonrisa y a Martins parecía que le iba a salir humo de las orejas por la furia. Raven se relajo en una silla y lo miro con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara.

-Si es por lo de la casa en la avenida solo le puedo decir que yo no fui el que puso la dinamita…- Pero Martins.

-!!ES POR LO DEL ASALTO AL COLECTIVO, LE COSTASTE 1 MILLON DE LIBRAS AL GOBIERNO¡¡- Grito poseído por mil demonios.

-Ahhhhhh, pero atrape al ladrón, ¿o no?

-Tienes suerte que eres el mejor oficial de la zona y por eso sigues aquí- Espeto Martins enojado mientras Alice estallaba de la risa.

- Ya sabia que era el mejor, no hacia falta repetirlo- Fue todo lo que dijo Raven y Alice se arrodillo en el suelo por la risa y Martins paso del color rojo al violeta en un segundo y Raven salio disparado y cuando Martins llego a la puerta de la comisaría vio al joven oficial arrancar a toda velocidad en la moto y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ese chico es endemoniadamente bueno-Murmuro el comisario.

Raven acelero y después de varias cuadras llego a su destino: Un gran gimnasio con las puertas rojas y paredes blancas. Bajo de la moto y se metió adentro y llego hasta la cancha de basketball. En el ultimo mes, Raven, había descubierto nuevos gustos, entre ellos el basketball y andar en la moto de Sirius. Si, era la de su fallecido padrino. Se había fijado en el álbum de fotos y la había visto y desde ese momento la cuidaba como si fuera un hijo.

En cuanto al basketball, se necesitaba ir al gimnasio y levantar pesas o jugar algún deporte y Raven siempre fue veloz y tenia bastante puntería y por eso Eligio basketball. Era titular en el equipo de la policía y dentro de poco era el partido contra el equipo de los bomberos y pensaban ganar. Raven tomo el balón, dribleo hasta la zona de 2 puntos salto, trío, el balón voló con gracia por el aire y... fallo.

"Maldición" Pensó Raven yendo a buscar la pelota. Raven practicaba poco dado la cantidad de trabajo que tenia pero cuando practicaba nadie mas podía usar la cancha por todo el día.

Alice llego para ver a Raven fallar su tiro. Se sentó en un costado y se quedo mirándolo por horas. El rostro de el era pura determinación y el de ella era nada mas que felicidad. Nunca sonría su compañero y eso la extrañaba. Ella le había preguntado sobre su pasado pero el dijo que no tenia y que no tenia amigos por aquí.

El se acerco corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Sal de aquí, estas todo sudado-Exclamo ella mientras lo empujaba con sus manos y el se reía. El saco un paquete de cigarrillos y prendió uno. Se había vuelto uno de sus nuevos vicios ya que calmaba la mente y nervios del policía.

-Tenemos que hacer un operativo a las 12- Informo la mujer.- Y Martins dice que si lo haces a tu modo tendrá que matarte- La risa de Raven lleno el vació gimnasio.

-Yo hago las cosas a mi modo o no las hago- Explico el oficial saliendo del baño vestido de negro como siempre.

-¿Sabes que hora es?- Pregunto Alice

-Raven miro el gimnasio del reloj y vio que eran las 11:55

-CORRE- Gritaron al unísono ambos y salieron corriendo hacia el lugar del operativo. Atravesaron las calles y los semáforos en rojo e incluso se ganaron algunos insultos de los taxistas

Llegaron cuando escuchaba un reloj dar las 12.

-Justo a tiempo Raven- Fue todo lo que dijo el comisario.

-¿Qué paso'- Pregunto Alice seria.

-Un grupo entro de hombres entro matando a los guardias, pero lo misterioso es el hecho que los cuerpos no tienen un solo rasguño- Dijo mas para si mismo que para el joven policía. Raven abrió los ojos en sorpresa y dio unos pasos hacia atrás y enterró su cabeza en sus manos. Por suerte solo su amiga vio esto.

-¿Qué pasa Raven?- Nunca lo había visto perder la calma, el era callado, serio y directo así que solía ofender a la gente. Pero nunca perdía la calma ni tenia piedad.

-Nada, estoy bien- Dijo respirando profundamente y levantando la cabeza.

Era el pasado que volvía a acecharlo lo que le hacia perder su calma. Lo había evitado, escapado a tener que vivir en las sombras pero todo lo que va vuelve, y lo hizo con un ataque de Mortifagos. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre al Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo entramos?- Pregunto retomando su expresión de hielo y la voz sin expresión.

-No lo se, las puertas están selladas y no hay entrada por el techo. Estamos intentando entrar por una ventana pero el helicóptero esta averiado- Informo Martins

-¿Hay alguien dentro- Pregunto y Alice noto la amargura en su voz .Siempre la sentía cuando escuchaba de gente inocente en peligro.

-Creemos que estaban buscando a alguien y lo están interrogando…- Pero el joven no lo dejo continuar.

- Prepara una rampa y ponla en dirección a la ventana- Ordeno Raven con determinación. Este era el momento en que Martins le discutía lo suicida de sus planes pero una mirada de hielo del joven lo callo.

Alice odiaba este momento, era cuando Raven perdía la razon y se "suicidaba" por atrapar a los ladrones pero este caso era aun peor. La determinación de Raven era peligrosa y eso era lo que mas la asustaba.

Habian colocado la rampa y Raven abrió la pequeña caja que había debajo del asiento y saco dos escopetas cortas de una sola mano y muchos cargadores y su varita. La solía dejar en la caja pero podria necesitarla.

Se subio a la moto, se acerco lo mas lejos que pudo de la puerta y Alice entendio. Iba entrar con la moto por la ventana. Y lo hizo. Acelero, salto y con la ruedas delanteras atraveso el vidrio gritando.

-ABRAN PASO QUE VIENE EL REY- Grito tan fuerte como pudo y apenas aterrizo un rayo de luz amarilla fue lanzado contra el pero el se tiro detrás de una caja. El lugar era la misma fabrica abandonada en la que había atrapado a Dudley. La moto siguió de largo y termino al lado de una pared.

-Avada Kedavra- pero Raven trepo a la caja y salto encima del mortifago que solo vio las suelas de unas botas negras "acariciar" su rostro violentamente.

"No puede ser que haya uno solo" Pensó el joven. A pesar de que afuera el sol estaba en lo alto aquí era de noche al estar las ventanas tapadas por cinta negra. Se trepo a las cajas, que estaban tres metros por encima del suelo, y se tiro cuerpo a tierra para que nadie lo vea. Se arrastro hasta el final cuando vio a dos mortifagos haciendo rondas cercando una oficina en el medio de la fabrica. El raro lugar de la oficina daba indicación de que había sido hecha con magia. Supuso que estaban interrogando a alguien y aguzando el oído escucho los gritos de un hombre venir de adentro de la oficina.

Lentamente para que nadie lo vea ni lo escuche lanzo una caja contra la pared y eso hizo ir a un mortifago a revisar que había pasado dejando uno solo. Raven noto que la mascara, usualmente blanca, tenia una línea roja en la frente. Eso seguramente mostraba que era el teniente de Voldemort y por lo tanto mas poderoso que los demás mortifagos. Raven asomo la cabeza y…

-Expelliarmus- Grito el mortifago haciendo perder su arma a Raven.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición" Seguía repitiendo el joven en su cabeza. Tomo carrera desde la caja y salto cayendo detrás del mortifago.

Pero uno no era teniente de Voldemort por nada y este rodó hacia un costado y continuo su ataque.

-Desmaius- Pero el joven dio un paso al costado y esquivo el rayo rojo con otro idéntico pero el mortifago lo esquivo de la misma manera.

-Vamos, se que puedes hacer mas que eso, mi querido Lucius. El mortifago se quito la mascara y mostró una sonrisa falsa perfeccionada tras años de aristocracia.

-Inteligente, mi hábil rival, pero no lo suficiente- Exclamo Lucius.

-Avada Kedavra- Las palabras de la muerte salieron de la boca de Malfoy

-Accio- Y una caja se interpuso en el camino del maleficio.

-Filos- La maldición cortante golpeo a Lucius haciéndolo gritar y soltar la varita.

-Silencio, Accio varita, Accio armas- Le quito el habla al teniente y recupero sus armas y la varita de su oponente. Pero infortunadamente los gritos atrajeron la atención del otro mortifago pero Raven logro esconderse detrás de un montacargas abandonado. El mortifago se acerco corriendo y en el momento que paso cerca de Raven una pierna se le cruzo en el camino haciéndolo caer dolorosamente pero no tuvo tiempo de gritar siquiera por que un cuchillo se deslizo por su garganta a una fantástica velocidad.

Una muerte mas para agregar a su repertorio. Durante este mes hizo cosas inimaginables y bastante fuera de carácter del "Niño Que Vivió", entre ellas matar, y era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

"Que raro, el ministerio no ha mandado su carta de "Has sido expulsado de Hogwarts" Dejo escapar una risa amarga. Seguro el ministerio había pasado por alto el hechizo como perdón por haber desacreditado a Raven el mes pasado.

Se acerco a la puerta de la oficina lentamente pero… que mas da. Levanto la escopeta y descargo el cargador contra la puerta y entro para encontrarse con una escena asquerosa. Un mortifago descuartizado por los tiros yacía en el suelo sin vida y un biombo, que ocultaba la otra parte de la oficina, tenia manchas de sangre.

Sangre seca en el suelo decoraba el suelo y sangre del mortifago manchaba las paredes e incluso los órganos del fallecido estaban en el suelo. Se acerco al bombo pero súbitamente se dio cuenta. El biombo estaba encantado con un hechizo silenciador y era por eso que no habian escuchado los disparos.

-Finite incantatem- Murmuro y se lanzo del otro lado para encontrar el cuerpo de un anciano envuelto en túnicas que estaban llenas de sangre y podía ver vomito. Se acerco y le levanto la cabeza y la puso en sus piernas.

-Enervate- Hablo y el viejo abrió los ojos poco a poco y empezó a hablar con los ojos desenfocados.

-Al infierno…volverá el… ángel… todo terminara… para bien o para mal…- Y con eso el viejo dio su ultimo suspiro y cerro los ojos eternamente.

Raven levanto la cabeza y miro la nada. Oía por lo lejos como Martins entraba y los pasos de sus compañeros oficiales. Pero su mente estaba en las palabras del anciano.

¿Quién era?¿Que hacia aquí? Pero mas importante ¿Qué significaron sus ultimas palabras? Otra profecía o tal vez la locura de estar muriendo le hicieron decir eso. Raven no lo sabia pero so corazón se oprimió una vez mas al ver tanta muerte a su alrededor.

Levanto el cuerpo del viejo y lo llevo hasta la puerta en sus brazos. Al sentir la luz del sol se puso la capucha y siguió su camino hasta una ambulancia donde lo apoyo suavemente en una camilla.

-¡POP¡- El distintivo sonido de la aparición se escucho en un callejón cercano y eso alerto al joven oficial.

"¿Mas mortifagos?" Pensó acercándose hacia el callejón que casualmente era en el que Sirius había aparecido por primera vez en su tercer año.

Cargo sus armas y se acerco al borde de la pared. Se preparo y dio un paso con ambas armas preparadas para matar. Pero no se esperaba lo que encontró. Era…Dumbledore junto a Ron, Hermione, Lupin y Tonks.

Todos levantaron las varitas al ver las dos escopetas.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- Pregunto Ron impaciente. Eso hizo sonreír a Raven.

- Oficial Raven del Tercer Distrito- Explico seriamente este.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Raven?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Uno muy peligroso- Respondió en un susurro estremecedor y todos lo miraron mal excepto Dumbledore que estaba mirando para otro lado, mas precisamente para la camilla donde yacía el viejo.

Ron iba a responder pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió shockeado.

-ABERFORTH- Grito y salio corriendo en dirección a el pero una varita proveniente de Raven lo detuvo instantáneamente.

-Cálmese Dumbledore- Y todos lo miraron sorprendidos al ver que poseía una varita y conocía al profesor.

-Mi hermano esta muriendo y si no se corre lo correré a la fuerza- Amenazo Dumbledore. Nadie jamás lo había visto así y se sentía el poder saliendo de el.

-Su hermano ya esta muerto- Aclaro Raven en un tono de voz cortante- Y nada lo hará…- Pero no pudo terminar su frase por que fue golpeado por un hechizo del Director que lo mando varios metros para atrás

-Acéptelo, pero estoy seguro que vinieron por Harry- Raven hablo, jugaría con ellos por un rato. Dumbledore lo miro sorprendido y se dirigió a ver a su hermano.

-¿De donde conoces a Harry?- Pregunto Ron enfureciéndose.

-Debes ser Ron, el pelirrojo y tu Hermione, la inteligente- Hermione se sonrojo ante el cumplido.

-Tu debes ser Lupin, el Lunático, y al fin pero no menos importante, Nymphadora- Exclamo y Tonks lo miraba enfadada por decir su nombre.

-Contesta la pregunta- Murmuro entre dientes Lupin.

- Soy amigo de el de toda la vida y soy la persona que mas lo conoce-

-Llévanos donde el esta- Ordeno Hermione enfadándose

-Suban a la patrulla y los llevare- Propuso Raven. Ellos subieron y Dumbledore se sentó en el frente y arrancaron rumbo a la Cocina del Infierno.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto Dumbledore

-Ya respondí esa pregunta-

-¿Quien eres tu para Harry?- Pregunto seriamente el Director

- Se podria decir que soy su alter ego- Respondió mas para si que para ellos . Llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, bajaron e inspeccionaron el barrio mientras Raven saludaba a unos muchachos en la puerta.

-¿Aquí vive Harry?- Pregunto Hermione sin poder creerlo

-Eso parece- Hablo Dumbledore. Raven los llamo y los hizo subir al edificio, entraron al departamento y se sentaron en la cocina mientras Raven lo hacia en un escritorio.

-Nos mentiste, nos dijiste que Harry estaría aquí y no esta- Estallo Hermione apenas se sentaron.

Raven se quito la capucha y mostró su cicatriz.

-¿Estas segura que el no esta aquí?- Pregunto en un susurro que todos escucharon.


	5. Discusiones y mas Discusiones

Capitulo 5: Discusiones y Mas Discusiones

Los ojos de todos se abrieron a mas no poder y la boca de Ron se cayo al suelo. Harry dejo escapar una risa y miro a Dumbledore. Este lo miro seriamente y empezó el espectáculo.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que debías quedarte en la casa de los Dursley- reprocho con sus ojos trabados en los verdes del joven. Raven sintió al director tratar de entrar a su mente pero un mes de pesadillas habían obligado a Raven a desarrollar su oclumancia y rechazo el ataque de Dumbledore.

-No lo intente nunca mas si sabe lo que le conviene- Respondió Raven fríamente mientras los demás los veían sin entender que había pasado.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?- Replico Dumbledore

-No se equivoque, Director, eso fue una advertencia- contesto el Niño Que Vivió

-¡¡¿Que demonios te pasa Harry?!!- Estallo Ron tirando su silla.

-Lo siento Harry pero estas delirando- Exclamo Hermione

-Tu llámalo delirio pero yo lo llamo una "revelación"- Explico con una sonrisa

-Pensé que no tenías permiso para salir de los Dursley- Volvió a hablar Dumbledore

-¿Permiso? Yo no necesito del permiso de nadie para irme o no de mi "hogar", como usted se empeña en llamarlo- Se descargo Raven y cada palabra tenia estaba llena de veneno.

Dumbledore abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido.

-Parece que no recuerdas que tú no tienes ningún poder sobre mi ni mis decisiones-Espeto Raven con tranquilidad. Los demás habían perdido el habla hace tiempo.

-¿Qué te hicieron Harry?- Pregunto Dumbledore herido

-!!¿Que me hicieron?¡¡ Que me hiciste TU querrás decir. No me dejare manipular por ti Dumbledore ni por nadie- Advirtió el joven enfurecido

-Solo pensaba en tu…- Pero fue cortado otra vez

-…¿bienestar? Me mandaste al infierno en la tierra y lo sabias. Pero ¿Sabes que? Yo soy el Diablo en este infierno y te digo…Este infierno esta encantador esta noche- Raven no perdió el control en ningún momento y miro a Dumbledore que había quedado mudo. Raven dejo escapar una risa al ganarle a Dumbledore y fue rumbo a la cocina y trajo agua, jugo y una botella oscura para el.

-¿Qué es eso Harry?- Pregunto Hermione señalando a la botella.

-¿Quieres probar?- Ofreció el joven mientras Dumbledore seguía paralizado igual que Tonks pero Lupin lo miraba fijamente y pudo ver en sus ojos un fugaz sentimiento de… ¿orgullo?. Ron tomo jugo y Hermione tomo de la botella pero el segundo que se llevo a los labios el vaso lo escupió encima de Harry.

-Gracias por el baño Hermione- comento con ironía y amargura el Niño Que Vivió.

-!!Tiene alcohol¡¡- Grito ella como si fuera un crimen.

-Es mi propia mezcla de cerveza barata, whiskey y vino, es realmente fuerte- Comento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo su amigo. Tomo la botella y puso el pico en sus labios y empezó a tomar y se había "bajado" media botella cuando termino de beber.

-Delicioso- Exclamo ante Hermione que la miraba impresionada y Ron que repentinamente había encontrado el suelo muy interesante. Dumbledore salio de su estupor justo en ese momento.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- Pregunto esta vez de igual a igual.

-No lo se- Fue toda su respuesta.

-¿Eres capaz de unirte a Voldemort?- Pregunto el Director con preocupación en la voz.

-Eso es algo yo se y usted debe averiguar, Director- Respondió Raven y dejo escapar una carcajada al ver a Dumbledore preocupado.

-No serias capaz ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Hermione con miedo

-Eso depende-

-¿De que?- Pregunto Remus temiendo la respuesta.

-De lo que más me convenga, Remus- Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Aunque ver a Dumbledore derrotado le parecía una dulce venganza era tiempo de cambiar de tema

-¿Para que has venido?- Pregunto el policía.

-Te llevaremos a Grimmauld Place, Harry- Respondió Remus que trataba de adivinar que estaba sintiendo pero la cara de Harry parecía tallada en piedra.

- Iré si asi lo deseo y un aviso, si llego a ver un solo miembro de la Orden deseara que no me haya encontrado-Aclaro Raven

-Es peligroso que te quedes aquí…- Repitió Dumbledore.

-YO soy el peligroso aquí y nadie me va a callar- Corto el policía. Decidió cambiar de tema antes de que la ira saque lo mejor de el mismo.

-Siento lo de su hermano- Comento Raven.

-Gracias por tratar de salvarlo- Respondió Dumbledore.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, Director, pero ¿Por qué lo buscaban?- Inquirió Raven extrañado.

-El era un vidente, axial que no lo se, el no se metía en peleas y mucho menos en guerras- Declaro el anciano. Las palabras de Aberforth resonaban en su mente. Entonces lo que dijo era una advertencia del futuro. Un silencio se instalo en el lugar mientras todos pensaban algo distinto.

-En paz descanse- Cerro el tema Raven. Un brillo pasó por los ojos de Albus.

-Ven a verme a Grimmauld Place durante la semana que viene- Pidió Dumbledore.

-Veo que entiendes rápido, Albus- Y este sonrió al escuchar ser llamado por su nombre. Se levanto y camino con los demás a la puerta. Salieron todos y Raven salio con ellos.

-¿Y tu donde vas?- Inquirió Tonks

-A trabajar- Respondió y se fue en la moto. Mientras Hermione lo miraba.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?¿- Pregunto Ron confundido.

-Maduró y por mi culpa de la peor manera-Respondió Albus mientras tomaban un traslador a Grimmauld Place.

-¿Cómo de la peor manera?-

-Solo- fue la triste respuesta del viejo.

Raven hacia su turno de noche en los extremo de su territorios. O sea en el lugar más peligroso de todo Surrey. Pero también necesitaba algo de ese lugar. Estaba solo por que Alise se había prohibido a si misma el ir a ese lugar y le había dado un sermón muy pero muy largo acerca de lo que iba a buscar.

Manejo hasta la avenida y bajo un par de cuadras hasta encontrar un callejón oscuro y casi desértico.

El "casi" era por el traficante que Raven buscaba y lo encontró. Tirado en un costado yacía un ciego en el escalón de una casa abandonada.

Raven se acerco y le movió el hombro. El ciego se despertó de inmediato y lo quiso golpear con su bastón pero el joven se lo quito. Al perder el bastón el ciego sonrió.

-Necesitas otra dosis Raven?- Pregunto dejando escapar una carcajada. Este abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ser reconocido pero no tenía tiempo para charlar.

-Dame Diazepam- Ordeno Raven en susurro casi inaudible.

-Sabes que esta droga es fuerte ¿No?- Pregunto seriamente el ciego.

-Quien diría que encontraría un traficante con remordimientos- Replico Raven

-Es verdad. Son 500 euros- Advirtió el ciego. Raven le entrego el dinero y se fue.

Diazepam es una droga para tranquilizar los nervios al dispara pues una mano nerviosa puede fallar y también es capar de bloquear los sueños y en el caso de Raven las pesadillas. La droga en si no era muy dañina por que la vendían en farmacias y tampoco podían matar al ritmo que las usaba Raven pero el solo hecho de tenerlas no era bien visto por Alise ni por nadie.

Las había empezado usar al entrar a la policía. Como no había lugar lo habían pasado a la sección de francotiradores, totalmente inútil ya que jamás se había necesitado uno, y se la habían dado para calmar los nervios… y una cosa llevo a la otra.

Miro las drogas, unas largas y dolorosas agujas que parecían prometer dolor, y arranco en la moto rumbo a su "hogar" pero al llegar noto un olor nauseabundo cerca de el pórtico de la casa. Venia del callejón, Raven desenfundo dos revólveres y se acerco al borde de la pared y escucho un murmullo del otro lado. Raven rodó hacia un costado y golpeo el lugar donde el olor era mas fuerte y se encontró con…Mundungus Fletcher.

Este lo miraba asustado al ver "reloveres" o algo axial, según el, apuntándole a la cabeza y tuvo miedo.

No del arma y no de la magia sino de la poderosa mirada de esos ojos verdes que parecían poder perforar tu alma y explorar tu mente sin que pudieras evitarlo.

Raven lo tomo del cuello y lo apretó contra la pared.

-Dile al idiota manipulador de tu jefe que si quiere verme que venga el mismo y hable con la punta de mi varita y que se cuide por que si lo que quiere es proteger a su "Arma" tenga cuidado que esta no le apunte a el- Susurro en lo que era un tono mortal que le hacia enfriar la sangre y sufrir un escalofrió en la columna. Mundungus solo asintió con la cabeza pero el joven no estaba satisfecho axial que con un bien colocado golpe al cuello lo "durmió" y lo subió a la motocicleta y el se sentó delante.

Raven no solía perder la calma. Ese era el trabajo de Alise. Pero no era lindo estar cuando el chico perdía la calma y la furia lo tomaba pero lo peor era que no gritaba, ni te golpeaba, solo te tomaba del cuello y te susurraba la forma en la que se vengaría.

Manejo un largo rato hasta Londres y llego finalmente a su destino Grimmauld Place 12. Hoy todo cambiaria pero la cuestión era ¿Para bien o para mal


	6. Un encuentro del tipo Malfoy

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente nada de esto es mió y nunca lo será

Capitulo 6: Un encuentro del tipo Malfoy

Raven abrió la puerta silenciosamente. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuadro de la Sra. Black, que estaba dormida, y continuo caminando lentamente debido al peso de Mundungus. Llego hasta la puerta de la cocina y suspiro. ¿Debería vengarse, perdonarlos o simplemente desaparecer? Ninguna de las tres le parecía buena. La venganza no era posible a gran escala en esta momento, el perdón era algo que escaseaba en Raven y no desaparecería por que no era ningún cobarde.

Se agacho y miro por la mirilla de la puerta y pudo ver a Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Arthur y Molly, Tonks y Remus. Hora de hacer una gran entrada. Cargo a Mundungus, lo puso como escudo humano, y con fuerza pateo la puerta y Raven dio un paso al costado sonriendo maniáticamente al ver como todos mandaban ráfagas de hechizos a Fletcher.

-Buenos reflejos- Dijo haciendo conocida su presencia ante los sorprendidos miembros de la Orden. El moreno miro a Dumbledore y sonrió aun mas. Era turno de divertirse con el viejo.

-Ah _Dumbledore_, que gusto verte- Saludo con sarcasmo el joven. Snape no resistió la oportunidad

- Trata con respeto a Dumbledore, Potter…- Pero fue cortado por un "leve" golpe seco a la garganta por parte de Potter causando que Snape perdiera el aire por unos minutos.

-¿Dónde estábamos?- Pregunto con una sonrisa falsa.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQ…-Pero Molly Weasley nunca pudo terminar su grito-

-Vengo a charlar "pacíficamente" con Dumbledore, que me debe mas de una explicación, y volver a mi barrio- Explico calmadamente y sin perder la sonrisa irónica.

-¿Qué sucedió Harry?- Pregunto Dumbledore tragando saliva involuntariamente.

-No te hagas el inocente Dumbledore, tu sabes por que estoy aquí- Respondió ácidamente pero no le dejo responder.

-¿Que hacía Mundungus Fletcher en la puerta de mi casa cuando tenias la expresa orden de que nadie se acerque ahí?- Pregunto furiosamente y la copa de vino de Remus estallo en pedazos.

-Sabes que no puedes cuidarte solo, Potter- Espeto Snape que había recuperado el aliento.

-Pero sin embargo "Potter" tuvo que cuidarse solo toda su vida ¿No es así, Dumbledore?- Respondió casi cruelmente. Se oyeron ruidos de pasos acercándose y Ron, Hermione y Ginny entraban por la puerta de la cocina con las varitas listas para encontrarse con una persona vestida en ropa de negro y con un gorro de lana en la cabeza que le ocultaba el pelo. Se quedaron estupefactos en la puerta sin saber que hacer al ver a

una persona discutiendo con Dumbledore.

-Perfecto, mas publico- Comento al verlos entrar. Raven estaba vistiendo unos vaqueros y una remera manga larga que no dejaban ver su, ahora, desarrollado físico ni su largo cabello y tampoco tenia anteojos y los ojos verdes eran profundos y Hermione casi se ahogo en ellos por un segundo. También tenia un sobretodo marrón que ocultaba ciertas cosas que no había que mostrar.

-Niños vuelvan a la cama en este instante o…- Pero otra vez fue cortada por el policía.

-Quédense- Ordeno Raven en un tono que congelaría al mismo infierno. A Dumbledore se le veía incomodo.

-¿Pasa algo, Dumbledore?- Pregunto burlándose.

-estábamos protegiéndote- Fue toda la respuesta del viejo

-¿A quien protegías? ¿Al Niño que Vivió, a Harry o a tu "Arma"?- Lo ultimo en un susurro.

-A Harry- Respondió Dumbledore rápidamente, _demasiado_, rápido.

-Una noticia, Director, Harry Potter murió el DIA que descubrió que su vida era una farsa y que tu jugabas a ser Dios con el- Replico y callo al viejo mientras los chicos reconocían a Harry.

-Solo quise lo mejor para ti-

-Me mandaste al infierno y aun estas convencido que tienes razón- Contesto con serenidad el moreno.

-¿Acaso el pequeño Potter no soporta la muerte de su idiota padrino- insulto Snape.

Eso fue un error, un GRAN error. Raven giro sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo y le pego un puñetazo con toda su fuerza en el rostro.

-Snape ¿No te cansas de equivocarte?- Pregunto haciéndose el serio mientras miraba a un Snape con la nariz llena de sangre y el labio partido.

-Harry detente- Ordeno Albus confiado que el "niño", según el, lo haría.

-Oblígueme- Reto confiado el joven

-Harry no puedes hablarle así al director- Chillo Hermione y Raven volvió a girar sus talones para enfrentarla pero decidió ignorarla.

-No discutiré mas contigo, Dumbledore, pues se me acaba el tiempo y la paciencia así…-Pero un sonido de alarma, como de auto, empezó a sonar haciendo que todos se levante y Raven tome un cuchillo de la mesa.

-¿Qué demonios es eso, Dumbledore?- Pregunto buscando de donde provenía el sonido y lo vio en un costado de la cocina. Era un esfera de en el medio de la mesa que giraba en todas direcciones pero se detuvo y un nombre apareció excito: Mansión Malfoy.

-¿Están atacando la mansión Malfoy?¿Por que?- Pregunto Remus confundido.

-¿Iremos a pelear?- Inquirió Snape tranquilamente.

-Si- Fue la respuesta del viejo.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Ron.

- Por que podríamos atrapar algún mortifago- Respondió Tonks seriamente.

-¿Quiénes Irán?- Era la voz de la matriarca de los Weasley.

-No creo que sean mas de 6 o 7 mortifagos así que enviare a Remus, Tonks, Alastor, Arthur, Kingsley y…

-Yo- Interrumpió Raven.

-No puedes ir, podrías salir lastimado- Se quejo Molly

-Lo haré de cualquier manera así que tu decides. ¿Me quieres llevar para pelear o los seguiré y te aseguro que tengo los medios para hacerlo?- Advirtió el policía. Snape se recupero y apunto su varita a Harry.

-Y si te paralizo aquí y ahora ¿Qué harías?- Amenazo Snape.

-Antes de terminar el hechizo estarías desarmado, muerto y enterrado- Respondió con hielo en la voz.

Dumbledore decidió terminar la discusión ahí mismo.

-El tiempo no es algo que nos sobra, caballeros, así que vayamos- Dumbledore decidió que Harry vaya y permanezca en el medio de todos los demás ahora la cosa era que el chico acepte las condiciones.

Dumbledore callo las quejas de los demás con una sola mirada y los envió por la Red Floo.

Llegaron a un pasillo oscuro de la Mansión Malfoy. Se veía una gran puerta doble que llevaba, seguramente al salón principal de la Mansión. Se oían voces del otro lado y todos estaban tan preocupados que no vieron una figura de su grupo que se hacia uno con las sombras.

Raven decidió hacerlo a su modo y eso implicaba acción, suicidio y suerte, mucha suerte. El primer piso de la Mansión Malfoy, que era donde se encontraban, era nada mas que la gran sala y cuatro pasillos que llegaban a cuatro puertas que daban al salón. Cada una de las puertas estaba en uno de los puntos cardinales: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Raven fue por el Sur mientras los demás iban por el Norte.

Se acerco a la puerta con ambos revólveres listos y abrió la puerta de una patada e inmediatamente se arrojo al suelo y vio pasar hechizos y maldiciones por doquier. El mortifago mas cercano a la puerta se acerco con la varita extendida. Se acerco un poco mas.

-Lumos- Y la luz de la varita lleno el cuarto pero no había nadie. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el salón y no vio que una figura se metía con el y se escondía detrás de las cortinas de una ventana. Raven inspecciono el lugar por primera vez y noto que habían diez mortifagos y todos estaban cerrados en un circulo alrededor de alguien o algo. ¿Convenía atacar o esperar a que entren los demás? Como la paciencia era algo que Raven no tenia, era hora de atacar.

Se dio media vuelta y disparo contra los mortifagos en la sala. Esta tenia varios muebles, mesas, escritorios y hasta bibliotecas, en las paredes había pinturas y, curiosamente, espadas. Estos empezaron a atracar y demostraron por que eran mortifagos. Solo tras tener éxito en los ritos de iniciación exigidos por su maestro uno era aceptado en el Circulo Inferior como los que no estaban en el lo llamaban. Y esos ritos no eran nada fácil.

El mas cercano a Raven se acerco y este salto dentro de la pelea.

El mas cercano empezó a murmurar un hechizo pero el policía disparo una ráfaga de disparos que le dieron, ya que este empezó a gritar de dolor. Raven lo tomo antes de que caiga y lo uso de escudo humano para parar los hechizos que venían de los demás. Guardo un revolver y saco la varita mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo del mortifago. Dio un salto acrobático hacia atrás esquivando un par de "Desmaius" y empezó a contraatacar.

-Petrificus Totalus- Y con eso volteo a alguien pero todavía eran demasiados. Escuchaba como los miembros de la Orden trataban de romper los encantamientos que habían en la puerta. Analizo otra vez la situación desde detrás de un mueble: 3 mortifagos custodiaban lo que sea que haya en el medio. 3 intentaban mantener a raya a los miembros de la Orden que intentaban abrir la puerta y los otros 2 restantes disparaban maldiciones contra el mueble, que ya estaba cediendo. Raven salto por encima del mueble y devolvió el ataque con "intereses".

-Expelliarmus, Accio varita- Desarmo al mortifago mas cercano pero el otro no ceso el fuego en ningún momento, y hablando de fuego…

-PIRYUM- Grito a todo pulmón el mortifago y un fuego púrpura salio de la punta de su varita y se lanzo a toda velocidad al mueble y Raven, aunque trato de esquivarlo, fue golpeado por el. En realidad golpeo al mueble y este golpeo al joven. Y este aterrizo en la pared. Su varita estaba en el suelo.

-Ja, ahora no te veo tan atrevido- Espeto el mortifago que estaba… ¿temblando? Si, estaba tiritando pero ¿Por qué? Raven no se puso a pensar en eso. Levanto la varita de Malfoy y...

-Impedimenta- Susurro mientras un hilo de sangre caía por su boca y el mortifago se petrifico.-Incarcerous- Y ahora estaba inmovilizado. Se levanto y vio como los miembros de la Orden lograban entrar sacando de la pelea a los otros mortifagos. Raven se incorporo y vio que los mortifagos, al ver que el joven oficial estaba solo, se acercaron con sus varitas listas.

-Lapyro- Exclamo el que venia por la derecha y una fina soga de fuego rojo se acerco a Raven que rodó a su izquierda, contra un mueble, y el látigo golpeo la pared y la atravesó. Raven escucho que el mortifago se acerco y el Gryffindor salio de su escondite y escupió la sangre que provenía e sus heridas en la boca y ataco.

-Petrificus Totales- Exclamo y esquivo el golpe del otro mortifago que se había decidido por atacar físicamente pero no contaba con que Raven lo esquivase y se diese e lleno contra el mueble. Raven giro sobre sus talones y lo petrifico antes de que pudiese recuperarse. "Al fin, terminamos" Pensó dejando escapar un suspiro.

Miro a los demás y vio que Moody tenia una fea herida en la cabeza y Tonks estaba inconciente en el suelo. Pero su mirada se fijó en la figura que estaba en el medio de la habitación en una silla.

Esta persona se encontraba atada y amordazada.

Esta persona tenia la cabeza cayéndole en el pecho y este lleno de sangre.

Esta persona estaba seriamente herida y paralizada.

Esta persona era...Draco Malfoy


	7. De Duelos y Poder

Capitulo 7: De Duelos y Poder

Raven estaba paralizado. Draco Malfoy estaba atado en una silla y se encontraba sangrando a borbotones. Los miembros de la Orden se aceraron y algunos reconocieron al heredero de los Malfoy.

-¿Qué alguien me explique que hace el idiota de Draco Malfoy atado a una silla, herido y torturado?- Espeto Raven con furia contenida. Esto tenía cada vez menos sentido. Draco iba a ser un mortifago, Draco TENIA que ser un mortifago. Kingsley, que como auror sabía hechizos para curar heridas ligeras y poco profundas.

- Lo cure lo mejor que pude pero tendremos que llevarlo a San Mungo y…- Pero Kingsley fue cortado por Snape.

-NO, si lo llevas ahí, los mortifagos lo volverán a buscar y terminaran su "diversión"-

-¿Qué sucedió aquí, Severus?- Pregunto Snape. Este dejo escapar un suspiro y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

-Ya he visto este tipo de cosas, esto…- empezó señalando a Draco- …es lo que pasa cuando uno se niega a ser un mortifago- Termino. Parecía que Snape estaba perdiendo la calma.

-Esto no tiene sentido. Si Draco no quiere ser mortifago entonces Voldemort se casara con Dumbledore y bailaran tango en el medio del Gran Salón- Dijo Raven mas para si que para los demás. Los demás lo miraban extrañados.

-¿Qué? Podría pasar- Pero los demás lo seguían mirando

- Entonces ¿Draco, el mas idiota de los Malfoy, es bueno?- Pregunto Tonks incrédula de poder sugerir eso.

-Eso tengo que verlo por mi mismo- Murmuro Raven pero Snape lo oyó y se…¿rió?

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Inquirió Tonks preocupada.

-Llevaremos a Draco a los cuarteles- Respondió Alastor que había estado callado mucho tiempo- Y mejor lo hagámoslo rápido por que mas mortifagos vendrán al notar que estos no se reportan- Advirtió el viejo auror. Su ojo mágico giraba para todos lados, seguramente fijándose que nadie venga. Snape levito el cuerpo de Malfoy, al que no le habían sacado las cadenas por miedo de que sea una muy buena trampa. Se fueron, uno por uno, por la chimenea hasta que solo quedo Raven y Snape.

Pero la puerta del sur salio volando de sus goznes en dirección a Snape pero su "compañero" lo "empujo"

(Le dio una patada en el estomago) y lo mando hacia la chimenea y fue transportado a Grimmauld Place.

Una figura apareció por la puerta. Alta, con pelo marrón en un corte militar, y ojos rojos y cara de serpiente. El mismísimo Lord Voldemort estaba parado en la puerta con la varita apuntando a Raven, que estaba seriamente herido aunque Kingsley lo había curado lo mejor posible. "De todos los 364 días del año ¿Tenia que venir a atacar justo ahora?"

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Thomas?- Pregunto con un tinte de diversión en la voz.

-Mi nombre es Lord Voldemort- Espeto enfureciéndole. – Desmaius- Grito el Slytherin y mano un poderoso rayo escarlata contra el joven que se limito a dar un paso al costado.

-Tienes que mejorar tu puntería, Thomas- Lo burlo Raven esquivando otro hechizo.

-Si, de verdad que debes mejorar- Continuo su estrategia y esquivo una ráfaga de hechizos por escasos centímetros. Tenia que lograr hacer enfadar a Riddle para que haga un error. Pero cuando un mago se enfada eso influye en su magia y hace los hechizos más poderosos e inestables. Raven mando un "piernas de gelatina" que fue bloqueado sin esfuerzo por su rival. Raven estaba muy herido para mantener mucha pelea y no por nada Tom Marvolo Riddle era llamado "El Mago Oscuro de los últimos siglos" Escrito por Amadeus Ollivander. Ese era un libro que fue prohibido por pensar que Lord Voldemort fuese un genio.

-Vesubius- Murmuro y Raven rodó un costado y el mueble voló en mil pedazos

-Un hechizo muy débil, casi tanto como los de tu madre- Y al terminar esa frase fue arrojado hacia la pared por un viento artificial y cayo olorosamente al suelo dejando una mancha de sangre en la pared. A Raven se le acababa el tiempo pero le quedaba un as bajo la manga.

-Al fin has caído al suelo y ahora besa mis pies, niño- Espeto sintiéndose en el control de sus emociones otra vez y no era mas manejado por el odio.

-Olvídalo, maldito media sangre- Dijo en una voz ronca Raven. Eso hizo enfurecer más a Voldemort.

- ¿Acaso toque un nervio, Thomas?- Y eso hizo que su enemigo empiece a perder la calma otra vez.

- Te comieron la lengua los ratones, o acaso tu padre te la corto…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-CRUCIO- Y Raven jamás había sentido tanto dolor pero se mordió la lengua para no gritar y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre pero no iba a darle la satisfacción a Voldemort de oírlo gritar.

-Te reto a que repitas mi nombre muggle otra vez, niño Potter- vio la sangre caer por la comisura de los labios de el inmundo e inútil Potter. Pero este no notaba la cara de concentración en Raven que sostenía su varita como si su vida dependiera de ello, en realidad si dependía de ello, y ambos recitaron el mismo hechizo en el mismo momento.

-LEGILIMENS- Gritaron ambos y las miradas se unieron. Cuando se usan dos hechizos iguales estos se suelen anular pero como estos no se encontraron en ningún momento, ambos hechizos siguen existiendo.

Es imposible defender la mente de uno y al mismo tiempo atacar la mente de otra persona. Raven atravesó la mente de Voldemort y era como estar en una biblioteca. Hechizos, maldiciones, rituales e incluso el manejo de la espada fueron transferidos a su mente. Pero como la conexión de Raven ya estaba bastante "usada", la mente de este había hecho unas defensas naturales contra ataques mandando automáticamente toda información al punto más lejano de la mente: El estado inconsciente. Raven recupero el control justo cuando Voldemort estaba por llegar a la profecía. Se incorporo del suelo y Voldemort, que se había caído en algún punto de la pelea mental, también lo hizo pero Voldemort, al estar tan concentrado en la mente de su enemigo solo sintió sus memorias revisadas y no que su experiencia y habilidad había sido "copiada". Y lo peor para el es que Raven sabia que Voldemort no sabia que el había copiado sus habilidades, o al menos una parte de ellas. (¿Se entiende?).

Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, en perfecta coordinación, y con un salto ambos estaban de pie nuevamente y aunque parecían en perfecto estado, para alguien con el ojo entrenado podía notar que estaban mágicamente exhaustos y las gotas de sudor que caían por sus rostros eran lo único que los delataba.

Raven tenia una ultima carta en la manga, la que podía decidir si el vería un mañana, pero para usarlo necesitaba tiempo suficiente para hacer el encantamiento.

Ambos contendientes empezaron a andar en círculos entre ellos, en ningún momento los ojos verdes dejaron de desafiar a los rojos, y el show se reanudo…

-Desmaius, Expelliarmus, Impedimenta- Aunque exhausto Voldemort tenia suficiente poder para pelear y para….matar. Raven salto a un costado y sintió el poder detrás de los "simples" hechizos que Tom le mandaba. La puerta detrás se salio de sus goznes por los hechizos de Riddle.

-Repulso- El contrario del hechizo convocador golpeo a Raven y lo mando por el, ahora abierto, pasillo con dirección a la parte de las chimeneas.

-Reparo- Grito Raven antes de golpear la pared y la puerta se arreglo dejando al joven a oscuras excepto por el fuego de la chimenea. No le quedaba mucho tiempo ya que Voldemort vendría en un segundo.- Colloportus- Exclamo y la puerta se sello en un intento de ganar tiempo. Agarro un cargador de su arma y lo sostuvo delante de su varita con dificultad porque empezaba a sentir las heridas y la perdida de sangre que le empezaba a nublar la vista. Se concentro en la cocina de Grimmauld Place y al mismo tiempo que a la puerta era rota y Lord Voldemort entraba en el pasillo, Raven murmuro las seis palabras de la libertad.

-Portus-

-Avada Kedavra- Ambas magias sucedieron al mismo tiempo y el hechizo verde destruyo la chimenea mientras Raven sentía el típico gancho tirarle del estomago que sucedía al tomar un translador. Raven aterrizo con un fuerte golpe en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver varias manchas borrosas pero noto que había muchas manchas pelirrojas.

-!!!Harry¡¡¡ ¿Estas bien?- Este reconoció la voz de Hermione y sintió como algo frió, cristal, deslizaba un liquido en su garganta.

- Es una poción para parar las hemorragias- La voz de Snape le advirtió y Raven trago el líquido, que tenía un sabor, irónicamente, a sangre. Rápidamente recupero la vista y se levanto y vio a todos los que habían ido a la mansión más Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, Molly, Ginny y Hermione.

-No soy un animal de zoológico para que se me queden mirando- Exclamo el joven.

-¿Qué demonios paso ahí dentro, Potter?- pregunto Snape en un chillido y Raven recordó la patada y vio que tenia la suela de sus botas marcada en el medio de la túnica y dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Me encontré con tu jefe- Respondió simplemente el joven y vio como Snape palidecía más, si es que ser más blanco que la leche es posible.

-!!!¿TE ENCONTRASTE CON VOLDEMORT?¡¡¡- Exclamo Snape

-Si con Voldemort, una bestia de este tamaño- Dijo levantando la mano a la altura de su cabeza- Con ojos rojos y la cara de haber sido atropellado por un colectivo de frente- Termino sonriendo ante la cara de ira de Snape.

-¿Qué sucedió, Harry?- Pregunto Dunbledore con aparente calma que era solo eso, aparente.

-Nos batimos a duelo y logre escapar intacto- Respondió el policía que era ignorante de las caras de sorpresa que tenían los demás.

-¿Intacto?- Pregunto Molly mirándole las heridas.

-Bueno, _casi_ intacto- Admitió mirándose los golpes en su cuerpo.

-Hablando de heridas, ¿Tienes alguna poción para estas quemaduras?- Pregunto sacándose la remera y mostrando la sangre que le goteaba del pecho y Molly dejo escapar un grito al ver la cantidad de sangre y el leve olor a carne chamuscada. Snape le paso otra poción y Raven la trago y por arte de magia, el pecho recupero su estado que tenia antes.

-¿Qué fue de Malfoy?- Pregunto interesado.

-Se encuentra inconsciente a causa de la cantidad de Cruciatus que recibió- Respondió Remus.

-¿Harry, por que no te fuiste en vez de quedarte y pelear? Podrías haber muerto- Inquirió Hermione en tono de reproche.

-Por que yo jamás correré de Voldemort, se acabo el juego y ahora empezaremos otro con mis reglas y esta vez yo seré el cazador- Espeto peligrosamente en un tono que Snape reconoció como el de Voldemort.

-Ahora , si me disculpan, tengo un trabajo que hacer y reunirme con Alice- Y con eso se encamino hacia la puerta.

-¿Quien es Alice?- Preguntaron todos casi en unísono.

-Una amiga- Y con eso se interno en las calles con su moto.

¿Había sido rudo? No más de lo necesario. Era tiempo de demostrarle al mundo que Harry James Potter no seria pisoteado por nadie ni se arrodillaría antes los pies de ninguno.

Estaba sintiendo el poder. Si por que al pasar por la mente de Voldemort había sentido el poder y se dio cuenta de que el lo poseía en cantidades inmensas. Tenía el conocimiento de cientos de hechizos e incontables horas de práctica y también, aunque raro, había descubierto que Riddle tenía la habilidad de usar un espada y que la usaba muy bien.

Raven se había dado cuenta que corrupto que era el mundo. Se había dado cuenta de que tenía incontables enemigos. Pero se había dado cuenta de que tenia el poder para cambiar el mundo .Y no le importaba si al

mundo no le gustaba su modo de arreglar las cosas.


	8. Negocios

Capitulo 8:

Raven volvía a los cuarteles de la Orden después de una noche complicada. Primero, las discusiones con la Orden y lo irritable que lo ponía que dudaran de el lo estaba volviendo loco, o mas loco de lo que ya estaba.

Apenas había salido de los cuarteles la noche anterior había ido a buscar a Alice y la invito a una discoteca. En el centro de Londres. La verdad lo había hecho nada mas que para relajarse un poco y funciono bastante bien la idea. Después de un par de tragos estaba como un hombre nuevo.

Abrió la puerta y encaro a la cocina, entro y observo que estaban Molly, Hermione, Ginny y Remus.

-Buenos días- Saludo con un bostezo. Molly levanto la cabeza y , al reconocerlo, estallo.

-¿SABES QUE HORA ES, JOVENCITO? ESTAS NO SON HORAS COMO PARA LLE…- Pero Raven la corto antes de que pudiera seguir, siguiendo el consejo de los mellizos.

-Creo que son…¿Las 7?- Pregunto mirando a Remus que no podía creer que Harry le conteste así

-En realidad son las 8, Harry, y por que tienes esa cara, parece que te hubieras tomado un barril entero de whisky de fuego- Respondió Remus seriamente.

-En realidad tome whisky normal, junto a una mezcla inventada por mi, que da casi el mismo resultado- Respondió con aparente calma y con una sonrisa.

-!!!¿QUE?¡¡¡- Gritaron todos a la vez y Raven se tapo los oídos para evitar una migraña.

-¿Donde fuiste, Harry?- Inquirió Remus con aparente calma, pero se le notaba que le costaba no expresar sus emociones.

-A una fiesta en el centro- Respondió mientras se miraba en un espejo. Con razón Molly se había enojado así. Tenia el cabello totalmente despeinado, tenia ojeras debajo de los ojos. Y tenia una cara de no haber dormido en una semana y es que, en realidad, las pesadillas no lo habían dejado dormir en los últimos días.

-¿Y por que estas todo despeinado?- Pregunto Molly, aun, irritada.

-Por que me despeinaron- Respondió recordando a una rubia que lo había besado mientras bailaban en un costado oscuro. Claro que no paso de eso pero Alice le había dado un sermón de que esas "mujerzuelas", como ella las había llamado, no eran buenas para el y eso lo hizo sonreír aun mas.

-¿Por qué tanto problema?- Pregunto Raven. Sabia que estarían preocupados pero tampoco era para tanto.

Pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso. Tenia un tema mas delicado entre manos. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido con Malfoy?

-¿Dónde esta Malfoy?- Inquirió el joven policía encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Esta en el altillo, pero para que quie…- Pero Raven ya estaba en camino. Subió la escalera y llego hasta donde se encontraba Draco.

Este estaba atado a la cama por sogas en sus pies. Pero no había perdido el orgullo y yacía desafiantemente en la cama. Malfoy advirtió que había alguien y abrió los ojos.

!!!DESATAME MALDITO INFEL….¡¡¡- Pero el filo de un cuchillo en su garganta lo silencio mejor que cualquier hechizo.

-No, no, no, querido Malfoy- Replico Raven con una sonrisa en los labios. Una mirada a los ojos y Malfoy reconoció a su acompañante

-!!!POTT…¡¡¡- Pero este apretó ligeramente el filo del cuchillo y Malfoy se callo una vez mas. Raven corto las sogas que lo tenían cautivo y su Némesis lo miraba con una mirada desconcertada.

-Gritas una vez mas y te castrare- Aclaro el joven moreno y se oyó como Malfoy tragaba saliva.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter?- Pregunto Malfoy y su voz denotaba su miedo.

-Yo fui el que te saco de la sala de torturas, así que déjate de insultar o te romperé la garganta- Advirtió Potter. Malfoy solo lo miraba a los ojos, cosa que pocos se atrevían.

- No te diré nada-

- Si esa es tu decisión, dejare que Dumbledore venga con Veritaserum y problema arreglado- Empezó a ir hacia la puerta tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

-NO, detente- La voz de Malfoy era casi un ruego, en otras palabras, música para los oídos del policía. Este giro sobre sus talones y enfrento los ojos grises de su Némesis escolar.

-Habla-

Malfoy estaba nervioso. Sabia ocultarlo pero para el ojo entrenado era fácil notar el, muy ligero, temblor de la mano, un ligero tic en el ojo pero lo que lo delataba era esa mirada de miedo.

-Hasta hace pocos días yo era querido por mi padre. !Pero fui tan idiota que me lo creí¡- Grito la ultima parte y la culpa domino sus ojos. Raven odiaba que le griten pero era necesario hacer que Malfoy hablase.

-¿Qué fue lo que creíste?- La voz del policía demostraba su cortesía falsa

-CREI QUE EL MALDITO ME QUERIA, QUE ME AMABA, ¿ES ESO DEMASIADO PEDIR?- Exclamo enfurecido el rubio. Raven se perdió en sus pensamientos al oír eso. El pedía lo mismo pero nunca le fue dado y...NO, no hay tiempo para la autocompasión.

-No es pedir mucho- Murmuro Raven en respuesta y eso callo a Draco. ¿Por qué Potter le mostraba compasión y por que demonios se había mostrado tan débil delante de el?

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto suavemente a Malfoy.

-El me dijo que quería que sea un mortifago y me rehusé. había visto en lo que el se había convertido: Un asqueroso y repugnante chupamedias de un idiota con cara de serpiente- Y Raven se cayo al suelo de la risa pero recupero la compostura. La cara de Draco mostraba su incredulidad.

-Muy buena Malfoy, entonces te rehusaste nada mas que por principios, bien, me gusta ese estilo- Y estallo en otra risa al ver la cara del joven rubio.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Potter?- Draco no entendía por que Potter era tan bueno.-Acaso San Potter tiene que hacer su buena acción del día para ser el Gryffindor ideal- Espeto en sarcasmo y su Némesis volvió a reírse !Nadie le toma el pelo a un Malfoy¡ Pero Raven lo hacia al reírsele en la cara.

-En realidad vengo a proponerte algo- contesto retomando el rol de serio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito algo de ti?-

-¿El hecho de que estas atrapado en una casa con Dumbledore, los Weasley, Hermione y el resto de la Orden?- Pregunto irónicamente y Malfoy se dio cuenta de su posición. Estaba solo y sin ayuda de nadie mas que la de Potter y era el único que no le odiaba, o eso parecía.

-Mira Malfoy, yo aquí no quiero nada mas que derrotar a Voldemort y su idiota banda de magos que se creen superiores y necesito tu ayuda para demostrar que somos superiores. Y mejores que Voldemort.

Si no quieres unirte a mi, yo no te obligare pero si vienes conmigo te puedo asegurar inmunidad y aceptación- el discurso de Potter había mostrado su lado Slytherin. El discurso era hermoso pero el sabia que su Némesis tenia razón. El necesitaba alguien que lo ayude y quien mejor que el héroe del mundo mágico. Tal vez encuentre amigos de verdad porque quien seria capaz de contar a Goyle y a Crabbe como amigos. Escucho el chasquido de unos dedos y eso lo volvió al mundo real.

-¿Y que gano yo?- Pregunto con su sonrisa ambiciosa, su marca registrada.

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió el policía con una sonrisa al ver que sus planes iban sobre ruedas.

-Una vida nueva- Respondió esperanzado. Ya no le importaba mostrarse así de blando con Potter. quería empezar de cero con su vida y si necesitaba hacerse amigo de Potter lo haría. Además este nuevo Potter era mucho mas decidido, ambicioso y poderoso.

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?- Pregunto Raven mientras encendía un cigarrillo y le ofrecía uno a Malfoy, que lo acepto y le dio una pitada.

-Nunca me amo y yo jamás lo hice así que no la necesito- Dijo fríamente que significaba que no quería hablar del tema. Raven se levanto y le extendió la mano mientras decía

-Creo que tenemos un trato- Y estrecharon la mano vigorosamente.


	9. Acerca de Lealtades

Capitulo 9: Acerca de Lealtades

Raven se levanto y también lo hizo Malfoy.

-Por cuestiones de seguridad sabes lo que debes hacer- Raven sabia que los sangre pura sabían que debían hacer en estos casos. Quería que le diera un juramento de lealtad. Estaba loco.

-Olvídalo, Potter, jamás jurare nada a nadie. Yo solo soy dueño de mi mismo- Exclamo escandalizado tras la propuesta silenciosa de Potter.

-Era solo una prueba para saber que tipo de Malfoy sos ahora y, desagraciadamente, pasaste la prueba y ¿sabes que Malfoy?- Pregunto con una sonrisa Raven.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto perdiendo los nervios.

- Estas del lado de los buenos y los santos- Exclamo el joven moreno ante la mirada incrédula de Draco.

Ambos bajaron a la desierta cocina y Raven preparaba la comida mientras Draco miraba como si fuera un niño de tres años con un juguete nuevo.

-Nunca has hecho nada como esto ¿verdad?- Pregunto sin ni siquiera darse vuelta.

-Para eso están los elfos- Y Raven dejo escapar una sonrisa. Estaba evitando un tema y no quería hablar de el a menos que sea totalmente necesario.

-¿Sabes que estas solo en una prisión aquí dentro?- Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos mientras servia la mesa.

-Te tengo a ti a mi favor- Respondió Malfoy esperanzado y su acompañante dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Esto no es como las reuniones de mortifagos. Aquí yo soy yo y tu eres Draco y los "adultos" trataran de mantenernos en la oscuridad. Mi palabra todavía no vale nada. Aunque eso esta por cambiar- Aunque lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás. Malfoy trataba de asimilarlo todo.

-No me esperaba eso del "Chico de oro de Gryffindor"- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Tampoco me esperaba que el "Rey de Slytherin" sea torturado hasta sangrar- Respondió hábilmente Raven y Malfoy se dio cuenta que había sido superado por Potter.

-Los Weasley no te trataran bien y tampoco Hermione- Advierto y ojos verdes se enfrentaron a los ojos grises.

-¿Qué haré?- Pregunto Malfoy sin perder la compostura.

-Tendrás que estar dispuesto a hacer amigos nuevos- Respondió en un tono serio y frió. Malfoy no dudo un segundo en contestar.

- Quiero hacerlo- Draco se había dado cuenta de una cosa en el ultimo tiempo. Quería un amigo. Alguien que lo ayude en los tiempos d necesidad y que el pueda hacer lo mismo para esa persona. Quería sentirse querido y que alguien se preocupe por el y ahora alguien, una persona que el no esperaba, pero, eso no viene al caso, le daba la oportunidad y el de ninguna forma iba a rechazarla.

Raven le hizo señas a Draco de que se levantara y afrontara su problema. Entraron al comedor donde Ron, como siempre, se peleaba con Hermione y Ginny los miraba entretenida. Todas las miradas se fijaron en el rubio apenas entraron. Las chicas estaban paralizadas de ver a Draco en la casa y Ron estaba escandalizado. Se ve que nadie se había prestado a decir que el heredero de la familia Malfoy estaba en la casa.

-!!Harry¡¡, ¿Qué demonios haces con ese…ese - Ron no parecía poder encontrar las palabras indicadas-…ese Slytherin-

-Gracias por el cumplido Weasley- Respondió sin poder contenerse Malfoy y se gano una mirada penetrante de Raven. A Draco se lo notaba incomodo así que Raven tomo las riendas del asunto, como siempre, e invito a Draco a sentarse en una silla.

-Supongo que saben del ataque a la Mansión Malfoy- Y los demás asintieron con la cabeza- Bien, descubrimos que estaban torturando a alguien- Tomo otra pausa, iba a empezar a hablar pero Ron lo corto.

-Y seguro Malfoy fue el único que no pudo escapar y fue capturado- Raven se sorprendía por la habilidad de su amigo para saltar a las conclusiones erróneas. Estaba convencido de que su habilidad era innata. Draco parecía a punto de estallar de rabia, pero a diferencia de Ron sabia controlarla, hasta cierto punto…

-!!!YO ERA EL TORTURADO, WEASLEY Y SI ME VUELVES A INSULTAR TE HARE TRAGAR TU VARITA¡¡¡- Las chicas estaban paralizadas por la extraña revelación pero Ron solo se puso mas colorado y continuo su ataque verbal, pero esta vez contra Raven.

- Harry, ¿Cómo puedes haberlo traído contigo a este idiota y egocéntrico mortifago- Draco puso cara de sorpresa por un segundo.

-Impresionante, Ron, no estaba enterado que sabes usar palabras de mas de cuatro silabas- Espeto el policía perdiendo la calma. Hermione parecía impresionada de que Harry pudiera hacer esto mientras que Ginny se reía y todos la miraron y Raven y Draco le sonrieron en forma de agradecimiento pero los otros dos la miraban con furia, o por lo menos Ron lo hacia.

-así que nos dejas por Malfoy, Harry, no esperaba esta traición de ti- Ataco con acido en sus palabras el pelirrojo y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Pero el joven moreno no dejo que nadie viera como su corazón se iba resquebrajando.

-¿Qué sabes tu de traición?- Contraataco Raven con hielo en sus palabras y noto como un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo de Ron. Este no sabia que decir así que Hermione entro en acción.

-Harry, recuerda que este es el mismo y asqueroso Malfoy que me llamo sangre impura y se burlo de tus padres durante 6 años- La voz de Hermione denotaba que le costaba controlar su voz y no gritarle todo eso.

- Lo se y no será fácil pero quiero dejar todo eso en el pasado y empezar de cero, pero ten seguro que yo no olvido, Hermione, lo que el hizo- Explico y Hermione se callo y se puso a pensar en esas palabras pero Ron no le dio respiro.

- Entonces tendrás que elegir a quien quieres como amigo- Advirtió Ronald. Draco se acerco y hablo a Harry al oído. Potter había hecho algo que nadie mas había hecho, Lo había defendido aun cuando su mejor amigo le había dicho la verdad, _Harry, _quería empezar de nuevo. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Y eso estaba por costarle su amistad de 6 años por solo la de hace media hora con su antiguo y segundo mas grande enemigo.

- Harry, no tienes que hacer esto, dilo y te dejare de causar problemas- Pero su voz denotaba miedo de que Raven le hiciera caso y el volviera a estar solo.

-No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, Draco- Raven le hablo en un susurro y nadie mas que ellos dos escucharon la conversación. Draco dejo escapa un respiro que no sabia que tenia contenido. El joven oficial trabo la mirada en Ron y ambas miradas chocaron.

- Te equivocas Ron, yo no elegiré a nadie, eso lo harás tu- Respondió con una voz capas de congelar el infierno. Al pelirrojo lo tomo por sorpresa el frió de la voz y la ironía era que el usaba esa voz en Malfoy y no en el. Hermione parecía enfadada y Ginny estaba ¿contenta? No esperen eso era ¿satisfacción? Si eso era pero ¿Por qué?

Ginny estaba en un problema. ¿A quien le creería? Ron tenia razón en lo de los insultos pero eso era todo su argumento y se notaba que Draco estaba arrepentido. Le sorprendió la madurez de Harry pero se había dado cuenta de que estaban en una guerra y eso cambia a la gente. Draco se levanto y miro a cada uno a los ojos por un momento.

-Se que lo que les hice no tiene justificación, y no tengo nada mas en mi defensa, pero quiero pedirles que me perdonen, no pido que sean amigos conmigo solo que sepan que me arrepiento de lo que les hice con toda mi alma- Y la mirada de Draco perdió toda su frialdad para mostrar su arrepentimiento. Ginny le sonrió en aceptación de sus disculpas pero Ron era otro tema.

-Seguro que es una trampa de Voldemort, Harry, paso lo mismo con Sirius y estas cayendo por las mentiras de este asqueroso Slytherin- Ron pareció darse cuenta de que mencionar a Sirius fue un error ya que los ojos de Raven se volvieron de hielo pero logro no sacar el arma y llenarle la cabeza de plomo.

- ¿Harry, que es lo que te paso? No te das cuenta de que es el mismo Malfoy que te insulto y torturo acerca de tus padres- Esta vez fue Hermione la que hablo.

-La gente cambia Hermione. Yo lo hice y Draco también y si ustedes no lo hacen no sobrevivirán esta guerra- Espeto Raven levantándose. La barba candado, el pelo largo, y la mirada furiosa lo hacían ver muy intimidante.

- Tu has cambiado Harry. Pero para mal. Solo te he visto maltratar a Remus y hacerte amigo con el entupido Malfoy- Hermione hablo y Raven se pregunto donde estaba la parte lógica de su amiga.

- Tu y Ron no han cambiado nada- Pero esta vez fue Ginny la que hablo.

-Este asunto no te incumbe, Ginny, así que no te metas- Dijo Ron sin ni siquiera mirarla y eso hizo que Ginny, usualmente calmada, perdiera los estribos. Pero Ginevra Weasley, a diferencia del resto de su familia, cuando se enfurecía solía tomar una voz muy suave y solía murmurarte al oído lo que haría para vengarse de ti. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Se acerco y hablo con Ron, que solo se enfureció mas.

Ron pareció enrojecerse mas todavía, si es que eso era posible, y se levanto de un salto.

- Yo soy mucho mas maduro que tu, Ginny y este es un asunto de adultos- Raven dejo escapa una sonora carcajada, una risa que bordeaba la locura.

- Adulto, eh, me parece que te confundiste Ron. Si fueras lo suficientemente maduro te darías cuenta de que el mundo no es solo blanco y negro. Te darías cuenta de que la gente cambia, de que yo cambie-

Raven hablo y Draco sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Tu cambiaste para peor, Harry- Hermione defendió a Ron.

-¿Para peor? Tu, Hermione, eres la que esta dispuesta a herir los sentimientos de una persona por una simple pelea escolar, tu estas arriesgando nuestra amistad por tus prejuicios contra Draco, me parece que tu eres la que esta cambiando para peor- Raven hablo y Hermione parecía herida por las fuertes palabras del joven policía.

-Harry, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Hermione?- Pregunto Ron indignado, no podía creer de que Harry estuviese tan ciego y no viera que estaba defendiendo a un Slytherin.

-Yo digo lo que pienso, Ron, y si eso no te gusta no es mi problema- Al ojiverde se le estaban crispando los nervios. ¿Como alguien podía ser tan prejuicioso? Ron vivía en el mundo donde los Gryffindor son buenos y los Slytherin son escoria. Ron perdió la calma tras la respuesta de el joven moreno

-PERO ES EL MALDITO MALFOY- Exclamo Ron como si eso explicara todo.

- No te estoy pidiendo que olvides todo lo que nos hizo, Dios sabe que yo no lo haré, pero alguna gente merece una segunda oportunidad- Raven susurro pero todos lo escucharon.

-Olvídalo, Potter, no perdonare a Malfoy jamás y si te vas con el entonces demostraras que eres un asqueroso traidor como Pettigrew- Ron no se dio cuenta de la mirada de Raven su hermana si.

Ginny advirtió que las cosas no saldrían lindas después de ese comentario de Ron y se abalanzo sobre harry justo antes de que este haga algo a Ron.

-No vale la pena que te ensucies las manos por mi hermano, Harry- Murmuro ella en el oído de Raven.

Raven calmo su mente por un segundo. Realmente le dolió lo que Ron le dijo. Fue un golpe bajo usar a Pettigrew, pero sabia que debía calmarse para no hacer algo de lo que después quiera arrepentirse.

-Llámame traidor si quieres, pero recuerda que son tus prejuicios los que causan esto- Espeto tratando de no mostrar su amargura en la voz y fallando terriblemente. Se dio media vuelta e iba a salir por la puerta mientras Ron seguía hablando.

-Eres un maldito Harry, eres un entupido, egocéntrico y busca atención- Ron no quería decir eso pero sus celos y su fogoso temperamento se habían apoderado de el. Draco, que había permanecido callado por mucho tiempo, miro a Ron con furia.

- Eres un idiota Weasley, estas poniendo en juego tu amistad con Harry nada mas que por tus prejuicios, piensa si esto es lo que quieres- La voz de Draco era capaz de mandar al infierno a la era glaciar.

-No se a que te refieres- Pero si que lo sabia. Un sentimiento de soledad se apoderaba de el, el mismo que cuando se había peleado con el antes de la primer prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero multiplicado varias veces. Pero no necesitaba a Potter ni a Malfoy para ser feliz tenia a Hermione de su lado.

Raven se dio media vuelta y salio, junto a Draco y Ginny de la habitación y de sus vidas por un tiempo. Ojala que sea nada mas que por un tiempo.


	10. De relaciones y peleas

Capitulo 10: De relaciones y peleas

14 días. Dos semanas desde la pelea y se habían separado. Ron y Hermione por un lado y Harry, Draco y Ginny por el otro. Ninguno de los dos lados mostraban signos de disculparse.

O por lo menos Ginny no cambiaria de decisión. Estaba convencida de que ella había hecho lo correcto.

Draco le había agradecido profundamente y ella había descubierto que existía una personalidad agradable e inteligente debajo de esa cruel mascara de egoísmo y sarcasmo, única parte de su personalidad que no había cambiado, aunque a ella le agradaba su sarcasmo.

Si una persona se fijaba bien y miraba detrás de las apariencias vería que Harry, o Raven como les había dicho que se llamaba, y Draco eran bastante parecidos.

Ambos sarcásticos, astutos e inteligentes. A Ginny le parecía que serian capaz de armar un buen equipo.

Pero ella tenia una preocupación, ahora que Harry tenia a Draco como amigo ¿se olvidarían de ella?

Ella esperaba que no pero eso no aclaraba sus dudas. Les dio una rápida ojeada a ambos.

Los dos eran de la misma estatura. Draco era mas ancho de hombros y Harry mas delgado. Estaba sorprendida por el estado físico de ambos.

Recordó cuando habían estado haciendo mantenimiento a vieja casa de los Back, el calor del verano los había invadido y ambos muchachos se quitaron la remera y dejaron ver su trabajado cuerpo. Draco tenia que tener estado físico por obligación de su familia y Harry por su trabajo en la policía. Tenían los músculos bastante definidos, tanto los de las piernas como los de los brazos, pero el cuerpo de Harry mostraba una colección de cicatrices. Ambos hombres se dieron cuenta como Ginny miraba sus cuerpos y ellos hicieron lo mismo, aunque de una forma mas discreta.

Ginny se había desarrollado hasta formar una hermosa muchacha. Era alta y con un par de hermosas piernas largas y un cuerpo que irradiaba belleza. Sus, ahora escasas, pecas adornaban su blanco rostro y su largo cabello caía como cascadas por su espalda. Era una diosa.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve, Sra. Weasley?- Pregunto en tono de burla Harry.

-Estoy demasiado lejos para saberlo, Sr Potter- devolvió Ginny acercándose con una mirada peligrosa. Draco parecía no aguantar la risa y estallo en una carcajada.

Se acerco con una sonrisa enigmática y se le acerco moviéndose seductoramente. Raven parecía hipnotizado por su andar.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve, Sr Potter?- Respondió con una sonrisa picara Ginny.

- Le diría si me mostrara un poco mas, Sra. Weasley- La respuesta atrevida hizo sonrojar tremendamente a Ginny y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a un sonriente Raven y a un incrédulo Draco que empezaba a disfrutar de sus nuevas compañías.

- Con que coqueteando con Ginny, ¿eh?- Inquirió el rubio tratando de divertirse de Raven.

- Estoy tratando de hacer que el color de cuándo se sonroja quede permanente- Raven dudaba del lado que Ginny iba a tomar pero lo siguió y eso era lo único que Raven podía pedir. Ella era la única que creía en el y la que miro mas allá del Niño Que Vivió para encontrar nada mas que a Harry, eso sumado a su belleza había hecho que el entregue lo pocote su corazón que no le había entregado antes. No era nuevo el amor de Raven por la menor de los Weasley. había surgido en navidad pasada, cuando ella le había hecho ver la verdad en el momento que el pensaba y se dio cuenta de que lo que sucedió en su primer año la había hecho madurar y no era una chica, era una muchacha, una hermosa muchacha.

Hermione bajo la escalera mientras discutía con Ron casi a los gritos.

- ...Tu que sabes de esfuerzo Ronald Weasley, yo he estudiado mas que tu todo el año...- Pero fue cortada por el pelirrojo.

-...Claro que has estudiado, eres una sabelotodo por si no te has dado cuen...- Pero este también fue cortado por la chica de rulos.

-...Y tu eres un tonto, porque si hubieras estudiado cuando te dije hubieras obtenido mas MHB...- y parecian que tenian pera un largo rato.

Mientras tanto Raven y Draco, que no habían sido notados por los otros dos se aguantaban la risa.

-¿Quieres ver como hago que se callen?- Susurro el moreno al rubio.

- Creo que no es posible detenerlos- Respondió Malfoy.

- Mira y aprende- Fue toda la respuesta. Ambos se levantaron y Raven se acerco a la pareja que discutía.

-Hola Hermione, te ves hermosa esta noche- Y le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Apenas entraron a la habitación que ambos compartían se destornillaron de la risa.

-¿Le viste la cara a Ron?-

-¿Y la de Hermione? Hubiera pagado por tener una cámara- Raven no podía parar de reírse. Ginny entro justo en ese momento. Se acerco a Raven y puso sus manos en sus caderas y puso cara de enojada, una muy parecida a la de su madre.

-Harry Potter- El tono de su voz denotaba cierto peligro- ¿Puedes explicarme por que mi hermano y Hermione están mas rojos que un tomate?-

-Debe ser por que Harry dijo lo hermosa que Hermione estaba esta noche- respondió Draco por el.

-¿No lo hiciste?- Dijo con tono indignada.

-Si que lo hice, es tiempo de que esos dos se junten y me permitan mantener la poca sanidad mental que me queda- Respondió sonriente el moreno. Draco lo miro sorprendido antes de hablar

-¿Aun te queda algo de sanidad mental?- Pregunto con falsa seriedad el rubio.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Malfoy- Con una sonrisa peligrosa.

- ¿Acaso tiene dueño el corazón de San Potter?- Continuo Draco y se gano un golpe en el brazo de parte de Raven.

- Tal vez si, tal vez no- Respondió enigmáticamente. Draco se levanto y se excuso diciendo que iba al baño dejando a los otros dos solos.

- Hablando de relaciones. ¿Qué hay de ti Ginny?-

- Estoy sola por ahora- Ginny parecía no molestarle eso.

- ¿Sola? Pensé que salías con nuestro fanático del fútbol, el Sr Deán Thomas- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Deán? Eso fue nada mas que unos besos y en parte para molestar a Ron- Respondió simplemente y Raven sonrió. Iba a decir algo pero un grito en el salón de la casa lo distrajo y ambos bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Llegaron para ver como Ron y Draco peleaban. O mas bien Draco se defendía de los ataques de Ron. Hermione miraba horrorizada como Ron golpeaba a Draco en la cara y para empeorar las cosas. Alrededor de toda la Orden del Fénix salía de una reunión y se encontraron con los jóvenes peleando. Molly Weasley pareció perder la calma e iba a detenerlos cuando Raven se adelanto. Ron lanzo un golpe a la cara de Draco pero Raven detuvo el puño y lo torció en contra de la articulación del codo haciendo caer a Ron con una simple técnica usada por la policía. Soltó a Ron y se puso entre ambos.

-¿Díganme que demonios sucedió aquí antes de que mate a algunos de ustedes dos?- El tono de su voz era letal y mando escalofríos en ambos jóvenes. Ron fue el primero en hablar.

-El hijo de puta me ataco primero- Draco perdió la calma pero supo ocultarlo bastante bien. Raven miro a Draco incitándolo a que se defienda.

-Me provoco insultándome a mi y a ti- Replico Draco. El mas joven varón de los Weasley pareció que iba a protestar.

-!!!BASTA YA¡¡¡- Grito Raven perdiendo la calma al fin. A Albus le aprecio que era un buen momento para irrumpir en la conversación

-Harry, ¿Por qué se encuentra el Sr Malfoy fuera de su cuarto?- Pregunto Dumbledore esperando que Harry viera que se había equivocado pero eso no sucedió.

-Tu no te metas en lo que no te incumbe- Espeto señalando al Director. Albus sabia que Raven enojado era muy poderoso y que si soltaba su magia podría causar estragos pero el aura de Harry, que antes podía dejar saber el estado de animo del joven, ahora era negra y parecía que hubiera utilizado magia negra por el color de su aura.

-Cálmate antes de que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- Advirtió Dumbledore sacando la varita pero el anciano no sabia que el destino parecía jugarle en contra en todo momento y ahora mas que nunca.

-Cálmate Potter, mantén tu poco control sobre las emociones, podría terminar como tu padrino…- Pero Snape fue cortado por Raven.

-Yo, Harry James Potter, reto a Severus Snape a un duelo de honor- El plan de el moreno estaba funcionando a la perfección. había usado un truco de Voldemort en su aura para que la haga parecer idéntica a la de el y había engañado a Albus Dumbledore, que no sabia que tan grande era el poder de Raven.

Pero la situación del profesor de pociones era mala, muy mala. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si rechazaba quedaría como un cobarde, no es que siquiera pensaba en reclinar tan genial proposición así que…

-Yo, Severus Snape acepto el duelo- Y ese fue un gran error. O por lo menos eso pensaba Dumbledore que vio el plan de el joven Gryffindor, un plan típico de un Slytherin. Snape odiaba demasiado a Raven como para darse cuenta del plan y, a menos que Severus gane, cosa que dudaba después de ver el aura del joven, perdería su honor y eso era lo mas importante para Snape.

-Aléjense- Ambos dijeron a coro. Pero Dumbledore se interpuso entre ambos contendientes y los perforo con su mirada.

-Lo único que podrán ganar de este duelo será la risa sarcástica de Voldemort si se entera de que peleamos entre nosotros- Pero sabia que si no hacia algo esta pelea se haría en otro momento.

-Si quieren pelear lo harán en un duelo de reglas oficiales en Hogwarts- Ambos sopesaron la idea y asintieron con la cabeza. Dumbledore le hizo señas a la Orden y a al moreno policía de que vuelvan a la reunión. Raven estaba sorprendido de que el viejo lo invitara pero no lo mostró y fue silenciosamente y se dejo caer en la silla opuesta a Dumbledore. Todos se sentaron y el Director miro a Raven directamente a los ojos.

-¿Harry, podrías explicarme por que el Sr Malfoy, que estaba prisionero y es peligroso para el resto de tus amigos, esta libre?- El tono de desaprobación de dumbledore era leve pero visible.

-Simple, yo lo libere- Respondió casualmente el cuestionado.

-¿Por que?- Era la obvia pregunta.

-Porque alguna gente merece una segunda oportunidad- Dumbledore estaba en una contradicción. La guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo tenia a Snape como único espía pero Malfoy tenia información y por lo visto para sacársela habría que pasar por encima de la protección de Raven, y eso estaba al lado de lo imposible.

-Harry, necesitamos interrogar a Draco y tu eres el único al que le dio su confianza- Dijo con la voz cansada. El moreno dejo escapar una risa tras la proposición.

-!!!Harry, no es un tema para reírse¡¡¡ Ahora, ve y trae a Draco para que lo interroguemos- Ordeno la Sra. Weasley en su tono de madre.

-Yo no soy su hijo, así que deje su tono para otro- La Sra. Weasley pareció sorprendida por lo atrevido del joven- Y en cuanto a Draco, puedes preguntarle a el, pero si alguno lo obliga a algo que el no quiera se las vera conmigo-Respondió mientras "casualmente" jugaba con un afilado cuchillo.

-Harry, no tienes que hablarle así a Molly- Lupin salto a la defensa.

-Ese es el problema, ustedes quieren protegerme, cuidarme y estupidizarme para crear el héroe perfecto.

Dumbledore- Se giro a donde el se encontraba- Tu, que has oído la profecía, dime, ¿Cuál es tu plan?- Pregunto y Dumbledore se dio cuenta a que se refería puesto que había vuelto a equivocarse.

había querido proteger a Harry pero a la vez necesitaba que destruya a Voldemort. He ahí la contradicción.

-Tienes razón- Fue toda su respuesta y Raven sonrió en victoria. Los demás protestaban por querer saber la profecía, entre ellos, Molly Weasley

- Pero volviendo al tema. Molly- Y giro sobre sus talones para mirarla- Lo siento si no te gusta pero ¿Qué se siente estar en la oscuridad ahora?- Murmuro peligrosamente. Ahora miro a toda la Orden.

- Ustedes se jactan de ser adultos y por lo tanto ser capaces de hacer decisiones rápidas en la pelea, de ser mas inteligente y mas hábiles. ¿Pero cuantos de ustedes han sobrevivido una maldición asesina? ¿Cuantos han peleado contra Voldemort y sobrevivido? Yo las he hecho todas y no dejare que ninguno me pase por encima- Y con la última palabra golpeo la mesa con el puño. Todos parecían avergonzados y varios encontraron sus pies terriblemente interesantes. Dumbledore fue el primero en hablar y fue directo al punto.

- Harry James Potter ¿Quieres ser parte de la Orden del Fénix?-


	11. El Secuestro

**A/N: Gracias por aguantarme después del error del capitulo anterior. Pude subir este antes de irme de vacaciones y vuelvo el 14 y recien ahí empiezo a escribir el capitulo 12.**

**Bueno, gracias, una vez mas.**

**Pasen, lean, disfruten…**

Capitulo 11: El Secuestro

Raven parecía sorprendido por lo directo de la pregunta pero analizo la verdad detrás de las preguntas y un clic le hizo en la cabeza y la verdad lo hizo enfurecer pero mantuvo la calma. Sabia que para poder sonsacarle la verdad a Dumbledore necesitaba toda su concentración y su escasa paciencia.

-No- Fue un murmullo que el Director escucho por encima de los gritos de la Orden, que demostraba lo disconforme de la decisión de Albus, pero todos fueron silenciados por la respuesta de el joven.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto Dumbledore. No podía haber dicho que no. Era lo que había querido el verano pasado y ahora lo había rechazado.

-No- Repitió simplemente, sonriendo por la sorpresa en la cara del anciano.

-¿No?- Pregunto confundido e incrédulo.

-No me subestimes Dumbledore- Advirtió Raven con su voz de hielo.

-Eres un irrespetuoso, Potter- Gruño Snape desde su esquina.

- Pocos en esta habitación me han mostrado respeto así que yo les daré lo mismo que ellos- Respondió tranquilamente.

-Pero me desvió del tema. Mi respuesta es no, puesto que me has subestimado- Dumbledore espero que continuase y Raven sonrió en victoria.

-¿En que te he subestimado?- No podía perder la poca, muy poca, confianza que Harry tenia en el.

-¿Que parte de que Harry Potter esta muerto no escuchaste? El murió cuando descubrió que su mundo había sido manejado por un titiritero que juega a ser Dios. Esto de la Orden es otro truco en el que yo saldría perdiendo- Respondió su voz empezando a demostrar su falta de calma.

-¿En que saldrías perdiendo? Conseguirías información y podría pelear en la guerra como deseabas- Contesto tratando de hacer ver la razón al joven policía pero este dejo escapar una risa.

-Te conozco, Dumbledore, pero veras, desde que se la profecía ya me involucraste tanto que si me mantienes en la oscuridad me perderías y dejaría de estar de tu lado…-Pero fue cortado por un tropel de personas gritando desde la puerta.

-!!!ERES UN MORTIFAGO¡¡¡- Grito Ron entrando junto a Hermione y detrás venían Ginny y Draco.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- Pregunto Raven tragando saliva para no romperle la cara a su "ex" amigo.

-Tu- Respondió Hermione y Draco se agarro la cara sin poder creer en lo que habían dicho.

-Yo dije que me podría ir del lado de Dumbledore, no dije que era in mortifago.

-Si no estas del lado del Profesor Dumbledore, ¿De que lado estas?- Pregunto Hermione ansiosa.

-De mi propio lado- Respondió con furia pero manteniendo su apariencia pero Ginny podía sentir que la furia que el moreno tenia guardada en si mismo iba a estallar y, esta vez, destruiría toda la casa.

-Ustedes dos- Empezó señalando a Hermione y a Ron-Deben dejar de ver el mundo en blanco y negro. Y tu- Giro sobre sus talones para quedar mirando a Dumbledore- quieras o no, estas obligado a decirme toda la verdad, si me ocultas algo me iré. Quieres que sea parte de la Orden como un truco, ahora que tienes que decirme la verdad me ibas a proponer ser parte de la Orden y así tu ganarías la confianza perdida. Pero me ibas a mantener en la Orden sin hacer mas que misiones inútiles para mantenerme ocupado- Y por un segundo los ojos de Dumbledore lo delataron. Raven tenia razón y eso era lo mas triste de todo.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue por la puerta echo una furia y todos lo siguieron hasta que…

-MALDITOS SANGRE MEZCLADA, ESCORIA DE LOS MAGOS, DESTRUYENDO MI CASA- Remus iba a cerrar la cortina pero Raven fue mas rápido y desenfundo sus dos armas y disparo ambos cargadores de sus revólveres en el cuadro, del que pronto solo quedo un viejo marco destrozado por las balas. Nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra ante el horrendo espectáculo. La respiración agitada de raven era todo lo que se oía en el lugar. "Cobardes" Pensó el moreno acerca de la Orden. Se fue de la mansión y, subido a su moto, fue a buscar consuelo en la única persona que aun se preocupaba por el. Llego hasta la comisaría y entro.

Fue hasta la ofician del fondo, la de Alice, y entro sin tocar.

Alice Esmeralda Guerrero estaba en su oficina sumida en sus pensamientos, que solían volver con el moreno de ojos verdes que había cambiado el modo de ver su vida en poco mas de 5 semanas. Recordaba cuando lo había conocido. había atrapado al rubio en la fabrica y le había caído agradable cuando le rompió la nariz a Johansson. Pero luego ella le había ofrecido trabajo y el acepto de inmediato. Aun recordaba la mirada de determinación y cansancio en el joven. Pero poco a poco, con ayuda de ella fue peleando sus demonio internos y una gran amistad había crecido entre ellos.

Era escaso el conocimiento de la vida de Raven, como había sido llamado tras decirle que el no era nadie que merezca tener un nombre, cosa que mostraba un gran signo de depresión, y que su única familia había muerto el mes pasado. Se notaba que había sufrido en la vida. Pero luego de un tiempo de trabajo el se acostumbro y se convirtió en uno de los mejores oficiales de la ciudad. Claro que estaba el hecho de que era un "poco" suicida en su forma de hacer las misiones, pero consiguió resultados. Ahora no sabia que había sido de el. No estaba con los chicos de la Cocina y tampoco en su departamento. había desaparecido los últimos 3 días.

Pero ahora el mencionado policía irrumpía en su oficina con su estilo. Alice salto de la silla y saco su arma pero Raven fue mas rápida y puso un cuchillo en su cuello antes de que pudiera apuntarle. Raven dejo escapar una carcajada al ver a Alice tratando de zafar de su firme agarre. Pero Raven sintió algo al agarrar su brazo. La mujer tenia algo en la manga. Era un objeto finito y largo, posiblemente un cuchillo. Alice era conocida por ser muy hábil con ellos. Pero su cadena de pensamientos fue rota cuando Alice perdió el equilibrio e hizo caer ambos al suelo. Uno encima del otro.

-Si querías acostarte conmigo solo tenias que pedirlo, Alice- Dijo Raven con una sonrisa y ella lo golpeo en un brazo.

-Aunque en realidad, seria interesante esto de hacerlo en una oficina, ¿no te parece?- Y con eso recibió otro golpe, esta vez mucho mas fuerte.

- !Ouch¡- Fue la respuesta del joven, que hizo intento de sacarse a Alice de encima pero ella no le dejo zafarse.

-Creo que me gusta esta posición- Añadió sonriendo y dejándolo salir de su agarre. Alice se sentó en la silla y Raven se levanto y cerro las cortinas, la puerta y encendió el ventilador para que cause ruido y no se escuche del lado de afuera. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro al ver lo paranoico de Raven. El siempre había sido así cuando estaba con ella. Finalmente se sentó y miro a Alice sacándose la mascara de sus sentimientos y mostró sacara cansada y sus ojos exhaustos.

Ella se dio cuenta de esto y decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-¿Qué te sucede Raven?-

-No resisto mas- Respondió con una sonrisa triste. Ella puso cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto su compañera. El le había dicho que tenia muchos problemas. Que dudaba de la lealtad de sus amigos y que no si iba a salir bien parado después del radical cambio que había sufrido.

-Mi vida parece derrumbarse, Alice, un par de situaciones inesperadas y dos de mis mejores amigos me dieron la espalda- Explico y sus ojos mostraron su tristeza. parecía capaz de romperse en cualquier momento. Raven era la persona mas extraña que Alice conocía. parecía el líder perfecto. Carisma y confianza brotaban de el en cada palabra. Es verdad que era apresurado en sus decisiones pero eso no opacaba todo lo demás. El parecía irrompible. Incapaz de tener miedo y tristeza. Pero ella sabia que el era humano capaz de cometer errores.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto con un tono dulce. Raven le contó acerca de la pelea entre el y Ron y Hermione, obviando el hecho de que eran magos, ella estaba de acuerdo en que el había hecho lo correcto y no podía creer como el podía haber aguantado tanto sin perder los nervios.

-No me falto poco- Fue lo que dijo cuando ella compartió ese pensamiento con el. Ella tenia un secreto para decirle. Uno que podría poner fin a su corta pero gran amistad. Alice no quería decírselo por que tenia miedo de perderlo. Pocos amigos podía tener un policía honesto en la Cocina pero ella igual había aceptado serlo y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. El era muy importante para ella y ella no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. ¿Sentía ella algo por el? No lo sabia pero por ahora estaba contenta de ser una de las pocas personas que Raven confiaba y quizás un día el se abra con ella y le hable de su pasado.

Raven fumaba un cigarrillo en su oficina mientras su rubia amiga hacia trabajo de escritorio. El saco las jeringas con droga. Alice desaprobaba esto pero era una buena forma de escapar de la realidad.

Tomo una y la inyecto en su antebrazo izquierdo. sintió como la droga entraba en su sistema y le relajaba la mente. Estuvo así por una hora hasta que el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose fuera. Con gran habilidad desenfundo las dos armas y se acerco lentamente a la puerta. Desgraciadamente los cristales oscuros del vidrio no dejaban ver quien estaba fuera. Se oyó una voz fuera.

-!!!CRUCIO¡¡¡-

-!!!AAAAAAAHHHH- Era la voz de Alice y Raven salio de su oficina a toda velocidad. Un hombre en una túnica negra. En otras palabras un mortifago. Pero este no llevaba una mascara. Raven no se fijo mucho en ese detalle. Apunto y disparo con puntería al mago que cayo al suelo inerte. Pero no se fijo si en verdad lo había matado, solo fue corriendo al lado de Alice y la trato de despertar.

-!¿Estas bien, Alice?¡- El tono de Raven demostraba su miedo. Pero su temor fue apagado cuando escucho la rítmica respiración de Alice y se dio cuenta de que estaba inconciente.

Pero no tenia tiempo de saber nada mas. Cargo a Alice en brazos y la llevo hasta su oficia mientras otros mortifagos entraban a la comisaría. La apoyo suavemente y le dejo un revolver de los 4 que tenia el en todo momento. Saco su varita y con la otra mano llevaba su revolver.

- Torca Nox- Señalo con su varita a las lámparas del techo y se apagaron un gruñido se escucho a la derecha y Raven apunto el revolver hacia ese lado. Tomo una de las jeringas de vidrio y la apunto con la varita.

-Cronos Disolví- Era el encantamiento de invisibilidad temporal en objetos. Uno de la amplia variedad que había conseguido de la mente del cara de serpiente. Lanzo la jeringa a la pared mas lejana de la derecha y rompí con un sonoro ruido.

- DESMAIUS- Grito el mortifago y revelo su posición para que Raven apunte con calma y dispare un balazo pero, desgraciadamente para el oficial, el ruido del disparo delato su posición y otro mortifago apareció detrás de el y lo ataco.

-INCARCEROUS- Cuerdas salieron disparadas de la varita pero aunque Raven rodó a un lado, la soga lo atrapo en el brazo izquierdo y lo hizo soltar su revolver. El mortifago dejo escapar un grito de victoria pero Raven tomo la cuerda con su mano libre y jalo haciendo caer al mortifago a los pies del moreno.

-Una lastima que no quiero sirvientes- Suspiro y le puso una patada en el rostro partiéndole la nariz y, posiblemente, la mandíbula. No noto a otro mortifago salir de la nada y embestirlo contra la pared. Raven golpeo el muro con la cara y eso lo aturdió pero se repuso al tiempo suficiente para barrerle la pierna y darle un fuerte golpe a la manzana de Adán de su enemigo dejándolo fuera de combate.

- Veo que has mejorado, Potter- Una voz fría le dijo. Giro sobre sus talones para ver a Pettigrew y a otro mortifago, este con mascara, sonriendo con varita en mano y apuntándole. Raven respondió mandando una ráfaga de hechizos simples para separarlos, si estaban juntos no podría vencerlos, y su plan funciono ya que cada uno rodó para un lado diferente. Raven se tiro contra una pared para no ser visto y camino lentamente hasta llegar a la zona donde se había ocultado el acompañante de el animago. Se acerco pero el mortifago lo vio y Raven noto movimiento detrás de el y supo que Peter se acercaba por detrás.

-Solo los cobardes atacan por la espalda, Peter- Advirtió Raven con tranquilidad. Lentamente, y sin ser notado a causa de la oscuridad., desenfundo el otro revolver.

El policía noto que habían llegado hasta el pasillo del final donde se encontraba la oficina de el en un extremo y las celdas en la otra punta. Raven estaba rodeado por los mortifagos. Uno delante y otro detrás.

- ¿Están esperando una invitación?- Se burlo Raven y Ambos atacaron con "Desmaius" al mismo tiempo. Raven dio un salto mortal hacia atrás. "Creo que no podré volver a caminar después de esto" Pensaba mientras arqueaba la espalda hasta el punto de que el joven parecía un contorsionista. Ambos hechizos pasaron de largo y el de Pettigrew golpeo al otro mortifago pero Peter esquivo el que venia hacia el debido a su pequeño tamaño.

- Incarcerous- Esta vez Raven no tuvo a donde huir y fue atrapado por las sogas. Peter dejo escapar un sonido de victoria. Saco un cuchillo, el mismo que había usado en el cuando lo había atrapado en el cementerio, y se acerco moviendo el cuchillo como un maniático – Ahora morirás Potter- Y cuando Raven se preparaba para eso…

-PUM- y el cuerpo de Peter cayo al suelo sin vida por el disparo de un arma. Era Alice quien estaba detrás con el arma extendida. Pero ella no noto, en su felicidad por haber salvado a su compañero, la cara de terror de el.

Por que Raven vio como el mago oscuro mas peligroso de este siglo se acerco silenciosamente, misteriosamente parecía que había salido de las sombras, y tomo por el cuello a Alice. Voldemort dejo escapar una sonrisa maniática.

-Con que tienes una novia, Potter, ¿eh?- Pregunto con tono de burla- Lastima que sea una asquerosa muggle- Raven se levanto pero Voldemort se dio cuenta y tomo mas fuerte a Alice y se desvaneció con un traslador en una maniática carcajada.

La misma risa que cuando había matado a sus padres.

**Fin del Capitulo 11.**

…**Y manden reviews.**

**El ultimo capitulo tuvo un record de 8 reviews asi que gracias. Adiose Gente.**

**Gracias por hacerme el aguante luego del desperfecto con el capitulo anterior. (Aunque con la cantidad de reviews que recibi** **espero que suceda mas seguido, je) **

**Pondre la respuesta a los reviews de los capitulos 9 y 10 aquí:**

**Mirug: Gracias por tu consejo de volver a publicar todos los capitulos ya que funciono. Feliz Año Nuevo y en cuanto a la Orden en este capitulo esta la respuesta. Gracias por lo de las vacaciones.**

**Franga: Eso mismo pense cuando cambie la trio dorado. En cuanto a Alice y Raven. En este capitulo esta tu respuesta acerca de tu review del capitulo 10. **

**hermiarwenpotter: La verdad que no se que hacer con las parejas por que, ahora que me decidi a hacer a Alice parte de la historia principal, no se que hacer con las parejas pero eso vere luego.**

**Lord Sparky: Gracias por el review, mi Lord, en cuanto Draco, el tendra sus propias habilidades y Ginny tambien. En cuanto a parejas no tengo la menor idea de cómo seran. Solo se que Raven sera un "galan" (palabra de anciano) y Draco mas sensible. Gracias por el aguante.**

**Seika: Te agradezco de todo corazon el apoyo tras los errores en los capitulos anteriores.**

**Nenrel: Tambien aprecio tu mensaje y espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo.**

**Loreto: En cuanto a lo de la Orden, en este capitulo esta la respuesta y Ron y Raven no se hablaran por un tiempo, supongo.**

**Indypotter. Gracias por tu entusiasmo. Raven esta perdiendo la calma y si Dumbeldore hace otro error, lo pagara caro, muy caro.**

**Ginebra: Lindo nick. Gracias por el aguante. Dumbeldore le propuso entrar en la Orden por estar desesperado por tenerlo fuera de su control.**

**S.A.M.D: Gracias por señalarme el error.**

**Laliari: Gracias por tu mensaje y ojala les guste este capitulo.**


	12. Interrogando

**Hola gente. No tengo nada que decir mas que gracias por aguantarme durante las vaciones. **

**Pasen, lean, disfruten...**

Capitulo 12: Interrogando

Raven se quedo ahí tirado. Con los ojos abiertos e incapaz de otro pensamiento excepto de que se habían llevado a Alice.

No podía moverse. Miraba como le temblaba el cuerpo pero no sentía nada más que la culpa que le penetraba todo el cuerpo hasta congelarle el corazón. Veía el lugar por donde había desaparecido Voldemort y sintió como la furia llegaba como ríos hasta su mente y sus ojos perdieron todo cansancio y temor para ser remplazados por una ira tremenda y estaba seguro de que si sacaba toda su furia terminaría destruyendo todo el edificio. Se levanto, cargo a Pettigrew, y camino en silencio hasta su motocicleta y hasta la mansión de la Orden del Fénix. Abrió la puerta y camino dando enormes zancadas. Estaba realmente apurado.

Aun no tenia idea de lo que iba a hacer. Era obvio que iba ir a salvar a su amiga pero era conciente al hecho de que era una trampa. He ahí el gran problema. Se acercaba el alba pero Raven ni se inmuto. Se acerco a la puerta de la cocina y escucho una voz de adentro.

-… ¿Que haremos con Harry, Profesor?- Era una voz femenina. Estaban llevando a cabo una reunión de la

Orden.

- Tendremos que empezar a vigilarlo e investigarlo, aunque no le guste es por su propio bien, luego les diré que haremos con Harry, ahora agradezco la presencia de ambos pero necesito seguir con la reunión…- Raven se retiro rápidamente de la puerta y se escondió detrás de un ropero y unas figuras salieron de la cocina pero, dado su escondite, no pudo identificarlos.

¿Así que Dumbledore creía que era tan fácil meterse con el? Entonces no sabía en que se estaba metiendo. Pero esto era una carta a favor. Podría usar esto a su para saber acerca de lo que Dumbledore quería de el.

Pero tenia cosas importantes que hacer así que se acerco de nuevo a la puerta pero no para oír…

De un fuerte golpe con el hombro saco la cerradura de lugar y entro por la puerta tranquilamente viendo como todos lo observaban pero el rostro de Raven era capaz de darle pesadillas al Diablo. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer y su paciencia, cosa rara y escasa en el, era totalmente nula. Entro y fijo su mirada en los ojos azules de Albus.

-¿Donde están los prisioneros?- La entrada y la rara pregunta de Raven descolocaron a Dumbledore pero rápidamente se compuso y lo miro a los ojos. Raven iba a tener que decirle la verdad.

- Atacaron la comisaría donde trabajo y secuestraron a mi amiga. ¿Contento?- la ira de Raven se estaba desbordando.

-Eso no me dice que quieres con ellos, Harry- Mentira. Sabia lo que haría si le dijese pero algunos de la Orden no y necesitaba el apoyo de ellos para convencer al joven moreno.

- Para sacarlos a bailar. Para que mierda te parece que los buscaría- Respondió ya perdido su control sobre si mismo.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER. ¿QUE DE MONIOS ESTAS HACI…- Pero el reproche de la Sra. Weasley fue callado cuando un cuchillo paso "silbando" a un cm. de su cabeza y clavándose en la pared con unos cabellos rojos en la punta.

-La próxima vez no fallare, Sra. Weasley- Murmuro con voz fría el moreno.

-No puedes ir a buscarla Harry, es muy peligroso- Advirtió Dumbledore y eso irrito a Raven a más no poder. Decía que era peligroso como si eso lo fuese a detener.

-Tú no tienes ningún poder sobre mi- Respondió Raven abruptamente.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas a suicidar y aunque lo intentes hacer aquí hay suficientes de nosotros para derribarte- La amenaza en la voz no fue registrada por el policía que perdió los estribos en ese momento.

-!!!¿Pretendes que deje a Alice con Voldemort?¡¡¡- El grito de Raven despertó a todos los integrantes de la casa, que bajaron en tropel a la puerta con las varitas levantadas como la noche anterior.

-No es admisible que mande gente para una misión, ni a ti, para salvar una sola persona poco importante para la guerra- En el momento que termino de hablar Dumbledore supo que se había equivocado olímpicamente. En realidad supo que se había equivocado cuando dos revólveres se apuntaron en su cabeza más rápido que un rayo. Raven respondió entre dientes.

-¿Poco importante? ¿Acaso es una casualidad de guerra? ¿Una muerte más? Eres el hombre mas enfermo que conozco, Dumbledore, y pagaras por tus palabras- Al terminar su amenaza, rápidamente, todos se movieron alrededor de ellos dos. Todas las varitas de la Orden, más Ron y Hermione, se levantaron en su contra. Draco y Ginny las levantaron a su favor.

Raven perdía tiempo, y eso era lo único que no podía perder. Miro el cuarto y vio que era el solo contra los 15 miembros de la Orden.

- Estas vencido en números Harry- Dumbledore fue el primero en hablar.

- Baja tu arma Potter- Ron ordeno con voz fría.

- Quisiera ver que me obligues Ron- Fue toda su respuesta. Miro por un segundo a los dos que jugaban a su favor y les señalo que bajen sus varitas. Ron parecía empezar a murmurar una maldición

-Lánzame un hechizo y la única forma en la que veras Hogwarts de nuevo será en una postal- El hecho de que no podían usar magia en los veranos entro en la cabeza de Ron y Hermione y bajaron sus varitas.

-Dime donde están los prisioneros- Repitió Raven

- No te lo diré-

-!!!Maldición Dumbledore¡¡¡ No perderé a nadie mas y menos por que a ti no te gusta- La respuesta de Raven no cambio el semblante del viejo Director. La desesperación lo volvía loco. Como no podían ver que Alice podía estar siendo…No quería pensar en lo que le podrían hacer a ella. Estaba perdiendo la cordura y sentía como su cuerpo recibía toda su magia…

- Dime donde están Dumbledore- Volvió a repetir Raven.

-No-

…sentía como su poder se despertaba y sus ojos se oscurecían.

-Dime donde están-

-No-

-Y sintió como su magia salía de su cuerpo en una onda expansiva de furia e impotencia que rompió todas las varitas en su contra. Todos los cristales estallaron y se oyeron gritos pero Dumbledore no dijo ni hizo nada. Estaba demasiado impresionado para articular una palabra y mucho menos hacer un movimiento.

-Dime donde están- Esta vez era la ultima. No habría más advertencias. Si no hablaba ahora lo mataría y terminaría con esta locura.

-Sótano- Fue toda su respuesta y, dándose media vuelta, salio disparado hacia ese lugar a buscar a los prisioneros.

Estos eran los atrapados en el ataque a la casa Malfoy y varios mortifagos fueron recuperados. Pero primero freno en el recibidor y cargo nuevamente al traidor de Peter y lo llevo hasta el sótano para interrogarlo.

Llego seguido por Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Hermione. Ron, Ginny y Draco.

Sin inmutarse abrió la puerta para revelar unas celdas de metal. Fue hasta el final del cuarto y vio una mesa de interrogación y dos sillas. Arrojo a se prisionero encima de la silla y se sentó en la otra, sin inmutarse de los demás que estaban detrás. Raven saco su varita y empezó el show.

-Enervate- Peter empezó a tomar consciencia. Cuando se recobro vio que estaba en problemas. Remus estaba ahí esperando y la furia del usualmente callado hombre lobo era peor que la de Dumbledore pero peor que el mismo infierno era la mirada del hijo de James. Era fría como el hielo pero parecía que lo leía como a un libro abierto. Parecía que penetraba en sus más oscuros pensamientos y recuerdos y lo dejaba totalmente desprotegido.

-Hola Peter, bienvenido al infierno- Raven ostentaba una sonrisa de pura maldad.

- Har-rry, mi buen a-amigo, ¿Cómo estas?- Peter sabia que estaba en un inconveniente, pero si Harry lo había perdonado una vez lo seguramente lo haría de nuevo.

-Mas que tu "buen amigo", me acabo de volver tu peor pesadilla, y me convertiré en algo peor si no me dices adonde se la llevaron- La amenaza de Raven flotaba en el aire.

- N-no se q q-que te refieres, Har…- No pudo continuar dado el fuerte puntinazo en los dientes que Raven le propino. Sangro empezó a salir y Peter dejaba escapar unos sollozos que acortaban aun mas la paciencia que tenia el moreno por la rata traidora.

-¿Aun estas tan seguro de que no sabes donde esta?- A pesar del tono de burla en la pregunta la amenaza aparecía mas fuerte y Peter tuvo un escalofrió. Raven estaba aterrado. No, tachen eso. Estaba muerto de miedo de lo que este hombre pudiera hacerle

- ESTABA BAJO EL IMPER…- Pero Raven desenfundo su arma y disparo.

-AHHHHHHHHH- La rata se agarro la pierna sangrante y empezó sollozar aun más fuerte, si es que eso era posible. Hermione hizo ademán de reprocharle su acción pero Dumbledore la detuvo.

- Dime donde esta si no quieres que te arranque la pierna entera- Ya no había amenazas en la voz. Esto era una advertencia, posiblemente la ultima, y Peter se encogió de hombros y giro la cabeza desesperadamente en busca de una salida pero no encontró ninguna.

Raven perdió la paciencia y desenfundo la otra arma y Peter dejo escapar un grito ahogado.

-N-no ser-rias capaz- Murmuro acobardado. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un tiro que, estaba seguro, le había cortado varios cabellos y se había incrustado a medio centímetro de su cabeza. El prisionero miro a Raven con un ruego en sus ojos. Pero Raven no conocía la palabra piedad.

- Si me matas no sabrás donde esta- Ataco Peter usando su ultimo recurso.

- Mira a tu alrededor Peter, aquí hay varios prisioneros a los que puedo sacarles la información. Pero te escogí a ti, por que tú me eres útil y podrías mantenerte vivo si cooperas- La lógica del razonamiento de Raven entro en la cabeza del traidor.

-Est-tan en la mansión Zabin-ni- Raven sonrió en victoria. Así que Blaise Zabini, la callada chica de Slytherin era del grupo de los mortifagos.

-Una cosa mas Peter- Dijo Raven tranquilamente como si el nombrado fuera un gran amigo. Sonrió maniáticamente y le pego con la culata del arma en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz.

-Por no cooperar cuando te dije- Se dio media vuelta y se fue seguido por todo el grupo rumbo a su cuarto, abrió su baúl y saco una caja negra y enfilo para la chimenea. Dumbledore, entendiendo lo que había en la caja, lo detuvo.

-Tu no eres capaz de asesinar a sangre fría, Harry- Ni siquiera se molesto en impedirle ir. Estaba seguro que sus advertencias llegarían a oídos sordos.

-Tengo un lado oscuro, Dumbledore, uno tan oscuro que pondría al de Voldemort en vergüenza. Ese lado esta esperando salir, ya lo ha hecho una vez y la próxima vez no será lindo. Pocas personas saben lo que es tener una bestia adentro, esperando un leve error para que ellos tomen la dirección y empiecen a causar destrucción. El control que yo tengo sobre mi es lo único que me impide volverme como Voldemort y tener mi venganza- Todos estaban paralizados pero Ginny no.

Ella sabía lo que era tener una bestia dentro de ella y ser manejada por esa bestia le daba miedo pero a la vez fuerza y quería que saber que había hecho la bestia dentro de Harry que le había hecho perder el control. ¿Era capaz de matar?

Ella estaba convencida que si pero la verdad lo importante era la razón para hacerlo. Y eso era lo que el resto no veía. Veían el acto pero no la razón y eso la irritaba demasiado. Todos se quedaron en la cocina menos Ginny, que estaba decidida a mostrar que no era una inútil en esta guerra, y Draco, que quería demostrar que era un buen amigo.

-Iremos contigo Harry- Ginny y Draco hablaron al unísono.

-No- La respuesta carecía de emoción.

- ¿Por que?-Cuestiono Draco. Era una pregunta simple que tenia una respuesta complicada.

-Por que podrían salir heridos- Era la respuesta obvia pero Raven sabía que no podía perder a nadie más. Eso lo devastaría.

-!!!No nos puedes dejar en la oscuridad. Queremos pelear y no nos quedaremos atrás¡¡¡- La temperamental bruja exclamo casi a gritos pero una frase le hizo clic a Raven en la cabeza.

"No nos puedes dejar en la oscuridad" Eso mismo había dicho el mismo hace un año y no fue escuchado. Esa decisión ocasiono la muerte de Sirius y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que Dumbledore. Y eso era algo que el no podía tolerar.

-Ustedes ganan- Respondió el moreno y, abriendo la caja y sacando la capa invisible junto a sus armas y dos dagas largas, les entrego las armas blancas y la capa a sus amigos y el enfundo sus armas.

-Úsenlas si es necesario- La voz sin emoción de Raven era lo único que detuvo a Ginny de decirle que el no sabia como usar una daga. Por su parte Draco no dijo una sola palabra.

-A la Mansión Parkinson- Y, tapados con la capa, el nuevo trío se mando por la chimenea y Raven rezaba por que Alice estuviera viva, por que si no era así, el infierno se desataría y Raven iba a ser el diablo de turno.

**...Y manden reviews.**

**Pablo 5280: Creo que hablamos todo acerca tu pregunta en msn. Gracias por el apoyo. PD: Aguante Sarandi.**

**Laliari: Gracias por el cumplido Laliari. Desgraciadamente, para ustedes, el rescate de Alice sera recien en el proximo capitulo.**

**Shagy Sirius: Creo que la historia va tener muchos capitulos pero no creo que dure ni el sexto año entero. **

**Squall Lionhart1: Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Seika: Gracias por la lluvia de elogios. En cuanto a los errores son, para mi, en la coherencia de algunas frases. Ya que me concentro cuando escribo y no reviso lo que ya escribi (mas que nada por vagancia) y luego me doy cuenta de que pongo cosas incoherentes.**

**franga: Alice sobrevivira el rapto pero el precio sera muy alto. En cuanto a Ron y Hermione todavía tengo un par de ases bajo la manga para empeorar la relacion entre ellos y el nuevo trio. Gracias por agregar tu historia a tus favoritas.**

**Mirug: La mas fiel de mis lectoras (me puse dramatico ¿no te parece?) gracias por tus reviews en todos los capitulos, venis en una racha imparable y ojala no te de un infarto por que si no perderia muchos reviews. Soy malo, y eso me honra mucho**

**Lord Sparky: Gracias por tu mensaje. En realidad Draco sera mas sensible de lo que era. Sera sarcastico, muy parecido a Raven, y Raven sera un poco mas galan. Tampoco voy hacer que se acueste con medio Hogawarts.**


	13. El Rescate

**¡Buenas gente! Bienvenidos a otra parte de la violenta vida de Raven y sus amigos.**

**N/A: LEANLA: Gracias a Mirug y Lord Saprky por hacerme notar un gran error. Yo puse que el trio se iba a la mansion Parkinson cuando en realidad iban a la mansion Zabini. Disculpen el error.**

**N/A: En mi fic, Blaise Zabini, sera mujer solo por que me conviene para la trama asi que espero que no les moleste.**

**Pasen, lean, disfruten...**

Capitulo 13: El Rescate

El trío aterrizo haciendo ruido en un pasillo oscuro. Nadie pareció advertir su llegada. No sabían nada de la mansión Zabini y hasta Raven pensaba que fue apresurada la decisión. Pero no seria una misión " a lo Raven" si no fuera apresurada y suicida ¿no?

-Hagan silencio- la voz del moreno no tenia ningún tipo de emoción. Los demás no hicieron ningún tipo de ruido mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Raven saco su varita y los demás la sacaron pensando que había visto algún peligro.

-Silencius- Una pequeña variante del hechizo del silencio pero nada mas que para los pies. Los demás iban a hacer lo mismo pero el policía los detuvo.

-Si hacen magia los terminaran expulsando de Hogwarts- La cara de preocupación de ambos magos denotaban que no habían pensado en ese "pequeño" inconveniente.

- ! ¿Entonces para que demonios vinimos? ¡- Chillo Ginny enojándose.

-Por que fue tu decisión venir aquí- Replico Raven en un susurro casi imperceptible. Draco sonreía al verlos pelear.

- ¿Puedo hacer una pequeña interrupción?-

- NO- Draco solo sonrió mas aun mientras ambos seguían discutiendo

- En la Mansión Zabini la magia es indetectable- y aunque hablo en voz baja tanto Raven y Ginny, ambos sonrojados, se callaron. Ambos murmuraron disculpas y se callaron.

- ¿Alguna ves viniste a esta Mansión?- Pregunto Ginny.

- No, pero todas las antiguas mansiones de las familia Sangre Pura tienen antiguos hechizos para contrarrestar al ministerio- Explico con un aire de ser el Profesor Binns.

Se escucho un sonido al final del pasillo y se pegaron todos contra la pared. Se acercaron lentamente hasta la puerta. Raven se agacho y miro por el ojo de la cerradura. Solo podía ver que estaban a la puerta de una biblioteca.

Abrió la cajas de armas y saco dos escopetas Sawnhoff, que eran dos escopetas de una sola mano y con gran poder a corto alcance pero como no sabia que tan grande era el lugar se decidió por dos revólveres de alto calibre.

Se levanto y miro a sus dos acompañantes, se veían que tenían miedo pero estaban decididos a pelear. Raven sonrió y dio un paso atrás mientras los demás miraban. Tomo carrera y con un tacle con el hombro tiro abajo la puerta alertando a los habitantes de la biblioteca que respondieron con varios hechizos. Raven entro en modo de combate, o sea que sus ojos perdieron toda emoción y solo tenia un pensamiento en la cabeza: Matar.

Los mortifagos, alrededor de cuatro, flanquearon ambos costados de la biblioteca y Raven no podía custodiar ambas a la vez. Era tiempo de confiar en otro para pelear. Giro para la derecha dando la espalada a los otros dos mortifagos y una serie de hechizos fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo.

- Avada Kedavra- El mortifago que estaba detrás del moreno envió la maldición asesina y Raven rodó a un lado y el hechizo destruyo la pared detrás de los mortifagos que estaban delante.

-Desmaius- El rayo escarlata provenía de la varita de Ginny y golpeo al que había mandado la maldición asesina. La amenaza en sus ojos era clara: El que toca a Harry esta mas que muerto.

-Paperium- La maldición cortante salio de la varita de Draco y golpeo al otro mortifago que estaba detrás de Raven.

Mientras que el nombrado policía se encargaba de los otros dos. En un rápido movimiento cambio un revolver por su varita y comenzó el duelo.

-Fogo- Murmuro y una niebla espesa salio de su varita cegando a los mortifagos y todos se perdieron dentro de la niebla.

-Locomotoris- El mortifago grito pero Raven no sabia que cosa había animado. Era el mismo hechizo que había usado Dumbledore contra Voldemort en el Ministerio pero a menor escala. Se requería mucho poder para animar tantas estatuas al mismo tiempo.

Raven caminaba perdido en la niebla hasta que algo lo tacleo y lo arrojo contra una biblioteca. Era una estatua y Raven escucho un ruido de metal cerca de el y dio un paso al costado cuando una espada paso rasante y corto media biblioteca con un solo golpe.

Raven aprovecho el camino hecho por la biblioteca rota y se tiro para ese lado saliendo de la niebla.

Se dio vuelta y se encontró con lo que le había atacado. Era una colosal estatua de dos metros con un tremendo sable ancho y filoso. La estatua era de roca y ataco a un Raven indefenso que disparaba balas a la cabeza de la estatua que permanecía inmutable a los disparos. Levanto el arma y ataco en un golpe vertical que iba directo a la cabeza del moreno…

-Impedimenta- Las voces de Draco y Ginny al unísono mandaron un hechizo de color amarillo que detuvo a la estatua en pleno ataque. Raven rodó de la zona de ataque y se incorporo para ver que la estatua recuperaba movilidad.

Raven hizo un movimiento triangular con la varita al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una maldición.

-Vesubius- La encantación fue nada mas que un susurro y el hechizo explosivo dio en el blanco haciéndole volar las piernas y la estatua perdió su poder.

Pero aun quedaban dos mortifagos que se encontraban detrás de las bibliotecas y Raven empezaba a sentir el golpe que le había dado la estatua y se tiro contra una esquina escupiendo sangre. Les hizo señas a Draco y a Ginny para que se acerquen.

- !Harry¡ ¿ Estas bien?- Inquirió la pelirroja preocupada al ver que la remera de Raven se humedecía y cambiaba de color por la sangre.

Raven solo sonrió en respuesta y se puso a recargar sus armas mientras Draco observaba el área.

-Aun quedan dos- La voz de Draco poseía cierta peligrosidad.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces?- Exclamo Ginny levantándose del lado de Raven. El policía se incorporo y arma y varita en mano. Ginny tenia nada mas que su varita y Draco tenia, además de la varita, la daga que su amigo le había dado.

Como si alguien hubiera dado alguna señal, los tres salieron hacia las bibliotecas. Raven por un lado y la pelirroja y el rubio por el otro, iban flanqueando las bibliotecas hasta llegar a la ultima. No había otro escondite así que todos se lanzaron al ataque.

Raven rodó hacia delante y sus amigos, por el otro lado, se pusieron al final de la biblioteca, para evitar un escape, y con un hechizo en los labios, para encontrarse con… nada.

No había ningún mortifago, ningún enemigo, solo había cientos de libros. Raven se dio vuelta, esperando un ataque por la espalda, mientras les hacia señas a los demás para que vinieran.

- ¿Dónde pueden haber ido?- chillo Ginevra.

pareció que la respuesta fue obra del destino, y la mala suerte, ya que por la puerta entro un equipo de mortifagos enmascarados y un teniente, cosa que se notaba por la franja roja en la mascara. Raven y Draco se pusieron delante de Ginny instintivamente.

Los mortifagos se pararon delante de ellos con las varitas levantadas.

- Que tenemos a.C., tres niños que se creen suficientemente poderosos para jugar con los grandes- Hablo un tembloroso mortifago que estaba detrás del teniente.

- Si somos niños, ¿Por que tiemblas?- Retruco Raven al ver lo tembloroso del mortifago que, seguramente, era un novato.

- YO NO TENGO MIEDO- Grito el mortifago temblando aun mas.

-Seguro- El sarcasmo en su voz era obvio hasta pera un sordo.

Ginny miraba fijamente a Raven. Veía sus ojos, que cada vez se hacían mas oscuros, casi negros.

Los mortifagos se acechaban cerrándole el camino. Las puertas estaban fuera de alcance y las chancees de sobrevivir eran menos que pocas. Ambos bandos esperaba el movimiento del contrario y el primero en hacerlo fue el tembloroso novato.

- Avada Kedavra- El hechizo salio a toda velocidad pero Raven fue mas rápido y atrajo una biblioteca entre el y la maldición asesina. La biblioteca voló en pedazos y el grupo de rescate aprovecho la confusión ara separarse y tomar la ofensiva.

- Lapyro- Una soga de fuego azul salio disparada de la varita de Raven y envolvió al mortifago que lo había atacado primero. Este dejaba escapar gritos de dolor pero lo hizo por poco tiempo ya que la muerte le llego cuando Raven lo arrojo de cabeza contra el techo y el cuello se le partió.

-Avada Kedavra- La maldición asesina venia en dirección a el pero raven dio un salto de gimnasta para atrás.

-!!!Que no saben usar otro tipo de maldición¡¡¡- Grito Raven disparando todo el cargador de su arma contra el teniente que, hábilmente, conjuro una mesa que detuvo todas las balas.

Raven tiro el arma cuando se quedo sin balas y continuo su pelea con el teniente.

Mientras Raven y su enemigo se traban de arrancar la cabeza el uno al otro, Ginny y Draco estaban en un pequeño inconveniente. Si es que se podía llamar pequeño el ser atacado a muerte por cinco mortifagos.

-Paireo- Grito Draco, mandando un rayo color ébano rumbo al mortifago mas cercano y dio en el blanco por que el mortifago cayo al suelo gimiendo de dolor. Pero Draco no tuvo tiempo para festejar por que un rayo amarillo lo golpeo y lo mando volando hacia la pared.

Ginny, por su parte, se enfrentaba a dos al mismo tiempo con pocos resultados.

-Battio- Exclamo Ginny y su mejor hechizo causo que aparecieran murciélagos que atacaron a los enmascarados. Girando su varita apunto a uno de ambos y siguió su ataque.

-Desmaius- "Uno menos" pensó la pelirroja mientras reanudaba el duelo con el mortifago restante.

Draco se incorporo rápidamente y ataco al mortifago mas cercano.

-Shapiro- grito haciendo un complicado movimiento de varita y un rayo verde, muy parecido a la maldición asesina, se disparo rumbo a su atacante dando en el medio del pecho pero Draco se desconcentro al ver que Ginny, que había noqueado al segundo mortifago, era atacada por el que quedaba de los que los atacaban a ellos, pero no pudo ayudarla ya que...

-Crucio- Y Draco entro al mundo del dolor y, ese mundo, ya lo conocía, gracias a su padre.

Raven estaba en problemas. Aunque ya había vencido a tres, todos muertos, le quedaban otros dos y el teniente había demostrado por que lo era y peleaba muy, pero muy bien. Raven dio un salto hacia atrás y esquivo una maldición mientras bloqueaba otro con un escudo.

- Serpensortia- Murmuro el moreno haciendo salir una gran serpiente de tres metros de largo.

- Mátalo- Chillo Raven en parsel. La serpiente salio disparada hacia uno de los mortifagos y, aprovechando la confusión, salio a ayudar a los demás.

- Reducto- La maldición reductora golpeo al torturador de Draco y este quedo en el suelo tratando de recuperar aire. Sin fijarse de Draco se dio media vuelta para ver a Ginny peleando contra otro mortifago.

-Protego- Ginny grito y una maldición reboto en su escudo.

-Accio varita- Murmuro Raven y la varita del atacante de Ginny salio hacia sus manos pero...

-Paperium- La maldición cortante golpeo al policía en la espalda y, haciéndole sangrar toda la espalda, cayo al suelo herido. Ginny veía como Raven era herido y sintió como toda su magia se concentraba en su varita.

-DESMAIUS- El grito de Ginny mando un poderoso hechizo que avanzo sin impedimentos hacia el cuerpo del mortifago, que sin reflejos suficientes, no pudo esquivarlo y dejo escapar un grito de dolor al salir volando. Solo quedaban tres mortifagos y tres "rescatistas", ya que Draco y Raven se habían recuperado.

El moreno sabia que estaban en problemas y que, seguramente, vendrían mas mortifagos después de estos. Y ninguno podría pelear otra pelea como esta ya que estaban extenuados por el largo combate.

tenían que salir rápido de allí pero el no lo haría sin Alice. Egoísta o no, el no podría soportar otra muerte. Los contendientes se juntaron en una línea y cada uno miraba a un enemigo. Raven se quito el sobretodo verde oscuro que tenia mostrando un arsenal de armas, de las cuales tiro las mas pesadas, quedándose con dos revólveres. Su remera, roja por la sangre, también se la quito mostrando sus heridas que dejaban ver poca piel.

Draco se quito la túnica ya que le molestaba para pelear y la pelirroja hizo lo mismo. Cada uno se puso en una instancia de duelo y comenzaron.

- Avada Kedavra- El mortifago que pelaba con Ginny ataco pero un resto de biblioteca destruida se acerco bloqueando la maldición verde. Era poco sabido pero Ginny era bastante buena en Transformaciones y excepcional en Encantamientos.

Draco, por su parte, peleaba con el mortifago restante en un duelo de magia oscura.

-Crenium- Un rayo celeste se disparo hacia el rubio.

- Stario- un escudo anaranjado se proyecto cubriendo a Malfoy de la maldición rompe huesos.

-Desmaius, Desmaius, Desmaius, Desmaius- Una ráfaga de hechizos salio hacia al mismo tiempo que el atacaba,

-Vesubius-Grito Draco mientras caía al suelo inconsciente por la cantidad de maldiciones y su enemigo salio herido y, posiblemente, muerto.

Ginny peleaba con toda su fuerza pero pronto se quedaba atrás. El cansancio, tanto mágico como físico, la debilito y pronto cayo ante una maldición que la desmayo.

Eso dejaba la pelea en dos contra uno. Por mucho conocimiento y poder que Raven le haya quitado a Voldemort, el todavía no estaba acostumbrado a duelos largos como este.

rodó a un lado y esquivo una maldición torturadora.

-Desmaius- La maldición salio disparada de la varita del teniente pero solo golpeo la biblioteca detrás dado que el moreno había evadido el hechizo con un salto. Y cayo detrás de la biblioteca.

rápidamente, Raven, desenfundo el revolver restante y apuntando entre los libros disparo contra el teniente dando en el blanco efectivamente y eliminándolo del mundo de los vivos.

Raven no tuvo tiempo de celebrar por que el mortifago restante mando la maldición explosiva haciéndolo volar. Raven termino contra la pared detrás con sangre por todos lados.

En un ultimo intento de fuerza blandió su varita concentrando todo su poder.

-Avada Kedavra- La maldición tomo por sorpresa al mortifago restante que cayo inerte al suelo.

"Al fin" pensó el moreno dejándose caer contra el muro de la biblioteca.

Examino sus heridas cuidadosamente. Tenia cortes en toda la espalda además de una fuerte quemadura en el pecho que le hacia difícil respirar. Fuera de eso, e incontables cortaduras sangrantes, estaba bien. Camino rengueando hasta donde sus amigos y los revivió con un "Enervate".

Miro alrededor y vio la puerta por la que vinieron los mortifagos y camino hacia allí flanqueado por Draco y Ginny. Ambos estaban magullados y cansados pero sin heridas graves. Pasaron la puerta para encontrar una habitación llena de celdas, una chimenea encendida y otra puerta en el otro extremo.

Pero, para felicidad del moreno, Alice estaba ahí. Inconsciente y con sangre goteando de su sien.

De un disparo abrió la cerradura y, después de fijarse que Alice estuviera en el mundo de los vivos, la cargo por encima de su hombro y se acerco a la chimenea. De pura casualidad había polvos Flu.

-Cuarteles de la Orden- El fuego cambio de color y arrojo a Alice y hacia señas a los demás para que vayan cuando...

-¿Te vas tan rápido, mi querido Potter?- La voz de Voldemort era inconfundible.

-Váyanse- Raven se dirigió a sus amigos.

-Nos quedaremos a pelear contigo- Chillo Ginny detrás de el. Raven ni siquiera la miro para contestar, Tenia la vista clavada en su enemigo.

- así que los pequeños creen que pueden pelear en las grandes ligas- La burla en la voz del Lord Oscuro era evidente.

- Repulso- Murmuró Raven y Draco y Ginny salieron despedidos hacia la chimenea.

-Solo quedamos tu y yo, Thomas- Espeto Raven mientras desenfundaba su daga y Voldemort conjuraba una espada.

Y, en esa habitaron oscura, la lucha ente la luz y la oscuridad era llevada a cabo con un fin incierto.

**Fin del capitulo 13.**

**...Y manden reviews.**

**Lord Saprky: Gracias por hacerme notar el error acerca de las mansiones.**

**Mirug: Querida y adorada Mirug. ¿Que seria de este pobre escritor sin tus palabras de aliento en cada capitulo? Pues yo diria que nada asi que muchasgracias por seguir mandando reviews y gracias por hacerme notar el error de las mansiones.**

**Seika: Gracias por el apoyo. Es verdad que la personalidad de Harry cambio de tal forma de hasta ser casi esquizofrenico dando paso a un ser como Raven. Gracias por el aguante**

**Franga: Gracias por el mensaje. Alice salio un poco herida. Todavia no se si meterla en la historia principal o no. En cuanto a la tortura, Raven es mucho mas despiadado y vengartivo, ademas de violento, que el viejo Harry.**

**Shagy Sirius: En cuanto a la vida amorosa de Raven con alguien ya que soy pesimo para escribir romances.**

**Pati v: Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Juani web: Se agradece el apoyo y espero que sigas leyendo **


	14. La Lucha por la Libertad

**Wenas gente! Disculpen la tardanza pero mi excusa es ke me fui 2 semanas de vacaciones a la playa. Pero aki estoy para traerles una parte mas de la vida de Raven.**

**A/N: LEANLA: Puede ke a partir de ahora haya menos actualizaciones ya que tengo ke pensar a donde va la historia por ke solo tengo vagas ideas sobre el final y escribo la historia a medida que se me ocurre.**

**Pasen, lean, disfruten y...**

Capitulo 14: Lucha por la Libertad

Draco y Ginny salieron volando de la chimenea y cayeron a un lado de una Alice inconsciente. Un sonido de pasos advirtió la llegada de varias personas al lugar. Draco, que era el menos herido, se levanto y ayudo a levantar a Ginny, quien le ayudo a levantar a Alice. La pusieron en un sillón, inmutables a la audiencia que estaba en el lugar.

Ehem- Le sonido, falso, de tos hizo que ambos jóvenes giraran sobre sus talones con las varitas en alto.

Remus, el que había tosido, abrió los ojos en sorpresa por la reacción en ambos jóvenes. Inspecciono el ambiente. Draco y Ginny, con sangre en la ropa. Una extraña rubia que tenia varias heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Detrás de el se encontraban Albus, Moody, Snape, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur y Mc Gonnagall.

Todos quedaron con las bocas abiertas al ver la rara escena.

¿Donde esta Harry- La pregunta provenía del hombre lobo.

A Remus no le importaba la pelea con la de Harry con la Orden, tampoco le importaba la profecía, aunque no supiese los contenidos, ni nada mas.

Solo le importaba Harry. había perdido trece años de su vida hasta conocerlo y no iba a perder su confianza por que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Claro que no le gustaba el hecho de que odie a Dumbledore pero, para el, Harry tenia razón. Solo se lamentaba de haberle faltado su palabra a Lily.

Pero iba a compensarlo apenas vuelva Harry.

¿Donde esta Harry- Repitió Lupin tratando de no perder los nervios. Ginny, que esta vez escucho la pregunta, le brillaron los ojos y repentinamente abrazo a Draco dejando escapar el llanto.

Se quedo peleando con V-Voldemort- Tartamudeo diciendo la frase pero no sabia si por el nombre de Voldemort o por el hecho de que aquel que le había mostrado el camino estaba peleando contra la reencarnación de la misma oscuridad.

¿QUE- El grito de la matriarca de los Weasley traspaso los oídos de todos los presentes. Pero solo Ginny noto la desconsolada mirada de Remus.

¿Que sucedió- Pregunto Albus, el también había prometido algo a Lily. había prometido cuidar de Harry, y no le importaba lo que el joven hiciera, el iba a protegerlo, aunque a Harry no le guste.

Fuimos a rescatar a Alice y...- Pero no pudo decir mas ya que Hermione la interrumpió.

¿Quien es Alice- Ginny se encontró súbitamente en una perdida palabras pero fue salvada.

Yo soy Alice- La voz de mujer provenía del sillón. Pareció obviar totalmente el hecho de que tenían apuntadas varitas en su contra, todos los que la apuntaban eran de la Orden, pero el rubio y la pelirroja se pararon delante en posición de defenderla. Después de haber visto a Raven peleando, y después de que se asqueroso y horrible "ser", ya que ella no consideraba a Voldemort un humano, que le había explicado lo que era la magia solo para que sepa con que la iba a torturar., no le tenia miedo a la magia.

¿Quien eres tu- La tonta pregunta provenía, obviamente, de Ron. Alice lo miro escépticamente.

Mi nombre es Alice Esmeralda Guerrero- Respondió Y Dumbledore abrió los ojos al oír el nombre.

¿Tu eres la amiga de Harry- Pregunto Remus recordando cuando el la nombro. Ella sabia que se referían a Raven pero no se podía acostumbrar al cambio de nombre.

Yo soy la amiga de Raven- Aclaro marcando la diferencia entre Harry y Raven.

Dumbledore miro la escena y vio como todo lo que el creyó controlado se perdía. La aparición de esta mujer y la desaparición de Harry marcaban varias cosas. Primero la habilidad de Harry que, aunque no hubiera vuelto, había traído a los demás y había logrado su objetivo perfectamente.

Todos estaban expectantes. Alice por su parte esperaba que su compañero regrese. Ella, al igual que los demás, había visto como Raven tenia la asombrosa habilidad de sobrevivir todo lo que el destino le tirase, pero, hasta ahora, Raven le venia ganando al destino.

Estaba acostumbrado a verlo volver y esperaba, no, deseaba que su valiente, por no decir suicida, amigo regrese herido pero vivo y sonriente como solía hacerlo.

¿Que sucedió con Harry- Era la pregunta que todos estaban esperando y a la vez evitando para no saber el oscuro destino del "Niño Que Vivió". Todos miraron a Molly, quien había formulado la terrible pregunta, con miradas indescriptibles.

Ginny se apoyo en el pecho de Draco con los ojos medio llorosos. El rubio, curtido por sus memorias, no dejo escapar una lagrima.

Alice, en cambio, era una mujer de fuerte carácter y respondió:

Raven estaba peleando contra esa...esa _cosa _y nos empujo por la chimenea- A ella no le parecía muy cuerdo la parte de " nos empujo por la chimenea" pero decidió no omitirlo.

La respuesta causo diferentes reaccionasen los presentes. Molly estallo en lagrimas, Hermione se paralizo, Remus abrió la boca y los ojos en sorpresa. Albus, en cambio solo bajo ligeramente la cabeza.

Claro que se esperaba algo parecido ya que el moreno no había vuelto. Ahora tenia que pensar que hacer. ¿Como rescatar a Harry de la boca del lobo? Era virtualmente imposible. Harry y sus amigos habían tomado por sorpresa la poca vigilancia en la Mansión Zabini pero ahora la vigilancia iba a estar redoblada pero aun tenían tiempo. tenían que hacer algo y tenían que hacerlo rápido, muy rápido.

Hay que rescatarlo, Albus- Remus hablo desde su rincón.

Ya lo se- Respondió el anciano. Ginny recupero la compostura al oír esto.

¿Así que Harry es mas importante que Alice¿Acaso ella es una "casualidad" de la guerra- Las voz de Ginny era de pura furia pero su voz era solo un frió susurro pero que llegaba a los oídos de todos.

Ahora entiendo la diferencia entre tu y Harry- Continuo la pelirroja- Tu eres solo un manipulador, un general de guerra, tienes tus ideales y principios y manipulas a todo quien no entre en ellos pero desde que Harry volvió todos lo tacharon de arrogante, de tonto, pero el solo vio la verdad e hizo lo que pocos hacen: Lo hablo. Dijo lo que pensaba como siempre hizo. Harry va de frente y no se esconde como tu y Voldemort. Si hay alguien en problemas, Harry moverá cielo y tierra para hacerlo por que Harry vive bajo una sola regla: O todos vuelven o nadie lo hace. Pero, principalmente, EL hace las cosas. No manda a nadie hacer el trabajo sucio como tu y Voldemort. Harry es un héroe de verdad, de esos que ya no se ven, pero ustedes- Continuo señalando a la Orden, de la cual habían entrado mas integrantes al oír a la pelirroja- se quejan de las acciones de Harry cuando fueron las decisiones de ustedes las que hicieron a Harry crecer, y pensar, de esta forma- Ginevra Weasley termino su "discurso", por así llamarlo, respirando agitadamente pero se calmo al sentir la mano de Draco en su hombro.

Albus Dumbledore se esperaba gritos de furia, tal vez, incluso, hubiera intentado golpearlo con algo pero no se esperaba eso. La cruda verdad le había sido echada en la cara por una chica de 15 años. Lo peor de todo es que era verdad. Le podía buscar una o dos fallas a lo que había dicho pero la cosa permanecía en que Ginny tenia razón . Harry era el resultado de lo ellos mismo habían decidido. Ahora entendía por que Harry había dicho que el jugaba a ser Dios. El, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, se había equivocado garrafalmente y ahora el Harry James Potter, el chico, no, el hombre con mas agallas que cualquier ser humano en la tierra estaba en el mismo infierno. Pero un deseo permanecía en la mente de Dumbledore.

Eso estaba mas allá de manipulaciones, peleas y discusiones. Era un deseo de persona a persona con la mas buena de las intenciones.

"Ojala estés bien Harry"

Harry "Raven" Potter no estaba bien.

En realidad estaba lo mas lejano posible de la palabra "bien"

O por lo menos eso pensaba mientras esquivaba una estocada al medio de la cabeza proveniente de afilada espada de su enemigo. Voldemort había demostrado ser un proficiente espadachín.

Raven mandaba ráfagas de hechizos para mantener a Riddle a la distancia. Voldemort tenia una preferencia para los sables comunes y pesados. Eso causaba que tuviera que ocupar ambas manos con la pesada espada.

Raven le agradecía a los dioses por eso. Le era casi imposible soportar el constante ataque que Voldemort mantenía sobre el.

Su técnica parecía perfecta desde todo punto de vista y, aunque Raven tenia el mismo conocimiento de la espada, no tenia la practica ni la fuerza para usar semejante espada. Es verdad que había tenido un crecimiento anormal para una persona pero eso no alcanzaba para pelear con una de esas gigantescas espadas.

El punto fuerte de Raven era su agilidad y velocidad, cosa que Alice le había hecho entrenar mas que nada, y aunque era fuerte, no podía bloquear un soplo golpe si tuviera una de esas espadas.

Riddle atacaba ferozmente con su espada sin dar tiempo a su enemigo para que tomara la delantera. Lanzo una estocada al pecho de raven pero este desvió el mortal golpe con su daga pero casi cae por el esfuerzo. Hacia mas de media hora que esta lucha había iniciado y hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta que esta pelea tenia un ganador claro desde el principio: Voldemort.

Raven se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que se estaban acercando al fin del pasillo de celdas que también era usado como bodegas. Se dio cuenta de que había toneles de vino y comida en los costados haciendo el pasillo aun mas angosto.

Raven viendo que podía quedar encerrado se arriesgo con la ofensiva mientras un plan de ataque era formulado en su cabeza.

Avada Kedavra- Esto tomo a Voldemort por sorpresa pero dio un paso al costado y esquivo la maldición verde. Una risa se formo en su deforme rostro.

¿Qué diría tu preciado director amante de muggles si viera que Harry Potter usa la maldición asesina- La burla de Voldemort se escucho en el pasillo.

Ilvano- Espato Raven dando un paso hacia delante y una maldición, de las artes oscuras, de color rojizo salio disparado a Riddle. Esa particular maldición hacia que tus arterias se cerraran y la sangre bombeada desde el corazón no llegaba a destino ocasionando una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

¿Te parece eso respuesta suficiente Thomas- Dijo entre dientes el policía.

Raven sabia como pelear sucio y era bastante bueno pero por cada paso que daba para adelante significaban dos para atrás a causa del hábil contraataque de Voldemort. Sintió como su espalda tocaba la pared y puso su plan en acción.

Con un rápido movimiento de su daga corto los tapones de los flamables toneles de vinos haciéndolos brotar vino por todas partes. Sin bajar la varita Raven murmuro la segunda fase de su plan.

-Incendio- El fuego se expandió en el alcohol que había en el vino causando un sorprendente fuego.

Raven aprovecho la distracción para saltar por encima de las llamas hacia Voldemort y su meta: La chimenea.

El plan iba sobre ruedas pero cuando estaba en pleno salto con la daga extendida hacia la cabeza de su enemigo este sonrió diabólicamente.

Voldemort levanto su hermosa espada, que había sido la de Salazar Slytherin, y la apunto al moreno.

-Desmaius- De la punta de la espada salio el hechizo y golpeo al moreno en el medio del pecho y cayo a los pies del moreno.

Voldemort dejo escapar una sonora risa mientras miraba a su enemigo.

Harry Potter había caído en las garras de su enemigo y aunque estaba vivo Harry Potter había perdido lo único que le quedaba: La Libertad

**...Y manden reviews.**

**Se aceptan ideas para la historia aunque disculpen si no acepto algunas. Gracias**

**Mirug: Gracias por tu apoyo en esta imparable racha de reviews. A menudo me pregunto que haria sin tus reviews**

**Lord Sparky: Muchas gracias por los mensajes. Raven le esta agradeciendo a Merlin por las estanterías.**

**Juaniweb: Gracias y disculpen la demora.**

**Seika: Muchas gracias por el review. Lo que principalmente quiero resaltar es la personalidad de Harry y de que su paciencia termino.**

**Sanarita31: Gracias por tu mensaje!**

**Franga: Gracias por el apoyo! La personalidad de Harry ira cambiando ya que el no es perfecto y eso es algo que quiero que se note. En cuanto a la pelea con Snape: no sos el unico que la espera. Muhahahahaha.**

**Lady Integra Hellsing: GRACIAS! Es genial que te des cuenta de la personalidad de Raven y de Harry. Creo, por que no se como va a seguir la historia, que la diferencia entre ambos tendra importancia mas adelante.**

**Anali Snape: No sos la unica q se fue de vacaciones! Asi que no te hagas problema! Ojala te guste el resto de los capitulos**


	15. Ying Yang

**Wenas gente! Por decimoquinta vez vuelvo para traerles una parte mas de las aventuras de Raven y Harry Potter.**

**N/A: Me di cuenta de que esta historia esta yendo muy rapido para mi gusto. Y tambien eso hace que se me acaben las ideas. Asi que voy a empezar a pausar la historia para ponerle un ritmo q me guste. La verdad que me senti un poeta con la primera parte de este capitulo y es, para mi, el mejor hasta ahora.**

**No se si les gustara este capi por q me parece raro pero ojala q si**

**Pasen, lean, disfruten...**

Capitulo 15: Ying Yang

La oscuridad se cernía sobre todo. La noche eterna parecía envolver el mundo. Raven se encontraba parado en la nada. Cosa que le parecía imposible. No había suelo ni cielo.

Solo oscuridad. Una tan negra que parecía capaz de comerse al mundo. Raven caminaba perdido sin destino.

Pero en el horizonte, si es que en verdad había uno en ese lugar, se quebró la oscuridad y una melodía sonaba. Raven pensó en la canción del fénix pero rápidamente borro esa idea. La música era grave como una opera.

"O como el quejido de los muertos" pensó Raven sin darse cuenta de lo que su mente sugería.

Una figura salio de la luz. La rajadura de luz se cerró rápidamente pero la figura se elevo por los aires dejando una estela de luz por donde andaba. La figura se acerco a Raven y Raven abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer la figura. Raven se encontraba paralizado por la emoción. No podía creer que forma había tomado la figura. Esta se acerco y Raven vio que tenía unas hermosas alas blancas como la nieve.

Siempre pensé que diría al verte pero ahora no lo recuerdo- Exclamo Raven y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su mascara cayo y sus ojos tomaron el verde esmeralda que hacia tiempo no se le veía.

La figura solo sonrió ante las palabras del moreno.

Vengo para advertirte, Harry, de que si Voldemort logra evolucionar tendrás que olvidar todo- La figura hizo una pausa y Raven no entendió una sola palabra pero la emoción le impidió hablar.

tendrás que recordar que mas allá de las apariencias todos somos iguales- Termino enigmáticamente.

Raven seguía sin entender y eso se reflejaba en su rostro. La figura solo sonrió ante la cara del policía.

¿Eres un ángel- La pregunta broto secamente de la boca del moreno. La figura asintio sin dejar de sonreír.

Se que esto no tiene mucho sentido ahora, Harry, pero tienes que ver mas all�, no lo olvides- La figura sonrió una vez mas.

¿Tienes que irte, no es así- Era la fatídica pregunta pero Raven ya sabia la respuesta.

Tengo que hacerlo, Harry, pero nos veremos algún día- Respondió simplemente el ángel.

Lo se- La figura abrazo a Raven y después que se separaron levanto vuelo.

¿Sabes que te amo mas que a nada- Pregunto con esperanza Raven.

Lo se y nosotros te amamos igualmente- El ángel respondió felizmente

Los amo más que a toda mi alma- La figura dejo escapar una lágrima por que sabía a quienes se refería

Adiós Harry- Saludo el ángel tomando vuelo.

Adiós mam�- Raven saludo al ángel de Lily Evans enérgicamente con el brazo pero la vida en sus ojos eran suficiente saludo para ella.

Y cuando el ángel se perdió en la oscuridad Harry Potter sonrió.

Y, luego, Raven despertó.

Despertó pero no estaba dormido.

Soñó pero no había tenido un sueño

Lloro pero no había lágrimas.

Y renació porque era el momento necesario.

Y ahora todos conocerían a Raven. Cuervo de la Noche. Aquel con que el destino ha jugado y con el único que ha perdido.

Por que Harry Potter y Raven eran lo mismo pero eran distintos.

Eran iguales en cuerpo y en fuerza. En valor y habilidad.

Pero a su vez eran totalmente diferentes. El Ying y el Yang. La luz y la oscuridad.

Por que aquellos que juraron protegerlo lo hirieron y de las cenizas del frágil Harry Potter nació Raven.

Raven era para el mundo la parte oscura de Harry Potter. Pero solo ellos sabían cual era más peligroso.

Por que Raven era el único capaz de calmar el dolor de Harry Potter.

Y Harry Potter era el único que podía mostrarle a Raven que el amor es superior a toda magia y hechicería. A toda mentira y engaño.

Y solo el perfecto equilibrio de ambos les mostraría la verdad a los dos.

Ahora ambos luchadores estaban del mismo lado. Y cuando la luz y la oscuridad pelean juntos ni el mismo Diablo será capaz de contener la furia de la reencarnación de la Luz y la Oscuridad.

El Destino había jugado con Harry Potter pero perdió. Raven no había estado en los planes del Destino, aquel que sabe lo fue, es, y será.

El Futuro era incierto hasta para el que lo escribe. La Profecía era el único indicio que quedaba, y hasta eso estaba en duda.

Desde los imponentes tronos del mundo de los muertos un ente todopoderoso observaba el renacimiento.

Desde el más profundo de los abismos del Tártaro el mismo Diablo miraba con deseo el poder del reencarnado.

Y así fue como nació el Ultimo Rebelde. Llamado así por que nadie cree que la Luz y la Oscuridad puedan volver a aparecer en un mismo cuerpo.

Y así fue como nació el más poderoso de los hombres mortales.

Raven abrió los ojos lentamente. "¿Donde mierda estoy?" Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo su confusa mente al ver la celda en la que se encontraba.

Se ve que Riddle se había esmerado por que Raven disfrutase su estadía en prisión.

La palabra "celda" era una mala manera para describir el lugar, excepto por las rejas en la puerta.

Era un cuarto de 5 metros por 6 metros. En el medio había una hermosa cama con dosel. Las paredes eran de color verde y plata. Había una puerta que iba a un baño. No había más que eso. El cuarto estaba vació excepto por la cama.

Raven se acerco a la puerta enrejada y miro para fuera. Ahí no había nada más que un pasillo de un calabozo. Con los pasillos anchos y polvorientos y las paredes hechas de roca oscura. Un brillo resalto en el oscuro pasillo.

¿Quien anda ahí- Rugió Raven sin paciencia. Se oyó el chirrido de una silla moverse y algo, o alguien, se levanto. El sonido de sus pasos era el de zapatos de tacón. La figura se acerco a la tenue luz del pasillo. La luz de las antorchas mostró su blanco rostro semi cubierto por su largo y hermoso cabello negro. Era una mujer. Con unas largas y claras piernas. Su cuerpo era delgado y ella era alta. Y sus pechos eran más que deseables para cualquier hombre.

Raven dejo escapar un silbido al verla.

Pansy Parkinson, puedo admitirte que no esperaba verte aquí- Dijo el moreno sonriendo.

Vete al demonio, Potter- Respondió la Slytherin.

Si me abres la puerta iré- Contesto el policía.

En tus sueños Potter- Gruño Pansy desde el otro lado.

Pero para soñar tengo que dormir, y eso lo acabo de hacer. A menos que quieras ayudarme a dormir. Hay varias formas en que podrías ayudarme- Sugirió el moreno con una sonrisa.

Olvídalo Potter- Fue la respuesta de Pansy.

¿Estas segura-

Solo recibió un gruñido de respuesta. Pansy volvió a su lugar. ¿Desde cuando Potter era así? Nunca había sido un coqueteador, solo se le conocía un beso con Cho Chang, pero aquí lo hizo como si tuviera experiencia. Este no era el mismo Harry Potter que había visto en Hogwarts. Este era diferente, era como si hubiera otra persona dentro de el. Se sentó en su incomoda silla y maldecio mentalmente su falta de habilidad en Transformaciones. La silla era una de plástico duro e incomodo. Se sentó y retomo la lectura de "Corazón de bruja" que había estado leyendo.

Raven, por su parte, se estaba duchando en el baño. Dejo caer el agua a lo largo de su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes al sentir el agua pasar por sus heridas de la batalla contra Voldemort. Al salir de la ducha se sentía como un hombre nuevo. Se acerco al espejo para mirarse.

Su cara tenía una cicatriz muy delgada que iba desde el lado izquierdo del mentón hasta debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Su largo cabello llegaba limpiamente hasta por debajo de los hombros. Miro sus ojos, o mas bien sus lentes de contactos, y dejo escapar un suspiro al ver que no tenia mas heridas en su rostro. Observo su torso. Los músculos se habían definido bastante durante las últimas semanas de entrenamiento intensivo de Alice. Pero observo las cicatrices que tenia ahí. Muchas eran antiguas, de la época de los Dursley, luego tenia unas cuantas por los años en Hogwarts y, finalmente, las de su trabajo de policía, que consistían en finas cicatrices pero largas, a lo largo de su torso y sus brazos. Esas fueron causadas por cuchillos en su mayoría.

Su piel tenía un tono dorado opaco por las horas al sol. Pero le sorprendió su rostro. Una barba candado y unos ojos penetrantes le daban cara de agresivo. El pelo largo y rebelde causaba el mismo efecto.

Giro su cuello haciéndolo sonar. Estaba cansado. Pero súbitamente recordó.

El sueño, no, visión, no, tampoco había sido una visión. Fue...una advertencia. Una advertencia del futuro. Un motivo más para pelear. Una luz al final del túnel. Una nueva arma.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su madre. Era como la había imaginado, hermosa y tierna. Un verdadero ángel. Pensó en lo que había dicho pero no lo pudo entender. ¿Como recordar algo si había que olvidar todo? No quería pensar en eso.

Tenia que pensar como salir de la cárcel de Voldemort. No podía hacerlo por si mismo. Tenia que hacerlo con ayuda de alguien, y Raven sabia quien le ayudaría.

Pansy Parkinson observaba por la puerta como Potter salía por la puerta nada más que en una toalla.

Wow! Que cuerpo que tenía. Pero mas que nada le impresiono la cantidad de cicatrices que tenia Potter.

Pero el estaba del lado del asqueroso amante de los muggles. Y eso era lo que más odiaba Su Señor y, por lo tanto, lo que ella más odiaba. Claro que eso no impidió que lo continuara observando.

Potter había cambiado mucho. Era diferente, Fuera de su radical cambio físico, que, según ella, era excelente, estaba más atrevido. Es como si fuera un... ¿Slytherin?

¿Harry Potter un Slytherin? Por Dios santo. Que patrañas estaba pensando.

¿Ves algo que te gusta, Pansy- Exclamo sin darse vueltas Raven mientras se ponía unos pantalones que habían aparecido en una canasta. "Impresionante" pensó mientras se ponía un jean negro "Hasta saben mi talle"

Ella respondió con un gruñido.

¿Eso es un no- Pregunto Raven poniéndose una remera negra encima y unas zapatillas negras que aparecieron, todas en el talle perfecto. "El problema con los Lords oscuros es su gusto para la ropa. Es siempre negro"

Si- Respondió irritándose la morena.

Entonces ves algo que te gusta-

Te dije que no, Potter-

Pero si te acabo de preguntar y me respondiste que si- Replico Raven sonriendo ante la irritación de la Slytherin

¡Dije que no �- Respondió Pansy perdiendo la paciencia

¿No-

Si-

¿Eso fue un no al si, no es así- Raven con una sonrías que parecía que no iba a dejar de crecer. Pansy dejo escapar un sonido de rabia contenida, o no tan contenida.

Ella saco la varita y apunto a Raven a través de las rejas.

Desmaius- Raven rápidamente dio un paso al costado y en un instante pateo la varita de la mano de la chica, pero, desgraciadamente, la varita cayo del la do de afuera. Ella recogió la varita y la guardo.

Tú no eres así, Potter-

Si fuera como tu pensaras¿Estarías hablando conmigo- Respondió Raven ácidamente a lo que ella respondió con un gruñido.

Además, te equivocas, pregunta a cualquier Gryffindor como soy cuando estoy distendido y te dirán que soy lo más irritante desde que nacieron los mosquitos- Pansy dejo escapar un sonido que parecía una risa pero fue rápidamente tapado por su control de su mente.

Ella no podía fraternizar con el enemigo. Estaba en contra de las reglas. El mismo Señor Oscuro la había elegido para esta tarea por que era la más firme en temperamento que los demás, incluso, que la maldita Zabini. Maldita insolente, estaba siempre tratando de ser mejor. Con ese aire de princesa de hielo que tenía pero ella ya la tenía calada y la tarea de "cuidar" a Potter la había hecho sentir excepcionalmente satisfecha.

Pansy- Llamo Raven sonriendo. Esta solo se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

Al final ¿Fue un no al si, o un si al no-

**Fin del Capitulo 15.**

**...Y manden reviews. Me pregunto que seria de mi sin mis lectores asi que les agradezco que elijan leer mi fic.**

**Mirug: Wenas! Espero que tengas razon y que la historia tenga futuro. Gracias por todos los reviews!**

**Juaniweb: Gracias por todo el apoyo.**

**Seika: Tenes razon. ¿A quien no le gustaria ser libre y manejarse por si mismo? Por eso despues de leer tantos fics en que Harry era tan...sumiso decidi hacer este. Gracias por todo el apoyo**

**Gaby Snape: Por q me pediste un capi te lo dejo aki para q lo leas. Gracias **

**Anali Snape: Genial q te hayan gustado el resto de los capitulos. Me senti mal dejando a Harry con Voldemort pero era un giro para la historia ¿no? Adiose y gracias**

**Lord Sparky: En verdad me costo decidir la personalidad de Ginny y yo siempre la vi como una persona con principios y q defiende lo q cree asi que trato de hacerlo como mejor puedo. Gracias por todos los reviews.**

**Franga: La personalidad de Ginny me parecio, hasta ahora, lo mas dificil de hacer ya que la vi en muchos fics como una indefensa mas, pero para mi es una persona q defiende lo que cree y en quienes cree.**

**Sanarita31: Saludos! La reaccion de Ginny fue dificil de hacer y a q la quiero no como un personaje mas q apoya a Raven en la historia sino como un personaje propio. **

**Muxos besos para vos!**

**PD: Explicale a este pobre escritor a que queres que te agregue por q no entendi. **

**Adiose y gracias a todoooooooos por los reviews!**


	16. De Rescates y Escapes

**Wenas gente! Les dejo otra parte mas de la saga de Raven y Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Se acerca el 7 de marzo y empieza la escuela y se acaban las vaciones asi que las actualizaciones tardaran mas. Disculpen pero tambien empiezo clases de guitarra, juego al basketball, y estudio ingles y matematicas particular para mantener las notas. (Dios me salve)**

**Pasen, lean, disfruten y...**

Capitulo 16: De Rescates y Escapes

Alice no podía creer esto. Era un pandemonio. El anciano caminaba de aquí para allá y ¡hablaba con gente a través de una chimenea! Pero a ella no le importaba ni un poco el anciano y toda su organización.

Lo único que rondaba su mente era el bienestar de su compañero. Cuando la habían capturado le habían echado un "hechizo", todavía no se acostumbraba a esas palabras, que había hecho sentir en el mismo infierno. Alice estaba segura que nunca iba olvidar esa luz roja de dolor.

Cuando era chica pensaba que la magia era algo bueno, perfecto e incorruptible. Ahora sabía que el mundo era totalmente corrupto y ahora entendía las razones de Raven.

Tres días habían pasado desde el rapto de Raven y la libertad de ella. Y cada minuto que pasaba quería y odiaba más a Raven. Lo quería por que eran pocos los que se metían en el infierno por una persona que conocía hacia poco más de 6 semanas y lo odiaba por no haberla dejado ayudarlo.

Pero lo que la sorprendió era lo tremendamente ciegos que podían ser los miembros de esta "Orden". Su ceguedad para distinguir lo bueno de lo malo y aquello que eran las dos cosas al mismo tiempo era sorprendente de tal manera que rozaba con el caradurismo y la idiotez. Los únicos que parecían ser un poco mas susceptibles a la verdad eran ese hombre Lupin y Moody, el del ojo raro, entre otros. ¿A que verdad se refería? A la de que la gente puede cambiar. Ella no había conocido a Harry Potter. Pero si se había encontrado a Raven y sus caminos se hicieron uno por un tiempo.

Raven era totalmente independiente y con una gran cantidad de respeto por quienes se lo mostraban a el.

Tenia un gran sentido de la realidad, al igual que lo tienen todos los que han ido y vuelto del infierno.

Y además tenia una gran atracción a las situaciones suicidas e imposibles y, en el cuartel de la policía Raven se había hecho una fama de inmortal. Y, para agregar, Raven tenía una autoestima indestructible y no tenía en cuenta de las críticas de los demás. También tenía sus defectos:

Tenia la maldita costumbre de guardarse sus problemas y solo pedir ayuda solo de ser necesario y eso causo un par de cachetas de ella a Raven por no escucharla, ya que la palabra necesario no estaba en el vocabulario de Raven.

El Harry Potter que los demás conocían, y del que le habían contado, era... preocupado de las criticas de los demás. Era valiente y con una suerte que rozaba lo posible. Parecía que tenía alguna especie de ángel guardián. Y si había un rasgo que compartían ambos era el de ir siempre al frente. Sin rodeos, decían lo que pensaban del mundo y por eso eran diferentes.

Harry Potter tenia la diferencia de que confiaba e incluso amaba a la gente que le rodeaba. Raven no lo hacia. Era muy desconfiado y sarcástico. No sentía amor por nadie y parecía que hacia bien asi. Sus dos mejores amigos lo traicionaron y su Némesis es un amigo de el ahora.

Pero tanto Raven como Harry Potter habían calado al mundo real como era de verdad. Un lugar corrupto donde pocos son los honestos y leales y la muerte acecha cada callejón con ansias de sangre.

La entrada de Ginny al cuarto la saco de sus pensamientos. Se habían hecho buenas amigas desde que Ginny la defendió a ella y Raven, aun no se acostumbraba a llamarlo Harry.

También se había hecho amiga de Draco Malfoy. El chico era parecido a Raven. Ambos eran sarcásticos hasta la muerte. Pero si Raven tenía una autoestima irrompible la de Draco era aun mayor. Era agudo e inteligente. Pero le gustaba ser como las sombras. Invisible pero siempre presente. Prefería asegurar la victoria que jugarse al azar.

La pelirroja era más parecida a Raven. Ella iba siempre de frente y era hábil con sus palabras. Sabia que decir y cuando decirlo, igual que Raven.

¿Ya se sabe que van ha hacer?- Inquirió Alice impacientemente.

Eso venia a decirte. Han convocado una junta extraordinaria de la Orden y tendremos que meternos- Explico seriamente la pelirroja.

¿Ellos nos invitaron a la reunión?- Pregunto la rubia policía.

No- Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

Mejor- La voz de Draco se oyó desde la puerta. El rubio entro caminado con su porte aristócrata. "Algunas cosas nunca cambian" Pensó Ginny.

La reunión empieza en 5 minutos y tengo un mal presentimiento- Aviso el rubio echándose en la cama de Ginny en la habitación que compartía con Alice.

Hey, esa es mi cama y esta recién hecha-

Entonces sácame- Replico el rubio sonriente y Alice se maravillaba de que pudieran estar tan distendidos en momentos de guerra. Dejo escapar una risa al ver a Ginny tirar en vano a Draco de la cama.

Ouch! Eso duele- Se quejo Draco al recibir un golpe en la nuca y Alice dejo escapar una carcajada.

Es hora- Dijo Draco mirando su reloj mientras mantenía atrapas las manos de Ginny contra la pared pero la dejo ir al recibir una patada en la pierna.

Ouch!-

Te lo merecías Draco- Exclamo la pelirroja escapando de su agarre y bajando las escaleras riendo.

Pronto la siguieron los demás. Era raro que ni Ron ni Hermione estuvieran en algún lado pero nadie se dio cuenta de eso. La entrada a la cocina, y a la salad e reuniones, estaba cerrada a prueba de llaves y hechizos. Cosa que no hizo más que sonreír a Alice ante la incompetencia de los magos.

¡No! Ahora no podremos entrar a oírlos- Se quejo Ginny.

Tiene que haber alguna forma- Exclamo Draco pero el no creía en sus palabras hasta que...

!PAM�¡- El sonido de una bala lleno el silencio del lugar y la cerradura cayo al suelo totalmente doblada por el disparo. Draco y Ginny voltearon para ver a Alice soplando la punta de su revolver Mágnum.

¿No me digan que pensaban que no se jugar sucio?- Dijo Alice riendo ante la cara de los dos adolescentes.

Pero mas risa le causo la cara de los miembros de la Orden que estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos e incluso había uno con la varita levantada y apuntándoles.

¿Hay alguna razón para esta... interrupción?- Dumbledore cuestiono. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

Alice iba a decir algo pero Ginny se adelanto hecho una furia.

¿Que hacen _ellos_ dos aquí¡- Mirando en la dirección de Ron y Hermione.

Nosotros nos ganamos nuestro lugar aquí- Espeto Ron rápido como una flecha.

¿_Tu _te ganaste un lugar?- Replico Ginny y giro para hablar con el Director- ¿Acaso mandaras a ellos a vigilar a Harry?- La furia de Ginny parecía imposible disminuir. Pero Draco le puso la mano en el hombro para darle fuerzas. Cosa que hizo sonreír a Ginny

Harry es aun un chico, no voy a negar que es más maduro que la mayoría, pero no puede andar solo por la vida- Explico Dumbledore.

Alice dejo escapar una risa que se convirtió rápidamente en una carcajada. ¿Raven, un chico? Raven era infantil, eso era obvio, pero era a la vez la persona mas madura que Alice había visto en su vida. Era el único que ponía su vida y bienestar por el de los otros. No tenía miedo de la crítica ni de lo que demás pensaran.

¿Si usted cree que Raven es aun un chico esta muy equivocado? El es un adulto y es mas maduro que cualquiera de ustedes- Aclaro Alice con una voz dura, practicada por el largo tiempo al lado de Johansson.

Harry es aun un chico y es verdad que ha pasado por mucho y por eso necesita protección- Molly Weasley salto defensivamente.

Raven, o Harry, como quieran llamarlo, es adulto por que ustedes lo hicieron axial- Replico Alice empezando a perder al calma. No podía creer que había alguien más terco que Raven, pero el mundo mágico la asombraba.

¿A que se refiere, señorita Guerrero?- Dumbledore no entendía a que se refería la oficial de policía. Es verdad que Harry siempre había tenido que pelear por su vida y por eso mismo trataba de protegerlo.

"¡Como un chico de 16 años puede cuidarse solo!" Pensaba el anciano.

Me refiero a que usted obligo a Raven a crecer más rápido. Pero lo que usted no calculo es que Raven creció más de lo que usted quería. Necesitaba que la mentalidad de Raven fuera suficiente para entender la magnitud de la guerra que esta pasando en el mundo de ustedes pero Raven sobrepaso lo que ustedes querían y, ahora, quieren dominarlo por que tienen miedo que se rebele y se pase al otro lado de la calle, por axial decir- Draco le había explicado la guerra desde el punto de vista de Dumbledore y de Voldemort, el rubio era casi tan maduro como Raven, aunque no lo pareciera. Aunque la verdad es que tampoco Raven parecía maduro.

Dumbledore tuvo un pequeño flash back a la "charla" con Ginevra Weasley de hacia tres días.

Dumbledore cayó paralizado al darse cuenta de esta revelación. Harry Potter no era un niño ni un adulto. Harry Potter, o Raven ya que en este caso es igual, simplemente _es_.

Pero Harry aun necesitaba ayuda. No podría pelear solo y eso se lo haría ver aunque fuese a la fuerza.

Potter ya se pasó al lado de Voldemort- Ron dijo hecho una furia. Albus poso su mirada en Alice para fijar su reacción.

Aun no lo entienden¿No es axial?- Inquirió Alice con una sonrisa triste mirando a los presentes.

Raven y Harry Potter no son lo mismo- Dijo como una explicación pero nadie entendió y ella se dio cuenta.

¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Hermione con su siempre mente curiosa.

Todos me han hablado de Harry desde sus puntos de vista desde los últimos tres días. Y Harry no se parece en nada a Raven si o es por el valor y sus principios- Explico Alice.

¿Principios?- La pregunta salio de Snape que observaba el asunto desde su esquina. Por lo que el entendía, Potter no era mas que un chico con mucha suerte y desden por las reglas.

Harry siempre cumple con lo que promete. Cedric le pidió que traiga su cuerpo y el lo hizo a costa de su propia vida. Raven prometió ayudar a quien lo necesite sin importarle si es criminal o civil. Raven me dijo que toda su vida había sido un engaño, y que por eso el se guía por sus instintos. El no juzga a las personas por la moral, como ustedes hacen, o por si son buenos o malos, como ustedes hacen, el juzga por los principios de la gente-

Molly Weasley parecía herida por lo que había dicho. ¿Pero que podía saber una joven que conocía a Harry hacia solo unas semanas?

Alice dejo escapar un respiro que no sabia que estaba conteniendo.

Ron parecía buscar una respuesta pero no pudo hallarla.

Draco era siempre una persona calmada. Capaz de mantener la calma en situaciones estresantes, pero esto se iba de las manos.

¿Que harán con Raven?- Era la pregunta que todos querían hacer pero nadie se atrevía a hacerla.

Iremos a rescatarlo- Dijo Dumbledore pesadamente. La verdad es que no tenia la mas mínima idea de como lo harían. Pero Harry era demasiado valioso como para perderlo.

¿En que estado se encuentra Harry?- Remus pregunto desde su esquina. El hombre lobo tenía ojeras enormes en el rostro y era obvio que no era nada más que la transformación lo que lo tenía tan mal.

Snape se acomodo en su silla antes de hablar.

Voldemort lo somete a rondas de tortura con cada moritfago. Cruciatus es lo mas común y...-

¿Cuantas por día?- Inquirió Moody. Snape lo miro a los ojos.

15- Ginny se apretó contra el cuerpo de Draco y lo mismo hizo Molly con Arthur.

Se lo merecía- Comento Ron insolentemente.

Ahora verán. Una mujer normal gritaría a Ron y le daría un cachetazo. Una no tan normal la arrojaría algo. Para desgracia de Ron, Alice no era ninguna de las dos. Por eso desenvaino un cuchillo y lo puso en la garganta de Ron.

Odio a la gente que es cobarde. Que habla mal de la gente solo cuando esta no esta presente. Tú eres un desperdicio de piel. El mundo no se divide en buenos y malos, niño, es hora de que lo entiendas.

El tono de Alice era frió como el hielo.

¡No soy un niño¡ Para que sepas he peleado mano a mano contra mortifagos y he pasado la iniciación de la Orden del Fen...- Hermione la puso una mano en la boca pero ya era muy tarde. Ginny abrió los ojos a más no poder.

Dices que no eres un niño, pero. ¿Alguna vez has matado¿Has sido torturado por información y te has mantenido firme? Raven ha soportado eso por gente en la que nadie le hubiera ni siquiera preguntado la hora- Alice murmuro pero se escucho en todos lados.

¿Quienes iran en la misión de rescate?- Snape evadió una confrontación cambiando de tema.

Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody y yo- Decidió Albus.

¡Albus¡ Podrías herirte ahi dentro y te necesitamos para manejar la guerra- Molly salto.

Voldemort estará ahí. Asi como hizo que Harry fuese a buscar a su amiga hará lo mismo conmigo, y soy el único que puede darle batalla a Voldemort- Alice noto como algunos temblaban ante la mención del nombre.

No esperaras que esperemos aquí, Director- Advirtió Draco.

Ustedes no están capacitados o entrenado para pelear en equipo como los demás- Explico Dumbledore seriamente.

Eso no fue una pregunta, Sr. Dumbledore, es un hecho, yo iré a salvar a mi amigo tal como el lo hizo conmigo- Alice dijo erguida con orgullo y una vez mas Dumbledore tuvo que aceptar que no tenia ninguna autoridad sobre Alice, Draco era emancipado por el estado de sus padres, pero Ginny tendría que discutir con sus padres.

Todos los que quieran venir conmigo pueden hacerlo- Advirtió Alice dándose cuenta del dilema de Ginny.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, tu no iras a ningún lado- Exclamo Molly levantándose para agarrar a su hija pero el revolver de Alice la detuvo paralizada en un instante. Sabía que era un revolver gracias a su esposo.

Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera- El tono de voz frió provenía de Draco y era impecable dado sus años de perfección.

¿Saben donde se encuentra Harry?- Pregunto Alice expectante.

En el sótano de la mansión Zabini están las celdas de alta seguridad- Comento Snape.

Tendremos que tratar de pasar desapercibidos. Le daré un translador a cada uno. Cuando brille tóquenlo y prepárense para pelear- Instruyo Dumbledore a todos y le dio un translador a cada uno con una palabra clave diferente para cada uno.

A la mansión Zabini- Grito Draco y los demás los siguieron.

Crucio- El rayo rojo golpeo a Raven en el pecho haciéndolo caer pero no llego a tocar el suelo. Las cadenas que lo mantenían atado se lo impedían. Ya iban tres días de torturas. Tres días largos y miserables en los cuales había sido sometido a la mayor cantidad de heridas posibles sin matarlo i lesionarlo gravemente. Pero eso no prohibía que haya sangre. Y Raven se encontraba bañado en ella. Levanto la cabeza todo lo que su incomoda postura le permitía para ver a Nott venir hacia el con un cuchillo en la mano y otro en sus respectivas fundas a lo largo de su cuerpo.

No era la primera vez que había pasado por esto. Nott solo hacia pequeños cortes alo largo del torso de Raven pero eran suficientes para dejar grandes heridas al final.

¿Acaso al pequeño Potter le duele? – La pregunta de Nott solo hizo que el entre en el juego de Raven.

¿Cómo me van a doler pequeños cortecitos por una navaja tan chica como esa?- Contesto atrevidamente el moreno. Nott solo hizo más grande su sonrisa.

¿Quieres que use uno mas grande, idiota?- Saco una daga mediana de la cintura y la movió delante de la vista de Raven pero este solo miro al frente, imperturbable al hecho de tener el filo de la daga a poco mas que unos centímetros.

Nott le hizo un corte en la rodilla y Raven apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar un sonido.

¿Es todo lo que tienes? Es increíble que Voldemort tenga sirvientes tan inútiles en su poder- El comentario causo el efecto deseado ya que su torturador se enojo al instante

¡Como te atreves a mencionar el nombre de Mi Señor¡ Pagaras caro tus errores, Potter- Advirtió y era fácil darse cuenta que Nott había perdido su cordura, si es que tenia, claro esta.

Voldemort es solo un sangre mezclada con suficiente ambición para un país entero- El improvisado plan estaba funcionando. Nott enrojeció aun mas y, tirando su daga cerca de Raven, saco una hacha de algún lugar de la pared y la blandió peligrosamente delante de el y se preparaba para dar una estocada mortal cuando...

Knock knock- El sonido de alguien en la puerta le devolvió el color de la cara a Raven. El hachazo estuvo cerca. Nott maldecía por lo bajo mientras recibía a Malfoy pero nadie noto como Raven ocultaba el cuchillo en uno de los enormes bolsillos de los pantalones de Dudley.

Raven dejo escapar una sonrisa al ver como le sacaban las cadenas, aparentemente el tiempo de la tortura se había acabado.

Malfoy lo empujo a lo largo de un pasillo hasta entrar en una gigantesca habitación adornada con ricos tapices italianos. El cuarto era oscuro ya que solo algunas velas lo iluminaban pero Raven sabía quien estaba al fondo.

¿Es la...séptima vez que nos encontramos, no?- Pregunto Raven sonrientemente. Voldemort dejo escapar una carcajada.

Tu suerte se acaba, Potter, mañana te liquidare y mandare tu cabeza a Dumbledore en una bandeja- Dijo Riddle desde su elaborado trono.

Es irónico lo mucho que nos parecemos y que hayamos tomado caminos tan diferentes- Siguió como disfrutando todo lo que decía.

También es irónico que te consideren el hechicero oscuro mas poderoso del siglo y no hayas podido matar un bebe- Agrego y se gano una "Cruciatus" que lo obligo a morder su lengua para no gritar. No le daría esa satisfacción.

¿Toque un nervio, Thomas?- Se burlo Raven y le lanzaron otra maldición pero Raven dio un paso al costado y cayo al suelo por las heridas.

No me gastare en hablarte, Potter, mañana morirás- Voldemort estalló en una carcajada digna de una película de terror mientras un mortifago sacaba a Raven de la habitación.

Raven meditaba en su plan desde su celda. Tenía una sola chance para hacerlo y menos tiempo del que pensó.

OH Pansy, reina de Slytherin ilumíname, con tu presencia por ultima vez- Raven hablaba arrodillado, sintiéndose Shakespeare. "De verdad debo dejar de drogarme con eso, ya me esta afectando el cerebro"

Podría acostumbrarme a verte así, Potter- Exclamo la morena haciendo su camino hasta la puerta de la celda.

Yo podría acostumbrarme a ver otras cosas tuyas- Replico Raven mordazmente y Pansy quiso pegarle un cachetazo pero Raven fue mas rápido y lo esquivo con facilidad.

Te hago un trato. Tu me pegas un cachetazo y yo te doy una nalgada- Eso pareció sacar totalmente a Pansy de sus casillas. Ya que la puerta se abrió, mágicamente, y Raven salio volando para "cabecear" la pared, literalmente hablando, y un hilo de sangre salía de su cabeza.

Pansy estaba paralizada. Ahora si que había arruinado todo. Si Potter se había desnucado o algo, Su Señor la mataría o...algo peor.

Se acerco lentamente con la varita temblorosa en su mano y movió, con la punta de su zapato, el cuerpo del prisionero pero nada sucedió, efectivamente parecía desmayado. No totalmente convencida de su prueba, Pansy froto la punta de su varita haciendo salir chispas que pasaron rasante del pelo del policía, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto.

Ahora satisfecha, Pansy se acerco y le toco el hombro al moreno pero al hacerlo este se dio vuelta y la tiro al suelo y atrapando su mano de la varita contra el duro suelo.

Raven puso todo su peso sobre ella para dejarla incapacitada para huir y con su mano libre saco su cuchillo y se lo puso en la garganta a Pansy, que estaba a punto de gritar.

No te conviene Pansy, si gritas te dejare muda, viva, pero muda- el tono de Raven no era el de juego- Era una voz suave pero honesta y Pansy le creyó cada palabra. Raven acerco sus labios contra los de ella y le dio un beso largo y firme y Pansy, sorprendida soltó su varita.

Raven le quito la varita y antes de que ella se de cuenta le dio un golpe seco con la empuñadura de la daga y la dejo noqueada.

Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Pansy- Saludo antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta.

Silencio, Colloportus- Los hechizos actuaron en su lujosa celda y Raven se marcho por los pasillos.

Ahora, la sabía que estaba cerca de la puerta. En las sesiones de tortura, tembló al pensar en eso, lo habían llevado cerca de la enorme puerta principal y recordó ver una chimenea cerca.

Subió una escalera pero arriba de ella vio un guardia de espaldas. Se acerco sigilosamente y saco el cuchillo y, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, le tapo la boca y lo apuñalo en loa garganta.

"Idiota" Los ojos de Raven brillaban negros. Otra cosa rara era que cada vez que peleaba o tenía un duelo, sus ojos perdían el color verde y perdía toda la piedad que había en ellos.

Le quito la túnica negra y la mascara y se las puso. También le quito la varita. Giro la cabeza y vio la puerta grande al final de la habitación siguiente, pero sus ojos se fijaron en la chimenea y vio el típico tarro con Polvos Flu. Ron le había dicho que era costumbre poner un tarro ahí para que los invitados lo tomen.

Salio corriendo como una flecha para la dirección de la chimenea cuando varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. La puerta se cerró y las trabas se giraron mágicamente.

De la puerta de donde había venido salieron media docena de mortifagos y le apuntaron con las varitas.

Y de la chimenea salio su enemigo, Lord Voldemort, en todo su esplendor.

Raven se perfilo y saco ambas varitas y apunto con una a Voldemort y con la otra al grupo de mortifagos mientras se ponia en una posición de duelo pero cuando se iban a enfrentar se oyó una voz clara y fría por todo el lugar

Avada Kedavra-

**Fin del Capitulo 16 **

**ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO. YUHUUUUUUU!**

**...Manden reviews.**

**Se que el escape fue malo pero son las 2 de la mañana y no tenia mas ganas de escribir y tenia ganas de sacarme esto de encima. Ya los compensare.**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo de los que dejan mensaje. Ideas, preguntas, todo es aceptado asi que gracias.**

**Juaniweb: Graicas por el apoyo y te dejo el CAPITULO MAS LARGO (se note que me gusta decirlo ¿no?) que he hecho hasta ahora.**

**Mirug: Teneme paciencia que lo de Lily tiene que ver con el final, uno que creo es bastante raro y original. Gracias por dar el apoyo que das. No te das una idea de lo un mensaje es para mi. Es como una fuente de ideas por q me dan ganas de seguir la historia y no parary... me emocione un poco me parece. Gracias. Te recomiendo que leas los fics, en ingles, de Shezza88, son raros pero estan bien pensados y graciosos.**

**Adios a la mas fiel de mis lectores y lectoras!**

**Seika: Escuchen los halagos de seika por q son la pura verdad (soy pura modestia¿ no te parece? Gracias por el review!**

**Lord Sparky: Aki te dejo la reaccion de Dumbledore y sumo a Alice para el lado de Raven. **

**Sanarita31: Gracias por el apoyo. Lo de Parkinson fue un ataque de inpiracion causado seguramente por caramelos o algo parecido.**

**Anali Snape: que bueno que te haya gustado el caracter de pansy, fue dificil de hacer y mas lo del humor negro. Gracias por todo el apoyo.**

**Lady Integra Hellsing: Ke buen nick la verdad ke tenes. Gracias por el mendaje y te dejo un capitulo de mi hiistoria para vos. Ciao.**

**Loka Lupin: Gracias por el review y te dejo un capitulo mas!**


	17. Acerca de la Magia

**Wenas gente! Vuelvo otra vez mas para traerles un poco mas de esta historia. El capitulo es corto pero lo necesito para avanzar mas en la historia y llegar a Hogwarts. Gracias a todos los que leen la historia.**

**Pasen, lean, disfruten...**

Capitulo 17: Acerca de la Magia

Avada Kedavra-

El rayo salio de la chimenea y Voldemort lo esquivo rodando a un lado y esta golpeo a un mortifago.

Draco Malfoy sostenida la varita que había hecho la maldición mortal.

Ahora muestras tus verdaderos colores ¿eh, Draco?- Voldemort sonreía por alguna extraña razón- Pero debo darte crédito. Eres la única persona que me ha hecho tirarme al suelo para esquivar una maldición en mucho tiempo-

Te haré hacer muchas mas cosas que rodar- Comento Draco. Detrás de el aparecieron Ginny, Alice, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody y Albus aparecieron y apuntaron sus varitas contra los demás.

Ahora estamos iguales- La voz de Raven so oyó de una esquina del lugar. Se apoyo contra una pared. Aunque estaba bastante bien, las torturas le habían dejado fatigado y se cansaba con facilidad.

Eran 6 contra 6. Parecía un duelo de pistoleros.

¿Estas bien, Raven?- La voz firme de Alice se escucho en el lugar.

Sabia que vendrías, Alice, me quieres demasiado para dejarme- Alice dejo escapar un suspiro. Si Raven podía flirtear y bromear estaba bien.

En tus sueños, Raven, en tus sueños- Respondió con su pistola en la mano.

La tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todos habían sacado sus varitas menos Alice, que tenia una pistola apuntada a la cabeza de un mortifago.  
- Nos volvemos a encontrar- Hablo Dumbledore con su mirada fijada en la de Riddle.

Esta será la ultima vez, Dumbledore- Respondió Voldemort.

Una pregunta entro en la cabeza de Raven y no se le ocurrió mejor momento que ahora para preguntar.

¿Por qué el show, Thomas? Pudiste matarme apenas llegue- Eso hizo que Voldemort deje escapar una risa maniática.

Ya veras luego, Potter, y cuando lo haga desearas no haberlo preguntado.

Como digas Thomas- Dijo Raven preparándose para luchar.

También debo darte crédito a ti, Potter, fue un método muy Slytherin el que utilizaste para escapar- Voldemort parecía no tener prisa en empezar el duelo. Casi como si esperase algo...

En realidad fue tu culpa poner una guardia tan idiota para vigilarme, Thomas- Voldemort apretó los dientes al oír su nombre.

¡Dije que no me llames así, Potter¡- Las armaduras que estaban en la pared temblaron al igual que la estatua de Slytherin que había en el medio del lugar.

Raven observo de nuevo el lugar cuidadosamente.

El Hall en el que se encontraban era gigantesco. El techo era muy alto y de algún material que el policía no reconoció. El suelo era de mármol blanco con manchas negras y era resbaladizo. Había una estatua de Slytherin en el medio y armaduras en la pared. Exactamente del lado opuesto al de la enorme puerta de hecha de roble oscuro como la noche, se encontraba una escalera ricamente tapizada con una alfombra roja que subía hasta que la escalera se separaba para la izquierda la derecha. A un costado de la escalera había un par de puertas, una de las cuales Raven había usado para salir hasta este lugar.

Raven se canso de mirar a cada uno de sus rivales y comenzó el asalto.

Paperium- La maldición cortante dio inicio a la batalla. Otras maldiciones volaron y el sonido de un disparo se oyó en el lugar.

La maldición de Raven dio en el blanco y un mortifago cayo herido. Otro quiso atacar al moreno por detrás pero...

Battio- Los murciélagos atacaron a otro enmascarado y Ginny sonreía por la efectividad de su hechizo.

Draco observaba la batalla y noto que tanto Voldemort como Dumbledore no se había atacado pero el Lord había herido a Tonks pero la mayoría de sus hechizos eran desviados por Dumbledore.

Su cadena de pensamientos se rompió cuando una maldición verde, probablemente la mortal, se dirigía hacia el y tuvo que rodar para evitarla. Pero lo que mas le impacto fue que vio que era su padre quien lo había atacado sin piedad.

Avada Kedavra- La maldición salio esta vez de Draco pero su padre la esquivo.

Ojo por ojo...- empezó Lucius

...Diente por diente- Termino Draco. Sus ojos grises carecían de vida. Se había convertido en una maquina. Como si una campana inexistente sonara, ambos iniciaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo. Y la lucha por la Casa de los Malfoy había dado inicio. Maldiciones volaban por todos lados. Se oyó como caía otro mortifago dejando la cuenta en 6 contra 3. Pero Tonks y Kingsley estaban inconscientes al igual que otro mortifago. Los otros dos mortifagos estaban muertos. Uno a causa de Draco y otro por Alice. Ella se encontraba detrás de la estatua mientras disparaba contra Voldemort sin éxito.

Se escucho un chillido de parte del Lord Oscuro y de los ojos de la estatua, que medios dos metros y tenia una enorme espada de piedra, se prendieron con luz roja, del mismo color que los ojos de Voldemort.

Alice no lo noto y no vio como la enorme espada viajaba hacia ella.

Raven vio el espadazo y salto empujándolos a ambos lejos de la estatua. Pero la espada le rozo la pierna y el golpe siguió cortando aire.

Raven dio un salto acrobático hacia atrás para alejarse del ataque de la estatua y Alice disparaba contra ella volándole pequeños pedazos de piedra.

Vesubius- El hechizo no fue más que un murmullo pero funciono y el rayo amarillo de la varita de Raven colisiono en el pecho de la estatua haciéndola caer al suelo en pedazos.

Paireo- La maldición negra atravesó el camino hasta golpear a Raven en el pecho haciéndolo caer el dolor.

Voldemort sonrió al ver que su maldición había resultado. Había fallado al poner tan poca seguridad, pero la Mansión Zabini había comenzado a ser la base de operaciones hacia poco tiempo y no había tenido tiempo de armar algo más fuerte. Supuestamente hoy llegarían los refuerzos para la base.

Tampoco contaba en que el maldito y escurridizo Potter se le escapara. Claro que sabia que vendrían a rescatarlo y esa era la idea de aparentar pocos guardias pero el plan A había fallado y encerrarlos y matarlos mientras el reía como maniático, o sea plan B, parecía que iba a funcionar.

Álvaro- Una luz azul salio de la varita de Dumbledore con dirección a Voldemort pero este no estaba allí. Voldemort se había Desaparecido y eso indicaba que las barreras anti-aparición habían sido desactivadas.

Raven se levanto con una mano en el pecho. Otro mortifago había caído y el restante había huido por la puerta, seguramente un novato. Solo quedaban Voldemort contra Raven, Albus, Moody, y Ginny, ya que Draco había quedado inconsciente. Parecía que Voldemort no iba a regresar.

Había huido ya que no se le veía en ningún lado. Se oyó un sonido de pasos desde la puerta. Esta se abrió revelando decenas de mortifagos preparados para pelear.

Raven solo tenía un pensamiento.

"Como dijo alguna vez un famoso filosofo, Merde"

Corran- Gritaron Raven Albus al unísono mientras maldiciones volaban de los mortifagos y tanto el Director como el moreno policía conjuraban cosas para bloquear su camino.

Locmotoris- rugió Dumbledore haciendo un complicado movimiento de varita y las armaduras se animaron y se mandaron a luchar contra los mortifagos.

Raven giro la cabeza y vio todos aun estaban aquí.

Reparo- El hechizo dio en la estatua caída de Slytherin.

Atacalosssss- Chillo Raven en parsel señalando a los mortifagos y salio raudo hacia el inconsciente Draco, que había sido vencido por su padre.

Enervate- La voz de Ginny murmuro el encantamiento revividor pero este no hizo efecto sobre el rubio.

Raven se lo cargo en la espalda y, rengueando debido al corte que le había causado la estatua, se acerco a la chimenea.

Grimmauld Place Nº 12- con eso mando a Draco y a Ginny por la chimenea así como el resto de la Orden fue hacia el cuartel.

Vamonos Dumbledore- Raven espeto al anciano que no paraba de reparar y conjurar mas objetos para defender.

Raven corrió a su lado mientras desenfundaba su revolver y disparaba contra la masa de enmascarados que no paraban de entras y que ahora bajan por las escaleras.

Fogo Venerius- Dumbledore abrió los ojos al ver que Raven usaba una de las magias negras mas prohibidas que existen. De la punta de la varita salia una niebla negra, casi verdosa, que envolvió a los mortifagos de las escaleras, que rodaban por el suelo agarrándose la garganta ya que la niebla venenosa causaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Escapa Harry- Murmuro el anciano sin mirarlo a los ojos.

No sin ti, Dumbledore, aun tengo demasiado cosas para refregarte en la cara como para que te mueras ahora- Replico Raven mirándolo a los ojos.

Albus confió en el moreno y ambos se dirigieron al a chimenea y se marcharon de ese infierno terrenal.

Raven cayo en el suelo de la Mansión Black y por primera vez se sintió feliz de estar ahí.

Ruidos de pasos sonaron desde la cocina y Raven no tuvo fuerza suficiente para levantar la varita por reflejo. Alice lo ayudo hasta una silla y se dejo desplomar ahí.

Sentía que si se movía moriría de dolor. Las heridas del último hechizo de Voldemort le impedían respirar bien.

Se toco el pecho y sintió el sudor mezclado con tierra, tan característico en los duelos, y se quito los restos de su remera.

Vio que el ruido de pasos provenía de algunos miembros de la Orden y Ron y Hermione.

¿Se encuentran bien?- Pregunto el moreno mirando a Draco y Ginny. Draco asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny, en cambio. Se acerco y le dio un fuerte cachetazo.

¡Ouch!-

Ahora estoy perfectamente bien- Respondió Ginny.

¿Te encuentras bien, Alice?-

Excelente si no fuera por que un amigo mió es un desquiciado suicida con tendencias a hacer lo imposible- Exclamo Alice con una sonrisa- Aparte de eso, estoy bien-

¿Y tu como estas, Harry?- Pregunto la mujer policía que permanecía inmutable a la multitud que se había juntado en la cocina.

Vivo-

Siento interrumpirte, Harry, pero quisiera saber por que te quedaste en vez de huir- Pregunto Dumbledore mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

¿Para que haces preguntas si ya sabes al respuesta, Albus?- Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa falsa- Si con esto no te he probado que puedo defenderme solo, ya no se mas que hacer-

Ron sonrió ante el comentario sin razón aparente. La cara de Dumbledore tomo una expresión sombría pero solo Ginny lo noto pero ella guardo silencio.

También note que las maldiciones que utilizaste no se encuentran en el curriculum de un alumno que acaba de terminar quinto año- Comento como si no fuera nada pero Raven no movió un ni un solo músculo de la cara.

Hice lo que tenia que hacer, Dumbledore, lo que hice no fue lindo, lo admito, pero fue totalmente efectivo- Respondió el moreno con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Dumbledore.

¡Usaste la maldición de la niebla venenosa, Harry¡ Eso esta penado con 3 años de cárcel en Azkaban- La amenaza era obvia en su voz. Hermione se puso la mano en la boca con indignación

Sabes también como yo que las penas a menores de edad no son llevadas a cabo en Azkaban y las penas son reducidas ampliamente.

Te has convertido en un mago oscuro, Harry- Acuso Hermione aun mas indignada.

¿Que es un mago oscuro?- Pregunto el policía mirando a la acusadora a los ojos.

Un mago oscuro es un maniático que usa magia oscura para matar- Salto Ron confiado.

Error, un mago oscuro es aquel que usa no solo la magia "blanca" sino también la llamada magia "negra", aunque ninguna de ambas magias existen- Aclaro Draco ayudando a Raven que parecía capaz de morirse de sueño ahí mismo.

Claro que existe la magia negra y blanca- Espeto Hermione con orgullo.

La magia, Hermione, no tiene color. La magia no es buena ni mala. La magia simplemente _es_- Esta vez fue Raven el que hablo.

Tu que te vanaglorias de ser inteligente y la mas hábil con la magia de nuestro año, te haré una pregunta. ¿Que es la magia?- La pregunta era simple pero en extremo complicado. Hermione se encontró paralizada. No sabía la respuesta. Por primera vez Hermione Jane Granger no conocía la respuesta aun a pregunta.

La magia, Hermione, es una fuerza. Esta en todos lados. Se mueve a su voluntad y tiene vida propia. El mago común tiene cierta magia en su cuerpo que permite manipularla hasta cierto punto. Cuando los magos de antaño quisieron mas poder inventaron las varitas para canalizar y ampliar la magia. Pero no se dan cuenta de lo que los magos se han convertido. Los magos se creen superiores al resto y no se dan cuenta de que en realidad ellos son menos. Los magos creen que la magia es un derecho pero en realidad es un privilegio que hemos malgastado en tontos prejuicios inútiles- Explico Raven con cierto brillo de justicia en los ojos. El moreno giro para quedar enfrentado al líder de la Orden del Fénix.

Tu no entiendes, Dumbledore, simplemente no lo haces. Primero pensé que estabas preocupado por mi pero quisiste encerrarme y me apuntaste con la varita y eso demuestra que me necesitabas para que haga algo. Luego ibas a dejar que Alice se pudra con Voldemort pero conmigo no te cuidaste de los gastos. Arriesgaste la Orden por mí. Pero lo hiciste por la profecía. Yo no creo en profecías, Albus, yo creo nada más que en mis habilidades, y te demostrare que mi poder es superior.

He escuchado esas palabras antes, y fueron de boca de Voldemort y sus emisarios- Acuso Dumbeldore sutilmente. Raven dejo escapar una carcajada.

será por que aun Voldemort en su retorcida mente se dio cuenta de que uno esta solo en el mundo- Contesto el moreno.

Raven se levanto y camino como pudo hasta su cuarto, el que otrora fuese de Sirius, y, con ayuda de Draco se dejo caer en su cama.

Raven estaba aniquilado. Cayo dormido al instante mientras en el piso de abajo, la Orden del Fénix planeaba como lograr que Harry Potter este bajo el poder de Albus Dumbledore.

**...Y manden reviews: Ya llegue a los 81 reviews, no pudo creer que tanta gente lea esto.**

**Se q no es un gran capitulo pero echenle la culpa a la escuela q me aniquila las pocas neuronas q me quedan funcionando.**

**Mirug: Wenas mi gran lectora. Lo de Lily sera para el final de la historia que, ojala sea original. No puedo parar de agradecerte los reviews asi q si te acostumbras a esto sera mas facil (je)**

**Me pase por tu historia "La Villa Amurallada", y me gusto mucho, en especial lo de Caradoc. Me parece q tiene mucho futuro.**

**Seika: Gracias por los elogios! Y puede q sea un poco egocentrista, pero si vos lo pasas por alto yo tambien. Gracias por el review!**

**PD: Si le queres decir a mi madre lo maduro q soy me haces un favor enorme (je)**

**Sanarita 31: Sip. Me gusta dejar con suspenso las historias, Muahahahahaha. Ya me estoy poniendo viejo si me adivinan lo que voy ha hacer. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Anali Snape: Gracias por el review! Yo tambien me habia cansado de la manera en que Harry escapaba de las situaciones. Si quieres leer historias como esta, te recomiendo las de Shezz88, estan en ingles pero son muy originales.**

**Lady Integra Hellsing: Gracias por el mensaje! No te acostumbres alos capitulos largos por q seran pocos asi. Es genial q te guste la personalidad de Raven ya q es al q mas ganas le pongo al eskribir**


	18. Mas alla de la mascara

**Vuelvo una vez mas con lo que les debo, una parte mas de la saga de Raven y Harry Potter.**

**Este capitulo es largo y disfrute mas que la mayoria escribiendolo y ojala leerlo les guste tanto como a mi lo hizo al redactarlo.**

**Pasen, lean, disfruten...**

Capitulo 18: Mas allá de la mascara

Raven luchaba en sueños mientras Alice lo observaba desde su cama. Alice dormía en el cuarto que era de Raven pero cuando este regreso le cedió la cama a la rubia oficial de policía y se tiro en el suelo. Y eso la había hecho enfurecer. "Quien se creía que era Raven para no dejarla dormir en donde ella quería" Pero cuando se lo iba a decir este ya estaba dormido y Alice no quiso despertarlo. Sabía lo que le costaba a Raven conciliar el sueño. Aunque de día Raven pudiese dominar sus expresiones de una manera siniestra de noche era tan frágil como ella.

Raven pidió libertad y le daban cadenas

Raven pidió amor y le dieron odio

Raven pidió piedad y le dieron a sangre fría.

Ahora Raven quiere venganza y no parara hasta conseguirla.

¿No puedes dormir?- La voz preocupada de aquel que llenaba sus pensamientos sonó en el cuarto.

Alice lo miro y vio que la mascara ya estaba en su lugar, ocultando toda expresión o debilidad.

¿Por que te ocultas bajo una mascara, Raven?- Alice sabia que ser demasiado directo con Raven era lo mejor. Después de tanto tiempo de ser mentido y engañado. Raven dejo escapar una risa amarga.

Yo solía confiar en la gente, de una manera tan ciega, que incluso parecía idiota. Me canse de sufrir Alice, me canse de recordar heridas de tiempos pasados. Solo quiero terminar todo- Explico dejando caer un poco la mascara.

¿Terminar todo? Suena como si quisieras...-

¿Morir?- Interrumpió el moreno y la mascara cayo un poco mas. Alice solo asintió con la cabeza.

No te confundas, yo no quiero morir pero si es necesario para acabar con Voldemort lo haré sin dudar un segundo- Aclaro Raven y la mascara desapareció de su rostro mostrando dos penetrantes ojos verde oscuro, casi negro.

¿Tan poco precias la vida que estas tan dispuesto a dar la tuya?- Pregunto sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Te equivocas. Es por que amo la vida por lo que estoy tan dispuesto a morir. Mi vida es un desastre, Alice- Raven abrió su corazón a Alice y a ambos les gusto el sentimiento.

No eres le mismo Raven que conocí en esa fabrica- Alice le dijo suavemente. Raven parecía que iba a llorar pero ninguna lagrima llego a sus ojos.

Yo siempre quise ser como era antes, libre y tranquilo, pero me di cuenta que para poder defenderme de este mundo ahí que mejorar, fortalecerse, evolucionar- Explico Raven con una sonrisa triste, eso era lo único que podía darle por el momento.

Tu eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco, Raven¿Pero valió la pena el sufrimiento para ser como eres?- Pregunto Alice trabando sus ojos con los de el.

Yo no pedí ser así Alice, no pedí ser fuerte pero huérfano, valiente pero solitario. El Destino jugo conmigo por demasiado tiempo. Es mi turno ahora y tendré mi venganza- Raven hablaba con pura sinceridad y eso asustaba a Alice.

¿De eso se trata, Raven, de venganza?- Pregunto tristemente la rubia.

Ojala que si, Alice, por que si cuando yo termine con el, cosa de la que no hay duda, si mi espíritu no esta calmado ya no sabré que hacer-

Yo se que tienes que hacer, Raven, tienes que disfrutar la vida a pleno, se libre, se lo que tu quieras ser, no lo que otros te digan. Se tu mismo Raven- Alice respondió sinceridad con sinceridad.

Pero mi vida esta hecha pedazos y no se como armarla-

Claro que no sabes, Raven, por que tu solo no puedes rearmar tu vida, tienes que confiar de nuevo para ser feliz- Alice apoyo su brazo por detrás de su espalda.

Pero cada vez que confié en alguien, me han apuñalado por la espalda. Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore me atacaron sin piedad- Raven apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Alice y esta le acaricio el ahora domado cabello.

Yo no te dejare, Raven, juro que no lo haré- Alice dijo y noto que Raven había caído por primera vez en mucho tiempo en un sueño sin pesadillas.

Dumbledore fraguaba un plan mientras Raven redimía sus memorias con Alice. Esta ultima escapada de Harry pudo haber sido letal. Aunque la muerte de Sirius le había dolido como a cualquier otro, había creado la chance perfecta para tener a Harry en un lugar seguro. Varias dudas recorrían su mente. Harry había escapado de la prisión de Voldemort por sus propios medios y había demostrado una impresionante habilidad de duelo y puro poder que era impresionante. ¿Como lo había conseguido¿Acaso se había aliado con Voldemort y este le había dado poder de alguna manera, tal vez un ritual oscuro? De cualquier forma tenia que vigilar a Harry.

Observo la Orden del Fénix con detenimiento, pero principalmente a Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Ambos habían sido inducidos a la Orden para tratar de proteger a Harry en caso de necesidad y para ayudar en la unión de las Casas de Hogwarts. Pero luego la pelea había sucedido y Raven se había hecho amigo de Draco Malfoy.

El moreno había cambiado totalmente. No podía saber nada de el por Legeremancia ya que su Oclumancia rozaba la perfección. Su rostro era el de un experto jugador de poker. No dejaba escapar una simple reacción de mas. No pestañeaba, no se agitaba, no insultaba ni perdía el temperamento como solía hacerlo antes.

Por un momento pensó si este no era Harry Potter pero luego de que haya logrado sacar a su amiga de ese infierno era obvio que Harry seguía teniendo esa maldita cosa de salvar gente.

Por el bien de Harry debían protegerlo, ese era el único pensamiento de Dumbledore. ¿Como mataría a Voldemort si lo encerraba? Igual que el había matado a Grindewald. Lo atraparían después de capturar, o en el peor caso, matar a sus seguidores y lo destruiría en conjunto a los aurores, cumpliendo la profecía.

¿Que haremos con Harry, Albus?- La pregunta provenía de Molly.

He desarrollado un plan, Molly, para tener su custodia legal. Ya que Sirius murió, y no me dejo ningún testamento, la custodia de Harry quedaría libre para el mejor calificado y como líder del Wizengamot creo poder conseguir la custodia del muchacho- Explico Albus confiado en su plan.

¿Que hay de Malfoy? Estoy convencido que debe ser un espía de Voldemort, junto con Potter- Ron espeto airadamente y Hermione solo asintió.

Snape observo incrédulamente las palabras del pelirrojo. ¿Estos era los "grandes amigos", el famoso trío de Hogwarts, de Harry Potter.

Severus Snape aun odiaba con pasión a Harry Potter. Pero hasta la tenia que aceptar que fue capaz de engañar a toda la orden del Fénix el solo. Había aparecido un lado oscuro en Harry Potter, o Raven como le decía la muchacha rubia, tenia un lado Slytherin.

En realidad sabia que Harry Potter debía ser 100 Slytherin pero su ego no iba aceptar eso. Pero había desarrollado un poco de respeto por el rebelde moreno.

Pero todo este sentimiento de ¿gratitud? Era a causa de que había ayudado a Draco, su ahijado, a encontrar el camino de vuelta a la tranquilidad y eso era algo invaluable para el.

Dumbledore seguía hablando de sus planes para mantener seguro a Harry pero el odiaba ese problema maniático que tenia Dumbledore para controlar a otros. Eso era causa de no haber tenido buenos rivales por un largo tiempo. Al no haberlos tenido había empezado a subestimar a sus aliados de la misma manera que lo hacia Voldemort con sus enemigos. Y eso era un error fatal.

Mientras tanto había otra persona que jugaba con su mente. Este era nada mas ni nada menos que Remus Lupin. Pocas veces había hecho tanto esfuerzo en no levantarse y golpear a Albus Dumbledore

Con toda su fuerza aumentada de hombre lobo. Pero mantuvo la calma.

¿Cómo ese maldito anciano se atrevía a conspirar un plan contra Harry delante suyo? Observo a los miembros de la Orden con una furia helada. Especialmente a Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. "Una vez traidor, traidor por siempre" Filosofo Remus desde su oscura esquina. Estaba harto de esto. Quería subir y abrazar a Raven. Decía Raven por que sabia que ese que dormía en el cuarto superior de la casa había dejado de ser Harry Potter para cambiar.

Y Remus sabia muy bien lo que era tener otro ser dentro de tu propia alma. Su sangre hervía por dentro y años de experiencia le habían enseñado a mantener la cara seria de manera impecable.

Observaba como la historia tiende a repetirse y como Peter había traicionado a James, Ron y Hermione le habían hecho lo mismo a Raven.

Remus escuchaba ruido de voces pero no entendía las palabras. Había descubierto su misión.

Haría lo que fuera por Harry.

Lo que sea.

Raven se levanto al alba. La charla de anoche le había hecho ver mas allá de su mente y sus pensamientos. Era hora de dejar de vivir pensando en un mundo sin Voldemort y disfrutar la vida que tenia con sus nuevos amigos.

Claro que no por eso se iba a quedar sin partirle la cara a Voldemort, pero ahora solo quería aprovechar su escaso buen humor. Mientras pensaba en diferentes formas de humillar a Ron y Hermione se dirigió tomar a un desayuno. Claro que su buen humor sufrió un fuerte atentado a su vida cuando vio a Remus dormido en una silla. Todavía no sabia de que lado se encontraba Remus así que decidió manejarse con precaución a su alrededor.

Raven le toco el hombro y Remus se despertó repentinamente estirándose en la silla.

¿Que hora es?- Pregunto pero no se detuvo a recibir respuesta al reconocer al moreno policía.

¡Harry, tienes que irte de aquí¡- Exclamo tomándolo violentamente por los hombros.

¿A que te refieres Remus?- Inquirió Raven tratando de calmar al hombre lobo.

Dumbledore quiere conseguir tu custodia legal. Ayer convenció a los Dursley de que se la entreguen y hoy piensa ponerla en practica- Raven abrió los ojos a mas no poder, sentía como todo su buen humor se esfumaba y una fría ráfaga de furia se apoderaba de su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente. No era hora de pensar en como matar a Dumbledore y hacerlo plato principal para la cena.

Tienes que ir a Gringotts, busca el testamento de Sirius, el dijo que no dejaría que Dumbledore te controle como lo hizo con el- Raven no podía creer lo que le habían dicho.

¿Cómo que Dumbledore controlo a Sirius?- La voz helada y cargada de ira proveniente del moreno sorprendió a Remus.

¿Crees que Sirius estuvo aquí sin poder moverse nada mas que por que era un convicto? Nada de eso. Dumbledore sabia que si el liberaba a Sirius, como podía haber hecho como líder del Wizengamot, este podía pedir tu custodia legal pero Dumbledore no dejo salir a Sirius y ahora el quiere pedir tu custodia para mantenerte en la casa- Explico de una tirada el antiguo profesor.

Raven solo asintió al oír los pasos provenientes del otro lado de la chimenea. Salio corriendo en dirección a la chimenea y sus temores si hicieron realidad al ver a Dumbledore saliendo de esta.

Raven ni siquiera freno un segundo y siguió en dirección a la puerta.

Dumbledore miro rápidamente a Remus y Harry y supuso que Remus le había contado todo a Harry. Dumbledore tuvo que recurrir a su ultima opción si quería mantener a Harry protegido. Estas escapadas le costarían la vida algún día.

Extendió su varita para impedirle la salida a Harry por la chimenea y vio un mínimo reflejo de traición en los ojos de este.

Akuarus- Un hilo de agua apago el fuego y Albus sonrió al ver que tenia éxito pero esta sonrisa se evaporo al ver que el moreno ni tomo en cuenta la chimenea y encaro decididamente hacia la puerta.

"La motocicleta" pensó Albus pero ya era tarde. Disparo ráfagas de hechizos que nunca llegaron a destino y Raven había escapado.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la chimenea y trato de obviar la estridente risa de Remus Lupin.

Raven se subió de un salto a la moto que, por arte de magia, estaba encendida y lista para arrancar. Giro el acelerador y salio a toda velocidad por la calle. Si Dumbledore no estaba jugando con fuego. Estaba jugando con un incendio y se iba a quemar.

Esto mostraba que aun tenia amigos y que Dumbledore solo tenia aliados. Remus jugaba para Raven y eso era suficiente para mostrar su lealtad. Y lealtad era algo primordial para Raven.

Giro en la autopista y tomo dirección hacia Gringotts. Luego de un rato de estar en la autopista llego hasta estar a un par de edificios del Caldero Chorreante. Seguramente estaría solo Dumbledore en Gringotts, para convencerlo, incluso hechizarlo pero Raven tenia un par de cartas bajo la manga. No había vagado las dos semanas anteriores en su captura sin hacer nada.

Había estado planeando un plan en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, por que sabia que esto podría suceder.

De la guantera de la moto saco un revolver y un cartucho de balas especiales. También puso su varita en el bolsillo mas accesible mientras que el revolver lo ponía en un cinturón de cuero que cruzaba su espalda en forma de X, y tenia un compartimiento para el pesado revolver justo debajo de su brazo.

Paró la moto, le quito la llave y la dejo en la entrada. No lo esperarían en el Caldero Chorreante por que pretendían atraparlo y si el veía un solo miembro de la Orden se iría de nuevo para el Londres

Muggle. Raven avanzo con cierta gracia en sus movimientos. No desperdiciaba nada de energía en sus pasos e incluso le daba cierta arrogancia que hacia mas fácil la intimidación.

Saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió rápidamente con manos expertas y guardo el encendedor en su bolsillo. Fumar calmaba los malditos nervios. Atravesó el bar rápidamente con dirección a la entrada del callejón.

Tocó los ladrillos adecuados y camino por el empedrado hasta llegar a las enormes puertas de Gringotts.

Entro y camino hacia el mostrador mas grande que vio. Le sorprendió ver a uno de los duendes que ya conocía, Griphook.

Quisiera ver el testamento de Sirius Orión Black- Demando mirando a los ojos al duende.

¿Es usted beneficiario del testamento?- Pregunto Griphook mirando sus papeles sin darse cuenta con quien hablaba.

Espero que si, Griphook, espero que si- Suspiro el moreno. Recuperando la compostura recibió un fajo de papeles del duende. Abrió el sobre que tenia un enorme sello rojo de Gringotts.

_Yo, Sirius Orión Black, en completo dominio de mis facultades mentales, dejo aquí el Testamento de la familia Black. podría empezar a decir cosas y cosas que tenia preparadas para cuando iba a morir pero para que se ahorren la vida vayamos a lo bueno. _

_A Remus John Lupin le dejo todos los materiales de pociones para la pócima matalobos, y la suma de 6.000 galeones y la biblioteca de la Mansión Black. Te toca seguir la vida, mi querido Lunático, así que adiós Remus._

_A Harry James Potter le dejo la Mansión Black, la suma de 10,000 galeones, y todo lo que quede en Gringotts al nombre de la familia Black. Como ultimo pariente con vida tuyo tengo el derecho de pedir la emancipación a mi muerte, así que ahora tu eres responsable de lo que hagas. _

_También te dejo mi motocicleta si es que la encuentras. La deje con la policía de Surrey para que te la den a ti cuando pases la mayoría de edad._

_Vive el ahora Harry, no es bueno mirar demasiado en el futuro. Haz bromas, emborráchate, si quieres tener una orgía con medio Hogwarts, tenla. Digan lo que digan estoy orgulloso de ti Harry. _

_Disfruta la vida Harry, Dios sabe que te lo mereces._

_Sirius._

Raven estaba emocionado pero su rostro no dejaba escapar nada. Se disponía a firmar los papeles de la emancipación cuando...

Desmaius- Raven salto por encima del mostrador para esquivar la maldición. Griphook parecía furioso y con un movimiento de la muñeca las puertas de Gringotts se cerraron

Malditos humanos, se creen dueños del mundo- con otro giro de la muñeca un escudo se levanto alrededor del mostrador.

Te debo una Griphook- Agradeció el moreno desenfundando un revolver con las balas especiales. Solo tenia seis tiros.

Pocos magos son los que recuerdan los nombres de aquellos quienes los ayudan y nos consideren como un igual, así que no se preocupe, Sr. Potter Black.

¿Potter Black?- Pregunto el Raven sorprendido.

Como heredero de ambas familias tiene que tomar el apellido y también tiene un puesto en la Mesa de Gobernadores de Hogwarts. Creo que Lucius Malfoy ocupaba ese puesto anteriormente- Explico Griphook tranquilamente mientras decenas de hechizos golpeaban el escudo.

Accio testamento- Este vino desde la mesa hasta el suelo y Raven lo firmo rápidamente.

¿Esto significa que puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts?- Griphook asintió y Raven esbozo una sonrisa maniática.

Indudablemente, Sr. Potter, pero para hacer legal el documento, usted, debe entrar en la bóveda de la familia Black- Exclamo Griphook preparándose para luchar.

Impresionante, me encontré con el único duende que ha leído a Arthur Conan Doyle- Murmuro para si mismo.

Sabe Sr. Potter, que la antigua magia de los duendes hace imposible al Ministerio saber que magia se uso- Agrego con un guiño Griphook.

¿Podrías llevarme hasta la bóveda?- pidió Raven trabando la mirada en los grandes ojos del poderoso duende.

Todo sea por uno de nuestros mas ricos clientes- Dijo esas palabras al son de que se oyó caer el escudo vencido por la fuerza de los magos. Se podía saber que muchos de la Orden estaban ahí.

Sal Harry, vuelve con nosotros, te juro que te protegeremos- El ruego de la Sra. Weasley solo enervo mas al moreno que se preparo.

Muéstrame el camino- Exclamo entre dientes el intrépido héroe. Griphook solo asintió.

Fogo- Exclamo Raven mientras corría con dirección a los carros de Gringotts.

Acclaro- La niebla se disipo con rapidez y el policía reconoció la voz de Albus Dumbledore como la que decía el hechizo.

"Pagaras por esto, Dumbledore, juro que lo harás" El pensamiento de Raven estaba lleno de puro odio.

Dumbledore llego a ver como el rebelde policía escapaba por un pasadizo secreto de las paredes. El levanto su túnica y observo su rodilla. Observo el mapa de los subterráneos de Londres, o el mapa de Gringotts, para ser mas precisos.

Vio que el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor estaba encaminado a la bóveda Black. Se acerco a la mesa y observo los papeles firmados y se dio cuenta que tenia un gran problema, tenia que demorar a Harry el tiempo suficiente. Dejando escapar un suspiro, decidió poner a prueba su ultimo plan. Llamo a dos miembros de la Orden.

Deben detener a Harry por cualquier medio posible, el debe entender que es por su propio bien- Albus los envió por medio de un traslador.

"Es por tu propio bien" Eran los pensamientos del anciano Director.

Raven, junto a Griphook, atravesaron pasadizos innumerables y oscuros donde Raven vio a los grandes dragones de Gringotts, una especie criada por los duendes únicamente. Tras un cansador viaje arribaron por fin a la puerta de la bóveda Black. Griphook se adelanto y abrió la puerta pero Raven noto como dos figuras se escabullían detrás de el duende.

Muéstrate- La caverna se lleno de eco y eso alerto a las figuras que se mostraron a la luz. Unas figuras que Harry no podría dañar por mas que quisiera.

Ríndete Harry- Una voz femenina lleno el lugar claramente.

Ron y Hermione habían levantado las varitas contra el.

**...Y manden reviews**

**Sanarita31: Wenas! Eso es lo que yo creo de la magia, y ya se que aparece en varias historias, pero que mas da. Coincido con vos totalmente( Por algo dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual, Je). Gracias por el mensaje.**

**Mirug: Aqui te dejo mi nuevo capitulo! Tu fic de la Villa esta barbaro, actualizalo pronto. **

**Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Lady Integra Hellsing: Aqui te compenso lo corto del anterior, son 3,500 palabras, Yupi! Gracias por el mensaje.**

**Juaniweb: Q bueno q te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Gaby-Snape: Con este ya van 92! Y ojala con este capitulo llegue a los 100. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Jonathan: Aqui tienes mas discusiones con Dumbledore para ti. LA idea es buena, pero no quiero hacer a Harry muy fuerte por que seria muy aburrido para mi. Gracias por todo.**

**Anali Snape: Gracias, el punto fuerte de mi fic es, ojala, la originalidad mientras trato de mejorar mi estilo de escritura. Las batallas son faciles de hacer aunque a veces cuesta prolongarlas lo suficiente para que parezca mass posible. Gracias por el review.**

**Seika: Jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo. Besos**

**Miss.Potter: Ojala hayas dormido bien y me encanta que mi fic te haya atrapado tanto. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Salila: Disculpa si no quedo claro pero en cuanto a lo que piensan Dumbledore y Remus me referia a de que lado estan en esta guerra.**


	19. Deseo de Pesadilla

**Wenas gente! Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y gracias a todos por quew son ustedes los que en verdad hacen que esta historia siga aca. Me dejo de filosofias incoherentes y les doy un capitulo mas de la saga de Raven y Harry para deleite de ustedes.**

**LLEGUE A LOS 100 REVIEWS! No lo puedo creer. GRACIAS.**

Capitulo 19: Deseo de pesadilla

Varias cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Harry al ver a sus dos antiguos amigos con las varitas en su contra. Una parte de el, la de Harry, creía que esto no era mas que una pelea pasajera pero la parte de Raven entendía la verdad sin emociones y sabia que esto era el ultimo golpe a tan antigua amistad.

¿Eres consciente de lo que estas haciendo, Hermione?- Los ojos de Harry perdieron ligeramente su tono verde esmeralda para ir hacia uno verde oscuro.

No te atrevas a hablarle así a Hermione, maldito mortifago- Ron insulto poniéndose en una instancia de duelo. Los ojos perdieron casi todo su color y Raven los poso en Hermione.

Eres una deshonra para tus padres, ellos dieron la vida por ti y así es como les pagas- Espeto con veneno en su voz. Los ojos se volvieron negros como la noche. Harry se fue herido pero era el turno de Raven

El moreno estaba paralizado. Se suponía que Hermione era la lógica del grupo. Pero el golpe de ella fue bajo y peor que el de Ron.

Si es así como quieres jugar¡que así sea!- El grito resonó en las oscuras cavernas.

Griphook, cierra todas las entradas, es hora de pelear- Espeto el moreno con una brillo casi maniático en los ojos, La piel del policía parecía palidecer resaltando su cabello negro. Hermione dejo escapar un leve escalofrió y Raven sonrió. Los vencería sin piedad.

Raven sintió como la magia del duende se posaba sobre el lugar envolviendo la enorme y oscura caverna. La caverna era húmeda y de piedras oscuras. Muchas estalagmitas y estalactitas decoraban el lugar dándole un toque tenebroso al lugar. Sabia que Dumbledore estaba en camino y que apostaba no a las habilidades de Ron y Hermione, sino que recurrió a la psicología por que sabría que Harry no atacaría a Hermione ni a Ron.

Pero Raven era otro tema. El no conocía la piedad y solo tenia sed de justicia.

¿Preparados?-

A la cuenta de tres- Exclamo Hermione -1,2...-

Reducto- Raven ataco.

Expelliarmus- Ron no se había quedado atrás y también se había apresurado. Ambos contendientes evitaron los hechizos con maestría. Se veía que Ron había sido entrenado por la Orden.

Desmaius- Hermione ataco a la cadera ya que es la parte que uno mas tarda en mover, pero Raven dio un rápido paso al costado.

Predecible como siempre Ron- Se burlo el moreno. Eso hizo enfurecer al pelirrojo que mando una oleada de hechizos pero solo uno iba cerca de el, los demás fallaron. Hermione estaba a unos pasos de distancia de Ron y peleaban por separado, y no en forma de equipo como deberían.

La bruja conjuro un perro enorme, parecido al Grim en un intento de derribar la moral del moreno.

¿Quieres jugar con los sentimientos, Hermione?- Pregunto esquivando un "Incarcerous" de Ron. Con un rápido movimiento se escondió detrás de una piedra. Ron y Hermione flanquearon la piedra, uno por cada lado, rápidamente. Apuntaron sus varitas pero Raven salio por el costado.

Impedimenta- Ron empezó el ataque...

Battio- ...Y Hermione lo termino ambos hechizos pasaron a través del policía y golpearon la pared detrás.

Neitmar Uish- El verdadero Raven salio por encima de la roca y lanzo el hechizo a Hermione que se paralizo al recibir el antiguo hechizo griego.

¿Que se siente que te ataquen con tus propios sentimientos Hermione?- Suspiro Raven pero Hermione no lo escucho.

Ella empezó a temblar y palidecer y su varita cayó al suelo creando un pequeño eco en la cueva. Los temblores se hicieron mas fuertes y cayo al suelo con los ojos abiertos, como si pudiera ver algo que solo ella observaba.

�¿Que le hiciste, maldito¡- Grito Ron furioso.

Solo le pague con la misma moneda- Exclamo Raven y ambos empezaron a caminar en círculos.

Explodra-

Protego- La maldición de Raven fue despedida y choco contra el techo haciendo caer las piedras encima donde se encontraba Hermione. Las rocas caían a gran velocidad y parecían que iban a chocar sobre la morocha...

Wingardium Leviosa- Las rocas se detuvieron en el medio de la caída libre. Ron rápidamente levanto al varita para atacarla.

Atácame Ron, hazlo. Pero dejaras morir a Hermione- El tono burlón en la voz de Raven era perceptible hasta para sordo.

Ron estaba en una encrucijada. Podría atrapar a Harry pero moriría Hermione. He ahí el dilema. Sabia que tenia que salvar a Hermione. Pero ahí estaba el maldito traidor sonriendo burlonamente.

Wingardium Leviosa- Las rocas se corrieron del camino por el hechizo de el pelirrojo y Raven aprovecho y velozmente lo petrifico.

Camino con paso decidido hacia la puerta de la bóveda donde vio a Griphook con gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro.

Déjalo entrar- La voz del moreno parecía de ultratumba. Se quito el sobretodo gris que llevaba exponiendo el revolver.

!Ven y pelea si eres hombre, Dumbledore�¡- Grito Raven mirando hacia todas direcciones. Este apareció cerca de las vías del carrito junto a Snape, Moody y Molly Weasley.

Aun puedes detener esta locura Harry- Espeto Dumbledore con voz fuerte y clara.

!RON�¡- Molly Weasley grito y salio disparada hacia su hijo petrificado. Se acerco y levanto su varita para revivirlo.

Accio varita- Esta salio de la mano de Molly para que Raven la atrape.

No puedo dejar que haga eso Sra. Weasley-

¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HIJO¡- El grito de la pelirroja atravesó los oídos de todos los presentes. Raven no contesto sino que trabo los ojos verdes con los azul eléctrico del Jefe de la Orden del Fénix.

¿Que le hiciste a la señorita Granger, Harry?- Pregunto Dumbledore viendo como temblaba y palidecía cada vez mas. Raven dejo escapar una sonrisa amarga.

El deseo de la pesadilla, Albus, creo que lo conoces- Albus palideció al oír el nombre de la maldición.

Claro que la conocía. Era magia negra pero no prohibida. Se usaba para llevar al maldecido a un mundo falso donde sus peores pesadillas eran llevadas a cabo en su mente. Para aquel que ha sufrido mucho era una tortura inimaginable pero solo Hermione sabia que había visto. Era utilizada para doblegar el espíritu de los prisioneros para que confiesen.

Eso es magia negra Harry- Exclamo Albus severamente.

Sabia que algo así podía suceder pero esperaba que Hermione y Ron pudieran vencer a Harry pero este había demostrado ser un contendiente superior a otros. No por sus habilidades sino por su falta de prejuicios comunes ante la magia negra que le daba una variedad de ataques innumerables.

Dime algo que no sepa Dumbledore- Raven temía una confrontación entre el y Albus. El anciano tenia mas poder y habilidad que Raven, mientras que el solo tenia de su lado su estado físico y su habilidad para la gimnasia que había practicado con Alice.

¿Que demonios haces aquí Dumbledore? Si mal no recuerdo no tengo ningún asunto escolar que hablar contigo- Replico Raven cambiando de tema. Dumbledore no esperaba ese astuto cambio de conversación.

Sabes que es por tu propio bien Harry- Explico Dumbledore como si le hablara a un niño de 5 años.

Parece que eso el todo lo que sabes decir Dumbledore-

Estoy aquí como Líder de la Orden del Fénix tratando de hacer lo mejor para derrotar a Voldemort- Se defendió el Director.

¿Entonces que mierda haces aquí? Ve a atrapar mortifagos y no en perseguirme con tus inútiles _soldados_- Ataco Raven.

Pero tu eres una pieza clave para la guerra y lo sabes- Dumbledore hablo pero al ver los ojos de Raven flamear por un segundo e dio cuenta de que había dicho las palabras equivocadas.

Al fin admites que era, soy y seré un arma para ti. Y si me sigues molestando te usare a ti como blanco de practica- Raven se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la bóveda, la cual había sido abierta por Griphook que justo en ese momento se cayo al suelo y la magia que impedía entrar a Dumbledore se desvaneció.

El director blandió su varita y ataco con un hechizo que fue mas una luz dorada que refulgía con poder y el aura de Dumbledore se encendió y mostró todo su poder. Raven no logro esquivar el imponente ataque del anciano y atravesó el aire y golpeo sonoramente contra la pared de la cueva levantando polvo por todas partes.

Raven se movía lentamente en el suelo, agarrándose el costado. No se esperaba un ataque tan directo pero esto había logrado hacer algo que Harry no quería que pase.

Dumbledore había liberado a Raven.

Raven se levanto y Dumbledore creyó ver algo diferente en el. Tal vez eran sus ojos o su forma de caminar, no lo sabia.

Gran error, Dumbledore- Dijo Raven haciendo flamear su oscura aura al contraste de la azul y blanca de su contendiente. Libero todos los hechizos que mantenían oculta su aura. Raven poseía ahora una sonrisa maniática.

¿Harry?- Pregunto Molly tentativamente. Este dejo escapar una risa ligeramente macabra.

Casi. Yo soy Raven y les daré una calida bienvenida al infierno- Su voz no era mas que un susurro pero aun así le llego a todos.

¿Qué eres tu?- Pregunto Dumbledore sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

Yo soy lo que tu creaste. Yo existo por que ustedes me hicieron así. Yo soy el lado oscuro de Harry y también soy tu peor pesadilla-

Dicho eso blandió ambas varitas en un complicado movimiento y el suelo se rompió como si un volcán estuviera debajo y se rompía en dirección a Dumbledore que conjuro un suelo irrompible delante de el.

Crucio- El rayo salio de ambas varitas y Raven continuaba su asalto. Dumbledore abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero hechizo una piedra para que bloquee las maldiciones imperdonables del moreno.

No pensé que harías semejante cosa, Harry- Dumbledore aparento estar decepcionado pero este no pareció notarlo ya que volvió a mover las varitas pero Dumbledore fue mas rápido y lo desarmo de sus varitas con un "Expelliarmus" Y Raven voló nuevamente hasta otra pared y la golpeo con la espalda haciendo un ruido seco. Raven dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y se arrodillo escupiendo sangre.

Ríndete Harry, vuelve de nuevo con nosotros y te prometo que las cosas serán mejores- Albus hablaba en su voz tranquila que a esta altura ya era su marca registrada.

Raven se levanto tambaleando y con esfuerzo. El hechizo había rotos su sobretodo y su remera y Raven la termino de cortar. Tenia un vendaje en su moreno torso que iba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el costado derecho, tanto por la espalda como por el pecho. También desenfundo rápidamente su revolver y apunto a un Dumbledore sorprendido.

!Mi nombre es Raven¡- Grito y disparo volteando de un disparo a Albus Dumbeldore con sus balas especiales. Hermione, fuera del efecto del "Neitmar Uish", dejo escapar un grito al son de la Sra. Weasley.

No nos obligues a lastimarte, Potter- Espeto  
Moody apuntándole con la varita mientras Snape iba sobre el cuerpo de Albus Dumbeldore. Raven no pareció inmutarse y, rodando a un lado, volvió a disparar y saco de la lucha a Moody con una bala en el brazo.

Raven, medio desmayado y perdiendo mucha sangre, se arrastro como pudo hasta la puerta de la bóveda y entro. Sintió como la magia del contrato paso por su cuerpo y se fue dejando un Raven emancipado y libre para hacer lo que quiera. Se escucho el ruido de otro carro venir. El moreno se incorporo dificultosamente. Poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a ser un verde esmeralda y su cara recupero su tono moreno en vez del blanco fantasmal de Raven.

¿Que sucede aquí?- Una voz clara y fuerte sonó haciendo eco en la cueva. Era Amelia Bones, junto a dos aurores y a dos duendes. Ella observo lentamente el lugar y vio a un Albus Dumbledore sentado en una silla conjurada por Snape. A Moody apuntando a un muchacho que se apoyaba débilmente contra una pared.

También vio a la Sra. Weasley y a uno de sus hijos, obvios por su color pelirrojo en el pelo, y a una chica morena que estaba totalmente pálida siendo sostenida por el pelirrojo y su madre.

¿Que demonios haces aquí Albus?- La voz, aunque calma, sonaba fuerte y clara como lo había sido en su juicio del año pasado.

Tenia que arreglar unos asuntos con Harry- Dumbeldore se había levantado aun cuando había sido disparado.

Amelia giro la cabeza y vio en lo que se había convertido Harry Potter desde su juicio. Adiós al pequeño chico tímido y flaco. Este hombre era alto y fuerte y confianza brotaba de todo su ser. Tenia un aire intimidante, aunque tal vez eso sea por la cantidad de sangre en su cuerpo y rostro.

¿A esto le llamas arreglar asuntos!Tengo quejas de decenas de personas por que Gringotts cerro por que Albus Dumbeldore se batía a duelo con Harry Potter�¡- Grito Amelia furiosa. Dumbeldore no parecía estar en condiciones de contestar.

Mañana a las 10 en mi oficina. Todos- Su voz denotaba peligro. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Harry, que poco a poco se recuperaba.

Sr. Potter- Llamo la empleada del Ministerio. Este asintió débilmente con la cabeza y volvió a bajar la vista. No parecía estar en un estado saludable.

No pensé que nos encontraríamos en situaciones peores que las de la ultima vez- Dijo tratando de romper el hielo.

Yo tampoco Sr. Potter- Dijo con su seria voz.- Necesita ayuda urgente- Le dijo a los aurores en un susurro pero Harry la escucho.

He estado peor, pero apreciaría que me ayuden con esto- Pidió mostrando su sangrante costado y las vendas que tenia de antes estaban inundadas en sangre oscura.

Amelia no podía creer que este hombre, lo consideraba así ya que ningún niño podría haber soportado lo que este hombre si, decía y de una manera tan... tranquila.

Una auror, una medimaga de campo, se acerco y lo hizo tomar unas pociones mientras Amelia meditaba.

Sabia por que estaban todos aquí ya que había visto los papeles de emancipación dejados por Sirius Black, aunque convicto su testamento era igual que cualquier otro ya que el banco era igual para todos, salvo para el que tiene mas dinero.

¿Pero que quería Albus Dumbledore con Harry Potter? Si vino aquí era para detener la emancipación lo que significaba que quería tener el poder sobre Harry Potter. También estaba al tanto de que había pedido papeles de custodia para el. Había gato encerrado y ella lo iba a liberar. Respetaba a Dumbledore pero no le gustaba su forma de operación: Manipulativa y subestimadora.

Pero por que Dumbledore quería el control de Potter era algo de lo que no tenia la menor idea..._aun._

Raven, por su parte, estaba furioso. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de furia y su aura era indomable.

Antes de irme quisiera poner cargos en contra de Albus Dumbledore por ataque hacia mi persona sin ningún tipo de incentivo de mi parte- Raven, dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los carritos donde Griphook lo esperaba.

¿Crees que es necesario una medida tan drástica Harry?- Hermione exclamo corriendo para alcanzarlo.

¿Yo soy drástico? Fueron ustedes los que me emboscaron y atacaron. Creo que tienes falladas las diferencias entre lo que es y no es drástico- Dijo sin darse vuelta para mirarla. Ella sabia que no podía hacer nada pero aun confiaba que Harry no podía estar solo y que necesitaba ayuda.

Raven giro a medio camino y se dirigió hacia Albus Dumbledore. Conjuro un cómodo sillón y se sentó.

¿Por que me sigues buscando Albus?- Volvían siempre a la misma pregunta. Todos los demás se acercaron para escuchar.

Tu sabes que es por la Profecía- Dijo amargamente el anciano y verde se encontró con azul.

No creo en Profecías- Respondió Raven seriamente.

¿Por que?- Aun cuando tenían sus diferencias pensaba que Harry creía en la Profecía.

Tu dices que cada uno tiene un destino en esta vida y con esa consigna justificas tus acciones. Yo digo que cada uno forja su propio destino. Tu dices muchas cosas pero tus acciones muestran otras y tu mismo me dijiste que las acciones muestran quienes somos realmente- Explico con una mascara de frialdad en el rostro.

Dumbledore suspiro y se agarro el pecho donde había sido disparado.

¿Por que la bala no me mato?- Esa pregunta había estado curioseando en la mente del Director desde hace rato. Raven dejo escapar una risa.

Balas de goma, Albus- Esas habían sido sus balas especiales. Perfectas para momentos como esos.

Pudiste haber usado balas comunes-

Tu pudiste haber usado el Avada Kedavra y no lo hiciste- Replico Raven.

Hablando de eso. Usaste el Cruciatus y eso te llevaría a Azkaban si me llevas a juicio- ¿Con que Dumbledore quería chantajear, eh?

¿De verdad crees que no lo pensé? Pero si crees tanto en tus profecías no me mandarías a Azkaban- La sonrisa de Raven era casi burlona.

Piensas de la misma forma que Voldemort. Cada día te pareces mas a el-

Eso es un cumplido para mi- Albus no sabia si lo había dicho con sarcasmo o no.

¿Que quieres de mi juicio, Harry¿Crees que con eso calmaras tu espíritu contra mi? Estarías dejando a Hogwarts sin Director- Dumbeldore estaba perdiendo y necesitaba recurrir a lo que tenia. Incluyendo la carta de la culpa.

Solo quiero que te alejes de mi vida y si no lo haces te sacare como sea- La amenaza era obvia en su voz.- Ya te demostré que puedo cuidarme solo, y si no quieres que levante cargos te iras y me dejaras de molestar- Termino Raven.

No puedes cuidarte solo Harry, si Lord Voldemort hubiera estado aquí te hubiera matado-

Tu eliges: Te quedas fuera del juicio y fuera de mi vida o al revés- Aclaro Raven serenamente.

No creo perder en el juicio- Dumbeldore no se iba a dejar pisotear por un chiquillo por mas maduro que sea.

Que así sea, Albus, que así sea- Y el moreno se marcho silenciosamente pero primero se acerco Hermione.

Ahora sabes lo que son verdaderas pesadillas- Susurro para que solo ella lo escuche. Ella asintió débilmente recordando lo que no había soñado pero había sufrido.

Se subió al carro y se fue junto a Griphook, que, sabiamente, callo todo el camino.

Tenia que ganar un juicio. Se golpeo mentalmente por haber usado el Cruciatus pero aun tenia una carta bajo su manga. No había pasado horas estudiando las leyes mágicas en vano. Estaba preparado para vencer a Dumbledore, cueste lo que cueste.

Los magos que ahora aprovechaban que Gringotts estuviera abierto lo miraban con recelo y lo señalaban abiertamente con el dedo. Raven, sabiendo lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser, gruño a aquellos que lo señalaban y rápidamente se dieron vuelta.

El moreno sonrió y se marcho rumbo al Caldero Chorreante y pidió un cuarto. Miro su reloj y vio que recién era el mediodía así que tomando un puñado de Polvos Flu se marcho hacia Grimmauld Place.

Tenia que hacer muchas cosas. Llego para ver que la Orden ya estaba en una reunión y la puerta estaba cerrada. Decidió ir a visitar a sus amigos que seguro descansaban en el cuarto de arriba. Subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación que compartían los tres.

Efectivamente estaban ahí hablando y riendo pero sus miradas se congelaron al ver a Raven entrar con su aire intimidante.

Realmente amo como puedo paralizarlos sin decir una sola palabra- Dijo Raven sonriente.

¿Que sucedió hoy, Harry?- Ginny y Draco sabían que algo había sucedido pero nadie les decía que había sucedido.

La sonrisa del moreno se esfumo y les relato poco a poco la historia. Ginny, demostrando que era hija de su madre, se quejo airadamente pero el era frió y calculador. ¿Que quería la Orden de Harry¿Por que era el tan importante para la guerra? No lo sabia pero planeaba averiguarlo. Tampoco era consciente de que su amiga pelirroja pensaba lo mismo.

¿Por que usaste el Cruciatus?- Ginny pregunto tímidamente esperando algún grito pero solo recibió una sonrisa amarga de parte de Harry.

Perdí el control- Explico vagamente el moreno.

¿El control de tus emociones?- Pregunto Draco sin entender.

¿Sabes lo que es la esquizofrenia?- La pregunta tomo desprevenida a Ginny y a Draco que no conocían el termino

Es un trastorno psicológico generado por distintas emociones y estados como la negación. Se podría decir que mi magia se separo en dos partes y que la magia tomo dos personalidades. Por diferentes emociones llevadas al limite genere lo que seria el "lado bueno y el lado malo" Podrías decir que el lado malo tomo el control por hoy- Explico sin perder la sonrisa amarga.

O sea que si estas loco. Ginny me debe 5 galeones- Exclamo Draco felizmente haciendo una pequeña danza de la victoria. La pelirroja se sonrojo.

Dios los cría...- Suspiro el moreno sonriendo. Rápidamente el rubio recupero la seriedad.

¿No sabes como controlar ese lado oscuro?-

La verdadera pregunta es ¿Quiero hacerlo? Aun no se que me conviene hacer pero se que no puedo ni destruir ni ignorar esa parte de mi, por mas oscura y despiadada que sea.

¿Por que no puedes ignorarla?- Ginny pregunto tranquilamente- ¿Por que no eliminar este lado malvado?

Yo no dije que este lado sea malvado. Es oscuro y despiadado pero no malvado, es...poco ortodoxo- Dudo buscando las palabras adecuadas para contestar

Aun no se que hacer con este nuevo lado mió, pero lo que sea que haga tengo que hacerlo rápido-

¿Por que el apuro?-

Por que no se por cuanto tiempo pueda controlarlo, el esta despertando, Ginny y el es mas poderoso de lo que yo puedo soñar a ser.

Un indestructible silencio pareció ocupar la habitación. Harry se levanto y se metió en la ducha mientras Draco y Ginny hablaban en susurros.

¿Que harás cuando volvamos a Hogwarts?- Pregunto Ginny preocupándose nuevamente.

¿A que te refieres?-

¿Crees poder volver a Slytherin como si nada hubiese sucedido?- Draco había evitado pensar en ese tema.

La verdad no lo se, pero quiero ver al que sea suficientemente valiente para dar la cara frente a frente en un duelo- Dijo el rubio con mas confianza que la que sentía.

Y si por azar del destino alguien es lo suficientemente idiota para no dar la cara y atacar por la espalda, tendrá que vérselas conmigo- Harry salio de la ducha con nada mas que un Jean negro puesto dejando a la vista su moreno y firme torso.

Es hora de ponerle limites a la Orden- Dijo entre dientes mientras sacaba una remera del roja del armario. Luego abrió su baúl y saco su varita de un bolsillo del vaquero.

Revelo- Un fondo falso apareció en el baúl y el lo abrió sacando un revolver y una enorme daga de acero refulgente. Se puso la daga en la mano, el revolver en la parte trasera de la cintura del pantalón

¿Listos?- abrió la puerta y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina. Draco extendió tentativamente la mano y toco la puerta para ver si esta estaba encantada pero estaba libre de hechizos. Draco iba abrirla pero el moreno la detuvo.

Hay que tener estilo Draco- De una patada abrió la puerta y se encontró con la varita de Moody apuntándole al pecho.

Veo que no pierdes los reflejos, Moody- Comento el policía sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

¿No ves que estamos en una reunión de la Orden? Vete de aquí y déjanos hablar y no te metas en asuntos de adultos- Ron exclamo exasperado. Draco dejo escapar una carcajada.

¿Te has enfrentado alguna vez a un mortifago¿Has sido torturado hasta que tus músculos pierden su fuerza? Tu no sabes nada de ser un adulto así que cállate antes de que te arranque la cabeza a golpes- El discurso de Draco tuvo el efecto deseado y el pelirrojo se callo.

Temo que debo pedirte que dejes la cocina para terminar la reunión de la Orden- Dijo con una sonrisa Albus.

Y yo temo que debo pedirte que salgas de la casa y nunca vuelvas a pisarla ni tu ni cualquier miembro de la Orden- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa que bordeaba la burla. Emmeline Vance iba a decir algo pero fue silenciada con un gruñido de parte del intimidante moreno que apoyo _casualmente_ la punta de su larga daga en la mesa.

¿A que te refieres Potter?- Inquirió Moody confundido.

Lo que oíste. Quiero a toda la maldita Orden del pollo asado fuera para hoy a la medianoche- Replico Raven sonrientemente y Ginny y Draco.

Con que poder nos quieres echar de aquí- Hermione se levanto. Ni ella ni Ron sabían por que habían ido a Gringotts ese día aunque ella lo sospechaba.

La sonrisa de Raven se amplio mas si es que era posible y saco un pergamino con un sello oficial de Gringotts.

Yo, Sirius Black le dejo a mi ahijado la Mansión Black para cualquier fin que el quiera, en lo posible destruirla- Leyó el policía feliz de ver que Sirius era gracioso aun muerto.

¿Donde iremos si nos echas Harry?- Pregunto Dumbeldore poniendo cara de decepcionado tratando de convencer al moreno de que cambie de idea.

La Orden no se, pero a ti te mandare a la cárcel- La sonrisa se evaporo para poner un rostro amenazador.

¿De verdad crees que me puedes vencer en un juicio?-

No lo creo, lo se, aunque si quieres hacer algún acuerdo extrajudicial no creo que haya ningún problema-

Albus estaba confiado que ganaría pero podía perder su estado de Director por esto y tampoco necesitaba decirle a Voldemort que ambos estaban peleados, tendría que ceder.

Primero que todo te quiero fuera de mi vida Albus, segundo, quiero que quites a Fudge de su oficina y tercero quiero que consigas permiso para que mis amigos puedan hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts- Demando el moreno intimidantemente y sonrió al ver que las mujeres del cuarto, excepto Mc Gonagall, miraban de reojo sus abdominales.

¿Quieres a Fudge fuera de su oficina? Imposible-

Si no lo haces tu lo haré yo, y mis métodos son un poquito mas violentos que los de tu Orden-

Tienes un mes para hacerlo y recuerda que te quiero fuera de mi sistema- La voz de Raven era firme y nadie se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue por la puerta dejando una cocina fantasma.

Albus nunca se había sentido tan viejo. ¿Como vencería a un Harry Potter rebelde y Slytherin?

**Fin del Capitulo 19**

**Gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews por que son ustedes los que hacen que un escritos escriba mejor.**

**Lord Sparky: Gracias por el review. Aqui tienes las medidas legales!.**

**Elementhp: La verdad estoy analizando tu opinion. Gracias por el mensaje.**

**Juaniweb: Para ti el capitulo 19. Gracias**

**Lady Integra Hellsing: Gracias por el apoyo. Ciao.**

**Loka Lupin: Para mi defensa solo tengo que decir que si me matas te quedas sin escritor. Y doy gracias de vivir en Argentina y no en España. Gracias por todo el apoyo. Bikiños Yo canibal.**

**Sanarita31: Aqui tienes mas de Ron y Hermione si quieres insultarlos. Gracias por el review.**

**Anali Snape¿Soy malvado? Yo diria que si pero por las dudas no me hagas caso. Lo de Remus ni yo me lo esperaba pero aqui esta. Gracias por todo.**

**Seika: Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Lo de Dumbledore me parece que el viejo es asi. Y hablando de Cruciatus... GRACIAS POR MANDAR EL REVIEW NUMERO 100!**

**Mariana: Gracias por el mensaje. Me siento honrado de merecer tu review. Gracias**


	20. El Juicio Final

**Wenas gente! Discukpen pero desde el regreso a laescuela se me complicaron los horarios. Me dejo de furcios inutiles y les entrego una parte mas de este experimento que ustedes tienen el valor de leer. **

**A/N: Puede que el proximo capitulo tarde mas ya q tengo que planear muchas cosas en la historia q pense q serian mas faciles.**

**Pasen, lean, disfruten...**

**Capitulo 20: El Juicio Final**

La mañana del juicio llego con el cielo haciéndole juego con una poderosa tormenta azotando la bóveda celestial despiadadamente. Raven se levanto y se entro a duchar, sin saber que la ducha estaba ocupada. Ahora, una mujer normal destrozaría los oídos del moreno en una desafinada sinfonía de destrucción.

Alice Esperanza Guerrero no era una mujer normal de ningún tipo de forma. Curtida por su barrio, La Cocina del Infierno, sabia defenderse sola y con métodos letales.

Con esos métodos tomo el shampoo que venia en envase de vidrio y lo arrojo hacia la puerta haciendo al moreno rodar hacia adelanta cayendo dentro de la ducha, que contenía una Alice desnuda y, Dios sabe que una mujer enfada es una fuerza superior a cualquier Lord Oscuro y, por que no, peor que el mismo demonio en su apogeo.

!RAVEN¡- Chillo entre dientes la rubia, y desde el punto de vista del moreno, perfectamente formada.

¿Si?- Raven trato de poner su mejor cara de inocente y sus mejores ojos de cachorro que pudo pero fallo miserablemente ante la mirada de furia de la oficial, que parecía lista para acogotarlo, descuartizarlo, despellejarlo, decapitarlo, y ya que estamos en eso, castrarlo de la forma mas dolorosa que exista, si no es que todas duelen mucho.

Sal- Dijo desde detrás de la cortina en la que se había ocultado. Su voz era como la calma que antecede al huracán. Raven se dio media vuelta y salia de ahí con la cara casi como el pelo de Ginny.

Raven bajo la escalera y su cara se torno oscura y seria al ver que los miembros de la Orden seguían aquí.

Raven atravesó velozmente la cocina hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el Director, quien tomaba pensativamente un te con limón.

Recuerdo haberte ordenado que saques a tu Orden de aquí- El moreno hablo sin rodeos.

Trabajo lo más rápido que puedo Harry- Se defendió Albus.

No te sobrecargues Albus, es malo para la salud- Dijo Raven en tono de burla.

¿Aun confías en poder vencerme?- Pregunto levantando la cabeza por primera vez.

No. Pero no duraras mucho en el lado bueno del público y si el mundo mágico juega para mi favor, te venceré-

Te mandare a Azkaban Harry, espero que estés preparado para eso- Replico el anciano con acero en sus palabras. Raven mostró una sonrisa de aquel que sabe algo que el otro no.

Por tu bien espero que lo logres, por que si no estarías cometiendo un enorme error. Recuerda que ya te paso una vez- Raven hablo tranquila pero seriamente y Dumbledore abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

¿Cómo sabes de eso?- De que hablaban solo ellos sabían.

No te das una idea de los recursos que tengo a mi alcance- Se expreso el policía serenamente. Lentamente una silenciosa tribuna observaba la guerra verbal.

Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el juicio de hoy- Se defendió Albus.

Yo no estaría tan seguro Albus, yo no lo estaría- Con una burlona reverencia se marcho para bañarse. Pero debajo de su mascara un victorioso Raven pedía a gritos mostrarse.

Draco estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro en su habitación y Ginny y Alice, que se habían hecho grandes amigas, hablaban tranquilamente sobre la vida, sobre Raven, sobre el juicio.

¿Porque elegiste a Harry como tu compañero?- Alice no sabia por que le hacia esa pregunta pero tuvo mas miramientos.

¿Te conté de Jonás Johansson?- Al ver que la pelirroja asentía con la cabeza continuo- Necesitaba un compañero mejor y el necesitaba algo que lo saque de su depresión, además de que tenia alma de policía-

¿A que te refieres con eso?- Inquirió interesada ya que el moreno no hablaba de su tiempo como policía.

Raven es valiente y justo. Además no actúa hasta no saber todos los hechos. Cuando le pregunte varias veces porque me dijo que por su problema de juzgar los hechos había perdido un ser querido- Dijo con la mirada entristecida. Raven ya había pasado bastantes penurias y estas no parecían tener un fin a la vista.

¿Crees que Harry gane el juicio?- Era la pregunta que nadie había dicho pero ambas querían saber.

Harry no se, pero estoy convencida de que Raven lo hará- Dijo esperanzada y Ginny no entendió. Harry y ese Raven eran solo nombres que Harry había usado y se lo comento a la rubia.

Al principio pensaba igual pero empecé a ver una fina diferencia entra ambos. Raven es un lobo solitario, creado para soportar los azotes de la vida y aunque parezca despiadado el no esta tan metido en los prejuicios de la gente por que aquel que sufre de los prejuicios los ve de una forma diferente que el humano que no ha sufrido. El desconfía de todos y de todo por que la vida se lo enseño así.

¿Que quieres decir con que la vida se lo enseño así?- Pregunto Ginny cada vez en una voz mas baja.

¿Cuando eras pequeña te dijeron que no toques el fuego por que te ibas a quemar?- Pregunto Alice pacientemente.

Lo toque- Dijo sonrojándose y haciendo su cara y su pelo uno solo.

Lo mismo con Raven. El confió en gente y esta la traiciono, así que ahora desconfía de todo el mundo y esa es la debilidad de Raven.

Esa es la diferencia entre Raven y Harry- Espeto Ginny entendiendo.- Harry es mas...humano. Harry necesita confiar y lo sabe pero Raven no. Harry piensa que si sigue confiando alguna vez no lo traicionaran, pero Raven se rindió y ya no confía en nadie- Termino la pelirroja.

Pero Harry tiene que aprender a controlarse, a mantenerse con la cabeza clara y la mente precisa y eso es algo que solo Raven puede enseñarle- Agrego Alice sonriendo.

Ying Yang- Dijeron ambas al unísono sin darse cuenta.

Ambos son lo que al otro le falta, si pudieran unirse serian indestructibles- Espeto Alice como si estuviera diciendo que 2 mas 2 son 4.

Ambas se levantaron y se fueron para diferentes caminos, felices de que cada vez comprendían y entendían mas a su amigo.

Raven meditaba en la cocina y sonreía amargamente al pensar en la relación que años atrás había tenido con Dumbledore se había derruido para crear esta situación que causaba que cada vez que pensaba en el Director, una furia helada atravesaba su mente y nublaba su juicio, el cual a duras penas podía mantener.

Prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una larga pitada y exhalo el humo lentamente dejando que la nicotina le saque los nervios.

Aun faltaban horas para el juicio, pero para prevenir algún tipo de atraso o alguna maquinación de Albus. Decidió irse al juicio.

Camino pesadamente hasta la biblioteca y reconoció el plateado pelo de Draco en un sillón de espaldas a el.

Saco el revolver con una sonrisa y disparo al libro de Draco, que sobresalía por un costado.

AHHHHHHH- Grito sobresaltado y con la varita afuera pero solo dejo escapar un gruñido al ver al moreno revolcándose de risa por el suelo.

Estas loco¿Lo sabias?- Replico girando el sillón para ver a Raven que sonreía picadamente.

No sirve de nada decírselo, Draco, se lo vengo diciendo hace tiempo- Era la voz de Alice la que hablo desde la puerta.

¿Qué fue ese sonido de disparo?- Pregunto Ginny, que también había bajado de su habitación, mirando a Raven, que tenia el revolver en la mano.

Draco mostró su masculinidad con un grito bien de hombre- Dijo Raven haciendo sonrojar al rubio y el policía estallo en otra carcajada.

Raven se compuso y giro para mirarlos a todos.

Tengo que ir al Ministerio ahora, están invitados a venir- No espero respuesta y dando media vuelta encaro hacia la chimenea con todos los demás atrás.

¿Por que iras tan temprano?- Pregunto Ginny.

Por que dudo que el juicio se llegue a realizar, creo que me conviene hacer un trato con Dumbledore y debo hablar con Amelia Bones- Dijo suspirando. Se notaba que había dormido poco y nada.

Se mandaron por la chimenea y rápidamente aparecieron en el Atrio del ministerio y Raven observo como en donde otrora una estatua de un mago, un centauro y un elfo domestico, ahora había una de un enorme y dorado Fudge.

"Dios nos salve" No freno para darle una segunda mirada a la estatua pero Draco dejo escapar un silbido.

Me pregunto si el tamaño de la estatua es para compensar otra cosa-

!Draco¡- Reprocharon ambas mujeres a la vez y Raven dejo escapar una sonora risa.

Siguió por la escalera hasta llegar al piso donde Amelia tenia su oficina. Paso de largo a la recepcionista y esta se levanto. Era una delgada joven que le resultaba casualmente conocida.

¿Katie?- La recepcionista se freno y abrió los ojos como platos en reconocimiento.

¿Harry?- Pregunto la ex jugadora de Quidditch. El moreno se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pensé que ibas a ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch- Comento Raven con soltura, algo que Katie no recordaba en el.

Al oír sus palabras Katie empalideció y empezó a temblar.

¿Estas bien Katie? Responde- El policía tomo a Katie y le rodeo el hombro con su brazo y la guió hasta una oficina vacía.

Draco, Ginny y Alice se habían separado antes de el y se fueron a explorar. Raven se sentó del otro lado del escritorio y trabo su mirada con la perdida de la morena chica.

¿Que sucedió?- Katie levanto la mirada ante la dulce voz de Raven.

Mi...is pa...dres murieron y p...por eso trabajo aquí- Dijo entre sollozos y en los ojos del moreno Raven asomo por un segundo.

¿Como sucedió?-

Ellos t...trabajaban para Dumbledore y mur...rieron en una misión - Sus temblores aumentaron y Raven se levanto y la abrazo para calmar sus nervios.

Tranquila, todo estará bien- Intento reconfortar el moreno pero no fue suficiente.

¿COMO DEMONIOS ESTARA BIEN¡- Grito pero el moreno no se dejo intimidar y volvió a trabar sus ojos con los de ella.

Si existiera una cura fácil para la culpa y el dolor te la daría. Pero la única cura que existe es la aceptación- Katie oyó las palabras pero no las quería entender. ¿Como aceptar la muerte de sus padres si cada vez que pensaba en ellos se deprimía mas?

Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es ser mas fuerte- Aconsejo el moreno pero sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún lugar de sus recuerdos.

¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto tratando de recuperar su compostura. Recién ahora le entraba en la cabeza que había abierto su corazón a Harry Potter, casi un extraño para ella.

Que sus muertes no sean un freno en tu vida. Haz que sean tu mas fuerte motivación, que sean el motor de cada una de tus acciones y pensamientos. Porque recuerda que lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte- En los ojos del moreno apareció un brillo de orgullo y de fuerza.

Katie solo se aferro a Raven con fuerza y le hablo en su oído:

Gracias- Una palabra no podían expresar toda la gratitud que ella sentía por el en estos momentos pero no quería pensar en mas palabras.

Raven se levanto y vio que su hombro estaba mojado por las lagrimas de su, ahora, amiga.

Siento haberte usado de pañuelo Harry, y si alguna vez me necesitas solo pídemelo- Dijo mientras Raven volteaba para irse a hablar con el Director.

Raven camino sin mirar atrás hacia la sala del juicio. Todavía era temprano pero estaba convencido de que Dumbledore estaría ahí junto a la Orden.

Efectivamente ahí estaban. Sentados en una mesa larga y con el anciano a la cabeza. El moreno solo miro a Albus sin mirar a los demás por que ellos no se merecían una mirada.

¿Teníamos que llegar a estas instancias Harry?- Pregunto con voz cansada Dumbledore pero el moreno sabia que el anciano estaba tratando de despertar la culpa en el corazón del moreno. Claro que el corazón de este estaba cubierto por una capa de resentimiento que nublaba la razón.

Tu te lo trajiste encima, Albus, yo solo hice lo que tenia que hacer- Replico quitándose el saco y colgándolo en el respaldo de la silla. Como necesitaba un look formal e intimidante, había elegido un traje negro formal y una camisa gris debajo y su pelo permanecía mojado por la ducha y atado en una cola de caballo. Y eso combinado con su poderoso porte lo hacían mas intimidante que Voldemort en persona. Se quito los lentes de sol y los guardo en un bolsillo del saco y Albus noto que su estudiante estaba armado con su revolver y notaba un estuche de cuchillo en su manga.

¿Que pensarían tus padres y Sirius si nos vieran ahora? Peleando entre nosotros en vez de unirnos contra Voldemort. Deja esta farsa y ayúdanos Harry- La voz de Dumbledore era una de orden.

Por culpa de Voldemort y de ti es que no tengo mas familiares así que no te atrevas a utilizarlos como excusa. Se un hombre y afronta tus errores como yo lo he hecho.- Raven perdió momentáneamente el control pero recupero su compostura.

¿Que planeas hacer tu solo contra Voldemort, Harry? No puedes derrotarlo solo- La voz de Hermione se alzo en defensa del anciano.

Será que las malas experiencias de tener amigos me enseñaron a vivir en soledad- Espato con veneno en la voz y Hermione se sentó y bajo la cabeza. Ron iba a protestar pero una mirada de su madre lo silencio mejor que miles de hechizos.

Acerca de Voldemort, para que sepas, planeo destruirlo y si te metes en mi camino te quitare. Quieras o no- La amenaza era obvia en su voz.

Creo que no tenemos mas de que hablar- Dijo Dumbledore levantándose y se dirigió a la mesa donde se sentaban los acusados al ver que el Wizengamot entraba en el recinto.

Vio que sus amigos se sentaban en las gradas y le mandaban miradas de apoyo y el sonrió. Hacia tiempo que no lo hacia de verdad.

Luego, junto a un grupo de aurores, entro un Fudge sonriente. Subió a su silla en la mesa del jurado y se sentó junto a Amelia Bones. El moreno también noto que Susan Bones también estaba en las gradas.

Silencio en la sala, por favor- Exclamo Fudge contento de tener a Dumbledore contra las cuerdas. Estaba convencido de que podía manipular a Potter y sacar a Dumbledore en la misma jugada.

Se inicia el juicio de Potter contra Dumbledore. Los cargos son:

1º Malversación de fondos de la bóveda de Harry Potter

2º Incumplimiento del Testamento del fallecido Sirius Black

3º Incumplimiento del Testamento de Lily y James Potter

4º Conspiración acerca de la familia Potter y de la familia Black.

Esos son los cargos- Termino Madam Bones con su voz fuerte y clara.

En ningún momento malverse los fondos de la familia Potter ni conspire de ninguna forma para causar daño a Harry Potter ni a la familia Black- Se defendió tajantemente el anciano.

¿No mandaste a comprar los útiles para la escuela sin mi previo consentimiento ni tampoco utilizaste la bóveda de la familia Black, la cual esta a mi nombre desde hace mas de un mes, y dices que tampoco mantuviste oculto el testamento de mis padres por la libertad que este me concedía?- Replico mordazmente el moreno. Horas había pasado estudiando leyes en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Y no habían sido en vano.

Albus no esperaba esos cargos extra y desgraciadamente su alumno tenia la razón pero no se iba a ir sin pelear.

Yo no compre nada con el dinero que tus padres te dejaron Harry, y no tenia conocimiento del testamento de Sirius Black, ni tampoco omití ninguna parte del de tus padres.- Se volvió a defender el Director.

Es verdad que tu compraste nada con mi dinero, pero si enviaste a la Sra. Molly Weasley para que lo hiciera y recuerdo que mis padres te hicieron hacer un juramentó de mago de que me pondrías en el mejor lugar para mi y decidiste ponerme con los Dursley- Contraataco el moreno.

Te puse en el mejor lugar para tu salud. Gracias a la protección de los hechizos de Prívate Drive esto quedo asegurado- Dumbledore no entendía porque había salido a la luz el tema de los Dursley.

¿El mejor lugar para mi salud? Discúlpame entonces si demuestro lo contrario- En algo que levanto la curiosidad de todos los presentes, Raven se quito su remera demostrando su firme cuerpo y sus aun mas importantes cicatrices en su espalda. Eran unas pequeñas líneas que iban de un costado al otro de la espalda del moreno.

Esas marcas de la espalda son las marcas de un cinturón, producidas "gracias" a Vernon Dursley y tan "saludable" hogar"- Cada palabra del policía estaba llena de amargura.

No le había gustado tener que mostrar marcas de cuando había sido débil pero si lograba sacar a Dumbledore de su vida valdría la pena.

Nunca me dijiste de eso Harry- Fue todo lo que pudo decir el anciano con una voz débil y casi inescuchable

Si yo te le hubiera dicho ¿Me habrías dejado de enviar a ese lugar¿O simplemente los hubieras amenazado como hiciste este verano? Deje de creer que tenias mis intereses en mente si no los de esta nueva guerra- Espeto con veneno en la voz el policía. Haría caer a Dumbledore cueste lo que cueste.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sufriendo un hecho por la primera vez. Nunca antes se había quedado sin palabras. Las revelaciones de Harry eran inesperadas y lo hundí demasiado hondo. Pero todo esto le recordaba algo. Un recuerdo de hace mas de 50 años...

Y en cuanto al testamento Sirius Black...- Dejo de hablar para ponerse su remera nuevamente- Si mal no recuerdo, en navidades del año pasado, los miembros del "antiguo grupo" entregaron sus testamentos a ti, entre ellos el de Sirius- Raven recordó eso como un hecho aislado y no le había dado importancia en ese momento pero ahora le venia como anillo al dedo.

Deseo recordarle Sr. Dumbledore, que he encontrado documentos en los cuales se especifica que los padres del Sr. Potter piden claramente que su hijo sea entregado a Sirius Black o Remus Lupin, o, si el prefiere, que sea emancipado, si es que tiene los medios necesarios para sobrevivir solo- Aclaro Amelia Bones, quien no se quería quedar atrás en la telenovela que era la vida de Harry Potter. había algo que le molestaba acerca de Dumbledore y era el por que de su inhumano interés sobre Harry Potter. Jamás el anciano había tomado tanta importancia sobre una persona y si Harry decía que Dumbledore tenia los intereses de la guerra en mente significaba que el era importante para esta. Pero ella, sin saberlo, se equivocaba, ya que no era la primera vez que se había interesado tanto por alguien.

¿Por qué, entonces, mando a Harry Potter a vivir con gente que lo detestaba y despreciaba?- Funge se regocijaba en poder hundir a Albus Dumbledore. había visto que había mayor probabilidad de volver al éxito con Potter que con el Director

Yo jamás desee ningún tipo de perjurio sobre Harry Potter, ni jamás lo haré, pero lo envié ahí ya que pensé que estaría mejor protegido de los secuaces de Voldemort que permanecían vivos en esa época- Albus tenia que acabar esto cuanto antes si no quería ser echado de Hogwarts.

Cornelius, quisiera pedir un receso de media hora para hablar con Harry Potter a solas-

Receso concedido- Amelia Bones se adelanto a Fudge. Aunque no respetaba los métodos del hombre, sabia que era indispensable para Hogwarts y para la guerra.

Ambos Harry Potter y Dumbledore se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta que daba a un salón contiguo.

La sala era pequeña y de paredes de madera. Tenia nada mas que un escritorio y una mesa de madera en el centro. Se sentaron en silencio.

¿Qué quieres Dumbledore?- La voz del moreno era fría. Dumbledore suspiro. Sabia que esto no seria fácil.

¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sucedió en los Dursley? Pudimos haberte camb...-

Si hay algo que no tolero de ti son tus mentiras así que cállate- Esta vez la voz era una de furia reprimida.

¿Quieres hacer un trato?- Raven volvió a hablar. Dumbledore esperaba conseguir un ápice de confianza antes de ofrecer su trato.

Efectivamente. Estoy dispuesto a conseguirte que tu custodia pase a manos de la familia Weasley, para que tengas una verdadera familia. Tendrás abiertas todas las bóvedas que te corresponden y mantendrás tu poder sobre Grimmauld Place. Pagare lo que te debo por tu bóveda y cumpliré todo lo que queda del Testamento de tu padrino- Ahí estaba. Dumbledore mostraba sus verdaderos colores. No era un mal trato pero era lo mismo que le hubiera dado si no hubiera dicho nada.

Tenia dos opciones: podía aceptar el trato y conseguir una amplia libertad con una familia que lo quería. Pero eso era antes de su revelación y vio que lo que pensaba era una familia perfecta era una llena de prejuicios, tantos como una familia "oscura".

La otra opción que tenia a su alcance era continuar con el juicio y sacar a Dumbledore de su vida, del ministerio, ya que Funge usaría su veredicto para echarlo del ministerio y, tal vez, de Hogwarts.

Pero podía crear otras opciones. Modificarlas de tal forma que le sean totalmente útiles.

No-

¿Qué quieres decir?- Albus no se esperaba tal negación al trato.

Yo te propongo un trato Albus. Me quedo con mi custodia en estado de emancipación. Anulo la deuda que me debes y dejare que utilices Grimmauld Place hasta que yo lo decida. Terminaras el Testamento de Sirius y, lo mas importante, me entregaras el de mis padres, del cual solo se algunas partes. Y quiero la versión original, no la del Ministerio, por que se que no es la misma.

Albus no se esperaba este nuevo trato que era tentador pero en verdad temía algo como esto. Pero confiaba en que podría recuperar la confianza en el policía.

De acuerdo- suspiro pesadamente el anciano. Raven movió su varita vagamente y un acuerdo legal apareció delante de ellos- Dumbledore se dijo que los puntos estén como los habían acordado. Tomo la pluma y firmo, luego Raven saco un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y firmo a su vez. Al ver que Albus miraba con sorpresa su bolígrafo, el hablo.

No confió en nada que otro mago me de-

Sin nada mas que decir Raven se dio vuelta para retirarse y cuando abrió la puerta Albus le contesto.

Siento todo esto Harry, de verdad lo siento- Pero Raven decidió tomar el control por un momento.

Yo también lo siento Dumbledore- Raven volvió la cabeza para ver a Dumbledore y los ojos de Raven brillaban negros e inexpresivos.

El policía entro de nuevo a la corte y vio que todos esperaban expectantes. Ambos el acusado y el acusador se acercaron a Madam Bones y le entregaron en silencio los papeles.

Se ha hecho un trato entre el defendido y el acusador. Es trato es confidencial a menos que alguno de ambos quiera decírselo a alguien. Albus Dumbledore estas obligado a cumplir con este documento legal. Lo mismo para usted, Sr. Potter- La voz clara de Madam Bones dicto la sentencia y Fudge empezó a tomar un leve color violeta.

Pero Dumbledore cometió un crimen y debe ser castiga...-

Si mal no recuerdo, el articulo 235 de la Constitución Mágica de 1820, la ultima reforma, estipula que todos los cargos en los cuales el Estado, o Ministerio, sea solo el juez y no el acusador, el acusador podrá hacer un trato extrajudicial y anular cualquier otro tipo de sentencias- Dumbledore se sabia las leyes lo suficientemente bien como para salir bien parado de esta situación.

Se levanta la sesión- Madam Bones se apresuro a terminar el juicio antes de que Fudge pudiera decir algo.

Amelia junto sus cosas y se incorporo. Busco con la vista a Harry. Lo encontró hablando con sus amigos en las gradas. Le sorprendió no encontrarse con Weasley y Granger, ya que su sobrina decía que eran un trío inseparable.

Se le acerco rápidamente por detrás y Raven dio vuelta para enfrentarla.

El día antes de tu regreso a Hogwarts, en mi casa, a las 20:00 para cenar, puedes traer acompañantes- Sin mas se retiro. No se esperaba este a Harry Potter audaz y atrevido.

No sabia que Raven estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

**Fin del Capitulo 20.**

**La verdad no me gusto como quedo el capitulo pero le puse todo el esfuerzo y no lograba nada mejor. Lo del juicio es para demostrar algo, tal vez, mas diferente que otras historias. No se si les gusto o no. Pero háganmelo saber y tratare de mejorar mi forma de escribir. De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto.**

**Mirug¿Que le puedo reprochar a la lectora que mas reviews dejo hasta ahora? Que bueno que te gusto lo de las balas de goma por que fue algo, creo yo, original y diferente. Cosa que es el fin de esta historia, ser lo mas diferente e inesperado que pueda crear. Gracias por el mensaje!**

**Lord Sparky: Gracias por el apoyo. Hermione fue algo complicado de hacer. Pero sus razones para seguir a la Orden son q ella cree q Dumbleodre es perfecto y no puede fallar. Ella leyo tantos libros relatando la grandeza de Albus que le cuesta creer lo contrario. también tiene otras razones secretas (Son secretas por que ni yo las se todavia) No creo que Ron y Harry sean amigos en el resto de la historia por que Ron es un personaje que no me...apasiona.**

**Elementhp: Gracias por el review y sabe que todas las opiniones e ideas son aceptadas pero dsiculpa si no las intrduzca.**

**Seika: Espero q el capi te guste y perdon si no pero no se me ocurria nada mejor. Me saco yo el sombrero ante vos por merecer tu review y el del resto de la gente.**

**Erica Company: Buenisimo que te haya gustado la historia. Harry volvera a Hogwarts. En cuanto a la pareja no tengo ni idea. No se si introducir a Alice a Hogwarts o tenerla como personaje externo. Ya vere que hago.**

**Gaby-Snape: GRACIAS. Creo que no lei ninguna otra historia en la que haya un duelo en Gringotts de esta forma, excepto en The Dragonmasters, pero el mio es totalmente diferente. "As you wish milady"**

**Loka Lupin: WOW. Me asombro ante tu retorcida y genial mente. Los hechizos los invento yo y tienes permsio para usarlos, tampoco es que me lo tengas que pedir. Es fácil inventarlos: Yo los suelo poner en ingles y modificarlos un poco y voila! Gracias por le mensaje.**

**Lady Integra Hellsing: Gracias por todo el apoyo. Tu punto de vistra es igual que el mio y ojala te guste el nuevo capitulo.**

**Mariana: Un review diferente pero me lo merezco. Es verdad que invente la definicion de esquizofrenia a mi manera y pido perdon ya que pude haber agarrado un diccionario y ahorrarme la vida. Es muy interesante le trabajo de tu madre. Ahora si perdoname si no cambio la definicion que di ya que cambiaria el orden del fic. Solo para resaltar algo quiero decir que la esquizofrenia, con la definicion que di yo, es solo una forma de explicar lo que le sucedió a Harry. Segun lo veo yo, sucedió que las nuevas emociones de Harry y su nuevo poder y su nueva forma de ver al mundo formaron un cambio en su magia y, por consecuencia, en su personalidad. Disculpa si esto te molesta de alguna forma.**

**The angel of dreams: A mi me tira mas el lado Sly pero con las demencias que escribo no se si tengo derecho a opinar. Gracias por el apoyo-**

**Anali Snape: Gracias por el apoyo y no tortures a este pobre escritor que no se lo merece, o tal vez si pero ¿quien sabe?**

**Finsi Potter: Gracias por el review y te dejo otro capi.**

**Muchas Gracias.**

**Yo canibal.**


	21. Reflexiones

**Bienvenidos por vigésima primera vez a mi querido fic. Se que demore pero valió la pena, por lo menos la primera parte del capitulo. Este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora con 6,500 palabras y ojala lo disfruten igual que yo disfrute escribirlo.**

Capitulo 21: Reflexiones

Raven estaba intranquilo. Algo usual últimamente. Quedaban algunos días para volver a Hogwarts y eso lo preocupaba. Sus planes habían fallado. Era hora de tomar las cosas en serio.

Había gastado mucho tiempo en discutir con Albus y poco en Voldemort.

Dando un suspiro encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una larga y relajante pitada. Su departamento pedía un arreglo que jamás iba a llegar. Su vida también.

Voldemort planeaba ataques y el tenia que hacer lo mismo. Pero para atacar necesitaba soldados.

El necesitaba aliados. Gente dispuesta a pelear hasta el último suspiro. Pero una pregunta permanecía en su mente desde el principio del verano, una que el evitaba con fervor.

¿Por qué pelear?

Solía pensar que por sus amigos. Ahora estos lo habían dejado de lado.

Por el mundo mágico, que merecía un descanso de las guerras.

Media mentira. Los magos no merecen la paz. Tal vez las criaturas mágicas si la merezcan, el no lo sabia.

Recordaba que cuando los Dursley iban a la Iglesia se decía, y se dice, que Dios había creado al hombre a su imagen y semejanza.

No quisiera estar cerca de ese Dios entonces.

Entonces ¿Por qué pelear?

Había encontrado una razón en la memoria de sus padres y de Sirius. Pero no le parecía razón suficiente. Ellos ya habían muerto y descansaban merecidamente.

"_Por la libertad"_ Una voz conocida le sonó en la cabeza. Tal vez Raven no tenia una razón pero Harry si.

"El mundo mágico no merece la libertad" Replico Raven.

"_Tal vez si, talvez no. Pero yo hablo de mi libertad"_ Contesto la voz.

"Yo ya soy libre" Raven comenzaba a enfurecerse.

"_Vos no conoces la libertad" _

"¿Por qué vos si?

"_¿Tu llamas libertad a ver a tu enemigo matando gente inocente y destruyendo familias? Vos, que ya sufriste la perdida de tu familia¿Dejaras que eso suceda?"_

"Nadie es inocente" Replico Raven

"_¿Acaso nosotros fuimos culpables de perder a nuestra familia? Muchos son culpables y los demás son victimas"_

"¿Qué planeas hacer con la libertad? No te servirá para nada.

"_Nos han entregado el don de la vida, y no planeo desperdiciarlo. Quiero la felicidad y aunque me cueste la vida entera la buscare y la encontrare"_

"¿Cómo sabes que la encontraras?"

"_Si uno no cree en lo que hace no lograra nada. Tienes que dejar tu vida y alma en lo que haces y, si lo haces, no fallaras. En mi vida he perdido y ganado pero no me arrepiento de nada peor que siempre creí en lo hacia" _Harry hablaba dulcemente en la cabeza de Raven.

Este entendía lo que su alter ego decía y, había descubierto, que le gustaba ese camino. Tenía que ganar y para eso necesitaba una razón.

Ya la tenía. Pelearía por la libertad de aquellos quienes la merecen. Lucharía para que nadie sufra lo que el sufrió.

Ahora necesitaba amigos.

"_Ya los tienes. Ellos serian capaces de morir por nosotros, al igual que nosotros por ellos"_

Raven no podía hacer más que asentir mentalmente.

Aliados, estaban en guerra y necesitaba gente con los mismos ideales, gente preparada para todo. ¿Dónde conseguiría gente así. Pensó en la gente que más conocía pero todos estaban con Albus. Tenia que hacer aliados¿Pero como?

"_¿Que mejor aliados que sus amigos? Déjalos que te ayuden" _Harry demostraba su inteligencia en cada sugerencia.

"Aun así no somos suficientes" Retruco Raven. Sentía como su contraparte le daba la razón.

"_Busca donde nadie haya buscado, mira debajo de cada piedra y hallaras lo que buscas" _

"¿Acaso tienes una guía para la vida en mi cabeza?"

"_Algo parecido"_

"Necesitamos saber quien lucho para quien en la primera guerra"

"_Ahora si que nos entendemos"_

Raven se levanto y se fue a la calle a pelear por su vida

Ya tenia una razón para hacerlo.

(Al mismo tiempo)

Albus Dumbledore se había rendido. Si alguien supiera de esto estaría ocultándose lo mejor posible. El clamado "mejor mago del mundo contemporáneo" se había dejado vencer por nada mas ni nada menos que su alumno, Harry James Potter.

Harry había mentido y engañado para conseguir sus metas. Y lo que mas le asustaba era que Tom Marvolo Riddle había hecho lo mismo hace 50 años. ¿Podría Harry Potter ser el próximo Lord Oscuro? Todavía era demasiado temprano para sacar conclusiones pero ¿Como había hecho el Cruciatus con tanta perfección? No podía ser la primera vez ni, desgraciadamente, según su pensar, la ultima.

¿Quien se lo pudo haber enseñado¿Como lo podía haber aprendido tan rápido? Tenia que hacer algo pero ¿que?

Además tenia que pensar si la amenaza de Harry de sacar a Fudge era verdad o no. Pero después de su ultimo enfrentamiento no le quedaban dudas de que Harry podía matar sin dudar ni que ni siquiera le pesara en la consciencia.

Pero la pregunta mas trascendental era otra¿De que lado estaba Harry?

Hasta ahora solo había atacado mortifagos pero también lo había enviado a juicio a el. Tendría que hacer una votación dentro de la Orden para definir esto. ¿Podrían pelear una guerra en dos frentes? NO lo sabia pero confiaba en que Harry volvería ser el niño tímido y valiente que había sido en el pasado.

Pero ahora Harry volvería a Hogwarts donde lo podría vigilar fácilmente.

Harry Potter no volvería a escapar.

(Un día después)

Draco se limpio el sudor del rostro y continuo haciendo flexiones. Había empezado este entrenamiento desde que se había redimido.

Mas bien Harry le había aconsejado entrenar con el pero ¿quien puede entrenar al ritmo de el? No por la cantidad de ejercicio que hacia sino por lo riesgoso de ellos. !El suicida había encantado un puñado de cuchillos para que lo persigan por 5 minutos sin interrumpir!

Draco freno un segundo para ver a su amigo saltando y rodando para evitar los afilados cuchillos.

Mucho había sucedido en el ultimo mes. Había sido desheredado, arrojado todas sus creencias a la basura y haciéndose mejor amigo de su antiguo Némesis.

Estaba agradecido a Harry y Ginny por su gran apoyo, al igual que a Alice.

No sabia por que el moreno lo había apoyado tan ciegamente pero no se atrevía a preguntar por miedo a que lo reconsidere y lo deje nuevamente en soledad.

Soledad. De todas las palabras que existen la mas terrible. Muchos dirían la muerte pero quien conoce la soledad sabe que la muerte es solo un favor, un premio, un descanso eterno. El había estado junto a mucha gente durante mucho tiempo, pero recién ahora se sentía realmente acompañado.

Se preguntaba como hacia Harry para no entregarse a los brazos de la muerte y dejar de sufrir. Pensó primero en venganza pero la venganza es la razón mas débil que hay.

¿Por que peleas?- La pregunta fue ruda y directa pero el moreno solo giro la cabeza y con la mano que tenia la varita, sin mirar, desvió los cuchillos que se suspendieron en el aire.

Por que si yo no lo hago nadie lo hará- Respondió bruscamente.

No estas solo en esto Harry, nos tienes a Ginny, Alice y, aun mas importante, a mi- Su intento de humor fue un éxito al ver sonreír al moreno.

Pocos son en verdad los motivos que me quedan para seguir pero nadie me quitara mi libertad. No hay hechizo ni maleficio que pueda detenernos si tenemos una buena razón. Yo encontré una, tal vez no la mejor pero la que me queda por ahora. Busca la tuya Draco y, cuando la encuentres, entenderás mi razón- En ningún momento separo su mirada de la de Draco y sus ojos brillaban con un fuego inconsumible de determinación, de resistencia inacabable. Y Draco supo que, cualquiera sea su razón, seria suficiente para que el lo siga hasta las mismas puerta del infierno.

Diga lo que Harry diga, Draco le debía una deuda, tal vez impagable, pero intentaría devolverle tan grande favor, cueste lo que cueste.

(Un día después)

Raven se fijo miro al espejo. Su barba, producto de sus recientes, y leves, habilidades de metamorfomago, y su cabello largo y ojos penetrantes le daban el aire intimidante que le había llegado a gustar.

En pocos minutos tendría que ver a Madam Bones y estaba muy nervioso. Enderezando los hombros recupero la compostura y su cara perdió toda emoción.

¿Ya te vas?- La voz de Ginny desde el umbral de la puerta de Grimmauld Place.

Si- Respondió secamente el moreno.

Ginny miro a Raven pero no era a el a quien buscaba. Ella quería al viejo Harry. El que la había salvado del basilisco. El Harry que solo quería ver o bueno de la gente.

La suerte, en uno de sus raros movimientos, la complació y un destello esmeralda reflejo en los oscuros ojos verdes.

¿Crees que saldremos bien de esto?- La pregunta de Ginny paralizo a Raven.

No dejare que nada les pase a ustedes Ginny, ni a ti ni a tu familia- Esta vez los ojos brillaron y Harry y Raven se fundieron en uno por un momento aunque Harry desapareció cuando nombro a la familia de Ginny.

¿No odias a mi familia? después de lo que te hicieron...- La pelirroja dejo la frase en el aire.

Una parte de mi, Raven, quiere odiar, incluso yo lo deseo algunas veces al ver al sonrisa presuntuosa en la cara de Ron, pero no sirve. Odiar es un sentimiento fuerte, pero la compasión es aun mas. Me compadezco de Voldemort, y de Dumbledore, por que nunca verán ni entenderán mas allá de sus mentes y eso los hace débiles- Explico sentándose en un sillón e invito a Ginny a que haga lo mismo.

Has cambiado, no se si para bien o para mal, pero has cambiado- Espeto Ginny con los ojos perdidos en los de Harry.

Tu también. La Ginny que yo recuerdo no se hubiera puesto en contra de toda su familia por mi- Los ojos verdes volvieron ser los de Harry nuevamente.

Lo que nos cambia es nuestra forma de pensar- Exclamo Ginny.

No. Lo que nos hace cambiar no es solo eso, por que sin las decisiones que le siguen, los ideales son inútiles- Corrigió Harry con una leve sonrisa.

Harry se levanto y se comenzó a vestir dejando al aire sus cicatrices.

Puedes preguntar si quieres, aunque no garantizo que conteste todas tus preguntas- Harry dejo escapar una sonrisa al ver el rostro sorprendido de Ginny.

Nunca dijiste nada- Exclamo la pelirroja recordando lo que había dicho en el juicio.

No me gusta demostrar debilidad- Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos. Ginny se levanto bruscamente y se puso frente a el.

Eso no es demostrar debilidad sino todo lo contrario- Exclamo y Harry se sintió dolorido por sus palabras, pero ella no se detuvo.

Si no confías en nosotros ¿en quien lo harás? Tu dijiste que la compasión es mas fuerte que el odio pero la confianza es mas fuerte que ambas- Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Sus caras a meros centímetros de la otra.

Ojala tengas razón Gin, ojala tengas razón- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera y se dio media vuelta para continuar vistiéndose.

(Minutos después)

Harry salía de la chimenea para entrar a un enorme cuarto de paredes de madera y suelo de mármol que era

la imponente casa de Amelia Bones.

"_POP"_ De la nada un elfo domestico apareció y el moreno giro, varita en mano, preparado para eliminar lo que lo haya sorprendido.

Impresionante, aun mas que los reflejos de mis mejores aurores- La voz clara de Amelia Bones resonó desde la puerta y Harry le apunto, sus ojos sin emoción mientras entraba en modo de combate.

Gracias- Dijo el policía mientras caminaba detrás de Amelia, quien lo guiaba a un comedor.

¡Harry!- El mencionado giro la cabeza para ver a Susan Bones. El verano la había favorecido dándole una esbelta figura, un cuerpo para nada despreciable y un bronceado que le quedaba perfecto. Tenia su pelo rubio suelto y corto a la altura del cuello.

¿Susan? Has cambiado- Dijo apreciando el hermoso paisaje. Además de que su vestido dejaba ver unas piernas blancas que le podían robar el aliento hasta a un ciego.

"_Podríamos tener acción esta noche" _

"Cállate" Harry había descubierto esa misma tarde que, desgraciadamente, podía mantener una conversación con su violento alter ego.

Gracias Harry- Dijo sonrojándose. Era aun mas inocente de lo que el pensaba y Raven no paraba de dar sugerencias un tanto fuera de lugar, no que a Harry no le gustasen alguna de ellas.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Amelia Bones fijo sus ojos penetrantes en los de su invitado.

Aunque me encanta la compañía de hermosas mujeres, creo que debe haber otro motivo para esto- Harry había adquirido muchos rasgos de su contraparte pero uno de los mas prominentes era lo directo que podía ser.

Veo que no se le escapa nada, Sr. Potter- Comento ácidamente Amelia.

Creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para llamarnos por nuestros nombres, Amelia-

Ella sintió y continuo.

¿Quisiera saber porque has demandado a Albus Dumbledore?- Pregunto tentativamente Bones.

Tu no quieres saber eso, Amelia, lo que de verdad quieres es la historia de fondo, el porque de todo este asunto- Replico Harry y Susan miraba con los ojos abertos como platos, se notaba que no sabia esta parte de la historia.

Veo que nos empezamos a entender, Harry- Dijo Amelia. El moreno se dio cuenta que podía ganar una poderosa aliada.

Harry suspiro y relato lo que sucedió en las ultimas semanas y Amelia parecía a punto de desmayarse al igual que Susan.

¿Que planeas hacer ahora?- Pregunto Susan curiosamente.

Tengo una proposición para ti Amelia, te ofrezco el cargo de Ministra de Inglaterra- La nombrada se quedo paralizada.

¿Que autoridad tienes para ofrecerme tal puesto, Harry?- Retruco hábilmente la mujer.

No es una cuestión de autoridad, sino una de necesidad. Fudge es inútil por lo tanto debe ser eliminado- Susan dejo escapar un chillido de horror al entender a que se refería Harry.

Santo Dios. Estas hablando de asesinato- Exclamo la adolescente totalmente exaltada.

Si es necesario- Termino el moreno mirando a los ojos a Susan y ella sintió como si no tuviera protección ante la mirada escudriñadora del moreno que violaba sus mas profundos secretos con solo mantenerla fija ante sus ojos.

Intenta que no lo sea, Harry- Comento Amelia seriamente. Susan , tratando de romper el molesto silencio que se había formado, cambio de tema

¿Como te fue en los exámenes?-

Harry la miro extrañada.

Aun no he recibido los resultados- Pero la respuesta era dirigida a Amelia quien abrió los ojos como si hubiese recordado algo. Se levanto y en instantes había regresado con un manojo de sobres de los cuales separo uno y se lo entrego.

Se suponía que tenia que entregártelo después del juicio pero con lo sucedido me olvide- Se excuso la mujer.

Harry examino el blanco sobre que tenia un sello de una lechuza con un pedazo de pergamino en el pico, que era el símbolo de los examinadores de los OWLs. Sin mas preámbulos abrió el sobre.

_Resultados de los exámenes de Harry James Potter Black:_

_Transformaciones: SE_

_Encantamientos: E_

_Pociones: A_

_Historia de la Magia: P_

_Herbologia: SE_

_Adivinación: A_

_Astronomía: A_

_Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas: SE _

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E _

_Usted recibió 10 OWL._

_Sr. Potter: Una "E", de Extraordinario, le otorga 2 "OWL". Un "SE", de Supera las Expectativas, y una A, de Aceptable, le otorgan un OWL mientras que una "P", de Pobre y "T", de Troll, son iguales a 0 "OWL". _

_Su nota en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue la mas alta de su año. Usted obtuvo la segunda nota mas alta en Gryffindor._

_En el ranking general usted se ubica quinto:_

_1º Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw _

_2º Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw_

_3º Hermione Granger, Gryffindor_

_4º Harry Potter, Gyrffindor_

_5º Blaise Zabini, Slytherin_

_6º Draco Malfoy, Slytherin_

_7º Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff_

_8º Alex Rytter, Slytherin_

_9º Susan Bones, Hufflepuff_

_10º Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw_

_Esos son los 10 mejores del año._

_Griselda MarchBanks_

_Oficina de exámenes._

Harry no dejo mostrar su sorpresa y con una sonrisa se la paso a Susan que dejo escapar un chillido y lo abrazo riendo.

Felicidades Harry, has conseguido unas notas muy altas- El moreno noto que ella hablaba siempre con sinceridad y que, pese a no tener padres, aun disfrutaba de la vida. Tal vez debería ser un poco mas como ella.

Puedo decir que tus notas también fueron muy altas, estas entre los mejores 10 alumnos del año- Respondió Harry sonriendo honestamente sin tener que fingir ninguna expresión.

Amelia, Harry y Susan hablaron largo y tendido durante gran parte de la noche de diversos temas y al final Harry no había encontrado 2 aliadas mas, sino 2 amigas mas.

Draco cerro su baúl con un fuerte golpe y sintió como la madera sufría ante el enorme peso que este tenia dentro. Dejo escapar un gruñido al ver a Harry reírse viendo como iba de un lugar a otro en tiempo record para guardar sus cosas en el baúl.

Si llegas a decir algo te mato- Exclamo exasperado el rubio al ver que el aludido iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo. Le había advertido que guardara sus pertenencias ayer pero no había hecho caso y aquí estaba, corriendo para llegar a tiempo y no pensar en borrarle esa estupida risita de la cara al moreno.

Harry dejo escapar una carcajada al ver que Ginny entraba recogiendo sus cosas desesperadamente.

!Cállate¡- Gritaron Draco y Ginny al unísono y el moreno volvió a estallar en risas.

El nombrado solo sonrió y se marcho hacia la cocina donde algunos miembros de la Orden conversaban. Harry, sin inmutarse por la presencia de los demás, se dirigió a la cocina tarareando una canción y preparo una taza de té.

Harry sirvió dos tazas de té y se dirigió junto a su amiga policía que leía un libro solitariamente en la biblioteca.

¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos?- Ofreció con voz suave el moreno. Su amiga dejo su libro y se sentó en el sillón.

Tendrás que pagar mucho mas si quiere saber eso, Sr. Raven-

¿Siempre quise saber porque elegiste ese nombre para mi?-

Por que tus ojos me recuerdan a los de un cuervo- Respondió la oficial con una sonrisa mientras recordaba memorias no tan lejanas.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo un trago de té.

¿Sabes que logre controlarme?- Murmuro Harry mirando el suelo.

No es una cuestión de control, sino de armonía. Raven y Harry deben pelear juntos como un equipo- Respondió Alice suspirando.

¿Que harás a partir de ahora?- Inquirió el policía.

Volveré a mi vida- Respondió tristemente Alice.

No debes hacerlo si no quieres-

¿Entonces que pretendes que haga?- Chillo Alice, fuera de si.

No te dejare ir sola después de lo que vivimos- Exclamo Harry sonriendo ante la cara sonrojada de Alice.

¿Que planeas Harry?-

Harry se puso pensativo y de reojo vio el titulo del libro que Alice leía: Protecciones mágicas.

Una idea cruzo por su mente, no, mas bien era un recuerdo. Sirius le había dicho que los muggles no podían entrar ni ver la casa. ¿Como podía Alice estar en este lugar?

Sin que su amiga se diera cuenta, abrió la funda del revolver pero la guardo cuando pensó en lo que estaba haciendo. Alice no sabia nada sobre su estado. No era una maga ya que el policía no sintió magia provenir de ella en ningún momento. Ella no era consciente de que no era muggle.

Harry decidió callarse hasta no saber algo más al respecto. No quería infundar dudas en este momento de transición que cada uno sufría personalmente.

Ya se que haremos, conozco un lugar muy cerca donde puedes estar tranquila y donde puedas ayudarme- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa que ocultaba sus pensamientos. Se había vuelto un experto haciéndola.

Cogio un libro y leyó acerca de rituales mágicos y diferentes hechizos durante un rato hasta que era hora de irse.

Fue a hacia la sala junto a Alice para encontrarse con Ginny y Draco, que esperaban ansiosos la vuelta a Hogwarts y salir de esta prisión oscura.

Harry llevo sin esfuerzo su baúl hasta los de los demás y vio como Ron trataba inútilmente de bajar el de Hermione por las escaleras.

¿Quieres ayuda?- Ofreció el moreno.

¿Con que ahora quieres hacerte el bueno, eh? Te diste cuenta de que...- Ron, al gritar, soltó el baúl, que se dirigió directo a Hermione, quien estaba en el final de la escalera.

Ella grito pero el moreno fue más rápido y velozmente atrapo el baúl en el último escalón arrodillándose y usando los dos brazos para detenerlo.

La puta madre que los parió- Murmuro le moreno tomando un trapo de la cocina y envolviéndolo alrededor de su mano derecha, la cual había recibido el mayor impacto.

Levanto la cabeza y vio que Ron lo miraba sorprendido y Hermione estaba paralizada.

¿Te encuentras bien?- Hermione no pareció escuchar la pregunta, ya que tenia la vista clavada en la escalera.

Harry chasqueo los dedos y la prefecta se incorporo a la realidad.

¿Te encuentras bien?- Repitió el policía.

Yo si, pero tu no, mira tu mano- Parecía que la enorme pelea que habían tenido no existía en ese momento y eso a Harry le gustó.

Le tomo el brazo firmemente y lo guió hasta la canilla del lavaplatos y le puso la herida bajo el chorro de agua. Se dio vuelta y Ginny, que no se había quedado impasiva ante el accidente, le alcanzo una venda.

Hermione no perdió tiempo y se la puso en la herida. El oficial no dejo escapar un sonido a pesar del dolor.

! Hermione ¿Que estas haciendo? No puedes ayudar al enemigo- Salto Ron enrojecido por la rabia.

Harry se acerco velozmente de tal manera que su cara quedo a escasos centímetros de la del pelirrojo.

¿Acaso no ves que a este mundo jodido ya le sale pus, y vos estas fregado fuera y dentro de el?- La voz de Harry era capaz de congelar el mismo infierno.

No entiendo que quieres decir- Se defendió Ron furioso.

Ya lo tienes todo pero queres más. No sea que le dejes algo los demás- Ron intento sacar la varita pero el moreno fue más rápido y tenía un cuchillo en su cuello antes de que pudiera sacar la varita del bolsillo.

¿Tu crees que soy el enemigo, eh? Pero cuando salve a tu padre el año pasado no recuerdo tus quejas ni tus amenazas. ¿Piensa bien quién es el enemigo, yo o Voldemort?- Los ojos de Ron estaban llenos de miedo y furia.

Suéltame maldito psicópata, tu no eres mejor que Voldemort, ambos merecen morir-

"_Podrías golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente" _Sugirió Raven felizmente.

Harry lo empujo un paso hacia atrás y, con el mango del cuchillo, lo golpeo fuertemente en el cuello haciéndolo caer en el suelo como una bolsa de cal.

"¿_Me creerías si digo que estaba bromeando?" _

Harry dejo escapar una risa que, por suerte, nadie vio.

"_dirían que estoy loco si me río solo" _Pensó Harry

"_Estás loco, es solo que el resto del mundo no lo ve" _Respondió Raven mordazmente.

"_¿Sabes que eres un ser muy molesto?" _Ironizo Harry

"_¿Y vos sabes que como yo soy una parte de ti te estas insultando a vos mismo?"_

Harry, para deleite de Raven, respondió con un gruñido que dejo a su alter ego riéndose a más no poder.

Toda esa conversación paso un par de segundos después de la caída del pelirrojo. Ningún miembro de la Orden se atrevió a ayudar a Ron hasta que la Señora Weasley lo vio y se acerco corriendo pero Harry no se quedo a ver y se marcho hacia el comedor.

Noto que Hermione lo miraba escondida desde el marco de la puerta.

¿Acaso Dumbledore te mando para que me vigiles?- Comento Harry, que se había sentando en un sillón.

Ella se quedo en silencio sin saber que contestar. En un acto de valor camino hasta sentarse en el sillón contrario al del moreno.

¿Que buscas Hermione¿Que necesitas que yo te pueda dar?- Preguntó el moreno dejando lado todo tipo de agresión innecesaria.

Ella se acomodo nerviosamente en su sillón antes de hablar.

¿Quiero saber que paso que cambiaste tanto? Más allá de la muerte de Sirius hay algo oculto y quiero saber que es- Dijo tratando de ocultar sus escalofríos ante el intimidante Harry que no pareció mover un músculo durante toda la charla.

El cuestionado esperaba esta pregunta hace mucho tiempo pero o de esta boca ni en esta situación.

Como siempre has sabido ver mas allá de lo que sucede- Ella enrojeció al escuchar el cumplido- y ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo adivinar mis motivaciones y creo tú lo has logrado, Hermione, y te diré cuales son-

¿Por que lo harás?- La curiosidad había matado al gato y también las posibilidades de que Harry hable.

Por que eres valiente Hermione, por que tomaste la carga de ayudar en la guerra por cosas por las que vale la pena luchar: Tú familia, tu mundo y tu libertad- La habilidad de Harry para hacer discursos de la nada aún sorprendía a Hermione.

Si es por eso ¿por que Ron no esta aquí también. El pelea por los mismos ideales que yo y que vos- Salto Hermione por su amigo. El moreno solo río amargamente.

Ni tú crees eso Hermione. Ron pelea para no ser menos. Todos sus hermanos están peleando por diferentes ideales, excepto Percy, a quién el odia, pero no se da cuenta de que se esta convirtiendo en alguien como el.

El lucha por la fama y te aviso que esa será su caída- En ningún momento Harry se movió de su lugar.

Hermione quería negarle eso pero tuvo que admitir que se había equivocado. Ron actuaba tal como el había dicho.

¿Que hay de Draco? Tu no te hubieras hecho amigo de el tan rápido- Replico la morena.

_Harry _no se hubiera convertido en amigo de Draco, pero yo le mostré al mundo el otro lado de Draco y Harry entendió- El cuarto pareció enfriarse, e incluso la estufa perdió intensidad en la llama, cuando Raven tomo posesión del cuerpo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su voz se enfrió.

El otro lado de Harry había aparecido.

¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Hermione intimidada por la presencia del alter ego.

Tienes que ver más allá de las personas y sus ideales. Si quieres saber como es alguien mira sus acciones. Se que me arriesgue con Draco pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice- Respondió el moreno.

Un irrompible silencio quería imponerse sobre el lugar pero Raven lo impidió.

¿Que viste?- Hermione palideció al escuchar la pregunta. Había entendido el significado de lo que quería decir.

V-vi a mis padres s-ser torturados por l-los mortifagos y yo solo podía o-observar como lo hacían- Exclamo Hermione temblando como una hoja.

Claro que Raven y Harry habían entendido. Ella hablaba de los efectos del "Neitmar Uish", el hechizo que había usado en ella en la pelea de Gringotts.

No pediré perdón por que no me arrepiento de haberte hecho sufrir eso porque, a veces, el dolor puede ser el mejor ejemplo del futuro y el que más rápido funciona- Exclamo Harry, quien había recuperado control sobre su cuerpo.

Ella escucho la respuesta pero aun estaba paralizada por sus memorias.

Si alguna vez me buscas sabes donde encontrarme- Dicho eso, Harry se dirigió a la puerta donde lo esperaba su moto, con su baúl achicado, pero antes de irse giro sobre sus talones y dijo:

Gracias- Ella lo miro con cara confundida.

¿Por que?-

Por que haya pasado lo que haya pasado estuviste ahí por mi más que nadie en le mundo y eso es algo muy valioso- Dijo con voz suave antes de continuar su camino.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa. Según ella, Harry James Potter era la persona mas intrigante del mundo y lo peor era que el lo sabía.

Harry encendió un cigarrillo mientras se montaba a la moto y giraba el acelerador para salir a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres con dirección a King Cross pero algo lo distraía. El sentía el aire enrarecido. Tal vez no era el aire pero algo raro estaba sucediendo. Se borro el pensamiento de la cabeza y continuó su camino. Sabía que los demás iban con autos otorgados por el ministerio.

Continuó su camino hasta que llego a una esquina de una avenida. Se detuvo cuando el semáforo se puso rojo. Giro la cabeza y vio como a su lado frenaba un auto negro imponente. Era un Porsche. Un poderoso auto deportivo. Pero el moreno se fijo en la cara soñadora del conductor, un hombre de alrededor de 40 años con ojos perdidos en el frente.

"_Imperius"_ _La voz de Raven resonó en la mente de Harry._

La luz se puso verde y Harry acelero a más no poder. El moreno recordaba haber escuchado el sonido de la bocina de otros autos pero solo presto atención al coche deportivo que lo perseguía. Claro esta que las velocidades de ambos eran parejas gracias a un par de hechizos en la antigua motocicleta de Sirius.

Una sirena de la policía sonó pero Harry no le dio importancia y giro abruptamente en una esquina. Sin fijarse se había metido en una calle en contramano y tuvo que esquivar los autos que venían en sentido contrario. El Porsche, demostrando un efecto secundario del hechizo, hizo que el típico conductor londinense sea el próximo Michael Schumacher esquivando autos a gran velocidad. Todos los edificios pasaban como una sombra para Harry quien miraba por el espejito retrovisor de la moto. A Harry le lloraban los ojos por la gran velocidad que tenia y apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

Clavo los frenos al llegar a una esquina cuando otro auto, un auto familiar azul, quiso chocarlo pero Harry logro girar y ponerse en paralelo al auto azul y acelero con 2 autos detrás de el.

Atravesó varias calles cuando reconoció que estaba cerca de la estación de tren y que le quedaban menos de cinco minutos. Continuo por la misma calle pero el deportivo no parecía que iba a desprenderse nunca de el y el familiar los seguía no muy lejos.

"_Hora de medidas drásticas" _Exclamo Raven a un Harry que no quería herir a los inocentes conductores hechizados.

"No quiero matarlos" Se defendió Harry.

"_Mejor ellos que nosotros" _Y Harry tuvo que asentir y actuar.

Harry dejo escapar un grito gutural al clavar los frenos en mitad de la calle y pararse sobre los estribos de la moto y, al mismo tiempo, desenfundó rápidamente sus revólveres y girando la cabeza clavó, por un instante, sus ojos en los del encantado hombre del Porsche y disparo no más de tres balas. La primera le dio en el pecho al conductor, la segunda pego en el asiento vacío del acompañante y la tercera solo astilló el vidrio pero el conductor había fallecido.

Harry no se quedo quieto y, apenas disparó, saltó a un costado y el Porsche se incrustó contra la moto. Se paro rápidamente y apuntó contra el auto azul que estaba a unos 20 metros de distancia. Harry atacó con ferocidad y destruyo un neumático del auto haciéndolo perder el control y estrellarse contra un semáforo que se encontraba a menos de dos metros del moreno.

El policía no perdió tiempo y vio que hacía 15 minutos que el tren había salido de la estación.

Reparo- con su varita reparo su moto y el Porsche. Tomo un pedazo de escombro y lo convirtió en un traslador para su garaje en la casa de Alice. Dejo caer el traslador en la moto y se subió al auto. Por suerte la gente había huido tras el tiroteo y nadie lo observó usando magia.

Aceleró a fondo y se dirigió hasta la estación de tren pero al llegar no se detuvo y continuo sin parar por una calle paralela a la vía del tren. Pero la ciudad se terminaba y la calle se termino y se convirtió en campo abierto.

Durante el trayecto hasta el campo Harry había analizado todas las probabilidades y había llegado a la conclusión de que Voldemort ordenó que gente circulara las calles buscando alguien que se parezca a él. De algo servia tener el mismo modo de pensar de Riddle. Desde que Harry había conseguido la historia de la vida de Voldmort, había pensado de otra forma distinta. De una forma un tanto _cruel_. Pensaba como conseguir venganza antes que paz y eso ponía nervioso a Harry. Se ve que las memorias de Voldemort causaron un radical cambio en el modo de pensar del moreno.

El traqueteo de un tren lo hizo salir de su trance y al levantar la cabeza vio la imponente maquina escarlata. Y lo vio a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia. Aumento su velocidad y el auto se acerco con facilidad al tren. Ahora venia lo difícil: Subirse al tren.

Se acerco a la cola del tren y encantó el auto para mantener el pedal inmovible causando que al auto quede estancado en la misma velocidad todo el tiempo.

Agarro el baúl y lo arrojo a la cola del tren donde había una pequeña especia de terraza que se conectaba con el ultimo vagón.

Harry trago saliva al ver el suelo y mirar la velocidad a la que pasaban las piedras del suelo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el tren.

Ahhhhhhhhhh- Justo cuando saltó, el auto se había topado con una piedra del suelo causando un pequeño salto del coche causando que Harry se agarrada de un tubo que sobresalía del tren y Harry puso los pies en el costado del tren.

Ahora Harry estaba colgado del costado del vagón y gotas de sudor escapaban de su rostro. El suelo pasaba a gran velocidad debajo de él.

Finite incantatem- El auto decreció su velocidad paulatinamente y quedo frenado. El molesto sudor estaba causando que sus manos pierdan su control sobre el tubo del costado del tren.

"¿Ideas?" Pregunto Harry a su alter ego.

Por primera vez Raven prefirió callarse y rezar.

Su mano izquierda se zafo del tubo y se sostuvo precariamente con la derecha. Con recobrada determinación desenfundo su revólver y disparo contra el vidrio repetidamente hasta llamar la atención de alguien.

Una cabeza asomo por el cristal roto y varita en mano. El hombre tenia peo castaño y ojos grises con un brillo de resolución.

¿Harry?- Inquirió el hombre y Harry lo reconoció súbitamente: Era Neville.

El moreno le respondió asiéndose del brazo del sangre pura y este tiro con fuerza pasando a Harry a través de la ventana.

El policía cayo pesadamente en el suelo respirando como quien casi se ahoga. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor.

¿Harry?- Repitió Neville. El mencionado inspecciono su salvador de turno y se quedo sorprendido. En el pasado quedo el chico con facciones redondas y cara de buena gente. El rostro de Neville era un tanto más anguloso, no tanto como el de Harry pero aun así impresionante. Había crecido en altura para estar casi igual que Ron y ligeramente menos que Harry. Sus ojos grises ocultaban un fuego de furia. Le tendió el brazo a Harry para ayudar a levantarlo.

Has cambiado Neville- Exclamo el policía felizmente.

No tanto como tu- Respondió el mencionado.

¿Qué sucedió?- Harry explico lo que había ocurrido desde que salió de Grimmauld Place. Desde el año pasado que tenia una deuda con Neville por haberlo ayudado en la batalla del Ministerio y le debía la verdad.

Que verano tan relajante- Comento el chico de cabello castaño. También había adquirido una cantidad de músculos como para tener un buen estado físico. No era gran cantidad pero la suficiente para dejarle un cuerpo levemente marcado. Era parecido al estado físico de Harry.

Un verano en verdad tranquilo- Ironizo el moreno con amargura fingida- Pero lo importante es saber que fue del tuyo-

Neville se tenso al oír la pregunta.

¿Qué sucede?- Harry saco su varita y hechizo el compartimiento para que nadie escuche desde afuera. Neville se sorprendió con la velocidad que Harry cambiaba sus emociones.

El maldito hijo de puta de Dumbledore- Exclamo Neville entre dientes. Sus ojos grises brillaron con furia.

¿Qué causo esta vez?-

¿Recuerdas que mis padres están en coma?- Harry asintió casi imperceptiblemente.- Mi abuela pensó que tal vez mejorarían si los internáramos en mi casa, en vez de San Mungo pero Dumbledore se resistió y nos dijo que convenía tenerlos en San Mungo donde podrían ser mejor atendidos pero mi abuela le hizo frente y le impidió que decida que hacer con mis padres. No se que mierda quiere con mis padres pero tendrá que pasar sobre mi congelado cadáver para conseguirlos- La ultima parte fue gritada a los cuatro vientos por Neville.

Hay muchas cosas inconexas en todo esto y desgraciadamente lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi ayuda en lo que quieras- Harry hablo con sinceridad.

¿Porqué?- Una pregunta tan simple y a la vez complicada.

Por que tú, yo, y otros tantos más hemos sido tratados como niños por demasiado tiempo. No voy a dejar que nadie me diga que hacer y como hacerlo. No puedo devolverte a tus padres, Neville, pero te aseguro que puedo morir por salvarlos- Neville lo abrazo fuertemente. Harry dejo escapar una risa.

¿Neville, te estas volviendo gay y yo no me entere?- Dijo el moreno dejando escapar una carcajada cuando el mencionado se separo de el y se sentó en el sillón súbitamente.

¿Que paso con nosotros Harry?- Pregunto Neville con un suspiro mientras recuperaba la seriedad.

La guerra, eso es lo que sucedió y ¿sabes que es lo peor?-

¿Que?-

Que recién empezó- Termino Harry con un suspiro al mismo tiempo que el tren llegaba a la estación. Harry tomo su baúl y se dirigió hacia uno de los carruajes con Neville, por alguna razón nadie se quiso subir con el. Harry vio que Draco y Ginny se encontraban unos cuantos carruajes mas adelante que ellos.

Rápidamente se bajaron de los caballos invisibles y se acercaron alas puertas del enorme y magnifico castillo.

Harry respiro profundamente y dejo escapar el aire con una sonrisa.

Al fin en casa-

**Fin del Capitulo 21**

**El sistema q use para los OWL es el de la historia "The Final Straw" y si en alguna forma este se entera y le molesta lo retirare a la brevedad.**

**Elementhp: Disculpa si no agarro tu consejo pero si no Harry seria casi invencible. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Mirug: Puede que el capitulo pasado sea o no de transición pero para mi es una parte necesaria de la historia. Y no te hagas problema q se necesita mucho mas para ofenderme. Gracias por el review y actualiza tu historia que el ultimo capitulo estuvo excelente!**

**Seika: Gracias por todo Seika y no preocupes que a Dumbledore le queda mucho camino hacia abajo. Lupin tendra un papel importante, me parece por q todavia no se como sera el resto de la historia.**

**Loka Lupin: De verdad le haces honor a tu nombre pero eso es aparte. En cuanto al partido de basket creo q lo menciono en este capitulo y si no me olvide olimpicamente. Por el lado del juicio Raven no podia exigir mucho a causa del Cruciatus que trato de usar en Dumbledore y si Harry comlicaba mucho al viejo endemoniado este lo mandaba a Azkaban. Los timos aparecen en este capi y gracias por recordarmelo. Puedes usar los hechizos caundo quieres asi q ni preguntes pero avisamen cuando los uses para leer tu historia. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Shagy Sirius: Sus deseos son ordenes, querias accion, aqui hay y querias mas Harry, tambien traje. Gracias por el review!**

**The angel of dreams: Yo tambien dudo si habra romance pero que va ser, yo no se para donde va esta historia. Escribir cosas raras es la forma mas facil de ser nota y a partir de ahi sigo para adelante. Me encanta q te haya gustado y se agradece el apoyo!**

**Juaniweb: Aqui te dejo un capitulo ams y ojala te guste. Gracias por el review.**

**Lord Sparky: Se q el juicio fue tranquilo pero si Harry pedia demasiado Dumbledore diria que Harry habia tratado de usar el Cruciatus en el y Harry perdia .Gracias por el review!**


	22. Felix Felicitis

**Bienvenidos una vez más a mi fic y a las aventuras de Harry y Raven. **

**N/A: Disculpen la tardanza y el hecho de q el capitulo sea corto pero estoy complicado con la trama y quiero dejar todas las opciones abiertas. El proximo capitulo tambien tardara asi q ya estan avisados. Gracias por aguantarme hasta aka.**

**Pasen, lean, disfruten...**

Capitulo 22: Felix Felicitis

Harry atravesó la puerta de Hogwarts junto a Ginny, Draco y Neville. Sin detenerse caminaron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, excepto el rubio que fue a la mesa de su casa. Harry se dio cuenta que la gente los observaba curiosamente e incluso con expresión de furia. Harry levanto la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore estaba charlando animadamente con Flitwick y Sprout con Sinistra pero lo que le llamaba la atención era el hombre sentado en un extremo de la mesa. No podía deducir su altura porque estaba sentado pero era enorme. Muy fornido y ancho de hombros con cabello rojizo oscuro, muy parecido al de Ginny, que estaba atado en una trenza larga hasta debajo de su cuello.

Por un segundo levantó la cabeza y los ojos verde-grisáceos del hombre se trabaron con los del moreno. Sus ojos eran viejos y profundos. Pero tenían algo diferente un brillo de resistencia, de fuerza tal vez.

"_Esos son los ojos de quien ha sufrido"_ musito Raven mentalmente.

Harry solo pudo asentir mentalmente.

Ese debe ser el nuevo profesor- Murmuro Ginny sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento. El moreno sólo asintió nuevamente y volvió su atención a la comida que le recordó lo famélico que estaba. Se sirvió de todo lo que había, menos los eternos bombones de menta, y empezó a comer vorazmente sin inmutarse cuando el sombrero empezó a cantar.

¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Harry al ver que Neville miraba cautelosamente al nuevo personaje de la Mesa Alta.

No me parece un extraño- Respondio Neville sin dejar de mirar al mencionado- Pero no puedo recordarlo-

La cena termino y ambos, junto a Ginny, se levantaron y fueron por Draco, quien estaba hablando animadamente con Blaise Zabini, una hermosa chica de cabello negro y facciones definidas con ojos azules.

Harry se acerco y tomo a Draco por le hombro para hablarle un segundo. Este ni se inmuto y siguió hablando con la bella chica.

El moreno sonrió y, sin hacer mucho gesto, pateo con fuerza la pata de la silla haciendo caer al rubio.

Draco se levantó e iba a gritar algo pero Harry lo cortó antes.

Ten cuidado en Slytherin, mantén tu varita cerca y ponte esto en el cuello- Susurró entregándole una cadena de plata.

Si dices la palabra clave te llevara a mi habitación- Dándose media vuelta continúo su camino pero giró la cabeza a medio camino.

Que pases una divertida noche- Comentó Harry mirando a Blaise de reojo, y el rubio dejo escapar un gruñido ante el comentario.

"_Veo que estas aprendiendo" _

"Si te refieres a ser un cerdo libidinoso como tu estas equivocado"

"_¿YO soy el cerdo libidinoso? Bien que disfrutaste cuando hice que consigas esa joven rubia..."_

"!Tenía más de 40 años y no era rubia sino teñida¡"

"_Un detalle o dos"_

Harry solo hizo el equivalente mental a un suspiro. Continuó su camino hasta su destino; La mesa de Ravenclaw. Levanto la mirada y busco el extremo de la mesa hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Ahí, recluida en soledad, estaba ella, quien estaba mirando el techo.

Es hermoso¿no te parece?- Pregunto ella sin dejar el encantado techo de Hogwarts-

Hay cosas mas hermosas- Respondió el acercándose y poniéndose detrás ella miro para abajo y los ojos verdes se trabaron con esos soñadores ojos grises.

Has estado haciéndote el galán todo el verano¿no es así?- Pregunto ella con una misteriosa sonrisa sin dejar de mirar el techo.

"_Te estas llevando el crédito por mi trabajo"_ Harry tuvo que ahogar una risa ante el comentario de Raven.

Pero tú te mereces que me haga el galán- Dijo mirando como Luna había cambiado y ahora era un hermosa chica con curvas suficientes para marear a cualquiera.

Usted tampoco se ve mal, Sr Potter- Respondió ella co0n una sonrisa perdida. El puso cara seria y la miro fijo a los ojos y se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de ella.

Gracias por salvarme de encerrarme en mi mismo. Gracias a ti te debo que haya superado la muerte de Sirius- Dijo mientras le tomaba las manos y las entrelazaba con las suyas sin darse cuenta.

Yo no hice nada Harry, tu fuiste el que hizo todo- Harry negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

Tu fuiste la que me mantuvo en vilo y me salvaste de mi mismo con tus cartas y consejos- Harry no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice, que Harry y Luna se habían mandado cartas todas las semanas del verano.

Por eso te debo mi gratitud y recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- Terminó Harry con toda la sinceridad que le era posible.

"_Conmigo también puede contar"_

"Tienes que arruinar todos los momentos¿no es así?" Raven decidió callar por el bienestar de su salud

_- _Nos vemos mañana Harry- Dijo ella saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla y yéndose en dirección a la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Harry siguió su camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor por los solitarios pasillos.

No le había contado a nadie de su reciente amistad con Luna. De ella había aprendido que ser subestimado es algo bueno. A ella no le importaba lo que puedan pensar acerca de ella y le estaba enseñando al moreno como hacer lo mismo.

Luna le había devuelto las ganas de luchar y, aún mas importante, de sobrevivir. Decenas de cartas se mandaron durante el verano y ambos se contaron secretos y temores. Una amistad había nacido a través del fuego de la guerra y los lazos que se crean en momentos de dificultad y dolor son los más fuertes.

Atravesó el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y todas las miradas de los alumnos que estaban en la sala común se posaron sobre el. La mayoría de los alumnos eran de cuarto año para arriba y todos lo miraban con desprecio e incluso odio por parte de Ron, Seamus y algunos fanáticos de Dumbledore y sus ideales.

Con la cabeza en alto recorrió el camino hasta la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de los varones de sexto año cuando fue bloqueado por Ron, quien se puso delante del inicio de la escalera.

¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar tramando como matarnos con Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado- Ron comento haciendo señas a Seamus y a otros Gryffindor de séptimo año para que se pusiera detrás de el.

No conozco a nadie que vaya por ese nombre, o más bien por al ausencia de nombre, pero te aseguro que yo no sigo a nadie más que a mi mismo- Espetó el moreno in inmutable al hecho de que tenia varias varitas apuntándole a la cabeza.

No te hagas el listo y ten por seguro que te estaremos vigilando muy de cerca- La amenaza de Ron causó una sonrisa un tanto malvada en Harry que mando escalofríos por la espina del pelirrojo quien reafirmo su agarre en la varita y la levanto hacia el pecho del moreno quien no saco la suya.

Siempre has sido menos que yo, Ron, y siempre lo serás- Harry sabia donde apretar para que a Ron le duela.

Ron abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante el insulto y se volvió colorado de un color idéntico al de su cabello fogoso.

DESMAIUS- Gritó el pelirrojo a todo pulmón y Harry movió el cuello hacia el costado dejando pasar el hechizo que golpeó a Seamus, quien cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

Sin darle más tiempo a Ron para que vuelva a atacar se abalanzo sobre la varita del pelirrojo quien la levanto en un intento de evitar que se la quitaran.

Harry apretó con el pulgar en la vena de la muñeca forzando a que Ron suelte la varita y Harry saco su varita y, poniéndose detrás de él, le apunto la varita al cuello.

Bajen las varitas- Ordenó en voz grave y amenazadora a los chicos de séptimo año, quienes obedecieron al instante.

Harry soltó a Ron y lo arrojó hacia el grupo de Gryffindors y siguió su camino hacia su dormitorio.

Entró en su dormitorio y se dirigió a su baúl. Chequeó que los hechizos de protección estén renovados y silenció la cama con un poderoso hechizo que tenia como gran cualidad su larga duración.

Se desvistió y, una vez debajo de las colchas, encanto las cortinas para que solo el pudiese abrirlas.

Apenas dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada quedó sumido en un sueño profundo para descansar del día que había tenido.

No sabía que su día aún no había terminado.

_**Caofnqwilufblwibfwluifbvqñilfgvwñroqfgñ´goqghqñwohrfqñwrufbhweñofuhbqwñofqbñwofebwño**_

Draco tomó un atajo detrás de una pintura con dirección a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Atravesó todo el pasadizo hasta llegar a la entrada. Dijo la contraseña y entró.

No se esperó lo que sucedió. Goyle y Crabbe se abalanzaron sobre el. Draco reaccionó de inmediato y arrojo a Crabbe por encima de su espalda pero no notó como un hechizo salió de la varita de Nott en dirección a el.

Draco giró para dejar a Goyle, con el cual estaba forcejeando, a merced del hechizo de Nott. Este abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero solo apunto de nuevo al rubio, quien había desenfundado su varita.

El castaño, Nott, fue apoyado por varios estudiantes de séptimo año.

Vesubius- La maldición explosiva se disparó rumbo al rubio por Nott. Draco dio un paso al costado y el ataque rompio un pedazo de pared.

Malfoy no perdió tiempo y comenzó la batalla.

Impedimenta- El hechizo de uno de los dos atacantes de séptimo, que flanqueaban a Nott, atacaron velozmente con magia que rozaba lo ilegal.

Bromo- Una maldición plateada salio del atacante de la izquierda, un chico de piel oscura mientras que su compañero era de cabello rojo fogoso y ojos pardos.

El rubio no dudó e hizo un círculo con la varita que creo un escudo dorado que repelió el ataque hacia una pared.

Crenium- La maldición rompe huesos era magia negra, algo que Draco estaba evitando usar pero no le quedaba más remedio. El ataque estaba dirigido hacia el, quien dio un salto al costado para esquivarlo.

Paperium, Reducto- La maldición cortante golpeó en una pierna al pelirrojo mientras que la otra, el encantamiento reductor, golpeó al otro atacante, sacándolos de la batalla sin herirlos demasiado.

No notó como Crabbe, quien se había recuperado, lo tackleó al suelo.

Incarcerous- Las cuerdas provenientes de la varita de Nott lo atraparon e inmovilizaron.

¿Acaso pensaste que podrías vencernos a nosotros cinco?- Dijo el castaño burlonamente con una sonrisa semi malvada en el rostro. Draco forcejeó con las sogas y se dio cuenta que podía llegar al traslador.

Pero no lo usaría. Claro que no. El tenía cierto respeto y confianza que lo convencieron de no tener que llamar a Harry siempre que necesite ayuda. Podría escapar de esta trampa solo.

Solo necesitaba tiempo.

Eres un traidor de sangre, Draco, mancillaste el nombre de los Malfoy y de todos los Slytherin.. Te has aliado con ese Potter que se opone al reinado de nuestro Lord- E hizo una mínima reverencia al mencionar a Riddle y, tomando carrera, pateó a Draco en el estomago. Este se retorció en dolor y ahogo un quejido cuando las cuerdas se apretaron aún más.

Las chances de agarrar el traslador se habían reducido a cero cuando las sogas se apretaron pero Draco no era débil y !no necesitaba la ayuda de Harry para salir de cada problema¡

Sabía defenderse solo y no quería el auxilio de nadie.

Lo que siguió fueron quince minutos de sufrimiento y de una resistencia valiente, y casi estúpida, del rubio ante los golpes de Theodore en el estomago o en algún lugar en el que las heridas no sean visibles luego. Nadie se fijo en la hermosa chica de cabello negro que observaba desde detrás de un sillón.

_**Agsifdgaiflgwqlifgqwl9rfgwqufiogqwlufgwqlufgadñlgfqwpfgpwghep98qfgwfgwpfgw**_

La mañana llegó para encontrarse a un Harry que daba vueltas alrededor del Cuarto del Requerimiento, que había sido alargado para simular una pista para correr los 100 metros. Estaba corriendo a más no poder para tratar de incrementar su estado físico y poder hacer ejercicio durante más tiempo sin agotarse.

Luego de 15 minutos corriendo rápido se dejó caer contra el suelo doblado de cansancio.

Se quito su remera dejando su torso a la vista y conjuro un cómodo sillón para sentarse y descansar. La mente del moreno divagaba en diferentes temas. Alice, el nuevo profesor de Defensa, Luna, Draco en Slytherin.

No había calculado tantos cambios y la cantidad de ataques de Voldemort habían aumentado en las ultimas dos semanas en las cuales Harry había estado preocupado por su juicio.

Voldemort había atacado Manchester ferozmente exterminando a lo ultimo que quedaba de los Ignatius, una antigua familia que fueron reconocidos por su gran ayuda durante la primera aparición de Riddle.

Necesitaba aliados para vencer a Voldemort y desde aquí dentro no podía hacer nada.

Lo único que hay en este lugar es un maldito bosque inutil...-

No sobreestimes al Bosque Prohibido, Harry, puedes encontrar aliados inesperados en cualquier lado- Una voz dulce que sonaba como si estuviera perdida atravesó el cuarto y Harry, por reflejo, arrojo una daga que se clavo a centímetros del cuello de Luna Lovegood.

Podrías haber tocado-

Pude haberlo hecho- Respondió ella tranquilamente. Se acerco y Harry, desde su lugar en el sillón apreció las largas piernas de la ahora desarrollada rubia.

Eres la cura para los ojos irritados-

Usted no se queda atrás Sr Potter, o debería decir Potter Black-

¿Así que te enteraste de eso también?- Suspiro el moreno.

Yo y el resto del mundo, Harry, pero no es eso lo que preocupa¿verdad?- Luna parecía conocerlo mejor que nadie.

Harry dejó escapar una risa amarga.

¿Sabes quien es el profesor de Defensa?- Harry inquirió levantando la cabeza. Luna asintió y se sentó en el sillón que apareció junto al del moreno.

Nos acompaño a mí y a mi padre a Suecia en busca de los Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados- Comentó ella con una sonrisa.

¿Los encontraron?- Preguntó el policía haciendo referencia a las bestias.

¿Donde quedaría la diversión si te dijera?- Respondió ella muy contenta. Harry sacó la caja de cigarrillos y encendió uno y le dio una larga pitada y retomó su cara seria.

¿Que sabes de el?-

Sé poco acerca de el. Era callado y muy reservado acerca de su pasado pero era muy ducho en el arte del duelo, Ah, también me entere de que fue uno de los mejores rompedores de encantamientos de Gringotts pero duró poco ahí- Explicó Luna, quien jugaba con un mechón de su largo cabello.

La expresión del moreno era pensativa. La primera clase del día era con el profesor nuevo, del cual no sabía ni el nombre.

Luna contempló el silencio de su amigo. Notó lo que el le había dicho en sus cartas. Algo nuevo habitaba en Harry pero ella tenia sus propios secretos y no planeaba confiárselos a nadie. En algún momento del año pasado había pensado en abrirle su corazón a alguien porque le era difícil mantener un secreto por demasiado tiempo pero vio lo que le había sucedido a Harry por confiar sus secretos en el pasado y no quería sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Sin darse cuenta llevo su mano al cuello donde sintió que su colgante encantado seguía allí.

¿Crees que puede sobrevivir sin mí por un rato?- Pregunto ella levantándose y volviendo adquirir su mirada soñadora.

Uno diría que ya dejarías de montar ese acto acerca de tu actitud soñadora cuando eres casi tan testaruda como yo, y eso, según mis fuentes, es más difícil que hacer que Albus y Riddle tomen el té usando vestidos...aunque no creo que seria muy complicado convencer a Albus...- Comentó Harry quien había adquirido tal expresión de intriga que la rubia no podía saber si estaba actuando o no.

Casi nunca es malo que te subestimen- Respondió ella mordazmente.

Brindo por eso- Exclamo Harry felizmente haciendo aparecer una botella de vino barato, el que acostumbraba tomar en los recesos de su trabajo de policía.

Luna se retiró murmurando algo como "Incorregible". Rápidamente se encamino hacia el Gran Salón para desayunar.

Al llegar se freno en la entrada y observó el lugar detenidamente. Dumbledore llevaba su túnica blanca y azul brillante que brillaba en cada movimiento. Albus había entablado lo que parecía una interesante conversación con Flitwick y el nuevo profesor. Su mirada siguió hasta posarse en Ronald Weasley, quien hablaba sin parar acerca de algo, seguramente Quidditch, con una Hermione que fingía interés. Continuó su observación hasta llegar a ver a Draco, que comía solo en la mesa de Slytherin.

Luna notó algo raro en el rubio.

Estaba...nervioso. Miraba continuamente hacia ambos lados y estaba pálido, aún mas de lo habitual. ¿Qué pudo suceder? Luna se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin con su mascara cubriendo sus emociones.

Si no tienes cuidado pueden atacarte- Dijo ella en su común tono energético. Draco, como el resto de la gente, no percibió su sarcasmo. Nadie nunca lo hacia.

Draco solo la miró con ojos inexpresivos. Luna iba a decir algo cuando Ginny apareció.

Buenos días- Saludó la pelirroja bostezando sin darse cuenta del comportamiento del rubio.

¿Han visto a Harry?- Pregunto Draco saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Ante la negación del resto se levanto y se dirigió a clase.

Al salir del Gran Salón giró para el lado contrario del camino a Pociones. Igualmente no tenia esa clase hasta dentro de una hora pero quería estar fuera del camino de Harry. Si Luna, quien era la persona que mas lejos vivía del planeta, había notado tan fácil su comportamiento, Harry se daría cuenta más rápido aún siendo tan paranoico.

Y no demostraría debilidad ante nadie. Además Harry ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones como para preocuparse de que yo no pudiese defenderme. El me entreno para poder salir de este tipo de situaciones.

Buenos días Draco- Exclamó una suave voz femenina. El mencionado giro rápidamente y, varita en mano, apunto al lugar entre los ojos de la chica.

¿Qué quieres?- Gruño Draco respirando agitadamente. No estaba de humor para hablar con Blaise Zabini.

Vi lo que sucedió anoche...-

TU NO VISTE NADA- Exclamó furiosamente el rubio. Nadie podía saber que había pasado.

No puedes ocultarlo por siempre- Comentó Blaise recordando el horrible espectáculo que había presenciado la noche anterior.

¿Quieres ver que si?- Respondió mordazmente el Slytherin.

Solo quiero ayudarte Draco- Dijo ella dándose vuelta- Pero no puedo hacerlo si tu no me dejas- Terminó de hablar mientras se iba por donde había venido dejando a un sorprendido Malfoy.

**_Fñewofhsñdjbfwgwfhwñghxmbvsñvcsñfvbhsñkjadbsiñaobfqñobfqwf´bw´cbdkl-abfcxfrlauscb-_**

Harry atravesó el pasillo que daba al salón donde tenía Defensa a toda velocidad. Se había quedado pensando demasiado tiempo después de que Luna se fuera. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta para encontrarse con un aula vacía. Levantó la cabeza para ver el reloj que estaba en la pared y notó que había llegado cinco minutos antes. Tiró sus cosas sobre el asiento que se encontraba en la ultima fila del lado de la puerta, era el pupitre más seguro.

Buenos días, Sr Potter- Harry giró sobre sus talones al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba su varita y apuntaba al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

A diferencia de Draco, quien solo apuntaba a quien lo sorprendía, Harry era más..._agresivo._

Incarcerous- Las sogas se dispararon de su varita pero no llegaron a destino

Me habían advertido de sus buenos reflejos pero no creí que era para tanto- La voz estaba ahora en el otro extremo del salón. La voz pertenecía al nuevo profesor de Defensa.

Solo fue suerte- Murmuro Harry recordando lo que Luna le había dicho acerca de ser subestimado.

El pelirrojo profesor solo lo observo. Harry sabía que estaba buscando por sus posibles armas. Seguramente había sido informado por Dumbledore.

Harry miró el escritorio y vio un pequeño cartel con un nombre: Felix Felicitis.

Con que ese era el nombre del instructor. Tendría que investigarlo luego. Pero a Harry le intrigaba saber para qué lado jugaba. Si para Albus o para el ministerio.

Tome un lugar en el frente, Sr Potter- Indicó el profesor.

Gracias...pero no gracias. Estoy cómodo en el fondo- La voz del moreno era capaz de congelar el infierno.

No fue un consejo ni una opción, Sr Potter- La voz del profesor igualaba la de Harry. A regañadientes tomo su mochila y la deposito delante del escritorio del Profesor Felicitis.

Alumnos empezaron a entrar y a ubicarse y sintió los ojos de Ron en su nuca. Hermione se sentó en el pupitre contiguo y Ron al lado de ella. Sentía las miradas de los demás en el y reprimió un gruñido y la gran cantidad de empezar a maldecir a diestra y siniestra.

Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Yo seré su profesor de aquí en más. Mi nombre es Felix Felicitis- Exclamó parado delante del aula para que todos lo vieran.

Sé que han tenido una instrucción un tanto..._entrecortada _en cuanto a sus profesores anteriores pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo en prepararlos para lo que se viene- Su discurso había acaparado toda la atención y Harry no podía descifrar al hombre. Era un tanto directo para hablar y eso era algo que Harry podía llegar a admirar pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que ocultaba algo.

Nuestras clases serán prácticas en su mayoría dejando la teoría como tarea. Dejare que hagan algunas preguntas para que podamos conocernos- El profesor se sentó en su escritorio y señaló a Hermione, que tenia la mano levantada.

¿Cual era su trabajo anterior?- los ojos del profesor brillaron extrañamente por un segundo.

Yo pertenecí la Orden de los Mercenarios- Ahora Harry si que estaba interesado. Esa Orden no era ampliamente conocida. Solo unos pocos eran miembros de ella. La clase siguió con preguntas inútiles pero cuando todos se marcharon Harry hizo su pregunta

¿Quien demonios es usted?-

**Fin del Capitulo 22**

**...Y manden reviews.**

**SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS DE TODO TIPO**

**Lord Sparky: Aún no se nada acerka de las parejas pero me ya me estoy decidiendo. Gracias por el review.**

**Loka Lupin: No se si Harry esta mal de la cabeza o si YO estoy mal de la cabeza. Neville se quedara con Harry y el duelo con Snape sera pronto. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Seika: Te aseguro q Draco no sera el unico q cambio! Gracias por el mensaje**

**Juaniweb: Aki te dejo el nuevo capitulo**

**Mirug: Gracias por el apoyo. Te dejo mi nuevo capitulo! Actualiza tu fic pronto por favor.**

**The angel of dreams: Wenas, me gusto tu fic y esta muy bien hecha la pelea del tren. Gracias por el review.**

**Elementhp: Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Mariana: Ojala se me ocurrieran tantas cosas como a vos. Ando corto de ideas. Gracias por el review!**

**Serenitakou: Graicas por el review y te aseguro q habra mas peleas con el viejo loko.**


	23. La Orden de los Mercenarios

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente nada de esto es mió y nunca lo será

**Wenas! Vuelvo a tiempo pa trerles lo que diría es un buen capitulo. Surgío de momento y despues de ver Indiana Jones. Gracias por haber elido hasta aca. **

**Llegue a las 100 paginas! **

Capitulo 23: La Orden de los Mercenarios

¿Quien demonios es usted?- Lo directo de la pregunta causó una sonrisa en la cara del profesor.

Creo que ya le dije cual es mi nombre, Sr Potter-

La Orden de los Mercenarios se desbando hace ya más de una década- Replico el moreno y un brillo de sorpresa apareció momentáneamente en los ojos de Felicis pero fue rápidamente suprimido.

Así que has hecho la tarea Sr Potter¿eh?- Los gestos del hombre era intimidantes.

Dumbledore no puede haber estado tan desesperado para contratar a un Mercenario-

Hombres desesperados utilizan medidas desesperadas- Contestó el pelirrojo y su mano acariciaba su varita. Harry llevo su mano mas alejada a la empuñadura de su revólver.

¿Un tanto nervioso, Sr Potter?-

Creo que podría decir lo mismo, Profesor Felicis- Respondió ácidamente el moreno. No sabía si era capaz de vencer a uno de los legendarios Mercenarios pero también sabía que no podía dañarlo gravemente cerca de Dumbledore.

Varios minutos pasaron en un silencio que amenaza con destruirse en una lluvia de balas y hechizos. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a atacar primero.

¿Que quiere de Hogwarts? Su gente no se ha llevado bien con los magos desde hace mucho tiempo- Felicis agudizó los ojos y reafirmo su agarre en la varita y su otra mano yendo sutilmente hacia su cinturón.

Vengo por pedido de Albus Dumbledore en una muestra de reconciliación de nuestro lado- Respondió eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

La Orden de los Mercenarios no es llamada así por nada¿cuál es la recompensa?- La expresión del Profesor no cambió en nada.

No se que insinúa Sr Potter pero mi gente solo quiere la paz y el mundo mágico es capaz de proveernos eso-

¿Y que hay de los demás¿Acaso están haciéndose pasar por gente común, como magos ordinarios?-

Felicis abrió los ojos en sorpresa y apretó los dientes.

No descansare hasta saber que quiere la Orden mas cruenta del los últimos siglos en esta escuela- El pelirrojo dejó escapar una risa irónica.

Esto es una campo de batalla, no una escuela. Voldemort vendrá aquí. Este es el lugar que el nunca pudo conquistar y donde residen sus más grandes enemigos- La voz del profesor resonaba claramente en el aula vacía.

Lo que me interesa saber es si usted es uno de sus enemigos o uno de nuestros enemigos- Era un duelo de lógica. Cada uno atacaba las motivaciones del otro sin piedad.

Yo no soy aliado de nadie Sr Potter-

Usted es un Mercenario, y si mal no lo recuerdo, ellos solo son aliados de si mismos. No busco alianzas con usted. Solo me preocupa saber donde estoy parado en esta guerra- Harry se dio vuelta y le regaló un tiro fácil en la espalda. El hecho de que el moreno haya bajado la guardia era un código de guerra: El no atacaría a alguien que no le había hecho nada en contra.

Harry se encaminó decidido en busca de sus amigos, los cuales comían despreocupadamente en el comedor y les hizo una seña para que lo sigan.

Draco, Ginny, Neville y Luna se levantaron y los siguieron sin decir una palabra, pues ese era el grado de respeto que tenían por Harry. Llegaron hasta el Cuarto del Requerimiento y entraron. Unos cómodos sillones los esperaban dentro.

El profesor de Defensa es miembro de la Orden de los Mercenarios. ¿Saben lo que es eso?- Preguntó el policía mirando a sus amigos. Ante la negación hizo aparecer un libro y agrando mágicamente la foto de una página.

En ella había muchos hombres vestidos andrajosamente con capas rotas y sombreros envejecidos por el tiempo. Todos los hombres se cerraban en torno a diferentes objetos y pilas de oro y diamantes.

La Orden de los Mercenarios se fundó hace cientos de años con una meta: Recuperar los objetos mágicos y valiosos que se perdieron a lo largo de la historia. Al principio lo hicieron nada más que por oro y joyas pero hubo uno de ellos, el más hábil de todos los caballeros que pasaron por esa Orden, que consiguió un objeto valiosísimo: El Santo Grial, la famosa copa de donde Cristo bebe en la Última Cena y capaz de entregar la inmortalidad a quien la bebe- Todos lo miraban concentrados en la historia que les relataba.

Cuando este caballero recupera el Santo Grial la Orden lo reclama y este caballero se niega. El caballero era sabio y supo que si la copa sagrada caía en las manos equivocadas el mundo estaría condenado a un dictador eterno-

¿Que paso entonces?- Draco, debajo de su frialdad, tenia una naturaleza sumamente curiosa.

El caballero se separó de la Orden de los Mercenarios y fundo una Orden que con unos pocos que compartían sus ideales. Esa gente fue conocida como los Caballeros Templarios-

¿Pero que tiene que ver una Orden Muggle como los Templarios con el mundo mágico?- Interrumpió Ginny. Harry sonrío y cruzó las piernas en su asiento.

Esa es la parte que nadie pudo conectar nunca. Por que los que fundaron la Orden no fueron Muggles sino magos de gran renombre y fama- Los ojos de Luna se agrandaron aun más al reconocer de quienes hablaban.

Slytherin- Murmuro ella débilmente. Harry solo asintió sonriente.

¿Que quieres decir¿Que tiene que ver Slytherin con todo esto?- Pregunto Draco profundamente interesado en el tema.

Slytherin era el caballero quien encontró el Santo Grial- La cara de los demás, excepto la de Luna, perdieron color y tenían un enorme parecido con una hoja de papel. La de la chica rubia había perdido el color hace rato.

Y los otros con los quienes fundó la Orden de los Templarios fueron...- Empezó Luna

...Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw – Terminó Harry trabando su mirada con la de la chica rubia. Ella iba a seguir pero Harry la cortó para continuar su relato.

La Orden de los Templarios fue fundada hace alrededor de mil años. Y ellos sabían que los vendrían a buscar. Eran conscientes de que tenían que encontrar algún modo de protegerse. Para ello crearon Hogwarts- Lo único que recibió eran miradas incrédulas.

¿Quieres decir que este lugar era solo un escondite para cuatro magos?- Pregunto Neville incapaz de creer semejante cuento.

Así fue al principio, pero Gryffindor quiso otra cosa. Vio la posibilidad de enseñarles a los demás acerca de los secretos de los Templarios en aras de que ellos sean la próxima generación dispuesta a luchar por los ideales de los fundadores. Pero Slytherin no le gustaron esos ideales tan...- A Harry no se le ocurría la palabra justa.

¿Expuestos?- Ofreció Ginny tímidamente. Harry asintió en agradecimiento.

Godric creía que ya nadie vendría a buscarlos pero Salazar fue siempre vigilante y no creía en enseñarles la magia de los poderosos objetos que poseían los Caballeros. Ahí fue que Slytherin decidió huir con el Santo Grial y destruirlo en el único lugar donde podía serlo. Pero fue traicionado por el más fiel de sus ayudantes y su mas cercano amigos y su plan le fue informado a Godric quien lo acusó de traidor y de ladrón y Slyhterin luchó pero ya era viejo y cayó ante Gryffindor y el Santo Grial fue recuperado y nadie sabe que fue de el-

¿Como sabes todo esto?- Pregunto Draco curioso.

Aún hay más. Por que yo me fui de tema. Al separarse los Mercenarios de los Templarios estos cayeron en la avaricia y el egoísmo. Buscaban objetos de gran valor para ellos mismos abandonando las enseñanzas de Slytherin. Gran poder consiguieron hasta que, como todas las cosas suelen hacer, cayeron en decadencia y fueron olvidados en la época de Camelot, hace más de 500 años, y solo fueron recordados como una leyenda. Pero si uno de ellos regresó hay que ser cuidadosos por que son poderosos e impredecibles- Advirtió Harry esquivando la pregunta del rubio cuidadosamente. Aun no estaba seguro de si debía decirles que le había "copiado" todo su conocimiento al ser más oscuro en la tierra.

¿El nuevo profesor esta del lado de Dumbledore?- Inquirió Ginny seriamente. Esa era la parte que confundía a Harry.

Según sus propias palabras no esta del lado de nadie. De ahí a lo que yo creo es que ningún lado lo tentó lo suficiente como para hacerlo decidir- Respondió Harry mas para sí que para los demás. ¿Que lado le ofrecería más¿Que serían capaces de ofrecerle¿Y era tan valioso como para arriesgarse a meterlo en Hogwarts cuando puede elegir al enemigo?

¿Entonces por que Dumbledore lo trajo si no es su aliado? Sería un riesgo demasiado grande- Inquirió Neville.

Dumbledore se esta dando cuenta que no puede jugar a la defensiva por más tiempo. Necesita aliados y esta convencido de que puede ofrecerle más a Felicis de lo que Voldemort puede dar- Harry empezó a caminar de un lado al otro del cuarto y a girar su varita entre los dedos como si fuera un palillo de batería.

¿Y puede Dumbledore dar más que Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado?- Pregunto Neville pálido al pensar que el nuevo profesor podría ser un enemigo.

Aún no se que puede querer Felicis, pero te puedo asegurar que no busca dinero...- Pero el moreno fue cortado por Luna quien salió de su trance.

¿Como lo sabes?- Luna era la persona más directa que el conocía y era ese rasgo lo que más le hacía respetarla.

Por que dinero debe tener ya que habrá conseguido en su vida como Mercenario- Respondió cortante el moreno. Luna no pareció ofenderse por el tono del moreno y continuó mirándolo cono ojos soñadores.

¿Que hay acerca de Fudge?- Preguntó Ginny cambiando de tema.

Aún no se nada de la situación del Ministerio pero se tendrá que ir. Es inútil y necesita ser eliminado- La parte macabra de Harry, Raven, apareció para decir esas últimas palabras.

"_Estas siendo demasiado blando con Fudge. Deberías eliminarlo de una vez" _Intercedió Raven

"No lo haré mientras no tenga alguien mejor para el cargo" Harry no había encontrado alguien con la suficiente carisma y los ideales como para ser un buen Ministro de Inglaterra. A la respuesta de Harry, Raven calló.

¿No hay reemplazantes?- Draco era mucho más perceptivo de lo que nadie creía y entendía a los políticos mejor que los demás, Harry incluido. Este negó con la cabeza.

¿Que hay del AD?- Preguntó Ginny.

¿Que hay con eso?- El moreno no veía a que se refería la pelirroja.

¿Cuando volverá a empezar?-

¿Quien dijo que lo haría?-

Ya sabemos que lo harás Harry, eso solo cuestión de perseverancia- Respondió Neville como si dijera que dos más dos era cuatro.

¿Perseverancia de quien?- El moreno estaba confundido.

La tuya en darte cuenta de que no puedes contra los métodos de persuasión de nosotros cuatro- Esta vez era Luna la que hablo.

"_Si la pelirroja me muestra sus "métodos de persuasión" podríamos llegar a un acuerdo"_

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en algo que no sea la sangre y el sexo?"

"_No"_

"Me parecía" Harry hizo el equivalente a un suspiro mental.

¿Esto significa que no tengo elección?- Inquirió Harry inútilmente ya que la decisión ya estaba hecha.

Exactamente- Respondieron todos al unísono. El policía solo suspiró largamente. Ya esperaba algo como esto y lo hacía feliz tener gente que confiaba en el.

¿Cuantos éramos el año pasado?- Inquirió el moreno a sus amigos.

Alrededor de 25- Respondió Luna inmediatamente. Harry asintió pensativo. Serían unos cuantos más si podía convencer a uno que otro Slytherin.

Tenemos que volver a hacerlo en secreto, Dumbledore no me dejara dirigirlo sin ser supervisado- Comentó el policía tratando de pensar que hacer.

Dumbledore esta aprendiendo. Sabe que no me puede subestimar y estará vigilándome más que nunca- Seguía pensando sin que se le ocurra alguna idea.

¿Podríamos hacer las reuniones en Hogsmeade?- Sugirió Neville pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

Una idea perfecta, excepto por el pequeño detalle de la desaparición simultánea de treinta alumnos de los cuales el Director esta enterado que fueron miembros el año pasado de la Asociación de Defensa- El sarcasmo de Harry significaba que se estaba quedando sin ideas.

Creo que yo puedo ayudarlo, Sr Potter- Exclamó una voz nueva en cuarto y Harry giró sobre sus talones y desenfundó un revolver y apuntó a la cabeza de Severus Snape.

¿Usted?- Exclamó Neville incrédulo ante la aparición del profesor de Pociones. Este solo miro a Neville con una sonrisa burlona.

Gente como Longbottom no te llevaran muy lejos Potter- Comentó el profesor acercándose a los adolescentes. Su habitual ceño fruncido brillaba por su ausencia.

Gente como Dumbledore no lo llevó muy lejos a usted- Contestó Neville enojándose y poniéndose rojo. Snape abrió los ojos en burlada sorpresa.

Así que el león tiene garras, que interesante- Murmuró Snape girando para encontrarse con el reluciente cañón del revolver de Harry que seguía apuntándolo sin vacilar al pecho del profesor.

¿Que quiere de nosotros?- Preguntó Ginny casualmente pero el profesor sabía que estaba temblando de nervios.

No sea tan arrogante Weasley¿que le hace pensar que quiero algo de usted?-

¿Que quiere conmigo Sr Snape? No tengo la paciencia suficiente como para resistir que insulte a mis amigos- Intervino Harry con la voz de hielo que tanta fama le había hecho en los últimos tiempos.

Severus le observó por un segundo.

La postura del moreno irradiaba respeto y sentía algo raro en el. Era como si estuviera reprimiendo su magia. "_Pero eso es imposible"_ Pensó Snape. Estaba impidiendo que la magia que el poseía pudiese ser clasificada. Si uno no lo conociera no sabría si es o no alguien poderoso o inteligente. Su mirada inexpresiva demostraba una gran habilidad escondiendo sentimientos y emociones. El mismo lograba hacerlo hasta cierto punto pero lo del chico era mucho mejor.

Snape advirtió que el chico fingía frialdad cuando en realidad estaba interesado en el ofrecimiento que podía darle. !Incluso era capaz de falsificar emociones con facilidad¡ Simplemente impresionante.

Vengo a hablar contigo, Potter, acerca de algo que nos puede convenir a ambos- Severus buscó mas signos subliminales de control y todo lo que le habían enseñado acerca de como enfrentarse a un enemigo, o un aliado, le hacia fácil reconocer ciertos signos de inteligencia.

El hecho de que le haya llamado "señor" significaba que quería darle una sensación de poder, de control y supremacía sobre el cuando en realidad ninguno podía controlar al otro.

Entonces hable- Indicó el moreno señalando el lugar enfrente suyo donde apareció un mullido sillón. Severus se sentó en el asiento y trabó la mirada con el Niño Que Vivió.

Has sorprendido a todo el mundo, Potter, y has logrado quitar el velo que cubría los ojos de la mayoría de los involucrados en esta guerra- Snape buscó signos de soberbia, alguna sonrisa altanera pero no encontró nada. Harry permaneció callado y le permitió a Snape continuar.

Pero aún te falta mucho y no podrás hacerlo solo- Terminó Severus esperando algún tipo de reacción que nunca llegó.

Raven, quien tenía una gran puntería para decir quien es confiable y hasta que punto, meditó las palabras de Snape.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con usted, Snape?- Espetó Neville, que al parecer se había quedado con la sangre en el ojo del anterior comentario.

Aún soy su profesor, Longbottom, y aún puedo hacerle querer lamentar el día que nació- El mencionado se callo al instante mientas Severus maldecía a los Gryffindor y en especial a Neville.

La pregunta de Neville, aunque adecuada, no es la correcta sino que la verdadera pregunta es¿Qué quiere usted y como eso me beneficia a mi?- Intervino Harry con una voz neutral.

Muy Slytherin de su parte Sr Potter- Comentó Snape mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de escapar a la pregunta.

Tomare eso como un cumplido, pero aún no ha contestado mi pregunta- raven había tomado el control y sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente y su mano derecha se fue automáticamente hacia su revolver.

Desde que te rebelaste contra Dumbledore todo ha cambiado. El Director esta convencido de que vas a convertirte en el próximo Lord Oscuro y este cree que tú puedes unirte a el- Dijo Snape y se sorprendió al ver que Harry sonreía.

Dumbledore me subestima- Comentó el moreno.

¿Qué quieres decir?-

Yo puedo llegar mucho más lejos que Voldemort- Eso causó que Snape abriera los ojos en sorpresa y dejara escapar una carcajada que hacia tiempo no era escuchada ni por el mismo y que Neville se caiga de su sillón. Los demás miraban expectantes.

Pero aún no has dicho que quieres tu- Raven trabó su mirada con la de Snape y apoyo su cabeza en su mano izquierda.

Las cosas están así: Dumbledore cree que tiene que pelear una guerra contra el Lord Oscuro y a la vez tenerte controlado para que no puedas desafiarlo. Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado sabe que estas peleado con Albus y por alguna razón cree que puedes unirte a el- Explicó Severus y observó como Raven bajaba la cabeza y miraba el suelo mientras meditaba una respuesta adecuada.

¿Usted que piensa?- Inquirió el moreno levantando la cabeza.

¿Acerca de que?- Pregunto el moreno profesor confundido.

De si puedo unirme o no a Voldemort-

Tenía que decir las palabras adecuadas si quería lo que buscaba en Potter.

Tienes el potencial para hacer lo que quieras Potter- La respuesta de Severus fue lo mas neutral posible.

Harry asintió en aceptación y sonrió.

Estas dando vueltas en circulo. ¿Que quieres de mi?-

Dumbledore no es el mago poderoso que era y no pienso reunirme a Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado. Las tácticas defensivas de Albus no son de mi agrado y tú eres el único que realmente lucha al Lord Oscuro-

¿Quieres aliarte conmigo?- La pregunta de Raven era más retórica que para Snape y este permaneció callado.

Quiero tener un futuro en el que no sea un espía. Si para eso tengo que aliarme contigo que así sea- El tono de Severus indicaba que no aceptaría ningún tipo de rechazo por parte de Harry.

Si hay algo que puedo entender, es el deseo de una vida tranquila. No soy quien para negarte la paz así que bienvenido a mi grupo- El tono de Harry, quien había tomado el control del cuerpo, era calido pero aún así nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo pues esa era la imagen que tenía Harry en los demás.

Snape levantó la cabeza y vio a Harry con una sonrisa honesta y con los brazos abiertos en forma de bienvenida.

¿Sabes que esto no significa que cambiare mi trato con tus amigos?- Preguntó el profesor de Pociones tentativamente.

No esperaba menos de ti, Severus- Harry se arriesgo a llamarlo por su nombre, algo que jamás había hecho. Snape sonrió y ambos se dieron la mano en un vigoroso apretón.

¿Que haremos con Albus?- Inquirió el Profesor dubitativamente.

No podremos mantener esto en secreto por siempre pero tenemos que alargar esta farsa por el tiempo que sea posible. ¿Que planea hacer el conmigo?-

Quiere restringir tus movimientos, controlar tu futuro y encadenar tus poderes bajo su pulgar para que destruyas a Voldemort y luego destruirte, vencerte o desterrarte de este mundo- Respondió Severus seriamente.

¿Se ha vuelto tan fácil leerlo, o simplemente lo dijo a la Orden de esa manera?- Pregunto y se veía la mas ligera expresión de dolor en sus ojos, como si esperase diferente del hombre al que había llegado a considerar como un abuelo.

No soy un maestro de la Legeramancia por nada, _Harry,_ y Albus ha estado bajando la guardia últimamente. Muestra sus emociones demasiado, algo que no es bueno hacer en demasía- Explicó Snape.

Harry giró la cabeza y vio como sus amigos observaban interesados en las palabras del Profesor.

Pueden irse a acostar si quieren, les contare que lo que suceda ahora por la mañana- Dijo Harry y los demás se levantaron y se retiraron entendiendo su indirecta.

Eso no era neces...-

Si que lo era- Lo cortó Harry.- ¿Qué es lo que Voldemort quiere hacer?- Continuó el moreno.

No lo se. Pero se que ha estado juntando artefactos-

¿Artefactos¿Qué tipo de artefactos?-

El diario de Grindelwald, las cartas de Silencio, el padre de los necrófagos y la espada de Slytherin son lo que consiguió hasta ahora- Exclamo Snape con expresión sombría. Harry abrió los ojos incrédulamente.

Era imposible. Esos objetos habían desaparecido hace añares.

Un recuerdo golpeó su mente.

Era de cuando había estado cautivo por Voldemort. En su escape había luchado contra el Lord Oscuro y en un ataque desesperado se había mandado en una lucha con espadas y Voldemort utilizo una espada llamativa y ¡con la cual podía hacer magia! Todas las memorias le llegaron de pronto.

El había saltado por encima de las llamas y Voldemort sonrió y de la punta de la espada brotó un rayo rojo, un "Desmaius", que lo volteó.

Esa era la espada de Slytherin y ese era uno de sus poderes.

Esa fue mi misma reacción- Sonrió Snape amargamente.

¿Cómo los consiguió?- Inquirió el moreno perplejo por sus memorias.

No lo se pero de lo que soy consciente es de que son artefactos mágicos altamente inestables-

¿Para que los puede usar?- Pregunto Harry palideciendo más de lo común.

He ahí el verdadero problema. Cada artefacto es terriblemente poderosos por si solo pero el planea hacer algo con todos ellos pero no se que puede ser- Explico Severus perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Las cartas de Silencio tuvieron que haber sido conseguidas por un necrófago. ¿Se ha aliado con ellos?- Pregunto pensativo el moreno.

No lo creo. La última vez que se aliaron, en la primera guerra, Voldemort ocasiono la muerte del vigésimo heredero de Dante, hermano de Silencio, y se declararon neutrales en esta guerra-

¿Entonces como lo consiguió?-

Esa es la gran razón por la que estoy aquí. El libro estaba en posesión de la Orden. Alguien se lo entregó y eso significa...-

...que hay un traidor- Interrumpió Harry con disgusto. Desde que había conocido la historia de Pettigrew había odiado alo traidores como lo más asqueroso y repugnante de este mundo.

Snape solo pudo asentir.

Harry dejo salir a Raven quien sonrió altaneramente y extendió su mano y Severus hizo lo mismo en lo que termino como un apretón de manos.

Esto no es una alianza Potter, nunca la olvides-

Claro que no lo olvidare, Severus, y si hay algo que ambos sabemos hacer mejor que nadie es sobrevivir-

Y por Dios que sobreviviremos-

_**Weoufhqwple98fgwlwfwlefhwlefugwlfuglureifgqwlfqli3wgfifgwilgfwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

(Una semana más tarde)

Draco se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Ayudándose con el espejo revisó su cuerpo. Los golpes producidos por la pandilla de Nott y sus idiotas amigos seguían ocultos por los hechizos de glamour. Y además estaba esa metida de Zabini que decía que se preocupaba por el.

Se preocupaba por el.

Muy buen chiste.

Nadie se preocupaba por el, exceptuando a Harry y sus amigos, y Zabini estaba mintiendo. !Tenía que estar mintiendo¡ Seguramente era una trampa. Si, eso era lo más probable.

Con esos pensamientos se metió en la ducha después de su entrenamiento para mantenerse en forma.

Harry, por su parte, se preparaba para el duelo con Snape. Habían conversado varias veces durante la semana pasada y habían acordado luchar sin piedad.

Tampoco había logrado averiguar nada acerca de Felicitis. Era un enigma hasta para Severus, quien había demostrado tener un amplio conocimiento sobre magos de los últimos tiempos.

Sus clases eran muy buenas. El hombre de verdad sabía lo que hacia y los alumnos lo tenían como su profesor preferido.

Con su pasado como rompedor de encantamientos había demostrado una gran habilidad con los encantamientos y en los duelos de demostración que había organizado demostró su enorme habilidad.

Por el lado de Remus, el moreno no sabía nada. No se había podido comunicar con el ya que tenía un horario complicado y dentro de dos días comenzaban los entrenamientos de Quidditch con Katie Bell como capitán, para fastidio de Ron, y comenzaría otro año del AD con la ayuda de Severus Snape en los pasillos perdidos de los laboratorios de Pociones, en la parte subterránea de Hogwarts, un lugar donde nadie se metía. Y solo el profesor de Pociones los conocía por completo.

EL AD había reclutado no más de 15 personas. Los rumores de Dumbledore habían sido más efectivos de lo que el creía o esperaba.

Las caras intrigantes del DA era que Zacharias Smith se había quedado y la adición de Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass, una linda chica del mismo año que Draco y Blaise. AL principio se habían resistido al grupo de Slytherins pero Harry no aceptó ningún tipo de negativas y al final Draco, Blaise y Daphne se quedaron. La orientación del AD ya estaba armada.

Serían lo que defendería el colegio cuando Voldemort ataque. Aprenderían solo lo necesario: magia ofensiva y defensiva, maldiciones, encantamientos prácticos en la batalla y en casos similares. Y, lo más útil, aprenderían las Artes Oscuras y como defenderse de ellas. Severus y Harry liderarían el grupo en conjunto.

Suspirando se levanto de su lugar preferido para pensar: El techo de la torre Norte, la más alta del colegio.

Se deslizo como si fuera un tobogán hasta llegar a la cornisa de donde se sujetó y, aprovechando el envión, se lanzó por la ventana.

Rápidamente recorrió el camino hasta el Gran Salón, donde el duelo sería llevado a cabo. Una enorme tarima lo esperaba en el medio del lugar.

Esta era larga y bastante ancha rodeada por cristales encantados para ser irrompibles y poder soportar los hechizos y maldiciones de los duelistas. Los estudiantes estaban sentados alrededor de la tarima y los profesores habían trasladado la Mesa Alta más cerca del lugar de duelo.

El moreno subió a la tarima al mismo tiempo que Severus. De una escalera que Harry no había notado apareció Flitwick con una expresión de regocijo.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y haciendo una floritura con su varita amplificó su voz.

Alumnos- Ante esto todos giraron sus cabezas al Director- Gracias por su atención. El profesor Severus Snape enfrentara a Harry James Potter en un duelo con las reglas oficiales de Ing...-

El duelo será con las reglas de Nigeria- Interrumpió Snape decididamente.

Era un hecho ampliamente conocido que las reglas del país nigeriano eran las más liberales de todo ya que los hombres de ese lugar reverenciaban la magia como un todo y no la dividían causando que no exista la magia "oscura" ni su contraparte y por lo tanto no estaban prohibidas.

Dumbledore hizo gesto de quejarse pero Harry se lo impidió.

Que así sea- Ambos contendientes de pararon en el medio de la tarima, espalda contra espalda.

Doce pasos y empiecen recién después de la cuenta de tres¿Entendido?- Exclamo felizmente Flitwick, quien estaba encantado de poder observar un duelo entre estas potencias y dispuestos a llegar a los limites de sus habilidades.

Suspiró bajando el escenario, desde su época de duelista profesional que no había estado tan emocionado por un duelo.

Ambos contendientes realizaron los doce pasos al unísono.

1- Harry se puso de costado con al pierna derecha atrás, la izquierda delante y ambas rodillas levemente flexionadas. Severus hizo lo mismo pero con el orden de las piernas en sentido inverso.

2- Snape desenfundó su varita ávidamente y su rival lo imitó. Los ojos de ambos se trabaron por primera vez y Snape sintió como si estuviera enfrentando a otra persona. Un lado más... oscuro, terrorífico y escalofriante del hijo de James Potter. Estaba vacío de expresión, sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro que parecían estar analizando cada movimiento de el, por más pequeño que fuese.

3- Apenas las palabras salieron de la boca del diminuto instructor Severus fue obligado a saltar a un costado por el repentino ataque del adolescente.

Siera- Severus blandió su varita en forma de rombo y luego hacia su enemigo. Este decidió rodar hacia adelante ya que donde había estado parado fue envuelto por un misterioso humo azulado.

Splintio- El hechizo fue un susurro pero causó que la madera empiece a romperse haciendo "saltar" las astillas cerca de Snape, quien conjuró un chorro de agua de su varita alrededor de su cuerpo que hizo que las astillas caigan de nuevo a la ahora destruida tarima.

Fogo- Exclamó el profesor de Pociones y una llamara brotó desde la punta de su varita y golpeo a Harry derribándolo y prendiendo fuego su túnica negra.

Creo que esto da por termina...- Dumbledore fue cortado cuando el cuerpo del ahora flameante Harry Potter se levantaba del suelo y tiraba su túnica incinerada al aire.

Harry estaba vestido con un pantalón de jean negro encantado para ser flexible y una remera sin mangas de color rojo sangre, la cual se le empezaba a pegar al cuerpo por el sudo. Pero no era lo que vestía lo que llamo la atención a la gente sino el hecho de tener dos revólveres debajo cada brazo a la altura de las costillas, y una daga en la cintura.

Aún estoy vivo Snape- Gritó Harry con una sonrisa que era, por mucho, más aterradora que su anterior falta de emoción. Su sonrisa tenía un indicio de locura, sarcasmo y desafío. Como si la pelea hubiera recién empezado ahora.

Veremos por cuanto, Potter-

Reparo- Murmuro el adolescente y el suelo se reparó. Lentamente se fue acercando a su rival.

Desmaius Desmaius Desmaius- Un hechizo atrás del otro salieron de la varita de Harry y Snape rodó hacia delante para evitar los numerosos ataques. Ya se encontraban cerca el uno del otro.

Incarcerous-

Diffindo- Las cuerdas de Severus fueron cortadas por el hechizo de Harry.

Lapyro- Esta vez fue el joven quien atacó con una soga de fuego que salio disparada hacia el torso de Snape, quien dio un salto al costado esquivando la cuerda.

Todo lo que va tiene que volver- Susurro Harry y Severus lo escuchó extrañado.

Un brillo azul detrás de el causo que tuviese que saltar utilizando un antiguo amuleto suyo para amplificar su salto. Era el látigo de Harry quien había atacado por su espalda. El profesor de Pociones estaba varios metros por encima del suelo y aterrizó sobre el borde superior de los cristales que protegían al alumnado.

Volvo- Exclamó Severus de improviso justo después de aterrizar causando que Harry reciba el golpe por completo.

La maldición que había usado Snape era magia oscura, un hechizo rompe huesos que podría haber generado una concusión. El mundo daba vueltas para el moreno que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente en la tarima.

Concentró su magia. Se dejó llevar por la corriente de magia que recorría Hogwarts.

Lo extasiaba. Puro poder recorría un cuerpo que ya no era suyo. Estaba controlado por la magia que habitaba su cuerpo. Ni Harry ni Raven.

Solo la magia. La punta de su varita brilló por un instante. Fue más que suficiente.

REDUCTO- La maldición pareció retumbar en todo Hogwarts y los cristales protectores cayeron haciendo que también Severus caiga sobre los destrozados cristales ya no tan protectores.

Harry veía todo en cámara lenta. Observó como Snape caía lentamente, como los alumnos gritaban en un caótico coro perfecto en su sintonía y también vio con regocijo la cara de sorpresa de Albus Dumbledore.

Pero aún no había terminado. La magia no había cumplido toda su voluntad.

El cuerpo de Harry empezó a caer al suelo gradualmente. Murmuro varios hechizos. Con uno detuvo la inminente y mortal colisión de Flitwick, quien estaba al lado de los cristales cuando estallaron, otro limpió de cristales el lugar donde su rival caía y uno más acolchono el suelo para que Harry caiga suavemente al mundo de la inconsciencia.

Si solo supiese lo que encontraría en ese mundo.

**Fin del Capitulo 23**

**Loka Lupin: Ahora me diste miedo de verdad. ¿Como voy a dormir por las noches pensando que una lupina posiblemente desquiciada venga y me machaque? Recién salido de las fechas de examenes te dejo este capi. Pansy no se si tomara un rol mayor. Seguramente lo hara cuando se me acaben las ideas ( para eso no debe faltar mucho). Ginny va a empezar a aparecer en los porximos capitulos. Todo acerca de la Orden de los Mercenarios aparecio en este capi. Y las conversaciones de Harry/Raven son causadas por mi falta de sueño y/o locura. Solo dos semanas mas tarde, o un poquito mas pero no importa. Gracias por todo el apoyo!11**

**Mirug: Gracias por el review! Trato de dejarme la mayor cantidad de opciones abiertas para que no se acaben las ideas y tenga de donde elegir. Adiose y actualiza tu fic porfavore! **

**Potter5:Gracias por el review.**


	24. Paraíso

**Wenas! **

**Disculpen la demora pero, paso a dar explicaciones que la mayoria ni siquiera van a leer, entre mis pocas ganas de sentarme a inscribir, mi falta de inspiración, y la frustración que me produce las matemáticas, materia que estoy convencido es imposible y q con seguridad reprobé el ultimo examen.**

**Por eso tarde tanto y sepan disculparme.**

**N/A: AVISO. Mañana, o algún día de esta semana, seré el afortunado poseedor de Harry Potter y el Principe Mestizo, versión en ingles y mi atención se vera centrado en eso. Eso hara q el proximo capi tarde en salir.**

**GRACIAS A DIOS POR SABER LEER EN INGLES.**

Capitulo 24: Paraíso

Oscuridad.

Eso lo era todo.

Una negrura tan espesa que Harry estaba convencido que si estiraba la mano podía atravesarla.

Lo intentó.

Estiró su mano lentamente y la blandió como si fuera una espada tratando de penetrar esa temible oscuridad pero su extremidad siguió de largo como si esa negrura fuese aire.

Miró hacia bajo para darse cuenta de que estaba solo en la noche. No había ni suelo ni cielo, ni sol u horizonte en la lejanía.

Se paró sobre la nada como si tuviese un piso invisible. Caminó haciendo un resonante ruido con sus pasos.

"_Whoosh"_ Sintió algo detrás suyo y giró, arma en mano, pero no encontró sino negrura impenetrable.

Una vez más escuchó el mismo ruido y giró nuevamente pero no había nada allí.

Decidiendo no quedarse más en este lugar se encaminó con dirección norte.

¿Que demonios era este lugar? Recordaba haber luchado con Severus y...que había sentido algo extraño. Como si algo se hubiese apoderado de él y salvase a Snape y a Flitwick de una muerte casi segura.

¿Pero que era capaz de tomar control de su cuerpo, para lo cual había que traspasar sus defensas mentales, y dominarlo? La respuesta le cayó como un mazazo en la cabeza.

Unos segundos antes de que el caiga se había dejado llevar por ese...poder. Esa energía que recorría todas las cosas, vivas o muertas.

¿Y que era esa omnipotente energía?

Magia.

Había sido eso lo que le permitió salvar a Severus y Filius Flitwick y a si mismo de las garras de la Parca.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para realizar más suposiciones porque sintió el ya familiar sonido de algo cortando el aire y automáticamente dio un salto al costado y amartilló su revolver al mismo tiempo.

Una brillante daga plateada rozó su abundante cabello y se perdió en la noche eterna.

Disparó sin vacilar pero se detuvo al no escuchar ningún tipo de quejido que indicase que había afinado bien la puntería.

Sentía la presencia de su atacante en todos lados. Era intoxicante. No podía saber donde estaba su rival ya que algo nublaba sus sentidos. Era como si lo hubiesen hechizado.

- ¿Quien eres?- Gritó Harry bajando su revolver. Solo su eco le contestó su llamada.

Otro brillo plateado refulgió en la oscuridad sin fin y cuando este brillo, que Harry sabía era una daga, el mundo se volvió _lento._

Era como si todo sucediese en cámara lenta otra vez.

"_Salta_" Una voz dulce y suave que Harry reconocía vagamente haberla oído en algún lugar.

Harry obedeció y otra daga pasó silbando entre sus piernas.

-¿Que eres?- Se auto corrigió el moreno.

"_El se encuentra ligeramente a tu izquierda" _El policía no dudó en hacerle caso a la nueva voz que lo ayudaba y con ágiles movimientos despachó tres dagas que cortaron el aire y se escuchó el sonido de alguien saltando.

- Incarcerous- Exclamo sacando su varita y apuntando en un solo acto.

Las cuerdas que salieron disparadas de su varita se enroscaron alrededor de algo y Harry tiró de ellas con gesto triunfal en el rostro para encontrarse con metros de soga atrapando tres dagas.

"Daté la vuelta" Harry giró sobre sus talones para bloquear una patada a su cabeza con su brazo libre. En un acto reflejo contraatacó con otro golpe para generar distancia entre su enemigo ahora visible.

- Tú eres...- Harry no pudo terminar su frase ya que la vista de su enemigo lo paralizaba totalmente.

Su rival era una persona alta, de 1,90 cm, joven, con cabello negro oscuro y piel muy pálida. Pero lo que congeló a Harry no era su similar apariencia a el mismo si no sus ojos. Sus intensos ojos rojo carmesí.

Este no contesto sino que se dedico a asumir una posición de combate y atacar al ojiverde en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Harry se agacho para esquivar un puñetazo y trato de barrerlo con su pierna izquierda pero su contendiente dio un salto y lo ataco con una patada que Harry esquivó torciendo abruptamente la cabeza. El policía rodó hacia atrás para esquivar otro golpe.

El duelo continuó así por varios minutos y ninguno podía conseguir ninguna ventaja sobre su rival. Las técnicas de ambos eran idénticas, Harry predecía los movimientos un segundo antes de que los haga y viceversa. Parecía ser una lucha sin fin hasta que su rival se detuvo, sonrío macabramente, y extendió su mano para saludar a Harry en lo que era reconocido mundialmente como un gesto de apreciación en el mundo de los duelistas y luchadores.

-...Mi nombre es Raven- Exclamó el curioso personaje y repentinamente arrojo su último cuchillo al boquiabierto Niño Que Vivió, quien en un acto reflejo pateó el letal ataque de su contraparte.

- ¿Si tú eres Raven cual es el punto de que luchemos?- Inquirió Harry tentativamente mientras enfundaba sus armas.

- El simple hecho de que estoy aburrido debería alcanzar- Replicó el hombre de ojos rojos sonriente.

"Debe ser Raven" Pensó Harry. En ese momento Raven arqueó toda su espalda hacia atrás y Harry dio un paso al costado por reflejo para ver que su alter ego solo se había preparado para escupir lo más lejos que pudo de la manera más repulsiva que el ojiverde había visto en su vida.

- ¿Donde mierda estamos?- Pregunto Raven volviendo a escupir sobre el suelo.

"Definitivamente es Raven" Concretó Harry en su mente.

- ¿Quien dijo que yo lo se?- Exclamó Harry irritado por el asqueroso alter ego. Este preció su vida y se encogió de hombros mientras prendía un cigarrillo. Era cómico ver a dos personas idénticas, excepto por el color de los ojos, y levemente el de la piel, encender un cigarro en al mismo tiempo en perfecta, e in voluntaria, sincronía.

Un brillo en la distancia hizo que ambos levantaran la vista hacia lo que era una pequeña, pero rápidamente creciente, mancha en el firmamento.

Una melodía que Harry recordaba haber oído en algún lugar lleno el vacío que se había creado. La música era calida, tierna. Algo que el ya había olvidado.

Ambos se miraron y se separaron un poco para que les sea más difícil apuntarles.

El brillo se convirtió en fulgor y aceleró hasta ser un cometa que dejaba una hermosa estela de luz por donde pasaba pero que rápidamente se extinguía en la noche eterna.

El cometa no parecía frenar pero ninguno de los dos se movió, muy estúpidos o capaces de ver el futuro, porque el cometa se detuvo abruptamente a meros metros de distancia de ambos.

Ambos dispararon sus respectivos revólveres pero las balas se perdieron en la luz pero esta no se detuvo.

En ese momento comenzó.

Un omnipotente temblor que azotó el invisible piso en el que estaban parados.

Una brisa sin temperatura revolvió el cabello de los dos morenos.

Una energía, aquella que Harry y Raven sentían en todos lados, invadió la privacidad de ambos y esta energía entro en sus cuerpos.

Se sentía como si estuvieran siendo examinados por esta fuerza. Harry sintió como su sangre ardía cuando un intenso dolor lo atravesó sin piedad.

Un fuego recorrió el cuerpo de Raven y lo hizo caer de rodillas y boquear por que sus pulmones parecían no funcionar.

Por su parte Harry cayo al suelo atravesado por un frío tan intenso que le paralizo la mente y el cuerpo.

Pero ninguno dejó escapar ni un suspiro de dolor pues quien se acostumbró al dolor aprende a ocultarlo.

Muecas de dolor poblaban el rostro de los dolidos, quienes lentamente se incorporaron del suelo para encontrarse con una visión que no pertenecía aquí.

En el lugar donde antes estaba el cometa de luz ahora había una persona, no, persona era demasiado poco para la belleza de este ser.

Era un ser no muy alto, bastante más pequeño que Harry en altura. Era delgada y hermosa. Pero "hermosa" tampoco era una palabra exacta para ella. Con un flameante y largo cabello rojo que caía lacio sobre sus hombros y parecía ser más suave que la seda. Y sus facciones eran gentiles y con gesto generoso.

Pero lo que tomó por asalto a ambos fueron sus ojos. Esas dos relucientes esmeraldas que recordaba solo en fotos y sueños era aún más brillantes de lo que el creía que podía ser posible.

Ella apoyo su blanco y descalzo pie en el suelo y dejo una marca blanca en el piso negro cuando se acercó a su hijo y a su alter ego.

Tanto Raven como su contraparte eran incapaces de moverse, siquiera de dejar de mirar a la persona que tanto anhelaban en su mente por miedo a que desaparezca.

Raven levantó la mano haciendo ademán de querer tocarle el rostro a ese ángel pero se detuvo sin saber porque.

Pero el ángel tomo la manos de ambos y le costo a los mellizos morenos todo el poder mental para no romperse a llorar de felicidad.

- ¿Por que tardaste tanto en volver?- Inquirió Harry resistiendo las lagrimas que se reunían en sus ojos.

Raven solo asintió ya que si hablaba estaba convencido que estallaría en llanto.

- Te extrañe mucho, Harry- Dijo ella y ambos varones sabían que se refería a ellos como uno solo.

- Pero no puedo venir a menos que sea por un asunto importante, y este es uno- La expresión de Lily Evans se tornó seria y ambos jóvenes prestaron atención.

- ¿Que quieres decir?-

- Eres fuerte Harry, pero no tienes más poder que Voldemort y no podrías vencerlo en una lucha mano a mano- Explicó ella con una dulce voz. Tanto Raven como su alter ego tuvieron que aceptar que eso era verdad.

-¿Pero que podemos hacer? Hay rituales y amuletos pero no son inefab...- Inició Raven pero fue cortado por su madre.

- ¿Sabes por que los magos se reverencian antes de iniciar un duelo?- La pregunta sorprendió a los jóvenes.

-Eso no tiene na...- Pero Harry fue cortado.

- Lo hacen, o hacían, por que ya nadie sabe por que, para pedirle la magia que deje a los magos utilizarla para luchar el uno contra otro. Y cuando termina el duelo se reverencian para agradecerle a la magia ese permiso- Dijo ella ante un par de jóvenes confusos.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de que no somos lo suficientemente poderosos?- Inquirió Raven cansado de las vueltas que su madre daba.

- La magia es para toda la gente un simple instrumento para simplificar sus vidas. Eso esta mal-

-¿Que significa eso?- Harry y Raven tenían el molesto presentimiento de que luego de esta charla muchas cosas cambiarían.

- Los magos, en su asquerosa arrogancia, creen que la magia es un derecho pero están equivocados. La magia es un privilegio que nos es otorgado por la Magia misma en su infinita sabiduría. Tú ya sospechabas eso Harry- Explicó ella con su voz suave y dulce que en cualquier otra situación lo hubiera arrullado hasta hacerlo tener hermosos sueños.

Era verdad. Este lugar le había hecho reconsiderar ciertas cosas sobre la magia y el hecho de que esta tuviera una inmensa voluntad era lo único que podía explicar que era este lugar.

- Este lugar...- Exclamo Raven un segundo más rápido que su contraparte.

- Si, este lugar esta hecho enteramente de magia. La magia les permite a la humanidad que la utilicen pero solo son unos pocos los merecedores de poder _ver_ la verdadera magia- Una vez más los estudiantes estaban confundidos.

-Todos pueden ver la magia- Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran diciendo que el solo aparece y se va todos los días.

Lily solo negó sonriente con la cabeza.

-Todos pueden _mirar_ la magia, pero pocos saben el secreto para de verdad _ver_- Respondió ella contenta.

-Entonces enséñanos, por favor. La verdadera guerra esta aún por comenzar y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- Exclamó, casi rogando, pues quien ha sufrido el dolor de la batalla nunca quiere volver a luchar, Raven, su cuerpo vacío de todo tipo de burla o grosería. Harry solo pudo asentir con la mirada.

-Yo no puedo enseñarles...-

-¿Que¡- Estallaron decepcionados y furiosos los impacientes jóvenes. Un viejo y enterrado sentimiento de soledad trepó hasta la mente de Harry pero las nuevas palabras su madre le hizo olvidar sus depresivos pensamientos.

- ...yo no puedo enseñarles pero yo se de alguien que se los podrá enseñar-

- ¿A quien te refieres?- Demandaron saber tanto Raven como su alter ego. La tensión era tal que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo.

- Tu madre se refiere a mí, Harry Potter- Una voz clara dijo desde algún lugar desde esa omnipotente oscuridad.

Guiado por sus rápidos reflejos Harry giró desenfundando nuevamente su arma hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz. Raven no se había movido para poder cubrir la retaguardia de su compañero.

- Muéstrate entonces- Demandaron nuevamente los jóvenes con el ceño fruncido.

Y así fue. Ambos sintieron como algo se movía delante de Harry y este no dudó en disparar hacia esa figura.

Esta apareció detrás de Harry y con un movimiento causo que el arma de Harry saliera volando de su mano para caer en algún lugar de ese suelo nocturno, luego procedió a atacar a Harry pero Raven lo intercepto y lo intentó taclear pero la figura no estaba más en ese lugar y Raven siguió de largo pero rápidamente se incorporó.

- ¿Quien eres?- Preguntaron los dos morenos al unísono. Ambos sintieron otro movimiento y giraron para ver a la figura que los había atacado. Solo podían discernir que era igual que ellos en altura ya que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa negra que se abrochaba en el hombro izquierdo.

Sin siquiera mover la mano la capucha de la capa cayó mostrando a una persona joven, de la misma edad de Harry, con cabello castaño oscuro en un parejo corte militar y con ojos marrones que tenían una mirada seria y penetrante, realmente era muy parecido a Harry. Su expresión no era agresiva pero Harry recargó su arma y la apunto al joven castaño, así hizo Raven al mismo tiempo.

- Thomas Marvolo Riddle- Exclamaron los dos adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

- Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes- Retrucó ácidamente el chico de ojos marrones. Lily Evans, quien se había mantenido callado saco a relucir sus instintos maternales.

- ! Paren los tres o los haré hacerlo a la fuerza ¡- Amenazo entre dientes y todos obedecieron. Ella giró para quedar cara a cara con Riddle.

- ¿Que parte de no hacer una escena no has entendido?- Inquirió furiosa ante la mirada de puro terror del joven reprendido, Lily Evans sabía como ser intimidante.

Harry tenía ganas de hundirle la cabeza a golpes al castaño pero Raven se acercó lentamente.

-¿Eres el mismo que secuestró a Ginevra Weasley hace casi 4 años?- Preguntó el joven de ojos carmesí.

- No. Los tres somos parecidos, aunque no lo creas Harry Potter- Replicó el viendo la expresión de precaución de Harry, quien la cambió por una más relajada ante las palabras de su Némesis.

- La confianza que mi madre te tiene es suficiente para mí- Riddle abrió los ojos en sorpresa momentáneamente pero su cara perdió sus emociones nuevamente.

Raven, aunque era el alter ego de Harry, era más receloso de su confianza y tenía una pregunta más.

- ¿En que es que te pareces a nosotros?-

Thomas se acercó a nosotros con una mueca irónica.

- Eres inteligente Raven, creo que incluso ambos se han dado cuenta cual es mi relación a Voldemort- Sus palabras tenían un ligero tinto de furia reprimida como los de quien sufren un error por le resto de sus vidas.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero una mirada de Riddle alcanzó para detenerlo.

-¿Sabes por que existes?- Inquirió el joven Slytherin mirando a Raven con una sonrisa soñadora, como si no hubiese preocupaciones en el mundo.

O como aquel quien al fin acepta su locura y la comprende dándose cuenta de que los locos no existen si no que son creados por la gente para justificar lo que ellos creen que es perjudicial para su fama de "la especie más evolucionada del planeta".

- Para complementar a Harry, y viceversa- Respondió el aludido en tono filosófico. Su contraparte ojiverde solo asintió desde atrás.

Tom se torno pensativo por un instante pero su mirada daba a ver que no había pensado en esa respuesta.

- ¿Pero en que sentido?- Replico con otra pregunta.

- ¿Que quieres decir?- Tanto Harry como Raven estaban confundidos. No entendían a que quería llegar Tom con sus preguntas.

-Ambos han comprendido que sin uno el otro jamás podrá sentirse completo. Raven fue creado no por ti, Harry, sino por la magia que reside en ambos.

-¿Por que nos creó entonces?- Riddle no sabía quien había hecho la pregunta por que tanto la mirada de Raven como la de su contraparte eran tan penetrantes que no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos, que era la única diferencia entre los dos.

- La Magia, como todas las cosas vivas y con consciencia, aprenden de sus errores. Hace alrededor de cincuenta años la magia se encontró con un individuo de gran poder mágico, y que al principio tenía los ideales adecuados, pero este joven estaba traumado por su horrible infancia y amargas memorias...-

- Estas hablando de ti y de Voldemort- Interrumpió Harry con palabras obvias.

- La magia me creó para poder despertar el poder que habitaba en el cuerpo del Thomas Riddle de hace cincuenta años. Pero la magia pensó que Voldemort se recuperaría para bien de las cicatrices que su infancia le dejo. Desgraciadamente no fue así...-

Tom se había agitado y su respiración era rápida y los dos adolescentes comprendían lo tétrico y horrible que era escarbar en las memorias que uno quería olvidar.

- Voldemort, pues ese es ahora su nombre, se separo de mí. No acepto quien era el en verdad. Se negó a su pasado y trato de borrarlo matando a su padre y a sus abuelos dando como excusa el hecho de que su padre abandonase a su madre. Hablo de que Voldemort hizo todo esto porque yo fui marginado mucho antes y fue el ángel de tu madre quien me hizo entender que eso no era mi culpa- El castaño tuvo que frenar sus palabras por que los recuerdos eran demasiados y todos negativos.

- Nada te pasara. Tom- Le reafirmó Lily quien se mantenía callada ante el relato de la alguna vez contraparte de Voldemort.

- Yo aparecí aquí el día que tú, Harry, venciste a Voldemort y lo quitaste de su cuerpo. El Lord Oscuro nunca aceptó quien era y no pudo ser dueño de todo su poder. Ahora ese poder yace dormido dentro de el- Narró Tom sentándose en un invisible asiento en la oscuridad.

Harry sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió dándole una larga pitada para disminuir el raro de sentimiento de ver al alter ego de se más temible enemigo y al ángel de su madre.

"De verdad que esto me hace mal" Pensaba mirando su cigarrillo casero. Lo había hecho el mismo para que el efecto fuese más fuerte y durase menos cosa de que pudiese ser consciente de lo que hacia.

- Continúa- Se oyó la voz calmada y sibilante de Raven.

-Para acortar un poco la historia, la Magia aprendió de sus errores y creó a Raven para que puedas manejar todo el poder que había en ti. Fue la Magia la que creo la Profecía para que tu tengas que eliminar, o ser eliminado, por aquel quien fue en contra de los deseos de ella. Sin Harry, Raven jamás reinara y viceversa.

Donde Voldemort se rindió tu te mantuviste fuerte. Eres aquel quien maneja la verdadera magia, aquella capaz de vencer la lógica y la razón. Tu tienes un don, Harry "Raven" Potter- Terminó Riddle con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Pero solo tengo una parte de las habilidades de Voldemort, no soy capaz de vencerlo y el se sigue haciendo más y más poderoso- Replicó Harry con el asentimiento de Raven detrás de su espalda.

- Hay varias razones por las que he venido y unas de esas es decirte algo acerca de mi contraparte. El, como debes saber, esta juntando objetos mágicos para lograr un ritual que le entregue el poder que yo poseo y el total de su mag...-

- Entonces enséñanos a _ver,_ muéstranos como vencerlo- Interrumpió Raven enérgicamente. Riddle sonrió.

-¡Que así sea! Te enseñare como _ver _la verdadera magia. Cierra los ojos- Ambos lo hicieron al unísono.

-Desmaius- La maldición golpeó a Harry en el medio del pecho lanzándolo hacia atrás violentamente.

- ¿Que demonios crees que haces?- Espetó Raven furioso.

- ¿No lo viste?- Inquirió Thomas mirando al ojiverde, inmutable a los reclamos de Raven.

- Desde el principio- Una vez más Riddle atacó y golpeó a Harry y a un Raven que ya había entendido lo que querían hacer.

- Otra vez-

Lo intentaron varias veces hasta que Harry levantó la mano desde el suelo en señal de que Tom se detenga.

- ¿Lo viste?-

- Era como una corriente de aire, pero muy rápida y fuerte, era como el arco iris con todos los colores. Era una fuerza capaz de hacer milagros y desastres a la vez- Respondió Raven agarrándose del hombro de Harry.

-Exactamente. Ahora que puedes _ver_ la magia debes dejarte llevar. Deja que la magia te envuelva, hazte uno con ella-

Las palabras se tornaron una susurro en la mente de los jóvenes y la oscuridad del lugar dio lugar a una orgía de colores que obligó a raven y su contraparte a cerrar los ojos por la intensidad de los colores.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Harry sin abrir los ojos, con las manos encima de ellos.

- La pregunta correcta sería¿Qué _es _eso? Y la respuesta es: Contempla el Plano de la Magia- Exclamó Riddle a los cuatro vientos, y sin esperar palabra alguna decidió continuar.

- Hay varios niveles donde residen las almas, Harry, las almas de la gente común, magos o muggles, van al primer plano más allá de la vida, ese es el de los Muertos. Cierta gente puede acceder aún más lejos y llegar aquí, el plano de la Magia, donde solo gente que muere por circunstancias especiales llega- Terminó de relatar contento Riddle.

Nadie habló por varios minutos dejando a los policías aceptar toda la información. Después de respirar varias veces profundamente los jóvenes abrieron los ojos, que habían estado cerrados para cubrir la brillante luz que los había asediado.

Era increíble.

La oscuridad se había disipado para dar lugar a una hermosa colina llena de césped y árboles. Estaban situados en un claro en el bosque y el día no podía ser más hermoso con un cielo puramente celeste.

-¿Hay algún plano más allá de este?- Se oyó la voz de Raven. La pregunta pareció descolocar a Thomas, quien miró a Lily para que ella responda.

- Buena pregunta, Harry, pero no sabría responderla. Solo sé que hay un plano menor pero nada más-

- ¿Y ahora que¿Hay algo aquí con lo que pueda derrotar a Voldemort?- La ansiedad había sido contenida pero ya no podía más.

Tenía que vencer a Voldemort y esto no ayudaba en nada. Riddle se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención y lo logró ya que todos lo miraron impaciente.

-La habilidad que te acabo de enseñar no solo sirve para atravesar el velo de oscuridad que esconde este...paraíso, también la puedes usar en tu mundo pero eso es algo que no puedo enseñarte-

- ¿Por que no puedes instruirme?- La pregunta demostraba la impaciencia en su tono de voz.

- Porque para cada persona es diferente. Pero volviendo al tema que de verdad nos concierne, tienes que impedir que mi alter ego logre completar su ritual. No se de que manera pero debes detenerlo a toda costa. Si el llegase a obtener el poder que yo poseo sería imposible detenerlo- El tono de Thomas bordeaba la suplica, realmente deseaba detener a Voldemort.

Harry se sentó en un tronco de un árbol caído y se puso a pensar.

Varios planes inútiles rondaban su cabeza. Su enemigo estaba juntando las piezas para hacerse más fuerte entonces el debía volverse aún más fuertes y ¡si para eso tenía que dejar atrás todas las barreras morales que tenían que así sea!

- ¿Por que le fue otorgado tanto poder a Voldemort?- La pregunta fue dirigida para Thomas, quien bajo la mirada.

El ángel de su madre se acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda.

- Yo había sido creado por la Magia para equilibrar de nuevo los poderes de este mundo. Los magos eran, y son, muy presumidos de su habilidad de hacer magia a tal punto que creen que son dueños de la magia cuando la Magia es la quien dice quien puede hacer magia y quien no. Yo iba a ser el que le cambiaría la cara al mundo mágico para que acepten a los que no tiene la habilidad de la magia-

Riddle estaba enojado consigo mismo y pateó al suelo con rabia. Susurro algo para si y se dejo caer de espaldas contra un árbol.

- ¿Entonces me toca arreglar los errores de la Magia¿Se ve que para solo eso sirvo, eh?- La faceta más oscura de Harry salió a la luz. Le hacia hervir la sangre que lo quisieran manipular para tener que arreglar lo que otros rompen.

- Entiende que eres nuestra única chance. Si el consigue reclamar los poderes de Tom podrá entrar a este plano y quien sabe las atrocidades que puede crear con tanto poder a su alcance- Suplicó su madre y Harry no pudo hacer más que suspirar en acuerdo.

- Ve ahora, Harry, arma tu ejercito rápido porque la guerra esta a las puertas del destino y caerá primero sobre ti antes que el resto- Advirtió su madre antes de que el fuera arrancado sin conmiseración de ese pequeño paraíso.

Por un breve segundo se encontró nuevamente en la fría y desolada oscuridad pero reapareció en el suelo del Gran Salón.

Tuvo que ahogar su risa cuando recordó que estaba en un duelo con Snape donde había salvado de alguna forma a el de matarse por los cristales y a Flitwick.

El tiempo estaba detenido fue su primera observación. Snape estaba a centímetros de caer al piso y Flitwick estaba sentado en el suelo mientras trataba de recuperarse del golpe que había recibido al salir volando.

Sin tener que apresurarse se incorporó, se sacudió la ropa y se preparó para continuar el duelo, si es que Snape se podía recuperar de la caída que iba a tener.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a continuar se dio cuenta que tenía un ligero problema.

Tal vez un problema ligeramente mayor¿como volver a hacer funcionar el tiempo?

No tuvo tiempo para meditarlo cuando una orgía de sonidos infectó sus oídos indicándole que todo estaba como tenía que estar.

Todas las personas presentes ahogaron un grito al ver a Snape caer y a Harry Potter ser dañado por los cristales que solían proteger al público.

El policía sintió como el dolor lo mordía en todos lados y supuso que el daño le había sido causado por los vidrios astillados.

Conjurando un bastón de madera se incorporó. Busco con la mirada a Severus. Al fin lo encontró.

En un extremo de la plataforma se yacía un herido pero combatiente profesor de Pociones, que se mantenía bastante sanos por diferentes frascos con diferentes líquidos curativos que portaba en su cinturón.

El joven Gryffindor dio un paso al frente y sintió gran dolor en el pecho y en una de sus piernas. Viendo que su rival aún seguía recuperándose aprovechó para atender sus propias heridas.

Se quitó su desmembrada remera roja para mostrar un pecho del mismo color de la remera. Hilos espesos de sangre recorrían su camino por el cuerpo atlético del policía mezclándose con gotas de sudor que brillaban a la luz de la respiración agitada de Harry.

Apoyando su peso en el bastón dirigió una mirada observadora por todo el Salón. La cara del alumnado era igual en todos: terror. No entendían que había sucedido y, por supuesto, lo que la gente no entiende se vuelve un miedo y un peligro.

Harry cerró los ojos y concentrándose en el mismo método que había utilizado para quitar el velo en el paraíso, por no tener una mejor palabra para llamarlo, y se liberó.

Dejó caer todos los escudos mentales que resguardaban su frágil pero a la vez fuerte mente, se quitó todas las mascaras de frialdad que cubrían su rostro demostrando que en verdad estaba herido. Su expresión se volvió más amable y con una sonrisa falsa cayó al suelo.

Podía sentir la magia de Hogwarts. Era como un huracán, la energía vital del castillo fluía aceleradamente y en el fondo de su corazón un mal presentimiento le advirtió del terrible pesar que oscurecería el alma de todos los presentes.

Se oyó un fuerte ruido proveniente de la entrada y, como si estuviese ensayado, todas las cabezas giraron y adoptaron la misma expresión de terror

Como si el destino le quisiese jugar una broma macabra la puerta del Gran Salón se abrieron en perfecta sincronización para dejar entrar a una figura encapuchada en una túnica gris y sin ningún símbolo pero el moreno pudo sentir la gran cantidad de hechizos y encantamientos protectores que brindaban las capas a sus portadores.

La figura era alta, bastante superior a Harry, y más fornida. Su capa indicaba que la tela era una seda costosa por lo poco que Harry entendía del tema.

Pero lo que le preocupaba al policía no era el material de la ropa sino la brutal y terrible espada que portaba el extraño invasor, por así llamarlo.

La espada era una katana, espada japonesa de filo de un solo lado y ligeramente curva, de filo reluciente. Pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención no era ni la vestimenta ni el hecho de que la espada sea una katana sino que la espada sea anormalmente grande.

El arma era de alrededor dos metros de largo y el color del metal no era plateado, como es en todas las espadas, sino de un rojo que poseía una repulsiva similitud al color de la sangre.

Si alguien viera toda la situación desde afuera pensaría que el tiempo estuviese detenido ya que nadie parecía capaz ni de respirar.

-¿Quién es usted?- Se escuchó la voz de la máxima autoridad de Hogwarts desde su asiento.

El visitante dejo escapar una risa tenebrosa y Harry se incorporó apretando fuertemente su varita en la mano.

- Vengo en busca de alguien- La voz era clara y resonante y el policía oyó un tinte de orden en la voz del extraño, como si estuviese esperando que ese alguien salga a hablarle...o a enfrentarlo, se podría decir por la manera que blandía casualmente la monumental espada por el aire.

- ¿Y a quien es que busca usted?- La amenaza de Dumbledore era evidente en su voz.

El Director obtuvo su respuesta cuando, inesperadamente, se lanzo en dirección a Harry en un brutal ataque que tomo a Harry por desprevenido...

Un grito de dolor enmudeció a todo Hogwarts.

**Fin del Capitulo 24**

**Gracias a todos los q me aguantaron este mes sin escribir! **

**Sonia11: Muchas gracias por el review. La idea es que Harry sea lo más libre posible y puedo asegurar q eso no va a cambiar...por ahora. **

**Mirug: Wenas amiga! Me parece q este fic es alternativo pero yo no tengo ni idea, yo solo escribo. Ustedes deciden si el fic es alternativo o no. Gracias por bancarme desde el primer capi!**

**Juaniweb: Gracias por el mensaje!**

**Seika: Yo me sorprendo como soy capaz de deshacer mi vida. Yo deberia estar aprobando matematica pero mis ganas indican lo contrario. Snape es un personaje muy facil de escribir y tengo un par de ideas nuevas que lo incluyen más adelante.**

**Norixblack: Holas! La idea principal del fic se basa en la nueva personalidad de Harry y que lo hayas notado es a lo que primero apunto. Gracias por el review!**

**The angel of the dreams: Definitivamente el exceso de películas me ha afectado, pero aún no han visto nada! Tengo n par de ideas en el sombrero q nadie se va a esperar. Gracias por bancarme este parate de imaginación.**

**Elementhp¿Sabes que el mismo día q recibi tu segundo review termine este capi. El nuevo capi es todo tuyo y gracias por aguantarme!**

**Mariana8: Aqui tienes lo q Harry se encuentra en ese "mundo". Las ideas estan volviendo, poco a poco, pero mejor no prometo nada. Gracias por el aguante!**

**Dark Yuna: Es verdad que pensé en meter romance pero soy muy poco...creativo en esa area. En el proximo capi prometo q aparecen más cosas de la orden de los mercenarios. Gracias por el review y aguante FFX y FFX-2!**

**Lady Integra Hellsing: Gracias por volverme a escribir! Adiose.**

**Shagy Sirius: Te prometo más accion para el proximo capi!Gracias**

**Susiblack: Muchas gracias y ojala te guste el capi. **


	25. ¿Aliados?

**Wenas! Tanto tiempo. La inspiración se me habia ido pero ahora q consegui Harry Potter 6 me llegaron ideas nuevas, no son spoilers, que me dieron ganas de contiuar esto q habia semi abandonado. **

**Este capitulo no salio como quería pero es el punto de partida para que yo recupere las ganas de escribir.**

**Gracias por haber leido hasta aca**

Capitulo 25¿Aliados?

El brutal espadachín había iniciado su ataque lanzándose violentamente sobre Harry pero antes de que su golpe funcionase una persona se había interpuesto entre la katana roja y el herido cuerpo del joven oficial de policía.

La escena era macabra desde cualquier punto de vista.

Lo primero que Harry vislumbró fue sangre.

Litros del precioso líquido vital escurrían por el filo de la espada y Harry entendió porque la filosa arma poseía ese extraño color.

La espada absorbía la sangre de sus victimas.

En este caso la victima era Felix Felicis.

Los alumnos portaban la misma expresión de terror y paralizados no hicieron nada para impedir la mutilación de su profesor.

Pero Felicis no se quedo quieto.

Al segundo de ser atravesado por la katana tomó impulso haciendo su cuerpo para atrás y rápidamente ascendió golpeando a su atacante en el estomago, causando que este volase varios metro hacia atrás y caiga violentamente con la cara al suelo.

El profesor no dejo que pase ni medio segundo y antes de que el resto del cuerpo del invasor llegase al suelo el ya se le había abalanzado y, agitando la varita como si fuese un látigo, contraatacó con una maldición cortante que Harry reconoció por sus efectos más que por la encantación, ya que nadie lo oyó ni siquiera murmurar.

Sangre empapó al profesor pero este no pareció inmutarse por el hecho y siguió examinando al ahora fallecido atacante.

Solo quitó sus ojos de él cuando el precioso y vital liquido escarlata dejo de fluir con fuerza por las venas abiertas del caído.

Luego levantó la cabeza mirando a su alrededor, como si estuviese examinando al alumnado pero Harry advirtió que estaba comprobando si había algún enemigo que no hubiese admitido su identidad.

Los estudiantes miraban paralizados y, en el instante siguiente, el infierno se desató.

Los alumnos más jóvenes comenzaron a gritar y a correr en todas direcciones a la vez en una sincronía perfecta y el Director se levanto para pedir silencio.

- ¡Detenganse!- Grito el anciano y tal era el poder de su voz que nadie se atrevió a desobedecerlo.

Felix se giró la cabeza en dirección a Harry y luego poso la mirada en Albus y pudo ver como el aura del pelirrojo profesor flameaba sutilmente bajo el control que tenía sobre ella, la del Director, por otro lado, en ningún momento había dejado de mostrarse opulentamente.

Harry pudo ver un flash del sello que ocultaba el aura del profesor y se dio cuenta de que tenía poderes más allá de los de la gente común.

Harry observó el Salón con aprensión y gracias al pensar lo raro que era ver una tarima repleta de vidrios de diferentes tamaños, sobre la cual Snape reposaba mientras era atendido por Madam Pomfrey, quien evidentemente había llegado en algún momento del impresionantemente corto encuentro entre Felix y el misterioso visitante.

El dolor volvió a atacar al joven ojiverde y le hizo recordar que tenía que atenderse o su situación podría empeorar pero antes que anda recordó que Felicitis estaba herido de muerte y no mostraba signos de dolor ni siquiera apretaba los dientes para ahogar el dolor como la mayoría de la gente haría si quisiera reprimir un grito monstruoso.

¡El hombre, si que se puede llamar así a alguien capaz de soportar esas heridas sin rechistar, estaba mortalmente lastimado y continuaba buscando por más peligros¡.

La autoritaria enfermera de Hogwarts pareció notar lo mismo y se dirigió con pasos cortos pero rápidos en dirección del herido y llevándoselo casi a la rastra ante la falta de predisposición del profesor por ir a la enfermería.

Harry optó por retirarse aprovechando que todos los adultos estaban ocupados tratando de calmar a los alumnos o de reparar la tarima y el lugar y retirando el cuerpo del lugar.

El moreno se retiro en un intento de trote por su deteriorado estado y entró en el aula más cercana para atender sus heridas.

- Dobby- Exclamó lo más fuerte que pudo, que no era mucho.

El mencionado duende apareció con su eterno vestuario extravagante en el cual Harry notó las medias disparejas que el mismo le había regalado el año pasado.

- Dobby recibió su llamada, Harry Potter- Exclamó feliz el elfo domestico pero sus enormes ojos se agrandaron aún más al ver la sangre escurrir por el cuerpo del joven.

- Necesitó que me consigas vendajes y una poción contra el dolor- El policía nunca pensó que decir una frase pudiera causarle tanto dolor.

El pequeño elfo salió disparado y Harry se deslizó lentamente al suelo para caer herido en el frío suelo de piedras que otorgaba un mínimo calmante contra el ardiente dolor que se esparcía por todas sus extremidades.

Gemidos causados por las sangrantes heridos amenazaron con salir de los labios de Harry pero este apretó los dientes y callo sus quejidos.

El regreso de Dobby fue como un deseo de Dios concedido y Harry no tardó en vaciar las botellas de diferentes pociones sin fijarse que tomaba pues confiaba con su vida al pequeño elfo domestico.

Toscamente se vendó el hombro, el pecho y la pierna lastimada y se desplomó mucho más contento en un pupitre.

El tiempo pasó con velocidad y ya era más de las once de la noche cuando al fin abandonó el salón de clases en el que se había refugiado.

Caminando lentamente por su pierna, que rengueaba y lo obligaba a caminar lentamente por los desiertos y sombríos pasillos de Hogwarts.

Cuando se encontraba cerca del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras oyó las escandalosas voces del anciano Director, de McGonagall y del profesor del salón.

- !Por Merlin y los cuatro fundadores, Albus¿Piensas decir que esto fue otro ataque de Aquel-Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? Sabes también como yo que nadie te creerá y mucho menos Potter- Dijo McGonagall en esa gran habilidad de susurrar y gritar al mismo tiempo que pocos son capaces de dominar.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que fue eso, Felix?- Harry oyó inquirir a Albus.

El adolescente sabía que ese era el modo de Albus de usar Legeremancia efectivamente pero, viendo escondido en las sombras, el profesor respondió tranquilamente.

- Que no puedas tenerme atado a tus cuerdas como a el resto de tus títeres no significa que todos tus problemas sean culpa mía. Usted me contrataste sabiendo las consecuencias pero esta no fue una de ellas- Sin decir más se dio media vuelta y se retiró para el lado contrario donde estaba Harry pronto fue seguido por Dumbledore.

"Algo raro sucede aquí, pero ¿que?"

Esa era la gran pregunta que nadie podía responder. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su vuelta a Hogwarts y cada minuto que pasaba deseaba volver a estar en las solitarias calles de Surrey.

Caminando despacio se dirigió a su dormitorio. El cansancio lo había superado.

_**Sdfasfgksagilrguhrpqighrepqghrq9pe8yt9p8qrhgpqer98ghrepq9ghpqer9ghsrihgsaihoaihgal**_

La semana pasó tranquilamente hasta el fin de semana. Harry estaba empezando a notar cosas raras.

Primero que todo se encontraba el tranquilo comportamiento de Draco, quien estaba fácilmente irascible y era siempre seguido de cerca por la hermosa Blaise Zabini.

También resaltaba la cautela de Dumbledore, que no estaba nunca quieto y había faltado varias veces al Gran Salón en las horas de las comidas.

Y luego estaba Luna quien parecía más reservada que de costumbre pero Harry, quien era muy bueno para leer a la gente, no podía entenderla en lo más mínimo.

Pero el más intrigante era Felicitis. Sus clases se habían vuelto...metódicas. No es que se quisiera quejar.

Su clase, con la de Flitwick, eran las más interesantes, pero su motivación había decrecido terriblemente luego de luchar contra el extraño espadachín de la espada roja, y que a su vez era una extrañeza para todo el mundo, excepto para Felix, quien a juzgar por el instinto de Harry, lo conocía de algún lado.

Y por las veces que Harry había tenido razón hacían que el joven odiase sus malditos instintos.

Sin decir más terminó su almuerzo y se encaminó con dirección al Cuarto del Requerimiento pero fue detenido a mitad de camino por Mc Gonnagall en su típico atuendo de profesora estricta y 100 seria.

- Necesito hablar con usted, Sr Potter- La voz de la profesora indicaba que su deseo sería llevado a cabo.

-Potter Black- Corrigió Harry para probar su reacción pero la anciana solo empezó a caminar y Harry caminaba a su lado con la cabeza alta sin mostrar sumisión.

Rápidamente llegaron a su oficina, un lugar en el que Harry nunca había estado y tampoco quisiera estar.

El lugar era pequeño, con paredes de piedra cubiertas por tablas de madera oscura, probablemente roble, y detrás de su escritorio estaba el único adorno del lugar: un cuadro con muchos gatos jugando al poker, cosa que causo una sonrisa en Harry.

Luego había un escritorio que hacia juego con las paredes, dos sillas, un sillón para la dueña del lugar y un archivero en un costado.

Harry aprovecho y se dejo caer pesadamente en una silla. El hecho de que no esperó invitación para hacerlo era un pequeño recordatorio de que el no jugaba para nadie más que para sí mismo.

Ella imitó sus acciones pero más lentamente y una vez sentada saco su varita, cosa que causó que Harry saque la suya y le apunte al pequeño lugar entre los ojos.

Minerva solo sonrió y, haciendo un complicado movimiento y varias frases en latín, una pava empezó a largar humo y caminar mientras dos tazas y sus respectivos platitos y cucharas hacían de guardia para la taza en una bizarrísima marcha por la mesa.

- Tiene los nervios alterados, Sr Potter Black- Dijo ella sin perder su tono serio pero sus ojos delataban sus emociones.

Minerva Mc Gonngall, la profesora más seria que jamás haya existido, capaz de congelar la sangre de una persona con su mirada penetrante, estaba disfrutando esta situación.

Relajándose en su asiento dejo escapar una muy extrañada carcajada ante la cara seria del muchacho, quien desconfiando, se mantuvo inexpresivo y miraba de reojo en busca de sombras que no pertenecieran al lugar, cosa que indicaba si había o no alguien invisible, pero la oficina aprobó el examen de Harry.

- No hay nadie aquí más que nosotros, Potter- Dijo ella fríamente y Harry ni siquiera se gastó en corregirle su nuevo apellido.

El mencionado solo asintió y la miro inquisitivamente, como diciéndole que comience a hablar.

- Lo llamé aquí para entregarle esto- Explicó sacando una escoba de algún lado debajo de su escritorio, era su Saeta de Fuego.

- Y para decirle que su prohibición ha sido levantada por Dumbledore- Agregó ante la mirada impasible de Harry.

Este se encontraba ocupado viendo el estado de su escoba, la cual estaba increíblemente sucia pero parecía que tenía un estado saludable, para una escoba claro.

- ¿Acaso Dumbledore quiere buscar amistad conmigo nuevamente?- Inquirió el policía tranquilamente.

- Yo que usted miraría la escoba dos veces- Ella ni se molestó en decir su nombre pero cuando Harry bajó la mirada pudo observar un brazalete de tela de color rojo con una "C" grande en dorado.

Era la cinta de capitán del equipo.

- Sabe que en un momento esta cinta era una de las cosas que yo quería para poder conseguir aquello que yo más anhelaba- Exclamó Harry tomando una expresión que era capaz de vencer a aquellas de Luna incluso.

El joven dejo caer su mascara y la expresión soñadora de su rostro indicaba que se encontraba perdido en sus propias memorias.

- ¿Y que es lo que usted más deseaba?-

- Poder vivir a la altura de la memoria de mis padres, Minerva. Y sin embargo ahora parece un logro tan insignificante. Las personas crecen pero las memorias no- Minerva había empezado a dudar si su alumno estaba hablando con ella o solamente delirando.

-¿Y que significa eso?- Preguntó ella expectante.

- Que las memorias son solo eso. Recuerdos de un pasado inútil e imposible utilizarlas como una razón para vivir, capaces nada más que de causar dolor, al menos eso creía-

- ¿En que crees ahora?-

- Que no se puede vivir de las memorias pero no hay mejor manera de arrancar y de ver la vida que con aquellos que me amaron, aunque los haya conocido por poco tiempo-

Minerva podía ver la tristeza en los ojos y el velo que Albus mantenía sobre ella cayó al ver la tristeza que oscurecían tanto el alma y los ojos, siendo la ventana del alma, también se ennegrecían en una manera idéntica a la de Lily Evans cuando se enteró de que su hijo tendría que matar a Voldemort.

Ella no hizo más que mirarlo mientras se retiraba con la cabeza gacha, oculto en su mente.

Ahora entendía porque Harry se había esmerado tanto en entrenar su mente en Oclumancia. Los pocos recuerdos buenos que le quedaban habían sido su motor durante 10 años con parientes que trataron de destruir sus memorias pero el no bajó los brazos.

Luego Dumbledore orquestó un complot para manipularlo y sufrió la traición de sus amigos más cercanos, el pecado más terrible que alguien puede cometer, pero continuó luchando.

Minerva se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter no era ni un hechicero oscuro, ni un niño incapaz de defenderse ni un héroe de la Luz.

Harry James Potter Black era exactamente la mezcla de las memorias de sus seres queridos al punto de que su carácter era propio más que una combinación del de otros.

Harry Potter no era más que una persona que fue obligada a forjarse a si mismo. A luchar sobrepasando los limites de lo humano. A ver más allá de las mascaras de la gente.

Harry Potter era una persona que buscaba en lo más profundo del alma para relacionarse con los demás.

Las piezas empezaron a juntarse en la mente de la animaga.

Se había aliado con Draco porque vio una parte de si mismo en el fondo de su alma. Pero olvidó su pasado por que el prensaba que no se podía vivir del pasado, que el pasado es nada más que un muestrario de los errores y aciertos de una persona en la vida.

Pero mientras la mayoría recordaba solamente los aciertos, la mente de Harry funcionaba al contrario, recordando nada más que sus errores, tratando de mejorar en el próximo intento.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron rápidamente sus objetivos.

Levantando la cabeza y otorgándole a su rostro una expresión que recordaba a Hermione cuando tenía un proyecto importante que lograr, se encaminó por detrás de un tapiz de caballeros y atravesó una puerta falsa que, a través de pequeños pasadizos estrechos y polvorientos, apareció a la vuelta de la torre de Gryffindor y un segundo después el joven policía dio vuelta a la esquina y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Luego todo se congelo y nadie emitió ni siquiera un sonido.

Y al instante siguiente Harry se desarmó de risa y tuvo que sostenerse en la pared para no morirse del dolor que le causaban sus aún frescas heridas en el pecho.

Minerva no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante las memorias de Sirius Black con esa misma risa que semejaba un ladrido y que Harry había heredado de alguna forma.

-Sígame- Su tono era duro pero el no era el único capaz de mantener una farsa. Muchos años al frente de una de las clases más complicadas enseñadas en el colegio le habían dado la capacidad de imponer miedo en alguien más poderoso que ella.

Su alumno la siguió obedientemente hasta el aula donde la animaga impartía sus clases. Ambos entraron y Harry se sentó en una de las mesas mientras que la profesora hacia lo mismo pero en un acolchonado sillón.

- Quiero contarte una historia personal, Harry, por que hace mucho que nadie me hacia recordar por que sigo a quien sigo- Hizo una pequeña pausa para ver al joven con la atención únicamente en ella.

No hacían falta más palabras.

- Yo nací en lo que se conoció como "La Guerra de los Sangre Pura", una disputa entre las familias más poderosas para tomar el control tras la caída de Grindelwald, ya que el desasosiego que había en el Ministerio le impedía a este poseer el control. Mi familia, los McGonnagall, gozábamos de un lugar alto en la escalera social pero esa guerra fue el inicio de nuestra decadencia- Sus ojos estaban cerrados en lo que era un intento de conseguir la mayor fidelidad posible de sus recuerdos.

Pero sus ojos también estaban cerrados por no querer ver sus errores. Había seguido fielmente a Albus por una deuda pasada pero hace tiempo que se la había pagado y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Dando un largo suspiro y abriendo los ojos lentamente continuó.

- Esos eran tiempos salvajes, tanto como los de ahora pero en una manera diferente. Por un breve tiempo, entre mis siete y trece años, las familias más poderosas como los Malfoy, los Parkinson y los Black tomaron control del Ministerio y prohibieron a todos los miembros de las pequeñas familias recibir educación mágica en Gran Bretaña pero Albus Dumbledore, quien había asumido como director provisorio de Hogwarts tras la muerte de Armando Dippet y con su gran actuación en manejando las defensas de Inglaterra contra Grindelwald, hizo pasar una enmienda que dejaba elegir a los estudiantes si querían permanecer en Hogwarts. Así fue que yo entré a Hogwarts y le debía una deuda enorme al Director, que se agrandó al elegirme para ocupar su puesto como Profesor de Transformaciones, y me deje guiar por su voz calmante y sus ojos tranquilos hasta casi perder mi identidad-

Harry ya no reconocía más la voz de la profesora ya que su tono se perdía en antiguas memorias que, a juzgar por se expresión, no eran buenos recuerdos.

Pero eso no fue lo único que Harry encontró en su nueva voz. Vio fuerza, habilidad y aquello que tantos reinos levantó e hizo caer: Venganza.

Y eso era como música para los oídos del joven policía.

- Quiero hacer un trato contigo, Harry, no voy a jugar por las reglas del director, jamás me uniría a Aquel Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado pero tampoco quiero ver como las oportunidades de ayudar pasan delante de mi cara y yo sin otorgar toda mi habilidad- Explicó ella ante la mirada cautelosa de su alumno.

-¿Que tengo yo que le pueda servir a usted? Aunque no quiera admitirlo no puedo vencer a Voldemort ni a Dumbledore y mientras Fudge siga a cargo del Ministerio no puedo hacer nada- Respondió Harry tratando de ocultar su enojo contra si mismo por no poder hacer nada de las cosas que menciono pero fallando ante la experta mirada de la astuta anciana.

Ella vio su impotencia y no iba a dejar pasar su chance de obtener su justa venganza.

- Entonces déjanos prepararte, Harry. Podemos hacer de ti el mejor duelista del planeta- Harry había perdido el hilo de la conversa y cuando eso pasaba solo había una acción posible.

Desenfundar y disparar a todo lo que no corresponda.

-¿Que quiere decir con "podemos"¿a quienes más te refieres?- Inquirió el joven tirándose contra una pared para impedir ser atacado por la retaguardia y ante la extraña sonrisa en rostro complacido de Minerva Mc Gonnagall.

-Ella no es la única que desea ayudarlo, Sr Potter- Resonó una voz jovial desde el otro lado del salón y Harry giró preparado para matar pero una fuerza invisible arrancó su arma de la mano.

El joven no dudó en tratar de desenfundar pero algo paralizó su mano izquierda. Giró la cabeza para ver una especie de planta enredadera que trepaba por su brazo.

Con un rápido giro sacó un cuchillo de alguno de los tantos bolsillos secretos de su ropa y cortó con su brazo derecho las lianas que amenazaban con estrangularlo.

No se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa en el rostro de la profesora de Transformaciones, quien blandió su varita en un complicadísimo movimiento de varita que le dio vida a varios pupitres que decidieron embestir al joven violentamente.

Este saltó magníficamente sobre el primer pupitre y, usando a los demás como un puente, buscó a su otro atacante y cuando levantó la cabeza vio no a un atacante, sino a cuatro.

Pero no era el número lo que le llamaba la atención sino el nombre de sus atacantes.

-Flitwick, Sprout, Felicitis y Mc Gonnagall. Ahora si que no entiendo nada- La mente del policía funcionaba mil revoluciones por minuto buscando algún tipo de trampa en el lugar. ¿O acaso estaban tratando de ganar su confianza para emboscarlo? Planes similares e improbables aparecían en la cabeza de Harry pero desecho todos.

Suponer con gente como esta no era conveniente.

- ¿Hay alguna razón para que me ataquen o están solo jugando?- Exclamó Harry dejándose caer en una silla de un pupitre sintiendo como todo el cansancio que había negado sobre su cuerpo lo invadía ahora.

- Aunque la idea de atacarlo me pareció divertida, Sr Potter, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que la gente se pregunte por la desaparición de los profesores más influyentes de Hogewarts- Explicó la profesora de Herbologia, quien Harry no conocía ser una maga muy hábil en el arte de la guerra.

- Puedo admitir de todo corazón que no esperaba verla aquí, Sprout- Era una prueba para ver como reaccionaba ante ser llamada por su propio nombre pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

- ¿Que quieren de mi?- La pregunta era para todos pero Harry no sacaba los ojos de Felix Felicitis, quien portaba la espada roja que había pertenecido al sangriento samurai.

-La vida, como bien debe saber usted, Potter, se trata de tomar decisiones. Nadie puede tomar siempre la correcta pero uno aprende de sus errores. El camino que Dumbledore nos ofreció nos pareció incorrecto, de una forma u otra, y hemos aprendido todo lo que podíamos de este error pero es tiempo de elegir nuevamente y tu eres la oferta más tentadora en el mercado- Respondió Sprout ante un sorprendido Harry que no esperaba este carácter o personalidad de la Jefa de Hufflepuff.

- No esperaba verla aqui, Profesora- Fue la única respuesta que pudo dar el moreno ante la mirada asesina de la maestra.

- ¿Que quieren de mi? No apoyo a Dumbledore y repudio a Voldemort pero no puedo hacer más que pequeñas escaramuzas contra el Director-

- Para eso estamos nosotros, Potter- Felicitis mencionó su nombre como si lo estuviera escupiendo pero prosiguió- Sabemos lo que es ser la debilidad del sistema, todos pasamos por algo semejante y ahora hemos conseguido un status social más que aceptable pero todos somos ambiciosos y vemos en ti una última chance para conseguirlo todo...-

-...o perderlo todo en el intento- Aclaró Harry recordando a los demás en que se estaban metiendo mientras pensaba las ventajas que esto le podían llegar a dar.

- Yo estoy dispuesto a pelear junto a Potter¿ustedes lo están?- Inquirió el profesor de Defensa mirando a sus colegas de reojo.

Filius fue el primero en dar a conocer su elección.

- Estoy dispuesto a dejar todo lo que poseo, aunque en ello se me vaya la vida, con tal de lograr aquello que nos proponemos- Filius estiró la mano y la puso encima de la de su alumno y Felix en señal de acuerdo.

- Tú guía y yo te seguiré, Potter- Esta vez fue Mc Gonnagall la que habló y también puso su brazo con el de los demás

- No creo que logren mucho sin mí- Exclamó Sprout altaneramente pero sonriendo y se unió al grupo.

- Que así sea. Ojala este sea el nacimiento de una fructífera amistad- Exclamó Harry sellando la unión del grupo.

Harry ignoraba que había sellado el destino de mucha gente cuando unió su mano con la de los demás.

**Juaniweb: Gracias por el apoyo.¿ De q parte de Argentina eres? Por curiosidad no mas**

**Elementhp: No se si te decepcione con este capi pero lo necesitaba para afianzar lo poco de trama que estoy seguro que sucedera. Graicas!**

**Seika: Acordamos q las mates son sinceramente imposibles! AL fin alguien entiende mi causa perdida. Asi no me siento tan fracasado por lo menos. Snape es un personaje complejo pero al no saber sus razones de convertirse tanto en mortifago como en espia se me simplifica la idea de armar su pasado. También pense en hacer x-over pero con lo unico que se me ocurria era con El Señor de Los anillos y despues de la historia que hizo Jeune Circe, lean su historia, me aprecio inmejorable y no lo pense en mas pero si se te ocurre algo avisame!**

**The angel of the dreams¿un 10? Yo solo consigo esa nota en sueños. Tal vez si le sacamos el cero y le dejamos el uno se acerque mas a mi nota... El capi a mi no me gusto epro prometo grandes mejoras pa el proximo!Gracias**

**Mariana8: Gracias por el voto de confianza...ahora ven por q no prometo, soy incapaz de trabajar en horario. **

**Sanarita 31: Gracias por el review, yo lei las primeras 100 paginas y me parecio muy bueno y diferente.**

**Mirug¿Que hacey, tanto tiempo? Gracias por el review y el apoyo que has dado durante...mucho tiempo (/la verdad q ni se cuando empece el fic). **

**Lady Integra Hellsing: Gracias por el apoyo! **


	26. Lazos y Creencias

**Volví! No esta muerto quien pela y tampoco murió este fic. Con nueva motivación y mejor que nunca les dejo este capitulo y perdón por la enorme demora!**

**Gracias por haber leído hasta aca.**

Capitulo 26: Lazos y Creencias

Varias semanas habían pasado desde el arreglo entre el y los principales profesores de Hogwarts y los resultados empezaban a demostrarse para Harry.

El primer gran progreso fue la gran ampliación de armamento que había logrado con ayuda del enano profesor de Encantamientos. Ahora tenía un arsenal de armas casi ilimitado y de igual manera con sus respectivas municiones con un par de encantamientos y otras invenciones de Filius, que sobrepasaban la habilidad de Harry en todos los sentidos.

Mc Gonnagall, por su parte, entregaba todo su esfuerzo en enseñarle a Harry las diferentes propiedades de las transformaciones, en especial las más importantes en una pelea, como la retransformación de un animago a su estado humano.

Sprout fue, y seguía siendo, la mayor revelación para Harry, que nunca pensó que la morena profesora era tan inteligente y hábil en ramas de la magia que Harry nunca les había prestado su atención.

Entre esas artes se encontraban ciertas variaciones de la Herbologia capaces de utilizarse con la varita para tratar de recrear los sistemas ofensivos y defensivos de las plantas.

Pero el verdadero asombro del joven policía venía de la capacidad de Ponoma Sprout de hacer hechizos sin decirlos en voz alta, más formalmente llamados hechizos "No Verbales", aunque su sorpresa disminuyó bastante al saber que todos eran capaces de hacerlo y que era enseñado en el último trimestre de los alumnos de Sexto Año.

Harry solo había logrado hacer encantamientos muy simples de esta manera pero también tenía que admitir que no le había puesto todo su empeño en practicar esa complicada técnica. Su esfuerzo se repartía en diferentes cosas.

La primera era saber el paradero de Lord Voldemort y de los objetos que buscaba para su aún misterioso y desconocido ritual del que su madre y Tom Riddle le habían advertido.

La segunda era mantener un ojo sobre las acciones de Dumbledore, con quien Harry no se había visto desde hace tiempo. Esperaba algún movimiento del astuto hechicero pero se ve que los esfuerzos de este estaban en otro lado y era obvio que toda su preocupación estaba volcada en la alarmante cantidad de ataques que los mortifagos causaban por toda Inglaterra.

Los seguidores de Voldemort habían iniciado una serie de ataques "relámpago" en cadena buscando, y logrando, sembrar el caos entre las familias más influyentes del mundo mágico.

Jefes de familias sangre pura que apoyaban a Dumbledore habían sido asesinadas en los recientes ataques y Fudge tenía los días contados en su puesto.

La familia Rivera, influyente en el mercado mágico y uno de los que otorgaban dinero habían sido masacrados el día anterior y una carta negra del Ministerio llevada por un lechuza de igual color visitó a Sebastian Rivera horas después del ataque para informarle de la terrible noticia y ahora cada vez que alguien veía un ave negra con dirección a Hogwarts un enorme revuelo se armaba y varias chicas se habían desmayado por el miedo.

Algo totalmente comprensible desde el punto de vista de Harry.

El también había visto como Hannah Abbott tuvo que ser socorrida por Sprout cuando se entero que su abuelo había sido torturado cruelmente por negar información. ¿Que información buscaban los mortifagos de los Abott, quienes era una tranquila familia de sangre pura que tenía como único rasgo notable el hecho de ser una de las más antiguas?

Luego estaba la identidad del suicida samurai de la espada roja, asesinado por Felicitis en el medio del Gran Salón. El profesor era un enigma para el joven policía pero confiaba en el desde que le había salvado la vida.

¿Que quería Felix que el pudiera darle? Nada, así que Harry no tenía anda que perder confiando en el y había pasado varias tardes en su oficina conversando desde temas como el efecto de las pociones desintegradotes sobre objetos con fuerte protección mágica contra amuletos hasta cosas mundanas como el Quidditch, pero ni una palabra se había dicho de la Orden de los Mercenarios.

Harry no se animaba a mencionarla para no perder la confianza que había logrado conseguir y que le parecía tan preciada.

Y luego estaba el problema más urgente de todos los que lo molestaban: Hermione.

Su comportamiento era impredecible. Era capaz de enojarse y dar gruñidos por la más sencilla frase ofensiva hacia Dumbledore pero solía darle miradas inclasificables cuando nadie miraba.

Y luego estaba el extraño comportamiento de Draco, quien andaba nervioso y ya no sonreía como antes, según Ginny, y se lo veía mirando fijamente a la nuca de Zabini durante algunas clases.

Blaise Zabini era un factor que Harry no esperaba ni podía predecir de ninguna manera así que dejó el tema hasta que algo cambie.

Harry no era conocido por inmiscuirse demasiado en la vida de la gente que no irrumpía en la suya así que rápidamente olvidó el tema por sus propios problemas.

El pensamiento de que un ritual podría hacer más fuerte a Voldemort lo aterraba pero a la vez le despertaba en la curiosidad.

¿Que tiene ese ritual que Voldemort no lo había llevado a cabo en su primer reinado de terror¿ Existen en verdad objetos tan poderosos sobre la faz de la tierra como para subyugar a un país entero?

La verdad no estaba seguro si lo quería saber.

Sus contactos fuera de Hogwarts, meramente nexos con el mundo exterior pero útiles en sus servicios, no habían escuchado nada en las tiendas ni en los mercados acerca de si alguien estaba inquiriendo por extraños objetos y Harry no podía encontrar nada acerca de Silencio y sus cartas a su alquimista personal hace más de cuatro siglos.

Había intentado buscando en el árbol genealógico de la familia de Silencio, padre de los necrófagos, pero esta se había acabado, a diferencia de la línea de Dante, hermano de Silencio, que se había perdido en el mundo muggle hace mucho tiempo.

Harry tenía que hacer algo. Había estado demasiado tiempo inactivo jugando juegos de persecución con Dumbledore y había dejado en el olvido al verdadero enemigo en esta guerra.

Pero no podía hacer nada desde aquí. Hogwarts no tenía más usos para el y era hora de escapar de esta jaula...pero ¿como hacerlo?

No sabía de qué manera El Director vigilaba la escuela y eso le impedía su escape, ya que si fallaba el podría perder toda la libertad que había conseguido en la escuela.

La espada de Slytherin era el último artefacto que el astuto fundador había dejado a su familia, según un libro de Hogwarts.

El otro artefacto era un joya para los caza tesoros. El diario de Grindelwald había sido conservado por uno de sus hombres más fieles y había desaparecido tiempo atrás cuando su escritor murió sin revelar su paradero.

Pero había otro asunto que mantenía a Harry alerta todo el tiempo.

Severus le había dicho que había un traidor en la Orden del Fenix. ¿Quien podría pasar desapercibido bajo la atenta mirada castigadora de Dumbledore.

Aclaró su mente de preocupaciones inútiles o infundadas y se levanto de su asiento junto al fuego en la sala común bajo los penetrantes ojos de Hermione en la nuca.

Sin decir ni una palabra atravesó Hogwarts hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde se escabullo silenciosamente por los incontables estantes con diversos libros.

Hermione lo venía siguiendo desde el principio y se apresuró al verlo girar en la esquina que llevaba al pasillo de Aritmancia aplicada en objetos vivientes.

En otras palabras era la sección menos visitada de la biblioteca y se encontraba siempre vacío.

Tomó el mismo camino que su perseguido pero una mano vigorosa la cazó del cuello y le apretó el lado sin filo de una daga corta.

- Dile al anciano que si quiere saber que hago que venga el mismo y no mande a sus sirvientes- La voz de Harry no era fuerte o baja, no tenía odio ni resentimiento en ella, la voz no tenía _nada_. Era como oír a un robot diciendo frases predeterminadas por su creador.

- Yo no soy sirviente de nadie, Harry- Exclamó ella entre dientes y solo se oyó un murmullo de su voz por la fuerza con la que el moreno sostenía su daga.

- ¿Entonces que eres de el? Por que servidumbre es el único nombre que tengo para lo que haces- Respondió el joven sin dejar de apretar el cuello de Hermione y ella se sentía desfallecer.

- Yo solo sigo en lo que creo, Harry- Su cuerpo exigía oxígeno y ella no podía cumplir hasta que Harry la soltó y ella cayó como una piedra sobre el duro suelo de madera.

- ¿Has perdido la integridad, entonces¿Eres incapaz de saber que es lo correcto y lo incorrecto?- Inquirió el joven en un susurro que se escuchaba mejor que mil alaridos.

- ! Claro que se diferenciar lo correcto de lo que no es debido ¡- Chilló ella sintiéndose insultada.

Harry solo sonrió y se dejó caer en uno de los mullidos sillones con una mueca que anticipaba algo que Hermione, estaba segura, no le iba a gustar.

- Lo correcto o lo incorrecto es solo una forma de medir ciertas acciones¿no?- Inquirió Harry pensativo.

La joven castaña asintió vigorosamente.

-No coincido contigo- Exclamó Harry inmediatamente.

- ¿A que te refieres? Dumbledore lo cree así, y además...-

- Lo que Albus Dumbledore crea y lo que vos crees son cosas muy diferentes, Hermione-

-Pero el Director no puede estar en un error-

- No me quiero ir por las ramas ni discutir a Dumbledore, cosa que haremos luego. Lo correcto y lo incorrecto no es más que un punto de vista. Es verdad que lo utilizamos para medir acciones de diferentes personas, pero ¿quienes somos nosotros para decir que es lo bueno y lo malo¿Que ser humano tiene el alma tan intacta que puede distinguir entro lo justo y lo que no lo es?- Respondió Harry con la mirada

trabada en los ojos marrones de su acompañante.

- Voy a aceptar que tu argumento es lógico pero Dumbledore tiene décadas de experiencia y el es la persona más indicada para decidir entre lo bueno y lo malo- Argumentó Hermione con decisión.

- No voy a negar que la experiencia es fundamental al hacer elecciones pero también hay que recordar de donde inició uno su vida. Albus Dumbledore esta demasiado influenciado por su carrera en lo más alto del mundo mágico que ya no recuerda lo que es encontrarse en la oscuridad con la única seguridad que hay un astuto asesino que hacerle nombre a su oficio-

Harry había tirado todas sus cartas sobre la mesa y restaba ver si Hermione subía la apuesta.

- El Director sabe lo que es ser joven y tiene como primera prioridad nuestro bienestar- Retrucó la joven Gryffindor.

Harry estalló en una carcajada que ofendió a Hermione, quien trato de levantarse del sillón pero no podía levantarse, era como si estuviese pegada al asiento.

- Soy una de esas personas que les gusta terminar lo que hacen, aunque sea para mal- Explicó Harry con tono introspectivo.

- Déjame levantar, Harry- Gritó ella furiosa pero Harry no hizo más que sonreír y acomodarse en su asiento.

- No hay prisa, Hermione, no hay clases durante este periodo así que el tiempo abunda. Lo que no sobran son respuestas honestas y eso es lo que busco- Demandó el policía altaneramente. Se habían acabado los juegos y los amagues, era hora de la verdad.

- Albus Dumbledore decidió que yo permanezca con los Dursley, a pesar de que conocía su..._ limitada afinidad_ con todo lo que mágico, con la excusa de que la magia que allí residía me protegería. Es un plan con el que no acuerdo pero me parece lógico y aceptable- inició Harry con la voz neutra y sin emoción.

Hermione asentía orgullosa de las elecciones de su profesor.

- Lo que me parece totalmente imperdonable es el hecho de que el me dejó por diez años librados a la suerte del destino con única protección a una Squib incapaz de ganarle a una tortuga- Respondió Harry mordazmente sintiendo como un fuego de resentimiento agobiaba su interior.

Más de mil veces había dicho estas mismas palabras pero nadie las escuchaba.

- Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta a quien dejó a mi cuidado y ¡claro¿Cómo alguien de la importancia de Dumbledore puede revisar un niño¿ al menos una vez cada año? Impensable- Gritó Harry sarcásticamente, dejando suelta la bestia que escondía en lo más profundo del alma y los pensamientos de Harry se mezclaban en perfecta sinfonía con los de Raven en claro amargura contra el pasado que tuvo que sufrir

Pero ante todo esto Hermione solo sonreía.

- No le veo la más mínima gracia a todo esto- La furia de Harry se agolpaba en cada fibra de su ser y se reflejaba en sus ojos que lentamente perdían su color verde y se mezclaban con un familiar rojo carmesí.

Raven luchaba por dominar el cuerpo...y lo estaba logrando.

- A pesar de las peleas tu temperamento no ha cambiado. Sigues siendo el viejo Harry que conocí- Exclamó ella relajadamente, más de lo que Harry pensó que ella estaría en semejante situación.

- ¿Qué hay de vos, Hermione? Por que haz cambiado- Comentó Raven acercándose y poniendo su cara a centímetros de la de ella y Hermione se sintió intimidada por los penetrantes ojos rojos del joven.

- ¿Estas tan seguro de que hemos cambiado? No lo creo. Solo maduramos, como hacen todas las personas, pero seguimos siendo las mismas personas, los mismos chicos dispuestos a luchar contra un troll solo por que la chance se presentaba- Las palabras de la morena despertaron un fuego esmeralda en los ojos de Raven que ahogó una sonrisa traída por recuerdos que parecían ser de vidas pasadas.

- Te aseguro que si no hubiese cambiado Dumbledore me seguiría guiando en su inútil cruzada por un ideal utópico- Replicó Harry mordazmente.

- No pensé que llegaría a ver el día que usaras la palabra utópico en una conversación-

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada como un ladrido, que le recordaba a Sirius y la llevó a pensar la razón de que las cosas fueran tan diferentes de lo que ella creía que serían.

Memorias de tres chicos corriendo sin preocupación por los terrenos del castillo que representaba libertad y ahora representaba encierro para el joven moreno que lo miraba calculadoramente.

Esa mirada era la cosa que más le aterraba a Hermione por encima del fracaso y la muerte.

Ese par de esmeraldas capaz de volverse rubíes ante la más mínima agresión, ojos vigilantes e imparciales, por que solo quien ha salido desde el fondo más profundo puede decir que no tiene grandes prejuicios.

- Pocos son los que se atreven a sostenerme la mirada, Hermione- comentó Harry sin perder ni una pizca de seriedad.

- ¿Y el punto de eso es?- Inquirió ella irritada por el cambio de tema. Se había cansado de este distanciamiento que le había costado una amistad tan verdadera.

-El punto es que eso demuestra que sigues siendo la misma amiga que me ayudo a sortear a un dragón. La misma capaz de defender todo lo que este impreso por encima de los hechos, la misma Hermione con la que disfrute y sufrí tanto- Explico Harry acercándose aún más, al lugar de que los mechones que se escapaban de su trenza se mezclen con los de ella.

- La adulación te llevara a todos lados, Harry, incluso a donde no quieres-

- ¿Acaso insinúas que eres demasiado para mi?- Exclamó el con una sonrisa ligeramente malvada que le recordaba al viejo Harry cuando estaba a punto de hacer alguna travesura que ella desaprobaba.

- Te conozco hace mucho, Harry, y te aseguro que no me distraeré para que intentes engañarme- Explico ella suavemente apoyándole un dedo en la frente a Harry y haciéndolo caer en el sillón.

Eso causó que la sonrisa de Harry aumentase aún más.

-Me rompes el corazón pensando así de mi- Dramatizó simulando que se agarraba el músculo mencionado, pero era verdad que había visto más allá de su plan.

¿Quién dijo que Harry Potter era noble y bien intencionado?

- No te ocultes en esa fachada de manipulado y de victima, Harry, ambos sabemos que eso ya no te afecta y que solo lo utilizas para conseguir lo que quieres- Chilló Hermione furiosa.

Harry abrió los ojos en sorpresa y, con anormal velocidad y fiereza, se levantó y blandió su varita en una complicada moción que causo que un brillo en la parte de la biblioteca donde se encontraban y Hermione había deducido que varios hechizos contra espías cubrían el lugar.

- Tengo que admitir que te he vuelto a subestimar- La sonrisa retornó al cuerpo de Harry. Hermione no hizo ningún gesto y decidió subir la guardia ante los comentarios del moreno.

- Supuse que nadie sería capaz de atravesar las múltiples mascaras de personalidades que cubren mi verdadero ser, pero has visto más allá- Comentó tranquilamente y Hermione sintió que lugar se enfriaba lentamente.

- ¿Que es lo que esperas siguiendo a Dumbledore?- La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la castaña que abrió los ojos delatándose.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

La pregunta era muy vaga para su gusto.

- La guerra es, si no te has dado cuenta, una serie de ofertas entre rivales y aliados. Quien oferte mejor y sepa cuando retirarse ganara. El saber hacer eso con paciencia y habilidad es un arte y yo me considero un artista considerablemente bueno. Por eso pregunto ¿Qué es lo que Dumbledore esta dispuesto a darte a cambio de tu fidelidad?- Repitió Harry suavemente.

Hermione sintió como una ola de furia recorría su cuerpo y desconcertaba sus sentidos.

- Yo no estoy en venta, Harry. Yo sigo a Albus Dumbledore por que creo que hace lo mejor para nosotros- Gruñó ella furiosa.

El moreno no pareció escuchar la respuesta ya que sus facciones permanecían impertérritas a pesar de la respuesta negativa.

- Pero hay algo que no te termina de cerrar¿no es así?- Inquirió Harry abriendo sus ojos ligeramente. – Un pensamiento que no te deja dormir tranquila y que te interrumpe en todo momento y lugar- Terminó el y su voz se perdía de tal forma entre el sonido de la brisa que provenía de la ventana que ella sintió por un instante que estaba en un sueño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- La voz de Hermione delató un pequeño temblor y Harry sonrió ligeramente en una forma que era común de ver en Snape.

- Eres leal a Dumbledore, pero es hora de sincerarnos y nos conocemos hace mucho. Me doy cuenta de que estas curiosa por algo y que estas tratando de averiguarlo pero hacerlo iría en contra de lo que el Director quiere así que has llegado a una encrucijada- El tono de Harry era sugerente pero ella sabía que el estaba convencido de sus palabras aunque ella lo quiera negar.

De algún lado había salido una botella llena por la mitad de un líquido oscuro y un par de vasos. El moreno sirvió en silencio y e invitó a la chica castaña a que pruebe su bebida.

El bebió el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago y dejo escapar un sonido de satisfacción al terminar.

- El mejor tequila que probaras en tu vida, Hermione- Para su asombro la mencionada tomo el trago de la misma forma que el.

La sonrisa burlona en la cara de Hermione era otra cosa que no esperaba ver jamás.

- Hay mejores- Fue su respuesta y Harry volvió a reír al mejor estilo Sirius.

-Dispara de una vez Hermione¿Qué es lo que te impide dormir por las noches?- Ella se sirvió un poco más de la bebida y lo tragó de la misma forma que el primer vaso.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere Voldemort, y el Director, de vos?- La pregunta no era lo que Harry esperaba y un sentimiento inundo su corazón, el cual había bajado la guardia.

Hipocresía.

- ¿Para que haces preguntas de las que ya conoces las respuestas?- El tono de Harry terminó de enfriar el ya congelante ambiente.

- Se que Dumbledore ha repartido el conocimiento de la Profecía con la Orden, y se que eres parte de ella. Así que empieza a decir la verdad antes de que nos entremos a desconocer- La mirada de Harry hacía efecto en Hermione y por alguna razón ella se sentía como si tuviera seis años y sus padres la estuvieran regañando.

- Eres inteligente Hermione, pero te falta experiencia para jugar con los grandes-

- Estas equivocado Harry, mis intencione...-

- ¡Deja de mentir¡ Tus intenciones eran espiar mis planes e intentar sacar algún tipo de información de mi para decirle a tu preciado Director-

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos en le que Hermione no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos del ojiverde.

- Yo solo vine a ver si ese lazo que tuvimos por tanto tiempo era reparable- Su tono era lastimoso y una lagrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla.

¿Lo era¿Acaso lo que había hecho ella no tenía perdón?

- Dime por que te fuiste con ellos¿Por qué a pesar de que sabías lo que sucedía te fuiste con Ron?- Harry no sabía si lo había dicho para ella o si lo había pensado.

- !Por que estaba asustada¡ Por que deseaba ser reconocida y Dumbledore me dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto...- Su voz se perdió en un llanto silencioso.

-¿Aún no lo has visto¡No existe lo correcto y lo incorrecto¡ Todo depende del punto de vista. Tienes que encontrar tu identidad, Hermione, y para hacerlo debes encontrar tu propio punto de vista- Susurró el suavemente abrazando a su amiga.

- ¿Pero como puedo hallar mi propio punto de vista?- Preguntó ella con ojos irritados.

- No existe un manual para todo. Solo te puedo decir que no juzgues a un libro por su portada-

Ella solo asintió y luego de un rato levanto la cabeza y habló:

- Te equivocaste-

-¿Acerca de que?- Preguntó Harry de inmediato.

- Nunca pensé en delatar tus acciones a Dumbledore- El tono de su voz era como un tranquilizante.

-¿Entonces que es lo que querías saber de mí?-

- Me deje guiar por Ron y por los demás sin tener evidencias y eso va contra mis principios. Toda acción tiene una reacción. He visto la reacción pero desconozco la acción que lo inicio todo- Explico ella pero Harry seguía sin comprender.

- ¿Deseas saber por que me distancie de Dumbledore y por que mi actitud cambio tan drásticamente?-

Esta vez fue ella la que asintió.

- La muerte de Sirius no causó esto- Fue más un hecho que una pregunta.-El fallecimiento de mi padrino no fue más que un gatillo, un impulso inicial, por así decir. ¿Pero por que decidí yo cambiar? Ojala lo hubiera decidido yo- Terminó burlonamente.

- ¿A que te refieres¿Quiénes te hicieron cambiar?- Preguntó ella confundida.

- Todos estamos sujetos al cambio porque todo lo que nos rodea nos obliga a transformarnos en algo diferente, ligeramente, pero aún así diferente. El único camino que me había sido ofrecido, aquel que Dumbledore me ofrecía, solo consiguió la muerte de Sirius y nada más en el largo tramo de seis años. En menos de un año de mi decisión de dar vuelta el control he sido feliz. Completa y absolutamente. He disfrutado tardes con mis amigos sin la preocupación de que alguien esta a punto de traicionarme- Explicó el pacientemente y hermione no podía encontrar falla en su lógica.

Su forma de pensar no había cambiado. Seguía pensando de la manera más simple, casi como un niño.

- ¿Pero que puedes hacer contra Voldemort sin la ayuda de del Director- Retrucó Hermione curiosa.

- Por eso digo que la muerte de Sirius fue la que inició todo esto. ¿Cómo crees que pude escapar tan rápido de las maquinaciones de Albus? Hace tiempo que planeo alejarme del lado del Director la muerte de Sirius fue solo el momento que esperaba- La voz de Harry se oscurecía a medida que más partes del laberinto que era su plan se develaba.

- Fue todo una trampa- Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había dicho tales palabras.

- No lo fue- Aclaró el adivinando su cadena de pensamientos.- Soy más inteligente de lo que todos piensan-

- ¿Qué hay de tu enemistad con Snape?-

- Totalmente sincera pero como dice el refrán: Si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles- Exclamó en un tono tétrico que mandó escalofríos por la espalda de la morena.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ofrece Snape que te ha hecho olvidar tantos hirientes comentarios?- Demandó ella herida por las revelaciones.

- Estoy cansado, Hermione, de tener que levantarme con el arma en alto y dispuesto a morir en cualquier esquina. Si para vencer a Voldemort tengo que aliarme con Severus Snape, que así sea. Me canse de jugar por las reglas del Director o del Ministerio-

- ¿Y que tan lejos planeas llegar, eh¿Que estas dispuesto a hacer por ganar?- El veneno parecía chorrear de la voz de la joven Gryffindor.

Una ola de furia manejada por Raven azoto la mente de Harry al oír esa acusación.

- El fin justifica los medios. Estoy dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad que tal frase lleva y de igual forma lo harán aquellos que me sigan- La cara de Harry se encontró nuevamente a escasos centímetros de la de su amiga y ella se vio paralizada por sus amenazantes ojos verdes.

- No comparto tu punto de vista pero no traicionare tu confianza y todo lo que dijiste quedara entre nosotros- Su aire de finalidad llevó a Harry a recordar viejos años ya olvidados pero aún añorados.

- No esperaba menos de ti- De algún lado Harry sacó un cigarrillo y con sutiles y expertos movimientos lo encendió y le dio una larga pitada.

- !Esta prohibido fumar en Hogwarts¡- Harry casi se ahoga al tratar de reír y fumar al mismo tiempo.

Sin despedirse el moreno se fue caminando por los incontables caminos de la escuela.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de las puertas principales y no se detuvo hasta a llegar a las orillas del lago donde la brisa helada lo recibió.

Repentinamente su mano inhábil, la izquierda, le dio un pinchazo, seguido por otro más hasta que apretó un minúsculo botón en un anillo de la mano dolida.

El anillo era de plata pura y eran mellizos. Su contraparte estaba hecha totalmente de oro y fue un regalo que el le había hecho a Alice tiempo atrás.

Claro que se había olvidado de decirle que estaba encantado de una manera similar al reloj de los Weasley pero, como el encantamiento lo había realizado el mismo, el embrujo era más rústico.

Sin más empezó a correr hacia Hogsmeade pero a medio camino un sonido causó que de un salto hacia el costado y desenfunde su arma.

La noche oscura fue lo único que vio.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, Potter?- Exclamó una voz entre las sombras y, seguramente, bajo algún hechizo de invisibilidad.

Harry mantuvo el silencio y no demostró haber oído la voz de ninguna forma. No quería revelar que no sabía donde estaba su acechador.

Un ruido de pisadas lo alertó desde el este y sin advertencia disparo hacia el cielo pero en dirección al sonido.

-Ahhhhhh, me disparó- La voz de Seamos Finnigan resonó en los terrenos y Harry vio como la luz de la oficina de Dumbledore brillaba y una sombra miraba desde la venta y desaparecía, seguramente Albus estaba en camino.

Harry gruñó furioso. Tenía que buscar a Alice y no podía perder ni un segundo.

- Blindio- Un instantáneo e insoportable brillo cegó a Seamus, o por lo menos eso espero Harry y continuó corriendo por el campo.

- !Detenganlo¡- Resonó la voz de Ron y Raven tomó el control en una oleada de ira y disparo un cargador a matar hacia las figuras que lo perseguían pero falló todos los tiros.

Con violencia inusitada frenó, revoleó el arma contra el suelo y saco su varita.

- Venga aquel que se atreva- Y sus ojos rojo carmesí parecían reflejar el calor del infierno mismo a punto de ser liberado.

Y pobre de aquel que se meta en el camino del diablo mismo.

O de su enviado.

**Fin del capitulo 26.**

**!Reviews:**

**Juaniweb: Gracias por leer el fic! Lindo lugar Mar del Plata, aunque soy más parcial a Villa Gesell. Hasta luega. Vamo´ Avellaneda carajo! **

**Serenita Kou: Te dejo el nuevo capi y gracias por seguir leyendo este quilombo de fic!**

**Seika: Es oficial. Necesito un 10 de promedio en el ultimo trimestre de mates o tendré que rendirla aparte en diciembre, después del fin de clases. Casi me deprime. Casi. ¿Has leido los siete libros de las **

**Cronicas de Narnia? Yo voy por el cuarto y me gusto bastante hasta ahora y ¿vale la pena comprar un libro de Anne Rice? Me lo recomendaron pero nunca termino de convencerme.**

**The angel of Dreams: Odio las mates! Me queman la cabexa! Pero pasando a cosas mas interesantes. No hare una secuela. Voy a liquidar toda la historia en este fic y no se si hare mas fics luego. Puse todas mis ideas y mi esfuerzo en esto. Aunque la idea de un x-over es interesante y tengo que pensarlo. Me inclino por Star Wars o X-men pero ni idea. Continua tu fic q ta bueno.**

**Mariana8: Estoy convencido q las matemáticas están hechas para enloquecerme, pero sobre gustos no hay nada escrito ( ! y es hora de que alguien empiece a hacerlo ¡) Gracias por el aguante hasta ahora y prometo mas accion para el proximo. De curiosidad no mas ¿De donde sos?**

**Sanarita31: Lo de Sprout me salio de suerte y lo puse por que no lo habia visto en ningun otro fic, y ante todo la originalidad. Ya van a ver q pasa con Amelia y Fudge...muhahahah.**

**Besos y Gracias!**

**Elementhp: Gracias por el review!**


	27. Duelos a Medianoche

**Regrese!...tarde...con un capitulo corto y que la verdad no muy bueno...pero es lo que mi cabeza me dejoescribir...ahora les toca suetedes decirme...vale la pensar seguirlo o perdi la habilidad y el hilo de la historia...**

**Gracias a los que lo leen...comot engo muchas ganas de subirlo y no pudo anoche no respondere los reviews del ultimo capi...**

**Yo canibal**

**Capitulo 27:**

Fuego.

Inextinguibles llamas brillaban en la penetrante y locuaz mirada de Raven.

Su sangre hervía y una voz en su cabeza le incitaba a destruir y matar

Oyó pasos en su dirección y, esforzando el oído, escucho el más leve sonido de voces intentando susurrar y fallando alevosamente.

Instintivamente disminuyó el ritmo de su respiración y empezó a inhalar aire por la boca, en vez de por la nariz, para evitar hacer ruido. Un sutil movimiento de varita y un encantamiento silenciador en sus zapatillas evitaba que sus pisadas llamen la atención.

"**Voy a destrozarlos**" Advirtió Raven a su contraparte.

"_Los quiero vivos"_ Fue su única respuesta.

Y no necesitaba más que eso.

En el momento en que Ron y Seamus, aparentes lideres del grupo perseguidor, entraron al claro donde Harry los esperaba fueron recibidos con...nada.

No había un alma en el claro del bosque.

O por lo menos un alma humana ya que el silencio se vio interrumpido por guturales sonidos de algún animal autóctono del bosque.

Ambos jóvenes se metieron en el medio del claro y se colocaron espalda con espalda para impedir un ataque por la retaguardia, obviamente enseñadas a ellos por agentes de la Orden con el fin de que puedan defenderse en contra de un enemigo.

"**O para atraparnos**" Pensó Raven y su ira aumentó más y todos sus alrededores perdieron importancia. Lo único que le importaba era el claro del bosque y sus invasores.

Con un ágil salto se ocultó detrás de otro árbol y escudriñó con la vista a sus blancos, que ya eran más de dos. Cuatro, para ser precisos.

Dean Thomas arribó al claro con al varita en alto y encendida, escoltado de cerca por Justin Finch Fletchey. Dean hizo unas señas a su aliado y este se adelantó con la varita en alto pero el temor se dibujaba en su rostro y alimentaba la satisfacción de Raven.

- _Foggeo_- La encantación produjo que una niebla se propague desde todas direcciones y así aparentar ser natural. Thomas y Fletchey dejaron escapar un pequeño gemido que delató sus sentimientos.

- Muéstrate¡cobarde!- Exclamó Ronald al notar el miedo en la voz de sus camaradas. Sabía que el no podía detener a Potter pero estaba convencido de que podría vencerlo si alguien lo ayudaba a distraerlo.

Una risa diabólica, casi maquiavélica fue su primera respuesta.

-Que tus ojos no me vean no significa que no esté a la vista- La voz de Raven era un murmullo pero parecía capaz de resonar en todo el bosque pues tal era su habilidad.

Con envidiable sutilidad se deslizó como una sombra hasta tener a tiro a sus enemigos pero tenía tiempo y ganas de jugar.

Demasiada necesidad de humillar.

- Silvero- Unos finísimos hilos de plata se deslizaron desde la punta de la varita del moreno y se dirigieron apresuradamente hasta los tobillos de Fingían.

-AHHHHHHH- Gritó eufóricamente el atacado pero ya era tarde, los hilos de plata lo habían hecho caer de bruces y uno se llevo su varita lentamente.

Seamus salio en pos de su única arma pero cuando esta llegó adonde las sombras se hacían más espesas que la misma noche decidió desistir de su varita.

- Ataca de frente¡maldito inútil!- incitó Ron pero no esperaba que su atacante le hiciera caso.

La figura de Harry Potter apareció apoyado arrogantemente sobre el tronco de un árbol.

-Aquí me tienes, Weasley¿Que harás?- Su voz era suave y delicada pero la amenaza estaba latente en su voz.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Ron se noto aún ante la pálida luna llena.

- ¿Acaso te crees capaz de vencerme, con esos hechizos infantiles y tácticas inútiles?- Raven se burlaba del pelirrojo sin cambiar su voz suave.

- !Fui entrenado por la mismísima Orden del Fénix¡ Y soy el líder del equipo por mi gran capacidad de hechizos- Los gritos de Ron inundaron el silencio y una delgada sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del moreno.

- Gracias por la información, Weasley, tu discreción es admirable- Retrucó con sarcasmo el moreno.

Aún a la sombra de la noche podía ver la cara sonrojada de Ron y eso le infundió un sentimiento de satisfacción.

-¿Te crees capaz de derrotarme¿Justo a mí¿A aquel que se enfrentó a Lord Voldemort y fue capaz de sobrevivirle?- La arrogancia de su voz era palpable en el aire.

Casi por reflejo dejó ligeramente libre su magia de manera que Ronald sienta más espeso el aire, lo cual sucedía por el nivel de magia en el aire.

Sintió otra presencia oculta en el lugar y sonrió al adivinar quien era.

Pero Ron tomó su sonrisa como si fuese el principio de un ataque y rodó violentamente hacia un lado.

La risa de Raven se oyó por todo el lugar ante el inútil movimiento del pelirrojo.

- ¿Acaso estas alterado, Weasley? Tut tut tut- Exclamó al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja en un gesto muy altivo.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Ron, levantó su varita.

- DIFFINDO- La furia desbordaba de sus palabras y el hechizo de Ron salio mas brillante que de costumbre pero eró por casi más de medio metro

"_Su furia alimenta su magia_**"** Advirtió Harry seriamente

"**También lo embrutece y lo hace propenso a errar"** Retrucó Raven sin dejar de prestar atención al salvaje joven que intentaba arrancarle la cabeza a hechizos muy potentes.

-Drainio- Un hechizo de color verduzco se dirigió hacia el pero fue eludido gracias a una atlética maniobra que lo alejó varios metros de su oponente.

- Veo que te han enseñado bien, la magia orgánica no es fácil de dominar- Comentó Raven- Aún así…te venceré- Y al tiempo que dejaba de hablar se abalanzó velozmente sobre su enemigo.

"Simple" Pensó mientras evitaba una ráfaga de hechizos a muy corta distancia.

"Facil" Esquivó una barrida muy rustica, seguramente se la habían enseñado pero no la creyó útil

"Evitable" Una daga apareció de algún bolsillo del pelirrojo y pasó relativamente cerca del mentón de Raven.

Pero Ron, en su inacabable acometida, cometió un error tras fallar su golpe con la daga dejo al descubierto su costado izquierdo.

El rebelde mago aprovechó su oportunidad y contraatacó con una hábil patada a las costillas. Su rival cayó pero cuando Ron se reincorporó sintió su propia daga, la cual había dejado caer tras recibir el golpe, en su cuello.

-AHHHHHHH- El chillido rabioso provino de Dean Thomas, quien tomó por sorpresa a Raven y lo tacleó lejos de Ronald.

"**No puedes bajar la guardia"** Avisó Harry fríamente.

"_¿En serio?"_ Pensó Raven sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba y sacaba su propia daga.

Con un simple movimiento de muñeca tomo el arma blanca por el lado de la hoja y la aventó con violencia hacia Thomas, quien la recibió de lleno en la sien y sobrevivió gracias a que fue golpeado con el mango de la daga y no con el filo.

-Ahora estamos de nuevo solos, Ronald Weasley- Dicho pelirrojo estaba de pie y mirando de reojo por su varita.

- ¿Buscas algo?- Dijo Raven casualmente mientras jugaba con la varita de su antiguo amigo entre sus dedos como si fuese un palillo de batería.

- Atácame sin armas si te atreves, asqueroso traidor- Espetó este con veneno en sus palabras.

- Así será entonces- Respondió el moreno mientras tomaba un extremo de la varita con cada mano y, apoyándola sobre su rodilla para hacer palanca, la partió al medio y le arrojó los pedazos a su enemigo, quien abrió sus ojos en incredulidad.

Ambos tomaron una instancia de pelea mano a mano y giraban uno en torno al otro mientras se buscaban debilidades pero Ron no dejaba de mirar en dirección al castillo por el rabillo del ojo.

Harry liberó su magia aún más y sintió el poder de una intensa fuente de magia y energía…Albus Dumbledore estaba en los alrededores.

Raven no perdió el tiempo y con pasos largos y ágiles se acerco zigzagueando a Ron, quien lanzo un puñetazo frontal apuntado a su pómulo pero el moreno lo desvió con su antebrazo en un bloqueo simple y rápidamente salto evitando otra torpe barrida del pelirrojo.

Weasley no era idiota, sabía que Potter estaba jugando con el así que el debía aguantar lo suficiente hasta que el Director llegué.

Tras la barrida fallida se abalanzó sobre el ojiverde pero este fue más veloz y lo golpeó primero en la boca del estómago quitándole todo el aire y haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Pero Raven no podía más, cada segundo que pasaba, cada instante que sucedía, más la furia por la traición de Ronald le decía que lo matara, que le arrancará la cabeza cruelmente.

"**El es mió"** Reiteró Harry sin lograr calmar a su alter ego.

"_Merece morir_"

"**También nosotros, y aún así continuamos respirando"**

"_¡Nos abandonó cuando más lo necesitábamos! Nos dejo solos"_

"**Fue un cobarde por no decirlo de frente, eso no lo niego, pero cada uno es libre de sus creencias"**

Raven optó por no contestar a su contraparte y le cedió nuevamente el control de su cuerpo a Harry.

Ron, quien en ese momento se estaba reincorporando, trató de escapar pero un pie le hundió la cabeza en la tierra.

- Tengo ganas de destrozarte los huesos, desollarte vivo e incendiar tus restos donde todos puedan ver pero aún así no aprenderías. Eres un cobar-

-¿Cobarde yo? Tú eres el maldito mortifágo-

Pero el comentario solo alimentó la furia del joven.

- Aquel quien traiciona a alguien por la espalda por un puñado de monedas y por quince minutos de gloria no pude juzgar a nadie. Creí como un iluso que serías capaz de ver tus errores-

-Obviamente estaba en un error- Terminó mientras recogía la daga de Weasley, la cual estaba muy cerca de su alcance.

Pero cuando su mano estaba por recoger el arma blanca esta salió disparada en la dirección contraria…directo hasta la mano de Albus Dumbledore.

- No dejare que hagas esto, Harry- Exclamó el recién llegado con tono formal, casi como si esto se tratase de un mero tramite.

Pero ese no era el problema para Harry, se podría decir incluso que la presencia de Albus Dumbledore era el último de sus problemas en este instante.

La presencia mágica que había sentido no fue la de Dumbledore.

Esta era más fuerte, más antigua y más conocida.

No transcurrió más que un parpadeo en el que Harry desenfundó su revolver de plata y lo levantó contra su derecha para encontrarse con una katana corta a milímetros de su ojo derecho.

Dicha arma era sostenida por una hermosa joven esbelta y de piel mortecina vestida de negro.

- Tiempo sin vernos, Morticia-

Esta solo acerco aún más la daga a su ojo.

- ¿Y que podría querer de mi la más antigua de las reinas de los Vampiros?-


End file.
